The Horror of Emptiness
by Reda
Summary: An ancient mistake by the Kais affects our heroes and some new ones in strange and horrifying ways. COMPLETE!
1. Vegeta's Destruction

**Author Notes: **I wrote this when I was 13. Please forgive the silly choice of phrasing and words. This is my first completed story EVER, even if it is a fanfiction, and it will always hold a special place in my heart. With that said, it's not all that bad. When I revised, I refused to change words/phrasing/whatnot (ie: diction) - and instead I just fixed grammar and spelling. I've gone back to working on the series I had planned for this a long time ago. It's completely DBZ in this story, and the sequel, but the third one is a crossover with One Piece - my new fandom. One last note: yeah, I use character banter in the disclaimer, at least for this story. Oh the antics of a teenager.

~!~

Vee: So, we're getting ready for our story at last, huh?

Reda: Yes, Vee. Have anything else you want to give away at the moment?

Vee: No, not really. Except that...

Reda: No! I'm typing. Go away. Did I ask for your help?

Vee: Actually...you did. So stop telling me to go away, cause you need me here to explain a few things about what I felt like around Psyfoam.

Reda: There you go again, telling the readers what they're going to hear. Would you SHUT UP NOW!

Vee: No, I'll also say...

Reda: Time to close connection...

~!~

**PSYFOAM SAGA: **

**-The Horror of Emptiness-**

**Prologue: **

_The greatest person in the land, the greatest being in the world, the greatest hero in the universe; many knew his name. He was the one that all knew could bring peace and happiness to the universe. Even the Kais trusted these statements. They had no idea that one little mistake could ruin it all and make the greatest hero be the worst enemy. They had no idea that the one mistake they made would ruin the special protection for everybody. They had no idea that the one mistake would create the most evil being in all of space._

_Once the mistake was realized, the Kais could only hope that one day it would be reversed, that a greater hero would surface and reverse this nightmare. Until that special hero emerged, they would have to endure this evil, this living nightmare. Never again would they make a mistake as punishing as this one. Never again would they try to create a hero because the consequences were too vast to live with._

~!~

Vee: Isn't that the truth...

Reda: Vee! SHUT UP ALREADY! You've given away more than enough already!

Vee: Is that all?

Reda: Yes, it's just the prologue...Can't expect too much at first.

Vee: What a stupid prologue. Psyfoam's not the greatest thing in the universe...

Reda: Vee! That's it...I'm closing connection again...

~!~

**Chapter One: **Vegeta's Destruction

_Legend. A powerful thing. Legend can be, and has been, a way for good to triumph over evil. Hence, the legend of the Super Saiyan: a legend, which destroyed Frieza. So, in this fashion legend can be overcome and turned into fact, as in the case of the Super Saiyan. But what if long ago, those legends were but a part of life for the Saiyans, and Super Saiyans were the normal Saiyan transformation into manhood. What if those legends had legends of their own that actually were a legend and not just a guess at a past occurrence? What if the Super Saiyans had a legend of a stronger form of the Saiyans? What if there was something more? Would that legend be carried on? No, it was lost._

_But what if there was someone who remembered, someone who didn't like the legend? Would they try to dispatch of the legendary threat if it ever appeared, or would they try another tactic? One thing is certain. Legend cannot always be neglected, for legends do come true._

~!~

He was standing outside the palace walls, listening to the conversation on the other side. He knew that something big and chaotic was about to happen. In fact, he could see the bright flashes of light coming from space, indicating a space battle. They were fighting Frieza now, and his father had gone to get his older brother. Of course, King Vegeta never paid any attention to _him_. It was always Vegeta this and Vegeta that. What about Vegeta's one year younger brother? Huh? What about him? Did King Vegeta even know that he existed? Most likely not. King Vegeta only cared about his oldest son. His two younger sons meant nothing to him. All he cared about was Vegeta, and low and behold Vegeta was the one Frieza wanted to take away. King Vegeta probably didn't even know that today was his middle son's birthday.

The Vegeta look-a-like brushed away an unwanted tear as he remembered that Saiyans should not shed tears, even if their father had forgotten about their birthday. He had the same hairstyle as all of Vegeta's princes. His brown monkey tail was wrapped around his waist so no one would be able to squeeze it and weaken him. His arms were crossed in front of him, and his face was set in an angry frown.

The Saiyan forgot about Frieza when he overheard what the stranger said behind the wall. "You will let me take the Prince to safety. Frieza may have taken Vegeta, but _I _will take his younger brother so that the child will be safe from Frieza. I will train the boy to reach his farthest goals. Maybe one day he'll come back stronger than Frieza. He'd never be able to hurt me as no one has the power to lay a single punch on me, and besides, the boy would learn to respect me as his master. You must give me the Prince so Frieza will not discover him. Even with his two oldest gone, the King will still have his youngest son…"

The Saiyan Prince didn't pick up on anything else because his best friend had caught his attention. The Prince immediately turned to the girl Saiyan. She had her tail behind her in an easy position for anyone to grab. Of course, he knew it really wasn't _that_ easy for someone to grab _her_ tail. She was as fast as the speed of light, and with more training she could become even faster. The girl wasn't his girlfriend—yuck! That would be nasty—just his one and only friend. They never thought as themselves as girlfriend/boyfriend, and anyone who taunted them about their close friendship would be slammed into the ground and unconscious for weeks.

The girl Saiyan, who had a hairstyle similar to the recently famous Bardock, spoke, "My father's no where to be seen. He's probably on one of his missions and just forgot to tell me, but I'm not so sure." She paused, drifting off for a moment. He waited for her to finish her thought and say what she had been meaning to say in the first place. After a few years of getting to know her, he understood that she loved to talk, which was why he wasn't taking the opportunity to complain about her long pause, because then she'd _never_ get to the main subject. "Anyway, I have the house to myself so we can go over and train if you want."

The Saiyan Prince nodded, "Yeah, but this time we _will_ decide a winner, and it's going to be me."

Just before they could fly off, a strange guy in a black robe showed up. The Prince knew the stranger wasn't a Saiyan because there was definitely no hint of a tail. Neither of the two Saiyans could see any features that would indicate what planet the stranger was from, although his eyes were weird, not having any distinct color.

The clouded stranger spoke, his voice hidden with malice and evil intentions. The Saiyans could see right through the fake act. "Hey, kids, you're coming with me. Don't worry. You'll still get to train, but you'll be doing it under my supervision. I'll be training you two, but you'll have to work for me to pay it back. Understand?"

The Saiyan Prince put up his guard where he was, and the girl jumped back two feet before putting her guard up. The girl spoke first, "What do you mean? We're not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are, whether you agree or not." The stranger contradicted, trying to put himself in control.

"No, we're not going, and you can't make us!" The Saiyan Prince yelled just as he and his friend charged at the stranger.

The prince aimed a punch at the guy's face, while his friend aimed for the gut. Both Saiyans got a surprise when the strange alien disappeared from their vision. Not even the girl Saiyan could keep up with his movements, and she was the fastest Saiyan alive. Before he could take a breath, the Prince got a big knee in his gut. As he fell to the ground, his tail unwound and stood straight up. Before the girl could blink once, the strange guy grabbed her tail and squeezed it to the point where she was barely awake. Then, with the children unconscious, the strange guy flew up into the sky with one hand squeezing onto the girl's tail, the other on the Prince's tail. Just as suddenly as he appeared, the stranger disappeared, and now he had two forced-to-be apprentices.

No one ever saw the two special Saiyans again.

~!~

Later that day, Bardock tried to stop Frieza, but was unable to do so. Frieza destroyed the planet with only four Saiyans escaping: Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and the baby Kakarot. The Saiyan born as the Legendary Super Saiyan, Brolly, also escaped, but he remained inconspicuous for the longest stretch of time.

Time went by with Kakarot living on Earth as Goku, and the other three Saiyans working for Frieza. Raditz, Nappa, and Brolly were destroyed with time, and Vegeta and Goku soon raised families on Earth. These last two Saiyans discovered how to reach Super Saiyan, and their children followed in their footsteps. Now, Goku is a grandfather, and Vegeta has two children.

This is where the story really begins. Goku's granddaughter is fourteen-years-old and trying desperately to make her family proud. Everyone is living peacefully, but the Saiyans long for another adventure. Someone should tell these guys to be careful what they wish for…

~!~

Reda: So, what do you think of it? It's my first story so...

Vee: First story? What do you mean first story? This is definitely not your first one!

Reda: Vee, must I say "My first fanfic" for you to understand?

Vee: Oh...Yeah...I get it now. So, when do I come in?

Reda: (looks at Vee strangely)

Vee: What? I'm not saying anything. You said you didn't want me to give anything away so...

Reda: Vee...Be quiet. Readers...Please Review! I love reviewers...uh...yeah...


	2. Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...at all...stupid Vee made me forget about this part last time...

Vee: What? I didn't do nothing.

Reda: "I didn't do anything Vee." Arg! You made me correct you! Stop it and go away!

Vee: Yeah, but every time I go away, you come looking for me and ask for my help.

Reda: (sweat drops) Ok, fine. Stay in here. But don't say a word! Got that!

Vee: Fine, fine, not a word...until you ask for it.

Reda: I'll close the connection...

Vee: Go ahead...You have to if you want to reach the story...

Reda: Grrr...

~!~

**Chapter Two: **Two Strangers

_A mystery can go unnoticed for centuries. It can hide itself and never show its face, therefore staying a mystery. But, a mystery can also become a greater force. One thing can lead to another, and then everything can tumble down. Heroes have learned to pay attention to mysteries, for they can become very helpful. Still, there are those that don't know how to solve a mystery, and so it must remain unsolved until the time comes when the mystery becomes an evil mistake._

~!~

"So, Goku, are you going to fight in the tournament this year?" Krillin asked.

Goku was sitting on the couch, bored because nothing interesting had happened for years. When he heard the word "tournament" Goku sat straight up. If there was a tournament coming up then he'd have a reason to train. Goku hadn't fought or trained in such a long time. He really needed to refresh his memory.

"Yeah! I'll go for sure!" Goku said as he stood up.

Krillin seemed excited, "I was hoping you would, Goku! I've been training myself over the years, and I want to see how good I am against you!"

"Oh, really? Have you learned anything new?" Goku asked as they walked through the front door, not noticing the squeak the door produced.

Chi-Chi heard it though. "And where do you think you're going, Goku?"

Goku stopped in his tracks when he heard Chi-Chi's voice. He turned around to explain to his wife. "Chi-Chi, I'm just going out to train..."

"But did you ask me first?"

"Uh...no, but Chi-Chi..."

"Goku, is it too much to ask that I know where you're running off to and why? Too much has happened in the past for me not to know."

"But, Chi-Chi, I'm just going out to train with Krillin. There's a tournament coming up, and..."

Chi-Chi instantly changed her attitude. "And you could win us the prize money! Oh wow, another chance to be rich!"

Goku had his hand behind his head, "Uh...yeah, but I have to go train with Krillin now, Chi-Chi. You see..."

"Dad! Dad! There are some strange powers approaching!" Goten yelled, almost crashing into Chi-Chi as he ran up to his father.

"What?" Krillin exclaimed.

Goku concentrated on what Goten said. He couldn't sense anything right now, but that was probably because Chi-Chi wouldn't shut-up.

"Hey, what's going on, Goku. I don't see anything for miles on end..."

"Chi-Chi, be quiet so I can concentrate," Goku said.

Chi-Chi understood that she needed to shut-up, and so she did. Goku instantly put all of his concentration on sensing. It took a while, but he managed to pick up two strange power readings. They were both low, but he could tell they were keeping it low on purpose. He couldn't decide where they were coming from. Their block was too great for him to overcome, which surprised him greatly. The other strange thing about this was that one of the powers seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on what made it so familiar. Then, suddenly the block slipped, and Goku knew exactly where they were.

He looked in the direction that he sensed both power levels, and everyone else followed his gaze. He saw both of them, standing back to back on top of a high cliff, looking down at them all. One was a girl, and she seemed to be older than the boy. They both wore strange clothing. They were dressed in blue, but the girl was in a lighter blue, closer to purple.

"Goku, is it just me, or does the boy seem like a younger Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

When his friend said that, Goku focused his attention on the boy. He did look like a young Vegeta. His hairstyle was exactly the same as Vegeta's, and his hair color just copied the Saiyan prince's. Even the type of clothing was the same. It was exactly like Vegeta's blue fighting uniform; even the gloves and boots were the same. The only difference was the eyes. They didn't give one the same impression as Vegeta's did. Goku would have to say that the boy's held some kindness in it, unlike Vegeta's, which gave most people the impression that he was a cruel, heartless, evil person. No, this boy's eyes were different. Goku didn't see _much _of a difference between this strange boy and Vegeta, but the eyes were definitely special and worth noticing.

Goku took his eyes off of this Vegeta-look-a-like, and turned his attention to the girl. Her clothes were different. The color wasn't the only difference, either. She actually had sleeves on her outfit, and she wore Capri pants instead of just regular shorts or pants. There was a strange white lining in her hair, which was in the same hairstyle as Goku's. Now how odd was that? The only difference between her hair and his was that hers seemed to glitter in the sunlight. Goku noticed her stern and angry expression, but he didn't fail to see the kindness in this one.

He began to wonder who these kids were. They certainly were not older than eighteen years of age, but one never knew. Goku didn't really care about their ages. All he wanted to know was if they were good or evil. In other words, he wanted to know if they were going to start a fight or not.

As the two kids jumped down to the ground, landing exactly eight feet apart from each other and five yards from Goku and the group, Krillin asked another question. "Hey, Goku, do you think they're Saiyans? I mean, that's what they remind me of."

Goku replied, "Well, Krillin, I don't think so. There were only four Saiyans that survived the destruction of the planet, and we've met them all. Brolly was an exception. He was a Super Saiyan at birth, and neither one of these guys look like Super Saiyans. So, unless they're from the future, like Trunks, then I don't think they _are_ Saiyans."

Krillin shrugged, "Well, if you say so, but I keep getting the feeling..."

"Hey, midget-man, shut-up! It's our turn to talk!" The boy yelled out quite suddenly and very forcefully.

Krillin shrank back and shut up. He wasn't about to get on some stranger's nerves. Even if their power level seemed low, they could still be hiding a power level even higher than Goku's. Goku turned to face the two strangers. He didn't want to start trouble, but a fight _would_ be interesting. He just hoped that he didn't forget _how_ to fight because he hadn't trained in several years.

The girl spoke next. "We've come to this planet looking for someone. He would look kind of like you there," and she pointed at Goku, "but he'd be about ten years younger than me." She paused to let the information sink into their heads and then continued with the obvious question, "Well, have you seen him?"

Goku shook his head. No one on Earth looked like him, except maybe Gohan and Goten. There was definitely no _kid_ roaming around that boasted his unique hairstyle either. What did these kids want, and who exactly were they looking for?

Once everybody responded to the girl's question in the negative, she sighed with disappointment. "Oh well. I guess it's back to business." She paused again, looking each of them straight in the eye before asking out of nowhere, "Which one of you is Goku?"

~!~

Reda: This was before I knew...

Vee: Yep, before you knew...and before I knew too.

Reda: Vee! Shut up!

Vee: Hey, you're the one who said it was before you knew! Not me!

Reda: Grr...

Vee: Uh-oh! Ok, folks. To calm Reda down, I think you should review, ok? It'd be good for you and me.

Reda: Grr...

Vee: Ok...especially me! Please review...please?


	3. Capture

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own Dragonball Z every time?

Vee: Yes.

Reda: (looks at Vee) Remind me why you're in here again.

Vee: Uh...You need me for the story...Otherwise, you'd crash and burn and forget a lot of things all because I wasn't here to remind you it went the other way.

Reda: (rolls her eyes) Yeah...all right then. Go away since I've got this chapter ready.

Vee: I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me.

Reda: (closes connection again)

~!~

**Chapter Three:** Capture

_Saiyans: the most mysterious beings in the universe. There is no end to a Saiyan's power, which is why they love a good fight. Only Goku and Vegeta are left, though, so the only good fights for them that are not against evil are ones verses each other. So, really the most interesting fights occur when you have two Saiyans against each other. Well, what if the fight is too hard for our hero to win? That can't happen, can it? Goku can't lose a fight. He's a hero, the greatest Super Saiyan life has ever known, the protector of the universe. So, how could he lose a fight? Is there a possibility for there to be someone out there stronger than him?_

~!~

They all stepped back; even Goku was surprised. "How do you know my name?" Goku asked.

"Ah...then you're the one my master wants. You can come with us nice and easy, or you can choose to fight my friend."

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

The girl sighed, obviously wanting to go back to wherever she came from. "I said...you're coming with us. You can choose to come nice and easy or you can fight my friend." She repeated dully.

Goku got in his defense mode, answering the girl's question without a word. "Cool! I get to fight an unbeatable fighter! This is going to be fun!" The boy said as he jumped a yard closer to Goku and began to power up.

As the strange boy powered up, Goku paid attention to the boy's raising power level. The Earth shook, nearby trees were uprooted, Chi-Chi fell down because of the shaking Earth, and Goku realized that this boy's power level was higher than he'd ever imagined. It might actually take a while to beat this kid. Hopefully, his girlfriend wouldn't join in.

Goku turned around to face his family and friend. "Krillin, Goten, take Chi-Chi and go to Hercules's house to stay with Gohan. I'll meet you there later, I hope."

"But Goku, you can't handle these guys alone! They're way too powerful!" Krillin objected.

Goten agreed, "Yeah, Dad, let us help you!"

"No guys, you need to go somewhere safe right now. I'll take care of these two." Goten was about to object, but Goku stopped him. "No, Goten, you can't stay and help me. If I happen to fail, they'd get you too. I can't let that happen. Please, guys do me a favor and go to Gohan's with Chi-Chi."

"But..."

Krillin stopped Goten this time. "Your dad's right, Goten. He has to take care of these two alone. Now, get your mother and let's go." As Goten gave up the argument, Krillin turned to Goku. "Goku, do me a favor and make it back alive. You can't die now. The tournament is in a few weeks. If I don't get to fight against you then all my training would be for nothing." He looked out of the corner of his eye to see that Goten was ready to leave. "Goodbye, Goku. I'll see you later."

With that, Krillin leapt up into the air, and flew off towards Gohan's house with Goten on his tail. Goku watched them slowly disappear into the distance. When he could see them no longer, he turned back around to face the strangers. The boy's power level was extremely high. There was still a chance that he could beat the boy, but Goku _did_ have a disadvantage. He hadn't fought anyone or trained for several years.

"So are you ready for the first fight you'll ever lose?" The boy asked, sounding mighty cocky.

Goku got back in his defense position, and got himself ready for a fight. This was going to be a really tough battle, but he was ready for anything.

"Hey, Vee, remember you don't want to kill him. The _last_ time you accidentally killed someone Master almost killed _you_. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here today," the girl stated, enjoying herself in her moment of self-glory.

"Shut up, Reda, I don't need to hear your smart-ass mouth right now. I'm not going to kill Goku, but if you remember correctly, Master said that he's the one responsible for your brother's death. Maybe he'll let you kill Goku when _he's_ done with him."

Goku soon became tired of hearing these two children talk about something he only halfway understood, so he interrupted. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Vee answered him with an energy blast. Goku jumped to dodge it and saw Vee right in front of him. The boy aimed a punch at Goku's face, but the Saiyan was able to block it. Vee then aimed a kick at Goku's gut, hitting his mark. As Goku grabbed his stomach and gasped for air, Vee knocked his elbow into Goku's back, causing the Saiyan hero to be plunged into the ground. Goku managed to get back on his feet, and he instantly went Super Saiyan 3.

"Whoa, he's got long golden hair. I want hair like that,"Vee muttered to himself. "Of course, I'd like to keep my eyebrows."

Reda was still standing calmly in the exact same spot, but she was watching the fight with a curious eye. _Master told me about this. Goku knows how to go Super Saiyan 3. Vee shouldn't have a problem with this. He doesn't even need to transform to beat a Super Saiyan at this level. Still, I'd like to know how Goku is a Saiyan..._

Meanwhile, Vee was beating the crap out of Goku. Not even the Super Saiyan 3 could stop this strange and unusually powerful young boy. The fight went on with Goku getting weaker and weaker. He was barely hanging onto his Super Saiyan 3 form while Vee was still in his prime condition, and the young boy was even a little bit stronger than when he started.

The boy kicked Goku in the chest and caused the Saiyan to go back to the first Super Saiyan stage. Another punch in the gut and Goku was barely hanging onto consciousness. Goku landed on the ground, but Vee was quick to kick our hero and send him skidding across the bare earth. He stopped just two feet in front of Reda.

Vee hovered in the air as Reda walked over to see if Goku was still awake. She signaled to Vee, letting him know that Goku was unconscious. Vee landed next to Reda and saw for himself that the fight had ended.

"Mission accomplished," Vee said with his satisfied smile. "That was quite a fun battle. I hope there are others like him on the Earth. Then, I'd have fun fighting them all."

Reda rolled her eyes. "You know Master would probably say no to your fun. Besides, he's going to be too busy with Goku to really care about your special wants. We'd better get back. We _are_ a little off schedule."

"Well I'm _sorry_ that I had my fun..."

"And took your time," Reda finished. Vee glared at her and she replied by a shake of the head and a sigh, "Let's just get back before we waste any_more_ time."

Without another word the two strangers disappeared instantly from the battlefield, leaving hardly any trace of their existence.

~!~

Gohan was surprised to hear the news. Krillin and Goten came in with his mom, bearing news that his father was fighting two strangers with unbelievable power levels. Gohan's first instinct was to go after him, but then Krillin told him the rest of the story.

So they sat down and waited...and waited...and waited some more. They waited long enough for Pan to get home from school and tell her about the situation. After explaining it to Pan, Gohan decided that he couldn't wait any longer. _Some_one had to go back and see if his father was okay.

"Can I come too?" Pan asked when Gohan announced what he was going to do.

Gohan turned from the door to face his daughter. "Pan, it's too dangerous. We don't even know if the fight's finished."

"But I want to go!" Pan insisted. "I can take care of myself. I know how to fight."

"I know you do, sweetie..."

"Don't call me that!" Pan yelled.

Gohan just acted as if he didn't hear her. "Pan, I know you can fight, but until we find out their power you're just going to have to stay home with Mom."

"Awe..." Pan said, pouting, but giving up the argument.

"Are you ready Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Yes," Gohan answered.

At that word, Krillin, Gohan, and Goten went outside. They all flew up and went at high speed to Goku's house. The closer they got the more worried Gohan became. He couldn't sense his father when he should have been able to. Something had definitely gone wrong in that battle.

It didn't take long for them to reach the well-known house. Gohan knew something was wrong the moment they landed. He still couldn't sense his father, and he didn't sense any strange powers. What made it worse was the fact that there had obviously been a battle earlier today. Trees were gone from the ground, and there were plenty indentations all across the earth. The most obvious was a skid mark that reached about five yards. Then there was nothing. There was no indication of anyone standing up after the long skid. It looked as if whomever had been here had just flat-out disappeared.

Gohan searched for his dad's energy. Still nothing. This wasn't good. He didn't like the looks of this at all.

"Hey, I can't sense either one of them, Gohan." Krillin said, walking up to the half-breed Saiyan's side. The next words he spoke came out tight and forced. "They're gone, and they've taken Goku with them."

~!~

Reda: This is before I knew.

Vee: Oh no! Don't start that again!

Reda: But Vee, it's because of us!

Vee: Oh come on...Psyfoam would have gotten him anyway...You know that.

Reda: Yeah...I guess you're right.

Vee: (looks up from where he was punching the air, training) I'm right? Since when was I right?

Reda: (looking shocked that she said that) Uh...Never mind. Go away!

Vee: Reda, aren't you forgetting something?

Reda: Huh? Oh yeah! Please review, people! Thanks!


	4. Prisons of Psyfoam's Lair

Disclaimer: Okay, this shall be the last time I tell you that I do not own DBZ at all.

Vee: (yawns) Oh Reda, your disclaimers are boring.

Reda: Shut up! Did I ask for your opinion? No...So don't bother me with it!

Vee: (stretches) Can you just get on with the story? I don't want to stay here all day and all night, every day and every night.

Reda: Well...get used to it. Cause I don't plan to let you leave!

Vee: Oh be quiet smart-ass! (Pulls the connection himself this time, wanting to get to the story)

~!~

**Chapter Four: **Prisons of Psyfoam's Layer

_Darkness. It is a term used to identify the amount of light in an area, usually meaning no light at all. However, to most people darkness means more than that. To them it stands for evil. If there is pure darkness, there is pure evil. It is the same for light. The brighter the light - the purer the good. It is in this fashion that the term dark and light take form in my mind. I am not the only one who thinks this way. When you meet up with a pure force of evil, your mind immediately thinks dark and black. This is how Goku, and any other experienced warrior, begins to think after many battles, especially when the golden light of the Super Saiyan begins to identify good. For the meeting of pure evil it will only make sense for pure darkness to be the setting, and likewise for meeting a pure-of-heart good-natured warrior. So when pure evil is abroad, one thought comes to mind. Darkness._

~!~

"This is a lovely reward, Reda. One of the best I've ever had."

"Oh, shut up already. You know it's a lot better than our last one, so don't complain."

"Actually, Reda, I think I would have preferred the other reward over this one. At least we got to go somewhere..."

The voices drifted away. Goku woke up to complete darkness, wondering where he was. He knew those voices. They were Vee and Reda. So, at least he knew someone in this darkness, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing or hearing them for a while yet to come. It was too dark a place to be seeing those two kids. They didn't belong in a place with this much darkness. If they did, then Goku would have been wrong about their feelings, but that was seldom the case.

Goku tried to stand up, so he'd have a better idea of this desolate place, but he only discovered that he couldn't move. He realized that his ki seemed to have dispersed. He felt strangely weak, and he couldn't sense any other powers, although he knew there had to be something because Vee and Reda had just walked by.

He could tell that he was sitting on hard, cold ground, which was probably similar to stone. Although it felt like stone, it was most likely closer to a metal. His back was against the same cold, hard metal. It wasn't very smooth, but it wasn't entirely rough either. It felt like something in between those two descriptions. Anyway, that didn't really matter. What did matter was the idea of gathering his ki without attracting the attention of the greater forces in this place, and then using his ki to create a hole in the strange metal. The key phrase there was "gathering his ki." For some odd reason he couldn't get a hold of his life energy. This had never been a problem before, only when some force was holding him back. And come to think of it, he did feel strangely weak as if all his ki had been sucked out of him.

"It's the energy crystals around this place." Goku turned his head toward that sudden voice. He couldn't see anything but darkness and he realized that he shouldn't have expected to see anything anyway because this place had absolutely no light at all. The voice came again, giving Goku the assumption that he actually _had_ heard someone talk. "They steal your energy, and make your ki disappear."

"What?" Goku asked with surprised confusion.

"Yep, it's true. Same thing happened to me. Of course, after my fight with Frieza, I had hardly any ki left. I wonder if that bastard is still around..."

The voice faded out as if the speaker was thinking. Goku attempted to answer the guy's silent question. "Frieza's dead. I took care of him a long time ago."

"What? You defeated Frieza?"

"Well, actually, his father—King Cold—pieced together what was left of him and made him mostly robot, and Trunks destroyed the robot form of him. However, I _am_ the one who is given the credit for defeating Frieza because I was the one who actually fought long and hard with him." Goku answered.

The voice was definitely surprised and even disbelieving. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course," Goku replied right away. "It's wrong to lie."

The mysterious voice laughed. "What are you, pure-of-heart or something?"

Another voice came into play on the opposite side of Goku, coming from the right instead of the left. It was much rougher and not quite as nice sounding as the other one. "Yes, this one is pure-of-heart. Maybe that's why Psyfoam sent Vee and Reda after him."

Looking toward the right Goku actually saw some light. There were two glowing dots in the darkness, and he could only guess they were the eyes of the person on his right. They kept getting closer, and pretty soon Goku realized they were staring at each other. Only problem was he couldn't see the person looking back at him, so he just looked into the yellow eyes. They had a sense of feeling in them, but Goku knew that this person was not pure-of-heart like he was. Of course one didn't have to be a good person to be pure-of-heart, like Bulma. She was something _else_, a great friend. This person was like that. He had a sense of good feelings, but he was not entirely evil-free; actually he seemed to be more like Vegeta in that sense.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked.

"My name's Goku. I'm a Saiyan...from Earth," he answered confidentially as the mysterious person backed away with a curious expression in his eyes.

"A Saiyan?" The yellow-eyed guy asked. "But Frieza destroyed them when he blew up their planet. I was there watching it happen! Of course he almost killed me and the rest of his men along with Bardock and the planet, but that's a different story."

"Not entirely, Kerchak," another voice said from the dark. This one sounded deeper than the others, and it was clearer too.

"Oh! Sir, sorry to wake you," the yellow-eyed guy said, and Goku watched as the eyes backed away and all but disappeared from the darkness.

Goku could almost feel the presence of another fighter in front of him now, but he couldn't really sense him. He just had that feeling of another presence leaning over him, staring at him in the darkness. "If I survived, don't think for a moment another Saiyan didn't escape as well. Besides, you said he's pure-of-heart, right? So, that would mean he was telling the truth."

"Yes, sir, of course, sir."

"So he _is_ a Saiyan? But, sir, I thought only Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz escaped the planet's destruction." The voice from the left said.

Goku felt the presence before him stand up, and he was almost certain he was looking at the one who had just spoken. "Dresco, you don't doubt my word, do you?"

The voice sounded worried, as he explained, "No, sir, of course I don't. He is a Saiyan, but why does Psyfoam want him, sir? And why did he have to send Reda and Vee?"

"I'm not sure, but I do have a guess."

"What sir?" Dresco asked.

"Dresco, I never tell you a guess. You know that. I only tell you what I know for sure. Remember, that's why you managed to survive the planet's destruction."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, what is your name, stranger?"

"Uh...Are you asking me?" Goku asked with some confusion.

"Yes, of course I'm asking you."

"Well, my name's Goku."

"And you're a Saiyan from Earth, right?"

"Uh...yes," Goku replied, not understanding what the stranger was getting at.

"That's strange. Goku's not a Saiyan name," the voice said thoughtfully.

Goku decided to clear up the stranger's confusion. "Well, Goku's my Earth name. My Saiyan name is Kakarot."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Goku felt a sudden, surprised silence. Nobody talked for a long, long time. This long silence gave Goku the chance to notice his surrounding a little better. With what very little light there was, from the yellow-eyed guy, Goku's eyes could adjust a little bit to the darkness.

To his right, a few paces off, he could see Kerchak. The yellow-eyed creature looked like an overgrown toad. His skin was an ugly green-brown, and it looked very rough and slimy. He was dressed in Saiyan armor that was torn on the shoulder and left arm. Goku was just getting more confused.

To his left, sitting down a few meters away, he could see Dresco. This guy looked more humanoid, except he was blue tinted, and he had thin wings. His flowing yellow hair showed up in the darkness pretty well for Goku to see how messy and uneven it looked. Dresco was staring at him with an open mouth, but he had the start of a smile on his face. He was dressed in lavender clothes that tied at the waist with a red ribbon. His clothing was ripped too, but seemed to have been mended somewhat.

Now, Goku turned to the strong presence he could feel even without his ki, and got a shock of his own. This person was a Saiyan. He had the trademark monkey tail. He was wearing the Saiyan armor, though it was ripped in several places. And he had a red ribbon tied around his forehead that stayed still in the quiet, cold prison. Even though this information shocked Goku, it was the hairstyle and face that shocked him the most. This Saiyan had the same hairstyle as him, and his face looked similar too, even if there was an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. Goku knew this Saiyan. It had to be his father, Bardock.

"Did you say, Kakarot?" Bardock asked with a tight voice, shock taking over all other emotions at the moment.

"Yes, that is what Vegeta and Raditz called me. Actually, Vegeta still does." Goku said as he began to leave the subject.

"You really are Kakarot? And you live on Earth?" Bardock's emotions were starting to break through, and he was happy.

"Yes, and so does Vegeta."

"Who cares about Vegeta? My son's alive! And to top it off, he's the one who beat Frieza!"

Before Bardock could celebrate any longer, the door opened, and light flooded into the building. Goku was forced to turn his head and shut his eyes at the sudden brightness. He heard a surprised voice that quickly dispersed into pain. It was Bardock's. Goku turned his head back and opened his eyelids halfway. He could see his father on the ground, moaning in pain, and he could see Kerchak and Dresco beside him, helping him up. After that, Goku saw a shadow stand over him. He had time to gasp before he saw a flash of blood and his world went dark.

~!~

Reda: I hate myself for that.

Vee: For what?

Reda: You know what I mean.

Vee: Come on, Reda. Now, you're the one giving things away. Don't you want the mystery to continue on a little bit longer? Huh?

Reda: Oh shut up!

Vee: That's all you ever tell me to do.

Reda: Then do it for once!

Vee: You know I don't understand why I still hang with you. You're the craziest girl alive and I call you my friend.

Reda: Doesn't say much about you, now does it?

Vee: Reda, just say what you're supposed to say and close the connection again.

Reda: Fine! As the Prince commands...

Vee: (freezes in his spot) Now...you...take...that...back...

Reda: (smirks) Why should I? Anyways...I need to tell these people to review. You heard me folks. Review for me. I'll get back to the story as soon as I get myself safe from Vee...aw...what the heck...He can't hurt me anyway.

(Connection pulled)


	5. Meet Psyfoam

Reda: Vee! Where are you? _Vee_!

Vee: (comes running in) What?

Reda: Get over here! I need help with this chapter!

Vee: (looks at the screen) Oh, this part. Sorry, can't help you here. (Chuckles to himself)

Reda: Vee!

Vee: Well, you're the one who told me to go away! Didn't I tell you you'd come begging for me as soon as I left?

Reda: (sweat drops) Never mind then, just go away.

Vee: All right. (Walks out the door)

(5 minutes later)

Reda: Vee!

Vee: Now what? Are you having trouble pulling the connection?

Reda: Uh...no...

(Connection pulled)

~!~

**Chapter Five: **Meet Psyfoam

_Darkness._

_Pure evil._

_Worse fear beyond fear itself._

_Pain that never ends._

_Psyfoam._

_The creator of darkness._

_The evil in pure evil._

_No mercy._

_No life._

_No good._

_Feelings?_

_None._

_A want to cause pain?_

_Plenty._

_The one who gave pure evil its meaning?_

_Of course._

_Does Goku stand a chance?_

_Don't count on it._

~!~

"Psyfoam, I swear you will not succeed in destroying another hero."

"Puh, like it matters what _you_ think. I do what I please. You should know that by now. I'm about to prove that no one can stop me. For, if Goku fails, you know you can't win."

"Psyfoam, this is not the way to go about doing this!"

"Oh? Do you believe I'm unbeatable, Supreme Kai?"

The voice of the Supreme Kai drew back. Then, in a silent whisper, he replied, "No, Psyfoam. No one is unbeatable."

"Ah...you say that to me, but do you really believe it? If you believe your statement, then how come Goku has never lost a battle? Oh! Wait a minute. He's never fought against _me_, so you're saying he _could_ be beatable? Is that what you're saying?"

Supreme Kai answered with hesitation. "No, I'm not saying that..."

"Oh? So, you refuse to say Goku is beatable,yet you say no one is _un_beatable. So, which is it Supreme Kai? Am I going to beat Goku or not? Or will I finally prove to you that one person _is_ unbeatable, and that person is me?"

Goku spoke up, or tried to, "Supreme Kai..."

As soon as he said that he felt a knee in his gut. It wasn't Vee. It was something much more powerful than anything the strong Vegeta look-a-like could ever cause. Was it Psyfoam? Was _that_ the person holding him by his neck in a tight squeeze?

"Goku! Psyfoam, you won't get away with this, I swear it." Supreme Kai said for his exit line.

The creature holding him by his neck laughed. Goku still had no idea what was going on, although it was beginning to come clear. He opened his eyes to see ground, which was actually a hard, steel floor. He felt his legs and most of his body dragging on this stainless floor. He saw the little spurt of blood that had come out of his mouth when the knee had gone into his gut. And...

He blacked out again.

~!~

"Reda, is he waking up?" a young-adult sounding voice asked.

"Yes, I can feel his ki returning. Go tell Master. He'll want to fight with him."

Goku heard Vee's voice drift away, even if he couldn't make out the words. He woke up and opened his eyes in a darkened area. It was darker than the prison, but here he could sense powers. He felt his ki running through his body. That was a good feeling, a real nice way to wake up. He could sense Reda and knew she could sense him. As he sat up, Goku felt Vee's power level. _Man! What a power! Who is that? It can't be Vee or Reda. No, this is too evil; too cold; too_ empty

"Master, he's awake and ready." Okay _that_ was Reda, but who was this other presence he felt behind him?

"Good, I made a mistake last time. Squeezing his pressure point was not my intention. I had really wanted Supreme Kai to witness this. Oh well. The outcome will still be the same." That voice. This was Psyfoam! _Man! Is his power level ever big! What have I gotten into now?_ "Goku, calm down. Stand up and get prepared. I want a good fight."

He stood up, still with his back to this evil presence. Sweat dripped down his face and his heart was beating a million miles an hour. He didn't like this. Why did Chi-Chi have to refrain him from training? Didn't she know he needed to train so he could always be ready to fight in case something as evil as Psyfoam showed up?

"Goku, calm down. I won't kill you...instantly."

Goku shuddered. What was wrong with him? Why was he so...so scared? Was Psyfoam's power level freaking him out? Or was it the knowledge that Psyfoam was concealing all but a fraction of his true power?

"Goku, would you feel better with the lights on? I can arrange that." A snap was heard, and then bright light instantly filled the air.

Goku gulped, knowing all too well he was no match for this new enemy. He slowly turned around to face this new entity. Psyfoam was evil in its true form. Looking at Psyfoam's physical appearance, Goku could only see black. He wore a long black robe, which covered him from head to toe. His eyes swirled in a sea of rainbow colors. Not even black seemed to be the main color. What did this mean? How would Psyfoam fight? Would he even stand a chance against this new evil? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Psyfoam, I'm ready to fight you!"

Psyfoam smiled. "Then let the battle begin."

~!~

Vee: So, you're going to end it there?

Reda: Yeah...

Vee: You and your cliffhangers...

Reda: Vee? Shut up!

Vee: Then pull the connection, damn it all!

Reda: Sheesh! You didn't have to say it like that...Review people! I love reviews! (Pulls connection before Vee can be heard disagreeing with her)


	6. Want Not Waste Not

Reda: DBZ is not mine; it belongs to Akira.

Vee: Yeah, sure it does.

Reda: I own Vee, Psyfoam, and myself.

Vee: No you do _not_!

Reda: For the fanfic. Yes I do, Vee! Now, get over it.

Vee: No, see, _Psyfoam_ belongs to _himself_; _I _belong to _myself_. _You_ belong to _yourself, _and we're all happy.

Reda: Fine, Vee. Are you going to blabber forever now, cause I'm ready for the story.

Vee: Well, then by all means pull the conn...

~!~

**Chapter Six:** Want Not Waste Not

_The thoughts of an evil mind. No one knows what goes through their brain. Is it intense planning? Is it confidence in their strength? Or is there something deeper that goes on in their mind? Has there ever been a genius that went evil? Does that even cross your mind? Brolly was a dope. Buu could only think about candy. Raditz was just strange. And Frieza? Well, he's...um...(cough) gay. So, what's Psyfoam? Is he another retarded evil being?_

_Or is he actually smart?_

~!~

Goku wasted no more time staring at Psyfoam's eyes. He had a feeling those mysterious eyes held some secret he didn't want to know. Deciding that he should be at his strongest to fight Psyfoam, Goku began to power up.

After transforming to a Super Saiyan 2, and working on SS3, Psyfoam's pleased but evil voice was heard above Goku's screaming. "Yeah, that's it, Goku. Show me your power. I want to fight you at your best."

Goku's answer was a bright flash of golden light. Then, as the light blinded Psyfoam, he raised his power to its maximum. When the light dimmed, Goku stood in his impressive Super Saiyan 3. His golden hair reached all the way down to his waist. His shiny green eyes glared at Psyfoam with an imposing stare. Psyfoam only grinned back, excited for a good fight.

"Yeah, that's what I want, Goku."

Goku replied with, "Show me what you got."

Psyfoam smiled again before he lashed out. With his black cape waving behind him, Psyfoam sent a direct attack towards Goku, who easily blocked the punch and flipped backwards to avoid Psyfoam's low kick. Psyfoam's grin stayed there as Goku launched out with his attacks. He ran up to Psyfoam, or rather flew, and sent a multitude of punches to his gut. To finish off the move Goku swung his leg around and kicked Psyfoam into the darkness where the Super Saiyan light could not reach.

After a minute passed, Goku put both feet on the ground, and concentrated on sensing. "Damn! I can't sense him! Where is that bastard?" He closed his eyes to concentrate better, and instantly felt Psyfoam's power.

"I better teach you a lesson, Goku. You need a lesson in my martial arts. You see; we all fight very differently in here. Vee trusts in his strength and skills, which works because that's his strong point. Reda, on the other hand, trusts in her brain and sensing skills. That girl can sense faster and more precise than anyone else alive, even me, but her power doesn't come close to mine. Goku, when she senses she can see the big picture, and the big picture is what you need to see."

Suddenly, Goku felt Psyfoam behind him and prepared himself for an attack, but he was too late. Psyfoam gripped him in a body lock, and he couldn't get free even after he tried every way he knew of. Psyfoam took this opportunity to fly up to the top of his layer. Goku, surprisingly, got dizzy because Psyfoam had gained so much height in so little time. _He's so fast!_

"Yes, I am fast, Goku, yet another reason why you stand no chance against me. No one can best my speed; not even if you were to fuse all Super Saiyans together," Psyfoam boasted.

Goku knew Psyfoam had a reason to boast, so he didn't begin relying on the fact that his confidence would bring him down. Psyfoam was right. No one could beat him._ If only Chi-Chi had let me train, then I would have the power to beat this monster! _As things stood now, though, Goku would be at Psyfoam's mercy.

Psyfoam laughed, "Yeah, that's right, Goku. You don't stand a chance, but why not give it a go. You never know. I could be just boasting about my power. As things stand now there's no possible way for you to be able to decide the outcome of this battle. Come on, Goku. I want to fight you. I want to see your power. Come on. You know you want to."

Goku felt the sweat drip down his face and neck as he powered up to the farthest he could go. He began to struggle against Psyfoam's grip, whose laugh died down after every passing second. Finally, Goku broke free, flinging Psyfoam into the steel/tile wall. The golden light of Super Saiyan 3 lit up the dark place, and looking down Goku could see two black dots, which he knew were Reda and Vee. Those kids needed to leave this place. What ever caused them to become servants for Psyfoam?

"They are not your concern, Goku. They have trained under me ever since their planet was destroyed. I saved them from that disastrous fate, and they are paying me back." Psyfoam appeared in front of Goku, his grin replaced by an angry scowl. "I saved your father from Frieza too, but he didn't pay me back so I had to lock him up in that cell with two of his most trusted men. Now, I'm going to train you."

"Huh?" Goku said, leaning over in confusion. "But, I don't want to be trained by you."

Psyfoam chuckled. "That's what they all say, even Vee and Reda. They were wise, Goku. They knew the consequences of refusing. Actually, I had to teach them that too," Psyfoam said, growing thoughtful. Then he blew it off with a wave of his hand. "Oh well, I guess that was part of my training."

Looking at Psyfoam's power and then checking out Vee and Reda's level, Goku became curious. He wondered if they were that powerful because of Psyfoam. Could Psyfoam be a blessing in disguise? He studied Psyfoam, who was covered in black and had an evil grin on his face. No, Psyfoam was definitely pure-evil. So why did he train Vee and Reda?

"Goku, as I told you before, they are not your concern. I am your only concern, next to your life. Are you ready?" Goku got in defense mode. "Let's begin then." Psyfoam smiled as Goku began to power up some more. "No, Goku, to train with me you have to be at your lowest level, or normal state."

"But, I don't want to train with you," Goku stated.

Psyfoam laughed, and then suddenly frowned. "When will you get it through your head? You don't have a choice. Goku, I am your master for now and forever more."

~!~

Reda: Why did we just sit back and watch?

Vee: Don't ask me. You're the brains here; I'm the strength.

Reda: Yeah, but...

Vee: Oh...be quiet. Just ask the people to review already.

Reda: But you just did.

Vee: Hey, wait a minute. That's my line. Don't switch on me now, Reda. We've been through way too much as it is for _you _to start freaking me out.

Reda: Yeah, whatever, Vee.


	7. Psyfoam's First Lesson

Vee: Here we are...born to be kings...we're the princes of the universe...Here we belong...fighting for survival...

Reda: Vee...

Vee: I am immortal...I have inside me blood of Kings...I have no rival...no man could be my equal!

Reda: Vee! Would you stop that!

Vee: (finally snaps out of the song) Huh? What? Did you not like that?

Reda: No...

Vee: Why not? Princes of the Universe...It's me!

Reda: Vee...

Vee: What?

Reda: Fanfiction time.

Vee: Oh...sorry...It was starting to get somewhat interesting.

Reda: (rolls her eyes) Why do I even bother with you.

Vee: I don't know. I've asked myself that same question.

--------------------

**Chapter Seven: **Psyfoam's First Lesson

Now you know Psyfoam. You've met the most evil guy in space. You probably think he's crazy, because he is, but he is also a genius. You don't believe me? Well, look at how he wants control of Goku, wanting to make Goku just like Vee and Reda, who have lost their personal freedom and true lives. Still don't believe me? Well, then read on. By all means, read on and discover the truth for yourself.

--------------------

"Krillin, tell me again. What happened?"

Krillin sighed as he recounted the day's past surprises for the sixth time. Gohan obviously couldn't believe it was true; that his dad had actually failed against two kids. "Me and Goku were going to go outside to train, but we were dealing with Chi-Chi. So, Goten was the first one to notice the strange powers. We ran outside and it took about two minutes before Goku pinpointed their position.

"The two kids looked like Saiyans to me, but your father denied it. I didn't see a monkey-tail on either of them, so I'm not sure if Goku was right or not. But I swear, the boy could have passed as Vegeta's brother and I wouldn't have doubted it. The girl had Goku's hairdo, but nothing else to really say she was related.

"After they asked us if we had seen some kid they were looking for, the boy got ready to fight. Goku told us to leave him to fight alone. Goten and me argued with him, but Goku got his way. After that, I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that the boy seemed real excited about fighting Goku, but the girl acted as if she really didn't want to be there but had no choice."

"Had no choice?" Gohan asked with skepticism. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. It's like she had this strange feeling of --I don't know-- 'unsureness.' Not to mention that her eyes seemed unfocused, but she sure seemed focused on her mission."

Goten stopped him, noticing Gohan's boredom. "Krillin, Krillin, that's enough."

"Okay, I guess you don't want me to start clearing her name..."

Gohan was enraged. "Clearing her name? Krillin, those kids took my father to some evil monster! We don't have any idea where they are, or even if my father's still alive!"

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled out, his eyes wide with surprise.

Goten leaned against the wall of the Son house, and did his best to stop the unhappy tears that wanted to come. "Gohan, what if you're right? We can't even sense Dad anymore. Maybe it is true." Goten slid down the wall into the grass, keeping his head down. "Where's my Dad?"

--------------------

"Reda, what's going on? I can't see anything that far away," Vee complained.

Reda sighed, opening her eyes. "Vee, shouldn't you be using this opportunity to train your sensing power? There may come a time when I won't to be able to tell you what I see."

Vee waved it off, "Yeah right, like that would ever happen. Enough with the lectures. Tell me what's going on."

"Fine," Reda said, giving up the argument with Vee. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the two powers. It didn't take long for a picture of the two warriors to appear in her head. Using her sensing powers, Reda could really see the big picture, and she could watch whomever she wanted to. All she had to do was concentrate on their power level and a picture would form in her mind. "Vee, nothing's really happening. Master's just talking, I guess."

"Oh man! I hate talking. I wish Psyfoam would get the fight going. This is so boring."

"Vee!" Reda was incredulous.

"What?" Vee asked, not sure what he did wrong.

"You address him as 'Master.' Remember that first lesson he gave us. Now, don't call him by anything else again, or he could possibly kill you because we've already learned that lesson. If you disobey Master, he'll be after you, and neither one of us wants that. Remember last time."

"Yeah, I remember," Vee stated, remembering all too well the pain that went with his Master's lessons. He did not want to go through that again.

--------------------

"Goku, you are beginning to get on my nerves," Psyfoam stated, his voice taking on an edge. "You must lower your levels to normal to train with me."

"But I told you I don't want to train with you," Goku objected, his confusion turning into agitation.

Psyfoam clenched and unclenched his fists. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Clench, unclench; breathe in, breathe out; calm down. "Goku, it's not a matter of what you want. I've already decided your future. All you have to do is agree with me and willingly let me train you, and I'll gladly skip out on the first lesson. However, if you continue to deny your training with me, I'll be forced to teach you a lesson that many have to learn and most never survive."

Goku shook his head, his long golden hair waving back and forth. Before his next breath, Psyfoam was dangerously close to him. Goku froze when he felt one of Psyfoam's energy blasts gathering by his heart. The black blast continued to grow, singing his orange fighting uniform, and causing smoke to rise up.

Goku wasn't going to let this blast go any further. Deciding that his Super Saiyan 3 powers would do what he wanted, Goku launched his right fist at Psyfoam's head. It was blocked by the evil being's left hand, which clenched into Goku's, holding him fast. The well known Saiyan hero took his left fist and aimed for Psyfoam's gut, but it was blocked by a third hand, showing itself for the first time.

As the black blast continued to grow, Psyfoam dug his fingernails into the flesh on Goku's hands. The Saiyan had to bite back a scream that wanted to protrude from his lips. As the blast grew bigger, Goku bit back the pain that went with his burning flesh and kicked his left leg at Psyfoam. This time a tail that showed itself for the first time stopped him. It was a skinny black tail that wrapped around his left leg and held it there. Another tail came out of Psyfoam's black cape, and, not even waiting like the others, wrapped around his right ankle, holding him fast. Goku was now in trouble. If he didn't think of something fast Psyfoam would win.

"Don't even get started on that, Goku. I'm not finished yet." Another hand showed itself from within Psyfoam's cape, and Goku drew back, or at least tried to, when the hand started gathering energy right in front of his face. Goku began to struggle -- what else could he do? -- when he felt a burning pain on his chest as the blast began to rip through the flesh. Psyfoam laughed at Goku's tedious tries to break free. "You see, Goku. I'm much stronger than you. Even if you were to find a Super Saiyan 5 I'd still beat you. I'm the strongest warrior alive, and you will call me Master."

"No, I won't," Goku said through clenched teeth.

Psyfoam smiled, having expected this. "Well, then I'll have to show you more. I warned you though, Goku. As long as you deny me as your master I'll have to put you through pain."

Goku felt Psyfoam's grip on his hands tighten. He almost bit his tongue off when Psyfoam's nails went through his hands. He could feel the blood running out of his hands where Psyfoam's black nails had pushed through to his palms. Then, he felt his feet go numb when Psyfoam's tails stopped the blood from circulating to his feet. That was an uncomfortable feeling; not being able to feel his feet, which he knew were there. Then, there were the two balls of energy that Psyfoam had created. The one in front of his face was just barely grazing his nose and forehead. The one on his chest was the one that hurt the most. The energy ball had grown to cover his whole chest and a forth of it was making its way into his flesh. He would feel that loss of blood for sure.

With all of this going on at once, Goku couldn't stop his scream any longer. When he screamed out in pain, he was only partly surprised to hear Psyfoam's laugh. "So, Goku, who's your master?"

Goku could barely hear his own words through his screaming, but he was certain Psyfoam could hear it. "Not you!"

After yelling that Goku realized how surprised Psyfoam was. The evil being sucked his energy back in and let go of his grip on Goku's bleeding hands. Because he was so exhausted, Goku fell back, but found that he was hanging upside down. He could feel blood returning to he feet, which meant Psyfoam must have loosened his tail grip somewhat. Only after thirty seconds of hanging there did Goku realized how quiet it had become. He could hear his own hazardous breathing. When he opened his eyes, Goku couldn't see anything, which meant he had gone back to normal because the light of the Super Saiyan should have been enough to allow him to see something. Only, it wasn't there so he knew he had gone down to his normal state.

"No one's ever..." Psyfoam's surprised voice whispered. "No one's ever done that. Not even Vee and Reda..." After two minutes of complete silence -- well, not exactly complete because Goku's breathing was so harsh, but you get the picture -- Psyfoam spoke again. "Oh well, I'll just have to continue." Psyfoam took his two tails and wrapped them around Goku's neck, therefore making the Saiyan eye to eye with him. "You _will _call me master, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you do so."

--------------------

Reda: Grr...

Vee: Ok, Reda, calm down. Remember, Goku just told Psyfoam 'no' where we said 'yes.'

Reda: Yeah, you're right, but still...

Vee: Oh come on! We can't do this every time. It's gruesome, it's cruel, and I'll admit...it's wrong...but it's still Psyfoam. You know him, Reda.

Reda: But...

Vee: Just ask for reviews and get to work on the next chapter.

Reda: Ok, but do I really need to repeat?

Vee: Ok then, pull the connection. Geez...Am I needed in here for more than just my side of the story?


	8. Terror:Psyfoam's Worst Weapon

Reda: Here we are...

Vee: Born to be kings...

Reda: again. Vee! Don't interrupt!

Vee: What? I didn't do nothing.

Reda: (rolls her eyes) I'm going to pull connection now.

Vee: You do that.

--------------------

**Chapter Eight: **Terror - Psyfoam's Worst Weapon

Okay! "Telling" this story isn't exactly easy, you know. It's hard having to go through this every time someone chooses this story. Meet the boring, narrator. Anyway, I bet you hate Psyfoam now. Well, at least you should, if I'm doing my job right. Psyfoam is one of the hardest enemies the Z warriors face, and I'm not going to tell you that some of them don't survive... Damn! I just said it! Well, that's enough of that. You're just going to have to deal with it now. Well, maybe I'm lying, you don't know. Of course, I wouldn't lie about Psyfoam, who is the most evil being in space. He's going to be really tough on Goku, guys. Let's see if Goku manages. I really hope he doesn't bow down to Psyfoam. That would be kind of hard for a Saiyan though...

--------------------

"Bardock, sir, how are you?"

"I've told you for the last time, Kerchak. I'm fine!" A painful scream cut through the prison, and all three of them knew it came from a Saiyan. Bardock shook his fist at the air vent, aiming for Psyfoam. "You won't get away with this, Psyfoam! My son won't bow down to your wishes! He has more pride in him than that!"

Dresco spoke up, "Sir, Psyfoam does have his ways of dealing with pure-of-heart people."

"What are you saying?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know. It's just...We may hear other, younger screams soon."

Bardock came to realization with the fact on what his friend was saying. "Yes, we may, but Kakarot will keep his family safe. At least, I hope so."

--------------------

"I'm sure he's okay, Chi-Chi. Goku can take care of himself. He's one of the greatest fighters alive. I'm sure he'll be coming through that door any minute." Videl told Chi-Chi as they washed dishes.

As soon as she said that, the door came open, but it wasn't Goku that came through it. Videl knew exactly who was opening the door. "Pan, don't you dare run off! There is no need for you to follow after them!"

"But what about Grandpa?" Pan asked through the house.

Videl answered, "Grandpa Goku will be coming back. I can assure you of that."

Gohan's voice carried through the house next, "Videl, he's disappeared. I can't even feel his energy signal anymore."

Videl looked at Chi-Chi. She didn't look so good. "Gohan, what do you mean?" She asked as her husband walked into the kitchen with their girl walking right in front.

Gohan's face was not very happy or hopeful. His expression was distraught. His eyes were full of worry and fear. However, even through all that, Gohan still kept his cheerful attitude up, or at least tried to.

"Dad obviously lost that battle with the two strangers, but I'm sure he's okay; wherever he is." Gohan answered, noticing his mother's faint face.

Krillin walked in next; Goten just hung back. "Goku's fine, guys. Don't worry about him too much. Those kids may have been tough, but they were not evil, even Goku knew that. I'm almost positive that those two were doing something against their will. I could see it in their eyes."

"Krillin, will you stop defending them!" Gohan shot back. "They may not be evil, but they took my dad to someone who was!"

Krillin backed away as Gohan's angry figure towered above him. The short man held up two hands in defense. "Hey, you don't know that. They may be taking him to a place where he can train so that he'll be able to face the real bad guy."

Goten sounded confused when his voice came in from the darkened hallway. "But, Krillin, didn't you just say that they were doing something against their will?"

"Uh..." Krillin's voice went off. "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?"  
He put his hand behind his head, picking up his best friend's habit.

An elderly voice stopped Gohan before he could get real fired up. "You're both right."

Gohan turned around and saw an old witch sitting on a hovering crystal ball. "Baba!" Everyone in the room yelled at once.

"Krillin, you're right. Those two kids are doing something against their will, and they have no choice because of who their master is. Gohan, you're right because Goku had been taken to the most evil guy alive, and I'm afraid in his present state he's in deep trouble."

Chi-Chi was on her in less than a second. "Then let's see what's going on in your crystal ball!" Videl, who was closest, had to keep her from knocking Baba to the ground in her crazed frenzy.

Baba answered her with, "You crazy woman! Give me a second to get situated first!" Chi-Chi calmed down, but not much, as Baba hovered down to the ground and got in a position to work her crystal ball. "There we go," Baba stated after she worked her magic and a picture of Goku and Psyfoam came on the screen.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi and Krillin yelled out when they saw him in a beat-up condition with Psyfoam's two tails wrapped around his neck.

Gohan was about to go Super Saiyan in rage. Goten was nowhere to be found.

--------------------

"Goku, how many times do I have to tell you? I am your master, and you _will _call me that!" Psyfoam yelled as he threw Goku into one of the walls.

"No...I..." Goku couldn't finish because Psyfoam came out of nowhere and thrust his fist into Goku's stomach, causing the Saiyan to cough up blood.

The blood spurt went all over Psyfoam's suit, which made the evil being even angrier than before. His hand still in Goku's stomach, Psyfoam twisted his fingers around so that he had a hold on the Saiyan warrior. Then, with Goku wrenching in agony, Psyfoam pulled the Saiyan out of the wall and brought him up to his face.

"What's my name?"

Goku coughed out his answer. "Psyfoam"

Psyfoam grinned an evil grin. "Wrong," he stated as he threw Goku to the ground, making a hole in the steel floor.

Psyfoam laughed at Goku's agonizing screams. "When will you learn? You call me master and this needless pain will end."

Goku could barely keep his eyes open. Psyfoam stayed up where he was, thinking of his next move. If Goku didn't bow down to him soon, Psyfoam'd be forced to push him outside. Yes, the feeling of Empty Space should change that hero's mind. No one could bear that kind of pain and terror. Of course, Goku was a special case. He might have to use Goten to convince Goku. Yeah, that'd be the best way. Still, he'd have to throw Goku into Empty Space first so that he'd know exactly what his son was suffering. _Psyfoam, you are a genius._

--------------------

Goku's vision was going bad. He couldn't tell that Psyfoam was the evil figure coming down from the air until he spoke. "Goku, I'll give you a few more chances before I take it to the extreme."

Goku moved his eyeballs to the side to see a black boot and then a cape falling down across it. He could smell Psyfoam's evil stench. It wasn't pleasant, but then it was almost as if there was no smell. Psyfoam seemed to exist in the same way. He was there, standing right beside Goku's fallen figure, but then Psyfoam's presence wasn't there. It was so hard to explain; so hard.

Goku didn't answer Psyfoam's unspoken question, so Psyfoam reacted. Goku felt and saw the black boot kick into his side. He felt himself roll across the ground. He must have knocked into every crack or upraised tile there. Goku couldn't help but scream out from the pain he felt. He wanted to grip his aching side, but he couldn't move his arms. His eyes were closed now, but he still knew that his face was resting up against the cold steel floor.

"Awe, poor Goku. Does it really hurt that bad?" Psyfoam's voice faked a sorry-full expression, and then he thrust his foot on Goku's back and laughed when the Saiyan coughed up blood in painful spasms.

Just when Goku thought it was over, Psyfoam's boot removed itself from his back. His body still ached, his shuteyes and trembling body proved that. He coughed up blood and spit one more time before Psyfoam's tail wrapped around his neck. Goku was really having bad memories of Frieza, and his helplessness just made it worse.

--------------------

Psyfoam was loving this. He used to spend his days, while Vee and Reda trained, watching Goku's life. He knew that Saiyan was special the very moment he laid eyes on him. Psyfoam had spent days and nights watching Goku, waiting for the time when he could challenge him. He had watched Goku turn Super Saiyan, which everyone thought was the first in 10,000 year. Yes, what they didn't know was that Vee and Reda had already progressed to the level beyond the level beyond the Super Saiyan by that time. Of course, Vee and Reda had their training from him early. Now, it was Goku's turn; it was his turn to live the power of his training. But first he had to get his student to admit it.

Psyfoam grinned as he wound one of his many black tails around Goku's neck. He knew how much the Saiyan hero hated that. He knew how much it would remind Goku of his fight with Frieza. He knew how much Goku hated having something wrapped around his neck. It gave him too many bad memories. Well, Psyfoam would be sure to do this more than once. His job was to get Goku to experience all the bad memories he could before he went in Empty Space. In Empty Space, Goku would relive all those bad memories, and that's exactly what Psyfoam wanted him to experience.

As Psyfoam brought Goku's head up to face him he studied the Saiyan hero. Goku's eyes were shut in pain and agony. His arms hung limp by his side. His feet dragged on the polished, dark floor. His black hair was matted against his cheeks and forehead because of the sweat he was emitting from his body. Psyfoam smiled. Perfect. When Goku spat out blood and spit, nearly hitting the dark warrior, Psyfoam grinned broader. Everything was going according to plan.

"You know, Goku, I really don't want to hurt you like this. I just want you to accept that you're my student so that you don't have to go through anything extra. The faster you admit it, Goku, the faster I can quit. This is your last chance. Admit to me that I am your master!"

Psyfoam squeezed harder on his tail just to give emphasis to his words, but he had to loosen it to allow Goku breath to speak. "Never, Psyfoam, (cough) never."

Psyfoam humphed. "Fine, Goku, you leave me no choice."

With that Psyfoam swung his tail behind him and threw Goku toward the door. He glared at Reda, who obeyed him, using her ultra-fast speed to race to the door and open it before Goku could ram into it. As it went, Reda made it in time, and all became silent as Goku's body went flying into Empty Space. Psyfoam lost sight of the Saiyan in the total darkness, but he could hear the thud as the Saiyan's injured body landed in that desolate area. Psyfoam snapped his fingers, ordering Reda to close the door for even he was afraid of the very place in which he lived. As Psyfoam turned to go to the cells, which held Goten, he listened for Goku's screams. Psyfoam listened hard, surprised that they hadn't started right away. Then they came; screams of terror, pain, and an ever-longing sense to be left alone. Finally, he could pass that horrible feeling onto someone else pure-of-heart.

--------------------

Goku opened his eyes in a different area. He was in a strange, dark place, and Psyfoam's presence was nowhere to be found. He stood up, realizing for the first time that his wounds had been mysteriously healed. Things were really getting odd now.

Goku looked into the distance. Yep, that had to be where Psyfoam was located. It was the only reasonable place. Damn! That place was huge! Even from way out here Goku couldn't see an end to the black tower; it just kept going on and on. Those other towers on the castle, what were they for? As far as he knew there were two parts. One that held the prisons in Psyfoam's dungeon, and then the evil being's very lair itself.

Suddenly, Goku saw a glimpse of something in this dark area. He turned his upper body to face a figure giving off a purplish/blue glow. When Goku realized who it was he moved his feet so that he was facing this familiar creature. He watched as the creature transformed from an ugly thing with armor to two different strange things and then into the one he feared the most. Goku felt a chill run down his spine as the familiar enemy with a tail turned its red eyes to face him. Frieza. The name itself struck fear into his very being.

"Why so blue? Is it because you're powerless to help your friend, or is it because you're just plain ugly?"

Goku turned to his left at that familiar voice. There he was; another guy, who should be dead, but wasn't. His long, spiky black hair waved in a wind that didn't exist, his smile and cruel laughing eyes made Goku's eyes widen in disbelief and terror. Raditz; his big brother. How was _he _here?

A very vague but familiar laugh made its way to Goku's ears. "You'll never be a true Saiyan, Kakarot."

Still with his feet facing Frieza, Goku turned to his right. There stood a Saiyan dressed in the traditional Saiyan armor. Vegeta. Only, this Vegeta was younger and way more confident than the Vegeta he knew. This was Vegeta as he first met him, before his encounter with the evil tyrant Frieza.

"Buu want candy. Buu need it." No, not...

Goku swerved around, turning his back on Frieza to face a much greater evil: Majin Buu. Only, he was in his Kid Buu form. Goku felt the fear coursing through his veins. He knew it was there, and far, far greater than it had been when he fought these guys before. What were they doing here? They were all dead, or, in Vegeta's case, older. And why was he so scared when he had been so willing to fight them before? Where was all this fear coming from? He couldn't even concentrate his senses and transform!

Goku felt his knees buckle underneath him as he fell to the ground in pure terror. This wasn't right. Why was he so frightened? He was on his hands and knees, heart beating, sweat pouring from his skin, whimpering like a scared dog, and all because he was frightened in pure terror! His eyes were closed in fear, but he could still feel the presence of all four of them. Soon, he could feel Frieza's breath on his back. It looked like that evil creature was going to go first. Goku bent his elbows and leaned his head down so that he was using the palm of his hands to protect his head. He had never been so full of fear in his entire life.

All of a sudden, Goku noticed that his wounds had resurfaced and he fell to the ground in pure exhaustion. How could things get any worse? Now he was at the mercy of his worst nightmares.

Frieza came up to him. He knew it was Frieza. Who else would demand to go first in his torture? Goku winced in sheer terror. Then it happened. Frieza's big, blue, alienated tail wrapped around his neck. The king of his nightmares, and he was reliving it! Oh... why this? Why now?

"It's been a long time, stupid Saiyan monkey."

Frieza's voice cut through the air as Goku hung there, totally helpless in Frieza's grasp. His breath was in his face again, making Goku hate this even more. Frieza laughed, enjoying Goku's terror. Goku knew that this was no nightmare; this was very real. He was in a critical state, and Frieza's tail was around his neck. Then, there was Raditz, Vegeta, and Majin Buu. Goku let it out. He couldn't hold his scream back any longer. He let his scream of pain and terror be let loose as tears of pure terror - terror which the Saiyan had never felt in his life - ran down his face. Goku was going through the worst moments of his life **ALL OVER AGAIN.**

-----------------------

Reda: Oh my gosh...Vee, that's what Empty Space is like?

Vee: How the heck would I know? You're the one who wrote it!  
Goku: (walks in) Hi guys!

Reda: Ahh! Goku! What the heck are you doing here?

Goku: Um...looking for you guys I guess.

Reda: Why?

Goku: (shrugs and notices the computer) Hey, whatcha doing?

Reda: Nothing...(she tries to hide the words on the screen, but it was too late)

Goku: Oh...I see...

Vee: (sneaks out)

Reda: Uh...Goku...um...

Goku: You know, that's probably as close as you can come to it in words. It's much, much worse when it happens to you, you know.

Reda: (gulps) Yeah, I guess...(what---Now Goku's going to help me write this?)

Goku: Hey, what's this thing?

Reda: No wait! Don't pull...


	9. Evil Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I guess you could say I do own myself...and I'm not going to say anything about Vee.

Vee: That's cause I own myself.

Reda: Yea...

Goku: What's Dragon Ball Z?

Reda and Vee: (looks at Goku) don't worry about it.

Goku: Um...ok...

Reda: You sure you want to be in here, Goku? It might get a little hard.

Vee: Reda, if you can handle it, he can handle it.

Reda: But...hey!

Vee: (pulls connection while laughing)

---------------------------

**Chapter Nine: **Evil Legends

Darkness feeds off of terror and fear. Fear is what we fear most. For a wise man once said, "There is nothing to fear but fear itself." Empty Space is different. Empty Space takes that saying and throws it in the trash. Psyfoam works off of Empty Space, using its terrorizing power to persuade anyone into doing his bidding. Everyone succumbs to his will after the pain and horror of Empty Space. Yes, folks, even Goku.

--------------------

"Baba, what's going on? Where's my Goku?" Chi-Chi was angry, but only angry because all Baba's crystal ball was showing was darkness.

The elderly woman answered, "He's there. You just can't see him through the darkness."

"Whoa! It's that dark! Gee, Baba, I thought your crystal ball could make any darkness light," Krillin said through his surprise.

Then he felt it. It was like a cry for help, and as he looked into Baba's crystal ball he could almost see why, almost. The strange thing, and this worried him, was that the plea for help seemed to be coming from Goku. But, Goku didn't cry out in sheer terror, desperately wanting help. That wasn't Goku's style at all; no, their favorite hero did not ever cry out for help; not like that.

"Gohan, did you feel that?" Krillin asked, wondering if Gohan had felt what he had. Gohan nodded. "What do you think it means?"

Gohan sighed, casting a nervous glance towards Chi-Chi and Videl. " I don't know, but it's definitely not good."

"Sadly, you're right, Gohan," a familiar voice sighed into the silence that followed.

Krillin turned around to see Kibito Kai standing there with a very desolate expression on his face. Of course, they all called him Supreme Kai, since he was the dominate in the fusion. Well, whoever he was, he was standing there and Krillin knew that meant something was terribly wrong.

"It's Goku isn't? That's why you're here. Am I right, Supreme Kai?" Krillin asked, jumping into the bad part right away, which usually wasn't his style.

Supreme Kai nodded. "Yes, he is in deep trouble, and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help. His fate is in his hands entirely, and if he gives in... Well, how about I start at the beginning?"

Krillin nodded "Yeah, we can all sit down in the living room. I'm sure Gohan's got some nice accommodations for us all. Maybe he's even got those nice, soft, fluffy cushions." Krillin said, his unspoken question hovering in the air.

"Yes, Krillin, we do, but does that really matter?" Gohan asked, confusion and annoyance finding its way into his voice.

Krillin held up two hands in defense. "Hey calm down, Gohan. I just wanted to cheer us all up _before_ we hear the bad news."

Supreme Kai smiled. _Krillin, Krillin, Krillin; I'm sure your presence would have been greatly appreciated by Goku. Huh, with you there to help him he'd probably be able to beat Psyfoam's terror. Then again, your presence could have made it worse._

"Hey, where's Goten?" Chi-Chi asked suddenly, searching for her son.

Supreme Kai almost jumped up. _Why did I have to be the one to tell them this? Wait... Maybe I can get around telling Chi-Chi. _"Uh... Goten went out for a while to think about things. He'll be back soon." _Or we'll all be in trouble. _Supreme Kai added silently in his mind.

--------------------

After they had all gotten situated everyone waited on Supreme Kai. Even Baba wanted to hear what he had to say. Starting from the beginning could mean a lot of explanations, and she had some questions that needed answers.

"I guess I'll begin with the legend of Empty Space."

"What's Empty Space?" Krillin asked stupidly.

Supreme Kai was patient. "It's the place where Goku is at this very moment." No one else interrupted him so Supreme Kai continued with the story.

_"Before life began in the universe, even before Old Kai's time, there existed a place known as Empty Space. It was a place where nothing existed, and some say it wasn't a place at all. When life emerged in the universe, a guardian also emerged, but that has nothing to do with _this _legend._

_"Anyway, Empty Space continued to grow, mysteriously gaining power. It grew off of people's fears and evil intentions. Before long Empty Space gained its own mind and anyone who stepped foot in its land would become a victim to its powers. Many fell victim to Empty Space and very, very few ever returned to their normal selves. You see, Empty Space had the power to take whoever was in its realm and resurface their fears. Then, the dreaded place would look straight into the person's heart and pull out all his bravery that he possessed. With that bravery Empty Space would create fear and terror, and after multiplying that fear it would send it back into the person's heart. So, someone like Goku, with all that bravery and heroism would find all of his bravery gone and in its place would be a large amount of fear."_

Everyone gasped. Chi-Chi turned dead white and fainted on the spot. Without Goten to take up the duty of helping his mother, Gohan and Videl took it upon themselves to try to wake her up. Pan, thankful to finally be away from her mother's crushing grip, went with a curious eye to Baba's crystal ball. She stared at it for a long time, calmed her breathing, and loosened her tense muscles. Then, her calm figure fell back in surprise, still staring at the dark crystal ball.

"Pan, stop messing around and help us here," Gohan told his daughter. When the 14-year-old didn't move, Gohan moved his eyeballs to his surprised daughter, sitting on the ground with her eyes shaking in both surprise and...fear? "Pan..." Gohan drifted off into a stern sounding sigh.

Pan swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to speak. "I...I saw Grandpa."

The statement hung in the air for a while before Krillin got up from his position on the nice, fluffy couch. He ran over to Baba's crystal ball, curious about Pan's discovery. "What? How?" He crouched down, his eyes on the crystal ball, wanting to see what Pan had seen. His heart pounded in fear of what he might see. "How, Pan, how?"

By now, Pan had the attention of her parents, Supreme Kai, and Baba, who was pondering the thought of a young girl seeing something in her crystal ball that even she could not see. Pan was still quivering when she answered Krillin's pleading question. "I just figured that Empty Space manipulated people's fear to create something that the people would fear most. In this case that would be the inability to see Grandpa Goku. So, I looked deep into Baba's crystal ball and did my best to calm down and rid myself of this fear. In doing this I guess had the ability to see Grandpa, even in the darkness of Empty Space."

Supreme Kai was overjoyed that this little teenage girl had figured out something that even he could figure out, even with all his understanding of Empty Space. "That was smart, Pan. Very good job using that brain of yours."

"That's my girl!" Gohan yelled out with pride. Pan blushed in embarrassment and annoyance with what her father had said.

Suddenly, Krillin screamed out. "Oh my gosh! Goku!" Everyone stopped celebrating Pan's genius at Krillin's shout of surprise, worry, and fear.

Pan was the first to say something in the silence, and her question was directed at Krillin. "Did you see...?"

Krillin turned his head away from the crystal ball to face her. He nodded, and Supreme Kai wondered what this understanding between the midget and teenager meant. What were they so surprised about? And why was there a big amount of fear behind their eyes?

"What did you two see?" Gohan asked.

Krillin looked at Gohan's pleading face and sighed. Shifting his gaze over to the darkened crystal ball so that he wouldn't have to face Gohan's staring gaze, Krillin told everyone what had Pan and him so worked up. "We saw Goku, and his condition was worse than I've ever seen. It was obvious to me that he couldn't move to defend himself, much less attack."

"Attack who? Defend against who?"

Krillin hesitated after hearing Gohan's question. "Well..." he looked at Pan, who nodded. "I saw three of our old enemies, who should be dead. There was Raditz, who I normally wouldn't be scared of, but seeing Goku's helplessness makes any enemy worthy of a good scare. Then, there was Majin Buu, who I'm still afraid of." Krillin said that in such a way, Supreme Kai had to hide a chuckle. "Lastly, there was Frieza. Now, I know Frieza's not a big threat anymore, but if there was any evil being that Goku was afraid of it would be him."

"I highly agree with you, Krillin," Gohan said, masking a sigh. "It's the same with me, except Cell's my fear."

Krillin nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yes, but that's not what surprised me. Now, Goku told me once, I don't remember when or what we were discussing, that his worst nightmare would be Frieza's tail wrapped around his neck, and that's exactly...what...I...saw." Krillin spaced his last words, revealing to everyone the source of his worry and fear.

Supreme Kai was tired of the suspense. "Just tell us the real source of your surprise! What is it? Tell us! We have the right to know."

Krillin hesitated, "Well...I saw Goku hanging there in Frieza's grasp, helpless, and he was...He was...He was cr...I can't say it." He brought his head down into his chest, trying to escape the truth of what he had seen.

"Krillin, tell me," Gohan said, softly. "What...was my dad...doing?" He barely whispered the question, taking deep breaths to hide the fear he felt rising from deep within his soul.

Krillin lifted his head to face the pleading faces of his friends. He took a deep breath and slowly let his information out. "He was crying, guys. Goku was crying in fear frozen terror."

Supreme Kai fell backwards in his chair. Gohan remained speechless, and Videl was the only one who noticed Chi-Chi fainting again after just waking up. Supreme Kai clenched his fist, digging his fingernails into the fine leather of the chair he sat in. He knew what Psyfoam was up to.

_Blast it all! Why did Psyfoam have to be so powerful and be such a genius? It was a mix that lowered their odds. If Psyfoam managed to get Goku under his power...And he could too, especially with Goten...Dammit! So that's why he wanted Goten! This was not good, not good at all. Oh, Goku, you've got to hang on! Don't let the terrors of Empty Space get to you. Don't let Psyfoam's usage of Goten persuade you. Please, Goku, please. Fight it. Fight Psyfoam's genius mind. We can save Goten, but if you bow down to Psyfoam all hope of saving you will be lost. Please, Goku. We need you. We need your power more than ever right now. Please..._

-------------------------

Goku: Um...

Reda: See?

Goku: See what?

Reda: Never mind. You sure you want to do this?

Goku: What?

Reda: Ok...just ask the people to review from now on and I'll type, ok?

Goku: Ok sure. Review people, even though I don't understand what reviews are...

Reda: Pull the connection.

Goku?

Reda: Here...


	10. The Failing Test

Vee: Here we are...Born to be kings...

Reda: Oh shut up, you've already sung that song.

Vee: So, what else is there?

Reda: Try something from the rock of today maybe?

Vee: Hmm...I never thought. I'd die alone...I'd laugh the loudest who'd have known...

Reda: Ok...as much as I like that song...it doesn't fit you; so stop singing.

Vee: No, I will not quit singing. I'm bored, and you won't let me go!

Reda: Then sing something else...

Vee: Go to college...a university...get a real job...that's what they said to me...but I could never live the way they want...I'm gonna get by and just do my time...out of step while they all get in line...I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind.

Reda: Yep, that's the truth.

Vee: It's a song, Reda.

Reda: Yeah, but you were saying "I" and it's true.

Vee: I disagree...it should say you, and if it did, then I'd say it was true b/c it would be talking about you.

Reda: ...

Goku: I'm hungry.

Reda: ...

Vee: Um...Kakarot...pull the connection; you're closer.

Goku: Then I can have some food?

Vee: Yeah, sure, whatever...

----------------------------

**Chapter Ten: **The Failing Test

Remember the Prologue? The hero it talked about? The mistake the Kai's made? Think about it. It has some meaning. Pay attention to my clues. They all have a meaning. They all need close study, but it would be easier to read on and find out if your guess is correct, wouldn't it? Here's another hint: Supreme Kai knows something of importance; listen to his thoughts.

--------------------

Psyfoam watched the action on his big screen TV. He watched Goku cry -- literally cry -- in terror. Psyfoam laughed in enjoyment. This was live entertainment!

While Goku "enjoyed" the worst moments of his life, Goten stood with his back in a corner, his darting eyes searching for a way to escape. Psyfoam smiled when he realized how terrified Goten was of him. Things were going so perfect, and with Goten still very much a child everything was even more perfect. Goku would admit that Psyfoam was his master because of the innocence of his son. Oh...things hadn't been so perfect since Reda and Vee's time.

Psyfoam turned around in his chair. It had wheels on it and could easily spin around at his will. He turned to face the only other person in this room: Goten. The young twenty-four year old was cowering in a corner, scared of him. He was such a child, which made everything so much more perfect.

"Come here, my boy," Psyfoam said, faking a kind gesture. Goten hesitated. "Come here. I won't hurt you. It's your father I'm interested in. Surely you can see that," and he gestured his arm at the giant computer screen.

Psyfoam turned back around in his chair. He moved his hands over the keys of his magnificent creation, typing in a special code for his computer. On the screen, he got a close up of Goku's face, showing Goten just how much of a coward he could make his father. He sat back in his chair, waiting patiently for Goten to react.

The 24-year-old reacted the same way Psyfoam had anticipated. "Leave my dad alone," he demanded softly.

Psyfoam pretended he couldn't hear. "What did you say? I can't hear you from over there, Goten. Come over here, where I can understand you."

It didn't take long for Goten to gather his courage. Psyfoam sensed the young man coming up to him, and he put his hand up to block Goten's punch. Foolish young man; so foolish. Psyfoam gripped onto Goten's fist, and held him there. Psyfoam moved his eyes to look at Goten. The young man had just realized how powerful his adversary was, and he looked back at the screen at his terror-filled dad. Psyfoam grinned and released his grip on Goten's fist when he noticed the demi-Saiyan calming himself. Goten immediately dropped his clenched fist to his side and unclenched it.

"What are you going to do with us?" Goten asked, his head tilted to look at the screen.

Psyfoam brought his hands together and ran his fingers against each other. He was very pleased with Goten's reaction to his invincibility. "Well, you need not worry about your father, yet. I still have plans for him. You must be more wary about yourself."

"What do you mean?" Goten asked, his trembling eyes staying focused on his father.

Psyfoam replied, "Well, young one, you see the area where Goku is?" Goten nodded. "That is a place called Empty Space. It exists all around my castle and it has no end, stretching on and on forever. Empty Space can make even the greatest warriors cry in terror, such as your father. It conjures up the worst nightmares of its victim's hearts and recreates them in images. For Goku it brought forth the images of Frieza, Kid Buu, Raditz, and younger version of Vegeta. Goku had feared each one in turn, and no matter how much he feared them in reality, in Empty Space he had no bravery left to attack them."

"Why are you explaining all this to me?" Goten asked, his voice starting to quaver in fear of what he suspected.

Psyfoam chuckled. "Why, Empty Space is where you're headed to young Saiyan. I must ask you to say hi to your worst nightmares for me."

Goten lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I see," he whispered as he slowly let out his breath. "You are using my torture to convince my father of something, right?"

"Very smart, young one, very smart. Yes, I am, and once you enter Empty Space you will come out to see that you have a totally different father."

--------------------

Supreme Kai held his breath as he looked into the crystal ball. So many things were on the line. Goku was in very real danger, a danger worse than death.

If only Psyfoam wasn't a genius. If only Psyfoam hadn't had so many real-life experiences. He knew so much, and had the ability to do such grand things; evil, but grand. If only Psyfoam had never noticed Goku, but that hope was impossible. Goku was the universe's strongest fighter, at least on the side of good. Still, Psyfoam was by far the better. Psyfoam had had longer years of training and experience. He had been created thousands upon thousands of years ago. Yes, he was created not born. Psyfoam was created to be the universe's greatest hero, and now he was the universe's worst enemy. Ironic how one little mistake could ruin the lives of millions upon millions of innocent beings?

Supreme Kai shook his head, remembering the all too careless mistake. Why had his ancestors forgotten? How could they have forgotten about the most powerful being in the universe? Psyfoam was now their greatest enemy and all because of one careless mistake. Why had the Kais forgotten about the powerful being life in Empty Space to destroy the area? Why had they let Psyfoam be overtaken with the evil and torment of Empty Space? Now, this ancestors' problem was coming back to haunt him.

With Psyfoam trying to get Goku on his side, the universe was losing the one mortal that could stop Psyfoam. The evil being was such a genius! He was getting the three strongest warriors in the universe on his side so he wouldn't have to deal with them. Reda, Vee, and now Goku would become Psyfoam's three most trusted students, or really servants, unless Goku managed to keep his head during the next encounter with Psyfoam.

_Come on, Goku, you can do it!_

--------------------

Goten walked down the long winding staircase, following Psyfoam's trailing black cape. What was that monster hiding underneath that cape? Did Psyfoam have another true form? Was it so ugly he kept it hidden, or was their something else under that thing?

Goten followed Psyfoam through the impenetrable darkness. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew there was no way he could prepare to face it. He'd just have to take the fears of Empty Space as they came. He just had to hope that his father would have better luck fighting against Psyfoam. Whatever that monster had planned, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Goten stopped focusing in on his thoughts when he heard a whimpering and someone crying. Was that his father? He listened closely to the voice. Yes, it was! His father was still crying in fear! Goten began to tremble. He was already scared of Empty Space.

"Now it begins."

Goten hadn't realized the evil being was behind him until Psyfoam had wrapped his black arm around his neck. Goten chocked, not being able to get a good enough amount of air. He started kicking his legs when Psyfoam lifted him above the ground, and he brought his arms up to Psyfoam's choking grip, trying to get free.

"Stop resisting so much," Psyfoam whispered in his ear. "You'll be in Empty Space soon enough." Goten felt his eyes widen in fear, and he heard Psyfoam's quiet chuckle. Then, Psyfoam raised his voice as he spoke to Goku. "Goku, stop crying, it's really pathetic. Look at who I've got. You're going to love this."

A few moments passed as Goku's cries subsided, and then a very started voice was heard. "Goten!"

Goten really tried to break free of Psyfoam's grip when he saw he father's face. This was not fair, not fair at all. "Nothing's fair, young one, a lesson most learn the hard way," Psyfoam whispered in his ear. "Looks like you're going to be one of them."

With that last sentence, Psyfoam threw Goten towards an open door. The young warrior saw nothing but darkness past that door, and he closed his eyes in fear. This was not going to end well.

_Oh, Dad, please hang on!_

--------------------

Goku felt the tears running down his face. He was still full of fear. The terrors of Empty Space would never leave his mind; never. He didn't remember being brought back into Psyfoam's lair, but he knew it had happened. Now he listened as Goten's fearful cries, entered his ears. What did Psyfoam want? He'd do anything just to get Goten out of there.

"Anything, Goku?" Psyfoam came up to him.

Goku gulped down his sobs, but he couldn't hide his trembling body. He closed his eyes and more tears fell from them. HE felt the sweat in his hands and clenched his fists tighter. Goku was on his fists and knees, his head down to hide his shameful tears of fear.

"Goku, answer me. Would you really do anything to get your son out of there?" Psyfoam queried again.

Goku opened his eyes, looking at the water spots on the floor. He closed them again letting more tears loose. When would they stop?

"Would you stop crying already? It really is pathetic, Goku; not very heroic at all," Psyfoam taunted.

As more tears fell from his eyes, Goku felt Psyfoam's boot life his chin up. He could feel Psyfoam's evil gaze on him. Goku shuddered, not so much in cold as in fear.

Psyfoam had reached the peak of his patience. "Goku, stop your pathetic crying and answer me!"

Goku winced in sheer terror and allowed yet another batch of tears to fall from his eyes. He opened his wet eyes and looked at Psyfoam's very impatient figure. They met gazes and Goku quickly shut his eyes, letting more tears fall from them.

Goten's fear-filled cries reached his ears, and Goku made up his mind. This was it. Everything was about to end for him, but at least Goten would be all right.

"Yes, Psyfoam, yes. I would do anything you ask as long as you let Goten go."

Goten didn't see Psyfoam smile, but he felt the black tail wrap around his neck. He shuddered in fear and let a groan escape him as yet another wave of fear-tears fled from his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes, I know how much you hate that, Goku, but it's in my nature to do it. You understand." Goku felt Psyfoam's finger dab at his wet cheek. He must have been lifted up closer to Psyfoam's face. "Well, Goku, you know my request. I will only set Goten free if you admit in your heart and tell me from your soul that I am your master for now and forever."

Goku let more tears fall. He might as well get rid of them all. This was going to be very difficult to say, but he had to save Goten; he had no choice. Goku took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and said the hardest thing that a Saiyan ever had to say. "Yes, Master, I am yours to command."

------------------------

Goku: ...

Reda: Um...Goku?

Goku: ...

Reda: I'm sorry, but it did happen this way...

Goku: ...

Reda: Oh come on! Do I really deserve the silent treatment?

Vee: Yes

Reda: Then why are you talking to me?

Vee: I could care less

Goku: ...

Reda: vv I really don't like writing this stuff...

Vee: Review people (why do I have to say this. It's not my story)

Goku: ...(connection pulled)


	11. Goodbyes

Reda: Goku? Are you still mad at me?

Goku: ...

Vee: Give up, Reda. Just hurry up and get on with the story...then maybe he'll like you again. Maybe.

Reda: Oh shut up!

------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven: **Goodbyes

"Yes, Master, I am yours to command." Those were Goku's last words of freedom and first words of slavery. Reda and Vee said the same exact thing when Psyfoam overcame them. Now, they live only to serve their master, two very powerful warriors now servants of Psyfoam. This is the life Goku has chosen. He will no longer be free to make his own decisions. Psyfoam is his master for now and forever more. (Crying is heard from the Narrator) Sorry, guys (blow nose) this is just too hard to take.

--------------------

"No! Goku, you can't! No!" Supreme Kai wailed out.

He had seen it all happen, and he had heard every word spoken. Goku had just admitted to Psyfoam that he was his master. Goku had done the one thing that Supreme Kai had no possible way of fixing. It was all over now, all over.

"What is it, Supreme Kai? What did he say?" Krillin asked.

The purple guardian turned and looked at everyone's pleading and fearful faces. They may have all seen what was going on, but Baba's crystal ball was soundless. So, he was the only one in the room that had had heard Goku's last words of freedom.

Supreme Kai sighed. Now what? How was he supposed to tell them that Goku was under Psyfoam's control? It was all so unbelievable. Who would have thought that Goku, the greatest hero the universe has ever known, would be reduced to a crying, whimpering, fear-filled servant of Psyfoam? It was all so unreal.

"Come on, Supreme Kai. Tell us. What happened? What did my dad say?" Gohan asked.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi got up, "Yeah, and where's Goten?"

The purple guardian froze. Great! Chi-Chi was awake. How could things get any worse? Now he was going to have to tell her what had happened to her "boys."

Supreme Kai cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Well, Goten is going to be all right. He's in Psyfoam's lair, but he's got some people to help him."

"Who?" Krillin asked. "I didn't know there was anyone else in there."

"Yes, there are three others. Bardock is a prisoner in Psyfoam's dungeon, and so are two of his men. So, Goten's got his Saiyan grandfather to keep him company."

"Okay, Goten's fine, but what about Grandpa Goku? Why are you hesitating so much to tell us?" Pan asked, her smart brain getting the best of the purple Kai.

He sighed and swallowed what hesitation he had left. "Psyfoam is a genius in both brains and fighting skills, a mix that not even Goku can best. The evil being used Goten's torment to his advantage. Now, instead of two Saiyan helpers, Psyfoam has three."

--------------------

Goku hung there in his master's grip, staring at the being's grinning complexion. It was all over now. His hero days were gone, but at least Goten was safe. At least Goten could live on.

"Dad!" Yes, Goten had been set free of Empty Space. At least Psyfoam kept his word. "Dad, are you all right?"

Goku turned his head as much as he could to face his son. Goten was standing five feet away. His eyes were trembling in fear, but sorrow as well. He was bending his knees and his hands were out in front of him in a helpless gesture. Goku felt tears welling up in his eyes as he realized that he'd probably never look at his son the same ever again.

"Dad?" Goten queried again.

Goku answered, his voice quiet and muffled because of his master's tail grip on his neck. "Goten, I want you to explain to Mom what happened when you got home. Tell her I'll miss her and I'm sorry for everything. Tell Krillin that I'll miss his friendship." Goku saw tears beginning to fall from his son's eyes. "Goten, are you going to be okay?"

"Uh huh," Goten answered while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Good," Goku smiled. "Tell everyone not to worry about me. It was about time for something like this to happen anyways. My time was already up. It's your turn, Goten. Make me proud."

Goku had to stop talking because his master was tightening his grip, telling him to shut up. Goku looked at Goten, who nodded. He had quit trying to stop the tears from coming, and they were rushing down his face. Goku knew there was water in his own eyes as well. If he closed them the tears would fall down his face as well.

"My, my, how touching. I forgot how sentimental goodbyes could be."

Goku turned his head to look back at his master. His grin told Goku he was enjoying this. Well good! It didn't matter what Psyfoam, uh his master, thought. He was going to say goodbye to his son.

"You know, Goku, I don't have to let Goten free. I can keep him here, locked in my dungeon forever."

Goku felt his eyes widen. "But...But, you can't!"

"Don't say that you your master, Goku. It can have dire consequences." His master said as he shook his finger back and forth in front of Goku's face.

"But..." Goku felt the tears coming. _How could Psyfoam, his master, do that?_  
"I'm glad you correct yourself in your mind, Goku. You must call me Master from now on, not Psyfoam. And you have no Special Request to let Goten free. Maybe in the future when you do something extra for me and I give you a Special Request you can ask for Goten to be freed. As things stand now, though, you have no Special Requests."

Goku let the tears fall down in his face at his master's laughing grin. He was giving up his hero life, and for what? To let Goten stay in his master's dungeon for eternity? It wasn't fair!

"I'll fight for my freedom if I have to!" Goten yelled out.

"No!" Goku thought he had yelled the word, but it wasn't his voice he heard. He turned his head, and he saw Reda placing her hand on Goten's shoulder to stop him. _Huh?_ "No, Goten, doing that would be completely pointless. You'd lose faster than you could give up."

"Reda, what are you doing?" His master asked. Goku was wondering the same thing.

Reda crossed her arms and her eyes gleamed. Goku thought he saw her wink at him. _What?_ "I'm using my Special Request, Master. Goku may not have one, but I do."

"What are you doing, Reda? Are you going to waste your last Special Request to help Goku and his son? Have you lost it?" That was Vee's confused voice.

"Quiet, Vee, this is my decision not yours so stay out of it," Reda said to her comrade. "Master, I wish to use my Special Request to let Goten be freed so he can go home and tell his friends and family what's going on here."

Goku smiled at Reda. He'd have to remember to thank her. He shifted his gaze to a very confused Goten, still smiling. Then, he dropped the smile and looked at his master. The evil being was obviously trying to think of a way that he didn't have to grant Reda's Special Request. Of course, there _was_ no way so his master's face turned into a scowl, and Goku felt the tail grip tighten. His master was unleashing his anger. Hopefully, it'd be over fast because he couldn't breathe.

Just as Goku's vision began to get fuzzy, his master dropped his tail and put it back inside his cape. Goku fell to the ground, coughing up spit as he tried to gulp down air.

"Fine, Reda, your Special Request is granted, but no more. You understand me? That was your last one!" Psyfoam shouted as he stomped off, going to another part of his lair, leaving Goku and his other servants. "Oh, and Reda, once you take Goten back, you come straight back! You hear me? Don't start a fight, don't talk to anyone, just come straight back! If you don't I'll be forced to punish you!" And with that Goku heard a big slam echoing through the room.

"Reda, you're stupider than I thought! Making Master mad is not the best thing to do, and using your last Special Request on Goten! How are you supposed to find your brother now?"

"Vee, shut up! You're getting annoying. Master's just mad that I outsmarted him. He'll cool off after a while. Now, about my brother...I've already found him." Goku coughed again, missing Reda's next words.

"What? _He's_ your brother? How? That's impossible! He's older than you, Reda, way older!" Vee was shocked.

"Um...I guess that explains why you did what you did," Goten said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, partly. You want to say goodbye to your father one more time, Goten, before I take you back?"

Goku felt hands grabbing him, pulling him off the ground. He was obviously still too weak to get up by himself. He could move his head, though. That much of his body was still cooperating with him. Goku looked up at his son, standing there with tears in his eyes. Goku smiled at him, and Goten couldn't hold back any longer. He ran over to his dad and hugged him like a son would his father (well, duh).

"I'm going to miss you, Dad," Goten said, tears running from his face.

Goku smiled. "Hey, don't worry, Goten. I'll see you again. I promise. Now, take care of Mom for me, and make me proud."

"I will, Dad. I promise. I will," Goten said as he backed away.

Goku felt one pair of hands let go, and then saw Reda in his vision. "Ready to go, nephew?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Goku was confused of Reda's words.

Reda turned to face him. "Didn't you hear me?"

Goku shook his head. "Figures," Vee said from behind him. Obviously, it was that boy who was holding him up.

Reda smiled. "I'm your sister, Goku." Goku felt his eyes widen in surprise, and then he caught sight of the monkey tail behind Reda.

"What? I didn't know I had a sister," Goku said.

Vee laughed, "You didn't think a low class family like yours would be all boys, did you, Kakarot? Yeah, Reda's your older sister, or at least she was."

"What? How can that be?" Goku was really confused now.

Reda explained, "Well, this place has no time, and we've spent most of our life here, spending a few years in the real world every once in a while to age. That's why my own nephew's older than me."

Goku smiled, finally noticing the family resemblance. "Thanks, sister."

"Don't mention it, brother. I like you a lot better than Turlus and Radish head."

"Radish head is her nickname for Raditz, Kakarot," Vee explained.

Goku laughed, but he winced after doing so. He coughed again, spreading more spit onto his master's floor.

"You know he's going to make you clean that up. Master's one for perfection."

"Really?" Goku asked, trying to sound fearful.

Vee laughed, "You know, it's going to be fun to work with you. Still, I wish I could have had my brothers."

"Vee! Drop him!"

"Yes, Master," Vee immediately said, letting go of his helping hands.

Goku fell down, knocking his nose into the steel floor. _Ouch! That hurt!_ He could tell that his master was back, and he hadn't cooled down. Goku winced in terror when he saw Psyfoam's black boot on the ground before him.

"Vee, what are you doing?" His voice was full of rage.

"Nothing, Master, just letting Kaka...uh Goku say goodbye to his..."

"You know who he is?" Master was getting angrier. "Does Reda?" There was complete silence as both Vee and Goku realized how bad of a situation they were in. "Well, does she know that Goku is Kakarot?"

Goku heard Vee gulp, and then he felt Reda's power return. She was back, and Goten was home safe. Well, at least _something_ good had happened.

"Yes, I did, Master, and I have to say I'm a little excited to know that I'll be working with my brother," Reda said. Goku had to admit; his sister held some bravery.

His master's voice came again, rageful and evil sounding. "You weren't supposed to figure that out! Now I'm going to have to punish all three of you one by one! And if either of you decide to help the other during their punishment, I swear I'll kill you all!"

Goku felt a tremendous uprising of power, and he knew whom it was. The Saiyan winced. He was already weak and in pain from earlier. Now, he was going to be in a much worse situation. What was wrong with knowing his sister? Did Psyfoam know something that could bring him down, and if he did what was it?

"Guess who's going first? Since you two have already been punished before, let's let Goku see what it's like." Master had calmed down, but Goku's heart rate was up and beating a million miles an hour. "Remember, Reda, no helping, no warning him, or I'll _kill_ you all!"

--------------------

Reda: I hated that.

Vee: What?

Reda: What Psyfoam told me there. Goku?

Goku: What?

Reda: (breathes) Good. You're not mad anymore.

Goku: I never was mad, just...

Vee: Oh come on! You know you were mad. Don't lie to us.

Goku: But...

Reda: Vee! Shut up!

Goku: Guys...

Vee: I'm pulling the connection.

Reda: Wait! I need to ask for...


	12. Psyfoam's Eyes

Reda: Well...here we are again.

Vee: Here we are...born to be kings.

Reda: Vee, I am officially sick of that song now!

Vee: WE'RE THE PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE!

Reda: (rolls her eyes) Why do I even bother.

Goku: Um...are you going to start the story?

Reda: Oh yea...

----------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve: **Psyfoam's Eyes

Psyfoam's eyes are a mix of different colors. As long as they stay mixed you're okay. If he concentrates on one color hard enough to let that color be the only visible one, then you're in trouble. Psyfoam's eyes are his best weapons. He can create the most horrible feelings from them and bring even the greatest heroes down to their knees. However, only Psyfoam's servants are susceptible to this attack. Understand what Psyfoam's doing yet? Uh huh, exactly. Goku's in worse danger than he was before guys, much worse danger, and he doesn't even know it, yet.

--------------------

"Where'd Goten go?"

"I don't know Chi-Chi...Ah! Hey, get off me!"

"Krillin, that didn't sound right," Pan giggled.

Chi-Chi was crawling all over the black haired midget, trying to get a better view of the crystal ball. Krillin was trying to get out from under Chi-Chi and still be able to see the crystal ball. Pan stood next to her father, who was on the ground in shock of what Supreme Kai had told him. Videl kept looking around the room, gazing at every little detail in turn. Supreme Kai was silently meditating in his chair.

With all the commotion going on, Pan didn't notice a familiar figure coming into the house, until he spoke. "Hey, guys, how's it going?"

Pan turned to look at the speaker. She saw Goten standing there with his hands in his pockets. She couldn't help but notice the wetness on his cheeks.

"Goten!" Everyone yelled out in surprise.

Chi-Chi ran up to him and hugged her little boy, refusing to let go of him. "Did you see Dad, sweetheart?"

"Yes, and he told me to tell you he's sorry, and that he really misses you. Krillin, he said he's really going to miss your friendship."

Pan noticed the tears forming in Goten's eyes and gasped. A Son family member crying? It was unreal! "So, Grandpa's really not coming back? He's being controlled by Psyfoam now?"

"Yes," Goten whispered, not able to keep the tears form falling anymore.

Chi-Chi let go of her son and allowed Goten to sit on a couch. Gohan went over to sit next to his brother while Chi-Chi sat on the other side. She pulled her son's head over to her and let him cry into her chest. She would have done the same for Goku, but that would be impossible from now on. Pan looked at her father, and almost fell back when she saw tears fall from his eyes, too. She already knew Grandma was crying, but she had never seen her father cry; never.

"I know. It's hard to watch, isn't it?" Pan turned around to see her mother. "I've only seen Gohan cry once, and that was a long time ago, during Cell. Your father is a great warrior, Pan, but that doesn't mean he's invincible to crying every once in a while, especially when something back happens to his dad."

"Mom, Grandpa is coming back, isn't he?" Pan asked.

Videl shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Pan, but it looks as if Grandpa's been beaten. He can battle against geniuses, but not a genius as powerful as Psyfoam. It was just too hard, and Goku cares more about his family and friends than himself, which makes him the great hero that he is."

--------------------

"Bardock, you hear that? Kakarot lost, and now Psyfoam's continuing with the process. Sir?"

"Dresco, thank you for that information. Can you hear anything else?" One thing Bardock liked about Dresco was his ability to hear a pen drop thousands of miles away if he so wished to.

"Well..."

"What's happening? Tell me!"

"By the sound of Psyfoam's words and his anger, I think he's got the Red Eye, sir. He's probably about to use it on Kakarot."

"So, it's true then. Kakarot is now a servant of that blasted Psyfoam! Kakarot, what happened to your pride? What happened to your Saiyan pride?"

--------------------

Master was angry; real angry, and Goku was in his sights. Goku winced when his master sliced his boot into his side. He screamed out in pain the second time Master did it, and the third and the forth and for as long as he kept it up.

Then, he stopped. There was complete silence in the room. Goku could only hear his own raspy breathing. Then it came. Master's booming voice echoed through the room.

"This is what happens when you disobey me, Goku. I hope I never have to do this again."

Goku felt his master's boot slice into his chin. He opened his eyes, curious to see what Reda and Vee were doing. He didn't see his two new comrades. Instead, his eyes connection with Psyfoam's blazing red one. Wait! Master's eyes weren't red!

Then he felt it. He felt a burning, raging fire flowing through his body. Goku screamed out from this new unbearable pain. What was going on? He felt like his skin was about to burn off! And his eyes burned so bad he actually welcomed the coolness of his tears. He didn't feel the water running down his face because his tears dried up as soon as they left his eyes. Then there was his hair. He could feel it waving in and out, and when it crossed across his face it felt like fire. Goku screamed out. This pain was too much. Where had this pain come from? Was it Master's eyes that triggered the burning sensation? That would explain the red eyes. Goku promised to himself then and there that he would never, ever make Psyfoam angry again.

--------------------

Reda slapped her fingers over her ears, but Goku's screaming still reached her. She heard the cries of pain intensify as Master unleashed the peak of his anger. Why had she made him angry? That was so stupid. Now Goku was getting punished for her mistake. She felt the wave of guilt wash over her, and she felt like she had to look up at her screaming brother.

Reda opened her eyes and looked up at Goku. He had that red aura around his body. She knew what that meant. That burning sensation was running through his body like red-hot fire. His black hair was giving off a red tint. In fact, his whole body was giving off a red tint.

Reda couldn't stop herself any longer. She closed her eyes and yelled out, "Master, please stop! He did nothing wrong. I should be the one being punished. I figured it out and told Vee and Goku. Please, leave my brother alone. I'm responsible! Punish me!"

Reda kept her eyes closed and listened as Goku's screaming stopped. _Good. He listened._ She heard a sickening thud as Goku fell from that incredible height and knocked into the ground. Now he was unconscious. _Well, at least his pain had stopped._

"Reda, if you wish to take the blame then why are you keeping your eyes closed? I thought you wanted to take responsibility. If you don't open your eyes I'll just kill Goku."

The young Saiyan girl yelled out in defiance as she opened her eyes. Then she saw Master's black eyes. _Black? Oh no..._ This was not good.

--------------------

Vee stared at Kakarot, lying there on the ground. His conscience was bothering him now. Should he risk it? Should he grab Kakarot and teleport away?

"No!" Vee turned to Reda after that.

He knew it wasn't directed at him, but it still made sense. She was right. He shouldn't try to leave. Vee remembered his master's other servant; the one that had tried to escape Psyfoam's grasp. He had exploded one second after departure. Vee shuddered. That's why he hadn't escaped a long time ago when he had been faced with the same opportunity.

Vee looked at Reda. Black? Why was she tinted black? Oh no... Master was really serious. Did he really think Reda would survive his black eyes? Or was he really trying to kill her?

Vee got his answer when Reda fell down to the ground, unconscious. She was still alive, just the same state as Kakarot. Good. He didn't want to lose another friend.

Master turned to look at him. Vee was ready for anything. He could handle black if Reda could, and he could definitely handle red. He looked at his master's eyes. Yellow? Electricity! He did _not_ like this.

-----------------

Vee: Oh, nice place to end it Reda. Very nice.

Goku: I...I...um...

Reda: I had to guys. That's what happened.

Vee: Yeah sure, make your part sound heroic as if you had a choice, and make ours sound like crap!

Reda: Uh...Is that how it came out?

Vee and Goku: Uh-huh.

Reda: Oops. Ok...before my brother and best friend attacks me, let me say one thing...

Vee and Goku: What?

Reda: (reaching down to pull the connection.) Review. (Connection pulled)


	13. The Side Affects and a Dream

Reda: All right, here comes more.

Vee: More will always come.

Reda: Vee, what's that supposed to mean?

Vee: Just that you write too much and that your spending too much time on this story, and that you have way too many sequels planned.

Reda: Well, at least you're in every single one.

Vee: No, not the one that comes right after this...My brother is, I'm not.

Reda: But that's not a real sequel; it's an interlude!

Vee: It's still going to suck because I won't be there!

Goku: Uh...why are we talking about the sequel when we're not even halfway done with this story yet?

Reda: Actually, Goku, I've written at least half already, I just haven't revised it and posted it yet.

Vee: So, that's what this is for?

Reda: What?

Vee: Never mind.

------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: **The Side Affects and a Dream

Dreams. They can mean a lot and not mean much at all. They can tell the future or remember the past. Only foolish ones underestimate dreams, for only dreams can tell what is truly on your mind. Of course, there are some dreams that predict the future so accurately they are known as de-ja-voux. Let us hope that dreams trigged by Psyfoam's Red Eye do not come true.

--------------------

"Goku, where are you? Goku?" Chi-Chi called into the night.

A young boy's screams are heard. Chi-Chi runs toward them, knowing that it is her sons. She turns around the bend in the corner and spots Goten and Gohan on the ground, wounded badly. Krillin is on the ground at her feet unconscious, possibly dead.

She looks up to see their attacker. Even his shadow appears evil in the night, but he appears to be crying. Her sons' attacker falls down on his knees, weeping uncontrollably. The moon escapes the clouds and light shines on the figure.

Chi-Chi gasps. "Goku?"

--------------------

He sat straight up, calming his screaming. Goku felt himself. He was sweating, probably because of that dream. Was it a dream? Goku looked around the room. It would appear that he was in a nice, rich room. The bed on which he sat was a silky red. It reminded him of the burning pain of Psyfoam's red eyes. In fact, he was still feeling that burning, but it wasn't as bad. So, was that dream true or not? It had seemed so real. Goku trembled. What if it became true in the future?

Suddenly, his sister bounded into the room. "Goku are you okay?" Goku's only reply was his raspy breathing. That dream was still penetrating through his mind. Reda felt his forehead. "Well, the fever's down, but it's still there."

"Fever?" Goku questioned, feeling sweat run down his face and back.

"Yeah, Master's Red Eyes can have many side-affects. An intense fever is one of them."

"What else?" Goku asked, wondering if his dream had bee a side-affect. That would calm him down.

Reda hesitated. "Well...what was your dream?"

Goku explained his dream to her, feeling and hearing the fear in his own voice. "Is it a side-affect? 'Cause I don't want that to happen."

Reda had frozen when he explained his dream. Now she looked at him with pity in her eyes. She turned her head away and Goku saw Reda's hair wiping her tears from her eyes. What was she so sad about?

"Sister, what's wrong?"

Goku saw her shake her head. "Nothing," Reda said as she turned back to face Goku. She wiped her eyes and smiled, although Goku knew she was just trying to keep something bad from him. "Goku, your dream is a side-affect, but it's not a good one."

"What do you mean?"

Reda sighed, "I'll explain to you later when I fully understand myself. Now, though, you need to get some sleep, and get rid of that fever."

Goku shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He looked at Reda's face. She seemed as if she was doing her best not to cry. Cry about what? Goku wanted to know what was bothering his sister.

"Goku, will you eat something first? I know how much you eat." Reda laughed, "but we only have one meal a day here. Besides, with that fever you only need a bowl of soup."

"But...I need food!" Goku protested, but gladly took the soup his sister offered him.

He drank it all down in just a few gulps. As soon as he handed the bowl back to Reda, Goku began feeling drowsy. His vision got all blurry as he tried to shake off his sleepiness. He still wanted to know what bothered his sister. Goku felt a hand on his chest, and he felt himself being pushed down to lay across the pillow.

"Goodnight, Goku. Sweet dreams."

-------------------

As soon as she was certain Goku was asleep, Reda covered him up with the silky blanket. She remembered this room. She had gone through almost everything Goku had. Only, she had fallen to Psyfoam earlier, and had escaped the treacheries of Empty Space. Huh. That meant her brother had more stamina that she did. Well, he was older, and he had been through a lot more than either her or Vee. Still, Goku was incredible to resist Psyfoam that long.

"Reda, what are you doing?" Reda turned around to see Vee standing in the doorway. "We have to go. Master wants us to train. Reda? Why are you crying?"

Then, Reda realized that she had tears running down her face, and she wiped them away with her hands. However, still more formed in her eyes. "It's Goku, Vee. He's having dreams."

"Oh really? What are they?" Vee asked, not understanding why his best friend was shedding tears for the 1st time in her life.

"Vee, he dreamt that he killed his best friend and seriously injured his two sons. He said that he didn't even recognize his own self because he looked so evil." Reda cried after that. "You know what this means?"

Vee nodded, "Yeah." He was finally coming to grasp with understanding Reda's tears.

Reda replied to her question, even though Vee already knew. "That means Master's going to ask him to kill the people he's loved all his life!"

--------------------

"Goku how could you? You loved them more than anything. You gave up your life for Gohan, and your freedom for Goten. How could you kill them both?" Chi-Chi was distraught. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

The lone warrior standing in the dark night lifted up his hand, very, very slowly. Once he got it positioned just right, the man started to hesitate. With his arm shaking he lowered his head, and tried to control his tears. He couldn't do this; he just couldn't.

_"Go on, Goku. Get it over with. You know you have to obey me. Go on, Goku. Do it!"_

The figure closed his eyes and felt tears fall down his face. "Sorry, Chi-Chi."

In less than a second, the lone warrior, who was none other than Goku, let an energy beam out of his hands. He stood there and quavered at the sound of hearing his wife's screams as the energy wave ran through her chest. When he looked up, four dead bodies cluttered the ground around him. The Saiyan that had once been the hero of all four of these people fell down to the ground and wept. What could one do when one had just killed one's own wife, boys, and best friend? The very weather seemed to be feeling the sadness in the air as it began to rain, washing away the blood and tears that had been shed tonight.

--------------------

"Wake up!" Psyfoam yelled again, this time kicking Goku off the bed. When the Saiyan still didn't stop his insane screaming, Psyfoam went up to his side and kicked him in the gut. "I said wake up!" This time he got some results as Goku's eyes popped open and he coughed up a mix of blood and spit. "There, that's better. Now, stand up! I need to show you something." When Goku's sobbing figure didn't move, Psyfoam planted another kick in the man's gut. "I said stand up!"

Psyfoam got the pleasure of seeing Goku force himself up. It was quite funny to see his feverous body trying to stand up. Yeah, he knew Goku had a fever. In facet, he had counted on it. All the better to made Goku realize how bad his punishments could be. Goku coughed out another spurt of blood as he stood up.

"That's better. Now, follow me! I need to show you something."

Psyfoam walked to the door of this room and turned around to be sure Goku was following. He was, even if it was taking a while. When Goku walked up to Psyfoam, gripping his side in pain, blood dripping from his mouth, Psyfoam grinned. They'd have to go downstairs. Why not speed things up? He placed his evil hand on Goku's back and pushed him forward. Psyfoam saw the Saiyan try to stop himself, but he didn't succeed. The being laughed as his last threat fell down the stairs in his tower. It _was _a laugh. Now, Supreme Kai had no way of beating him. Psyfoam had control of the three greatest forces in the universe. All three of them had been capable of becoming a Special Saiyan, but he had made sure to stop that myth before it became reality.

Psyfoam noticed that the crashing sound had stopped. That meant Goku was at the bottom of this long, long, tower. Time to go meet him.

Psyfoam disappeared and reappeared standing next to Goku. He was on the ground, trembling with pain and fear. Psyfoam couldn't help but notice the blood on the ground. After this he'd made Goku clean his whole lair. Now _that_ would be funny! Seeing the greatest hero in the universe reduced to cleaning his floor like the servant he was. Yeah, no one messed with his perfect floor and got away with it, no one.

-------------------------

Goku: ...

Reda: No, not again, Goku...please

Vee: Give it a rest, Reda. He'll be fine in the next chapter.

Reda: Why?

Vee: Because I show my true self then.

Reda: Oh, and how do you know that?

Vee: Because...Reda, I helped you make this "story" remember? You begged me to help you, and now you're pushing me away...I can't believe this.

Reda: But...

Goku: ...

Vee: Oh, and Reda, by the way, what's with the Special Saiyan.

Reda: Vee...

Vee: No, come on; tell me.

Reda: No, you know very well what a Special Saiyan is so don't go there.

Vee: Ok, I'll just pull the connection...


	14. The Powers of Vee and Reda

Vee: No man could understand...my power is in my own hands!

Reda: Vee, what is it with you and that song?

Vee: It's mine. I'm a man that will go far...try so hard and reach for the stars...with my self and head held high...gonna pass the test! First time...yeah...born to be kings...princes of the universe...fighting as w...

Reda: Vee! That's enough! Besides, you probably got a few words mixed up in there.

Vee: So? I could care less.

Reda: Whatever...look, are we going to get to the story, or not?

Vee: Hey, you're the one in charge of the connection...

----------------------

**Chapter Fourteen: **The Powers of Vee and Reda

Saiyans. The mightiest race in the universe, and yet so many evil beings have denied it,Frieza being one of them. Vee, Reda, and Goku are the mightiest of this glorious race. Vee and Reda are at the top, exactly equal in a fight; Goku is just below them, even though he doesn't know it. We all know that a fusion with Goku and Vegeta is almost invincible; of course, there's always that almost. Gogeta and Vegetto are the greatest fusions yet discovered. But what if Reda and Vee fused? Now _that_ would be an invincible fusion. Talk about the most powerful fighter, and the most excellent defender! Wow! I can hardly imagine the power! Of course, you don't know what I'm talking about do you? You haven't seen Reda and Vee in action. Well, be a little more patient. You'll see...you'll see.

--------------------

"Wow! She's faster than the speed of light times...uh...something huge!"

Goku watched with his master as Reda and Vee trained. He had a hard time keeping up with his own sister. She was fast, incredibly fast. The amazing thing was that she didn't seem to be tired at all. Only, even though she was faster than Vee, they were still even.

"Of course, they're even. Vee spends his time on attack and technique. Reda spends her time on sharpening her skills and defense. Put them against each other and they can't beat one another. Vee can't land a single punch on Reda because she's the only one that knows how to block her friend's incredible moves. And because Reda's so fast, Vee can't keep up with her movements to even predict her next move, although he's getting very close."

Goku looked back at his master, who grinned. Goku knew why. It was because he looked and sounded pathetic. Goku was on his hands and knees, obviously weak from his fever. Goku tried to take a deep breath, but he ended up coughing up blood instead. Goku closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his chest as he coughed. This was no ordinary fever, no ordinary fever at all.

"Vee, is a powerful young warrior even when he's not transformed. They can both transform into the Super Saiyan two levels beyond the Super Saiyan3; a Super Saiyan5, if you will. Yes, surprises you doesn't it? They will have to show you that transformation some time, because you will learn to do that, too. I'll give you one year for each transformation, Goku. You better start practicing."

"Vee Supreme!" Goku looked up after hearing that yell from Vee. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the attack.

Vee had his hands in the air above his floating figure. His posture reminded Goku of himself creating the Genki Dama, but it wasn't a Genki Dama the young man held in his hands. It was an energy ball, and all the energy came from Vee himself. Goku was shocked. How could Vee be making an energy ball twice as big as Goku's biggest Genki Dama and have all the energy come from inside?

"Yes, very surprising, isn't it? Vee possesses enormous energy, and he knows a way to put _all_ of his energy into one blast with still having living energy to spare. For you see, Goku, Saiyans have both living and attack energy, at least, the special ones do." Goku noticed his master, and saw him grin in malice. "Look, it's ready to throw."

Psyfoam pointed forward and up, pointing at Vee. Goku turned his head back toward Vee, and nearly collapsed in surprise. The boy's blast was huge! And Vee wasn't showing any signs of tiring, either. How could this be possible? How could a young child be generating that much energy? It was unbelievable!

Goku watched in amazement as Vee's blast, so named 'Vee Supreme' left the possession of the owner. It flew downward and it was way faster than the Genki Dama. In no time at all the humongous ball of energy had exploded, and Goku was flung into the wall behind him by the sheer force of the blast. A bright light blinded his vision as his neck snapped back into the wall. He heard an intense ringing in his ears, and one second later it was over.

Goku looked up, now behind his master, and saw that neither Vee nor Reda were in any way injured by the blast. The Saiyan's eyes looked around the room, expecting to see Vee laying somewhere out of energy. He found no such thing. Vee and Reda were on opposite sides of the room, and they both appeared fine. Neither one was as injured as all logic said they should be. What was the reason for that? Why were these two so special?

"Because, Goku, they had my training. Why else would they be so impressive?" Goku looked at his master, shocked. Would he become like those two because of Psyfoam? "Of course you will, Goku. You see I only wanted you help you in the first place. I'm training you the same as those two because you will face a greater challenge in the time yet to come."

Goku could only stare in surprise. So had he been wrong? Was Psyfoam, uh...Master, actually trying to help him? Was there another evil out there that Psyfoam was preparing him for? Yeah, that had to be it. Still...Goku looked at his master's dark complexion, he needed to keep his guard up. So far his plan seemed to be working, but you can never underestimate your opponents.

--------------------

Reda stared at Vee - she loved the stare offs - as she quickly assessed their condition. Vee had just used his 'Vee Supreme' so maybe his energy still needed time to resurface. If that was the case she could attack, and for the first time in her life end a fight between the two of them. However, there was great risk in doing that; great risk of allowing Vee's win, and she just would not allow that to happen. If Vee had regained his energy, then charging in would be the wrong choice. So the best decision right now would be to stand and wait for Vee's charge. She may be letting an opportunity slip through her fingers, but at least she knew she wouldn't lose because of a foolish choice.

At that moment, Vee decided to charge. No easy warning could be spotted, but she had trust in her fast reflexes. Most fighters gave a warning before they moved, usually not even knowing about it, but Vee gave no such warning. He used to, but Psyfoam had cleared up that weakness of his. By doing that he had also strengthened her reflexes, because her speed now was nothing compared to her awesome reflexes in battle.

_There he was._ Reda's reflexes provided her an awesome defense until she could get a fix on the situation. _Block high, block low, jump, block low, duck, move back._ Reda thought about her movements as she did them, trying to find a pattern. Of course, according to many, Vee had no pattern in his fighting, but she knew it. It was very hard to find, and it usually took her a while before she did. Vee's pattern was very, very complicated, and people watching said there was none. Vee's fighting style was that advanced, that impressive. Sometimes, even she would have a hard time predicting his movements, but then her special reflexes would kick in.

That's the way it had always been. If Reda stopped thinking about her fight, she'd allow her reflexes their glory. Her strong point was defense, and she was very good in sensing, but that wasn't enough to beat Psyfoam. _Dodge left, duck, jump, block right, flip backwards_. Vee was on the move again. She wondered about his condition. She hadn't broken a sweat yet, and a good look at her opponent showed that he was the same as when they had begun their fight. Yep, that was Vee. He spent all his time on the attack, and he never grew tired. The only difference he'd make while attacking was raising his power level. Right now that would be a little difficult because if he did, he'd transform, and Psyfoam hadn't given them permission to transform yet.

_Dodge left, block high, jump, flip backwards._ Vee continued the attack. She defended every move he threw. Not one of his attacks had ever hit her, and not one of them ever would. She made a promise to herself. If there ever were a winner for this never-ending battle between the two of them, it would be her. Not ever, would she allow Vee to conquer her.

_Duck, duck farther, I can't block that! Fall. Roll left, roll right, roll left, fake right, and continue rolling left. Get distance. Yes, now jump up, and...Flip backwards. Keep flipping...keep flipping...keep flipping...There's the wall...and... Now!_

Reda placed her feet on the wall, ran up a little ways, and then flipped so that her hands were now on the wall. She heard a surprised yelp, and when she pushed outwards, she felt herself kick Vee and she heard the sound of his body sliding across the steel floor. For the second she took getting back on her feet, Reda realized that she had just switched to the attack side. She had hit Vee!

"Very well done, Reda, very well done," Psyfoam's voice came to her ears, making her lose all concentration on the fight.

"But...how? You can't hit me! I'm invincible!" Vee was getting to his feet. He was too incredulous with what had happened to go back and attack Reda.

That was a good thing, for Reda was standing still in shock. She had just hit Vee! And because neither one of them were continuing, she had just ended the fight! It was incredible, surprising, and so confusing all at once. How? How did she ever get in a position to hit Vee? Then it came to her. Vee had made a careless mistake. Pushing her toward the wall had given her no choice but to attack. _It was Vee! He did it! He brought about his own loss!_

"Why is everyone so confused? Shouldn't you be continuing the fight?" Reda turned to face her brother. She hadn't noticed him before, sitting over there behind their master.

Goku was on his hands and knees, and the flush on his face showed that he still had that fever. Why did Psyfoam get him out of bed? To watch her fight with Vee? Yean, obviously, but why? Goku still needed rest. Even if he was older than her now, Reda still felt as if he was her younger brother. She was born before him so she should have the responsibility to take care of him. Besides, she was the only one that could in this place. Not even their father had the power to do that, even though he really wanted to.

"Reda, Vee, stop wasting time. Get back to training. Goku," Psyfoam moved his fluorescent, rainbow eyes to the Saiyan behind him, "Reda's only strong point in a battle is her defense. Vee's is attack. So, when she attacked him and actually did some damage, it was the first. Vee," and he looked at the two teens, "all the more reason to improve your defense. Reda, keep up the good work. Now, both of you transform to Super Saiyans. Go through the levels right here and now, one at a time. Once you reach level 5, then you can continue the training battle. Understood? Good! Transform to the first level now!"

---------------------------

Vee: "Transform to the first level now!" God, that was annoying. It's like he thinks he can control us.

Reda: Vee, at that point, he _was _controlling us.

Goku: I remember that...and I still want to ask...Vee, how did you get that much power into that blast of yours?

Vee: It's my special technique. Nothing big; well, okay, it is big, but Goku, I'm not giving anything away about my fighting skills and technique. It took me forever to figure them out and I'm not going to give them to you so you can beat me.

Goku: I wouldn't...

Reda: Ok you two, that's enough. Goku, _I_ hardly know his technique. There's no way he's just going to tell someone else; if he'd tell anyone he'd tell me.

Vee: Actually, I have told someone...(Drifts off)

Goku: Who?

Vee: None of your business! (Walks off and leaves the area)

Goku: Huh? What'd I say?

Reda: I don't...oh...I get it.

Goku: What? What do you get?

Reda: Don't worry about it, Goku. Vee's personal life...(She drifts off in sad silence)

Goku? Ok...

Reda: Anyways, reviews...I love reviews.

Goku: I think you say that every time...

Reda: Am I going to have to kick you out too?

Goku: Huh? What I'd do?

Reda: (rolls her eyes and whispers) Why do I hang out with the guys? Why? (Pulls connection)


	15. Super Saiyan 5

Vee: Now comes the good part.

Reda: (looks at him strangely) You call this good? Yeah, right, you got to be kidding me.

Vee: Yes I call it good because it's where we transform.

Reda: And?

Goku: When do I get to transform?

Reda: uh...Goku, we have a loooooong way to go before that happens, and don't make me give anything else away.

Vee: See? Wasn't me this time now was it?

Reda: Shut up, Vee!

---------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen: **Super Saiyan 5

The Legendary Super Saiyan; that is a legend to conquer all legends! Wow! Then, there are the levels beyond that legend. Super Saiyan 2 was impressive. Super Saiyan 3 _is _impressive. Yet, Psyfoam talks of a Super Saiyan 4 and a Super Saiyan 5. Wonder if it's true? Can there really be _that_ many Super Saiyan levels? And if there are, can Vee and Reda actually reach them? It's a question to ponder. Keep your ears and eyes open. Be ready for anything unexpected.

--------------------

Vee stared at Reda. He was angry now, real angry. She wasn't supposed to hit him! Attack him maybe, but actually hit him? That was unheard of!

The young warrior clenched his fists in anger. He felt his ki rising as he powered up. He grasped control of his ascending power level and thought about his planet being destroyed, his favorite brother dying in the fatal accident. Vee kept his thoughts on his brother; his younger brother, Vege. If only Frieza hadn't destroyed his planet. If only Vege had been allowed to live. His younger brother would make a much better partner than Vegeta ever could. He hated Frieza! He hated that ugly gay bastard!

Vee felt the warm feeling rush over him as he transformed to the Super Saiyan. He wanted revenge on Frieza so bad. He wanted to destroy him for good. Vege had been such an awesome brother. He was much, much better than Vegeta. And he was so innocent too! Reminded Vee of Kakarot's attitude, only, Vege had that Saiyan pride. If Vege had been allowed to live, Vee was certain there'd be a good chance of someone beating his power. Oh, Vege had the potential to do great things. Why'd that bastard Frieza have to kill him? Vee swore, if he ever got the chance to get rid of that evil tyrant's being for good, he would. Oh yes, he would!

Vee looked up at Reda. She was staring at him, waiting. Waiting for what? Suddenly, she mouthed the answer to his question. Vee stared at her lips, and he praised himself for figuring out her words.

_'Hurry up! I follow you. You're the leader, I'm the follower.'_

Vee smiled, hiding a chuckle. In no time at all he pushed his way forward through the next level. The golden Super Saiyan 2 shined in the dark lair; the power of Reda and Vee surfacing. Even though Vee had progressed this far, he still didn't feel a thing, not a single wave of doubt. It was time to continue. Vee moved his eyes to Kakarot, who looked very, very curious. Vee laughed to himself. Then, with a scream to push forward, Vee transformed himself to a Super Saiyan 3. Only, he didn't look like Kakarot's transformation.

Vee's Super Saiyan 3 didn't have the long hair. Instead, his golden hair had shortened, and it was standing straight up into the nothingness of Psyfoam's lair. Then, there were his eyebrows. There were none, which was the only thing similar between him and Goku's SS3. Reda, who loved to copy his special transformations, looked exactly like him, except her hair was a little longer than his, but that was expected.

Now, it was time for the Super Saiyan 4. This one was always hard to go to without going to level 5. But Psyfoam wanted him to go through them one by one to show Kakarot what he had to accomplish. Vee concentrated, something he rarely did, and began to slowly push forward. Come on...Come on...Slowly...Easy...There!

Lightning buzzed around him, striking toward the still transforming Reda. He watched her struggle to transform without going too far. That was the hard part of this transformation. When they had gone to Super Saiyan 5 it had become harder to reach SS4 without letting too much power loose. That was a problem Psyfoam had got angered over. He told them to keep working on training their lower levels so that they could easily progress through the levels. Vee hoped this would be enough to satisfy his master.

"Good job, Vee, Reda. Give Goku a moment to study the transformation, then go ahead and transform to the next level."

Vee nodded, letting his master know that he would obey. To fill up the time, Vee studied Reda's transformations, just for the fun of it. Her hair was starting to look red, so it was a reddish-gold now. It was still the same length as before, but it stuck straight back instead of up. His did the same, just not quite as weird looking as hers. Her eyes were blue instead of green, or to some people, they were darker blue. Honestly, he didn't like the way this transformation looked, but he absolutely loved Super Saiyan 5. Was Psyfoam ready yet?

Vee turned his eyes over to his master and smiled when he got a nod. He didn't even bother to check with Reda. He wanted to go to Super Saiyan 5 now!

And in a burst of light, he did, with Reda following.

Vee's Super Saiyan light mixed with Reda's as they both powered up to their maximum. Now his hair and aura was completely red. And his eyes were getting a hint of red too. Vee liked the mix of red and blue when blue was dominant so he knew his eyes looked awesome.

"Very well done, Reda, Vee. I'm impressed that you have that much control already for having gone Super Saiyan 5 yesterday."

"What! They transformed only yesterday! And they already have control over it!" Kakarot was obviously surprised at their talent.

Psyfoam didn't like Kakarot's interruption, though, quickly silencing him. "Next time you talk without my permission you'll get way more than a kick in the gut, Goku! As for you too," he said calmly, addressing Vee and Reda. "Get on with your training. We have an hour to go before your first break. Let's see if you can keep that transformation up for that long."

Vee turned his eyes to his master, passing over Kakarot whose feverous body lay sprawled out on the floor save for the hands gripping his stomach. He was soundless, as no air would come to him to even allow a scream. Vee smirked. Weakling. Let him show Kakarot what true power was.

Vee launched himself at Reda, his red hair zipping around with the wind he created. He attacked faster than lightning could strike, but Reda blocked every move. He attacked with such force he actually heard ringing in his ears each time one of his attacks was blocked.

He felt no pain and neither did Reda. They kept up their usual pattern until Vee stared feeling weaker. Dammit! Why now? Only thirty minutes had gone by. Psyfoam would surely do something horrible. Uh...better start calling him "Master" in the mind, too. That might lessen his death sentence.

Vee gulped when he saw Reda begin to flash between red and gold. He knew he was doing the same, or would be soon. His breathing had already reached a lower level, as had Reda's.

Five more minutes passed and he fought to hang on to the Super Saiyan state as he fought against Reda. Some things are way easier said than done. And just as Vee thought that, he slipped out of Super Saiyan entirely and fell to the ground, hearing Reda fall one second before him.

The dark arena of Master's - there he said it - lair engulfed him. Master decided not to speak, and Vee's mind evilly chose to wander. He cursed his thoughts; they wandered where he did not want them to wander. Curse his stupid baka brain!

He remembered the day or night -whichever, didn't matter - when Psyfoam became his master. He had gone through torturous pain. He had even seen a glimpse of Psyfoam's - Master's - real self. A single glimpse was enough to convince him that Psyfoam would always be his master, no matter how many times he denied it.

He had pleaded and cried worse than Kakarot. He had begged on his knees to be set free of the pain and horrors. He hadn't even known what Empty Space could do until Kakarot went in. In a way it was embarrassing to say he hadn't gone in, but in a way he was glad he hadn't. Still...

"Vee, Reda." The sound of his master's voice jerked him out of his thoughts, thankfully. "Because you did not accomplish what I told you to, your break will be cut short. Instead of the hour I had planned on, you will both get thirty-five minutes. And it starts...now. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Vee thought aloud, "Where's the bathroom?"

---------------------

Reda: 'Where's the bathroom,' Vee? Honestly, that's so lame.

Vee: I was being serious. Jeez, you can't hold it forever you know, speaking of which, would you let me go now?

Reda: Why should I?

Vee: Cause I really have to pee, that's why.

Reda: (rolls her eyes) Fine, go.

Goku: (comes in with a huge plate of food as Vee runs out) What's his hurry?

Reda: Bathroom...(notices the food) Hey, I want some.

Goku: (shrugs) Help yourself, it is yours.

Reda: (grabs a bowl of pasta and begins to eat) You know...maybe I have been...sitting in here too long...I need...a break...

Goku: (between mouthfuls of food) Whatever you say, but can you at least get to the good part first?

Reda: Goku, I haven't even gotten close to the "good part" yet.

Vee: (comes back in) Well, it depends what you consider the good part, Reda. If you mean where we...

Reda: Don't say it Vee! You'll ruin the story!

Vee: (crosses his arms and leans against the wall) Fine.

Reda: Now...let's talk about reviews...

Vee: Oh just pull the damn connection already, Reda. We don't want to hear you ask for a review one more time.

Reda: Fine!

Vee: Fine!

Reda: Fine!

Goku: Huh?

Reda: (looks at Goku and pulls connection)


	16. Psyfoam's Orders

Vee: (still leaning against the wall from last time) What are you waiting for, Reda? I'm sick of waiting. Get the story going.

Reda: Vee...would you shut up already!

Vee: If you want me to shut up then let me leave!

Reda: No!

Vee: Damn you...

Goku: Guys, guys, stop fighting like this. I thought you were best friends.

Vee: You shut up too, stupid low class Saiyan baka!

Reda: That's it, Vee! Go stand in the corner!

Vee: No, I'm not a child.

Reda: Then stop acting like one.

Vee: Just pull the damn connection.

Reda: Watch your language, kid

Vee: (boils up, ready to attack something...) Don't call me kid!!

Goku: Reda, Vee, stop!

Reda and Vee: Shut up!

Goku: ...(pulls connection)

-----------------------

**Chapter Sixteen: **Psyfoam's Orders

A slave has no choices; they only take orders. It doesn't matter who you are, you can eventually become someone's slave if you're not careful. Not always does being a slave mean you have a master; perhaps you're a slave to yourself, not allowing your true feelings and beliefs to surface enough. Though, when we talk Psyfoam, that type of slave can't exist. In the past, Psyfoam "created" slaves that failed him and he destroyed them all out of rage. Reda and Vee are the only two who have survived his wrath longer than anyone else. They manage to stay alive when he blows his top and takes it out on them. Of course, he has ordered them to do some pretty nasty things; none of them even close to what we would call "good." Their first orders were pitiful and embarrassing, but Psyfoam later used them to his own good in conquering the universe. Supreme Kai has met both Reda and Vee and barely escaped with his life; Reda had to pay dearly for that one. As I tell you this are you thinking about Goku? What will Psyfoam make _him_do? Will he rip down any possible pride our favorite Saiyan hero has? Most likely. But how? Oh...you can't even begin to imagine.

--------------------

Psyfoam left them all pretty quick. He clearly had better things to do when his slaves took breaks than stand around and watch. Vee got up and searched for a place to use the bathroom, his endurance to pee making him forget he was out of energy. Reda stood up, spread her legs apart, clenched her fists and began to glow white. It was a blinding white light, similar to what the 'Solar Flare' could do. And when Goku could see again, Reda was fully healed and reaching out a hand to help him up.

"How...?" He asked, drifting off into confusion.

Reda giggled as she helped her brother up and began to lead him toward the room she sort of called her own. "It's a kind of healing power. Only, I can heal just myself and no one else. It sucks in that area, but in working fast, it would get an A+."

"What's an a plus?" Goku asked, trying to understand what Reda was telling him.

Reda laughed. "It means perfect. So, simply put, I can heal only myself, but I can do it at top speed. Understand?" She turned to face her brother as they reached the top step, her hairdo mixing up with Goku's family copy.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

Reda looked away from his dark eyes, feeling even more sorry for him than she had originally. She caught sight of the red-silk covered bed, and then wondered if Goku was strong enough to pull himself into bed. An embarrassing question to ask, but it had to be asked.

"Brother, can you...uh..." Reda moved her gaze to the bed, hoping Goku would understand.

"Oh! Yeah! That's not a problem!" Goku said almost with a laugh as he easily broke away from Reda and climbed in the bed. Never had he liked a foreign bed quite as much as he quickly fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

Reda watched, but only because she knew she'd be gone when he woke up. She was being silly, but still...She was his sister, older now or not. Goku needed someone to keep him going. Without the hope of seeing his family and friends back on Earth there was no telling what could happen.

"Sleep well, brother. I hope your first job is not as embarrassing and pitiful for a Saiyan as mine and Vee's was. Psyfoam hates us all, which is why we're like this, but Vee and me continue to fight to contain out selves, our power, and our sanity. We both hope, and so does father downstairs, that you can continue the way we are."

--------------------

Ten minutes later, with ten left in her break, Reda struggled with the code to open the one locked door she wanted to enter.

Error. Passcode Incorrect.

"Damn! I know this thing! What happened to my memory?" Reda yelled to herself, hitting the wall.

Bardock's voice answered from inside. "Don't beat yourself up about it. He came by and changed it."

Dresco spoke, "I memorized the tunes each letter made and how many." He didn't wait for the obvious question. "Nine letter. 1st one was high, but not the highest. 2nd was in the middle. 3rd was lower but close. 4th was lower, but close. 5th was high, but not as high as the first one. 6th was one shade lower than the 2nd. 7th was the same as the first. And the last two were the same."

"There you go, Reda. Can you figure it out?" Bardock asked, his voice right by the door.

A minute passed and then Reda nearly jumped five feet in the air. "Thank you, Dresco! Let's see...E...M...P...T...I...N...E...S...S..." The door slid open. "Yes! That makes sense, too. Duh, why didn't I think of that? He just sent Goku through Empty Space. Of course he's still going to be gloating over getting my brother."

Reda walked into the prison containment area, leaving the door wide open so she could get out when her break was finished. Bardock wouldn't "escape" because there was nowhere to escape to, although he wanted to see his son. Reda smiled at her father.

"Kakarot is doing just fine now, as long as Psyfoam doesn't force him out of bed too early. Oh, and Dad, his name is Goku now," Reda said, glancing at her father with a small, innocent smile.

Bardock was surprised at this information. "He calls himself Goku?" Then a light turned on in his mind as he recalled the conversation with his son before Psyfoam rudely interrupted. "Oh yeah! That's right. He did say his Earth name was Goku, and that everyone calls him Goku except for Vegeta, who insists on calling him Kakarot."

"Vegeta? He's still alive? And on _Earth_?" Reda exclaimed. She had some news for Vee.

Bardock nodded, understanding Reda's surprise. "Yeah, I've been pondering that ever since I've had time to ponder. Apparently, something big happened with Frieza. I'll have to ask him if he ever comes down here."

"No!" Reda yelled out, surprising herself.

Bardock cocked his head, curious of his daughter's defiance. "No? Why?"

Reda began to stutter. "W...Well..." She gulped down her sudden shyness. "I don't think he likes Frieza very much. He's obviously got some bad memories, and asking Goku about Frieza would probably remind him of those certain memories."

"Ah...I see. I see," Bardock said with a smile. "You're protecting him like an older sister."

Reda blushed a little, having been found out by her father. "Uh...Yes, sir. Even if he's older than me now, I was still born first. And I intend to look out for him like and "older" sibling would."

--------------------

Goku woke up, his fever gone. He felt better, but something was missing...

It was his freedom. And he remembered everything that had made him lose his freedom: Psyfoam, Empty Space, and then Goten being thrown in Empty Space.

Psyfoam, his master now, was a genius. He had caught Goku at just the right moment, using the perfect "bait" to make him fall to the evil being's whishes. Now, he was a slave of Psyfoam, and escape looked impossible.

If Vee and Reda, being Super Saiyan 5s, couldn't beat Psyfoam, then Goku knew he stood no chance against his master. Still, if he transformed to Super Saiyan 5, there was a chance. He probably hadn't seen half of Psyfoam's power yet, but Goku still clung to the light known as hope. He always had, and he always would.

Goku slowly climbed out of bed, feeling sores from his previous fights and...beatings. What was his life coming to? He wanted to run and go home, but without his freedom it was impossible. The minute Goku called Psyfoam his Master, he had been stripped of his freedom in such a way he couldn't escape even though he wanted to. What had he done?

_You saved your son._

Yes, but how would Goten and everyone else be affected by his decision?

_They will survive, just like when you died and couldn't be wished back by the Dragon Balls. Life is not always easy. They will survive, and so will you._

How?

_You have your sister and your father to help you. Remember that even the greatest warriors need help sometimes. You know that; you have just forgotten because you rarely need help._

"Goku! I know you're awake. Get your sorry ass in here!"

Goku didn't need to ponder who had called him or where the person wanted him to go, he knew and he would obey his master. He shoved his internal argument aside as a pull inside him almost _forced_ him to go to his master.

He walked down a flight of stairs and took a right; somehow knowing his master was down this dark hallway. The dim lighting grew dimmer as he walked deeper into Psyfoam's lair until it went out all together. Still, he pressed on, knowing that if he didn't, his master would get angry and express it in horrible ways.

Goku took a quick left and stopped. His master was somewhere in the darkness, an order planned and ready to give his newest servant.

"Ah...There you are. I'm surprised. You came a lot faster than Vee or Reda. They're slouching off. I guess I'll have to deal with them when they get back from their mission. But that's beside the point.

"Goku, in my lair everything must be perfect. There should be no scuffmarks, no crater-size holes, and especially no bloodstains. Now, in our little battle earlier, you created all of the above I believe. So, I want you to fix all the imperfect things in my perfect lair. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Master," was all Goku could get out of his mouth at the moment. He couldn't believe the level he was being reduced to.

_Hey, you are the one who succumbed to his will. Blame yourself, not your conscience. Psyfoam hates you. What'd you think he was going to ask you to do? Join Vee and Reda? That would be a miracle! First, he's got to reduce you to dirt, and then he'll send you on more time-consuming missions. Trust your conscience; I'm usually right._

-----------------

Vee: Reda, I despise you...

Reda: I know, Vee. I despise you too.

Vee: You're the worst, ugliest, stupidest baka ever born into the world.

Reda: I know Vee.

Vee: You're a bit...

Goku: Whoa, Vee. That's far enough; you don't need to use profanity against your best friend...

Reda: Goku! You know that word?

Goku: Yeah...I'm not stupid, just slow sometimes.

Vee: Just like Reda...

Reda: Vee!

Goku: Ok, I'll just pull it this time...(Pulls connection)


	17. Tethgarous

Vee: Reda, why are you making me stay here?

Reda: Because...

Vee: Because why, bitch?

Goku: Vee...

Vee: Stay out of this, Kakarot!

Reda: Vee, if you want to leave just leave!

Vee: Finally! (Walks out the door with his arms crossed)

Goku: Now, Reda...

Reda: Get out! Leave me alone!

Goku: Jeez! (Goku leaves) Sorry...

Reda: (sits back in her chair) Finally, peace and quiet at last.

------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen: **Tethgarous

The missions of an evil mind. One can usually predict them. They usually have something to do with destruction. Destruction...that's a big word. Destruction means utter chaos and damaged to a non-repairable state. Evil loves creating destruction. So when Psyfoam wants to send Vee and Reda away on a mission, of course he'd going to tell them to create destruction. The only question is...Do Vee and Reda actually want to carry it out?

--------------------

She jumped to her right to dodge a blast of ki energy, and then ducked to miss one aimed for head. Another one came from left, heading for her feet, but she jumped and flipped backward to just barely miss an air strike. She landed right on top of one of the small robots, sending a burst of mechanical parts fleeing from the explosion. She looked around. Three more to go.

Reda quickly looked toward Vee, assessing their progress. He had more robots circling him, but she knew he had destroyed about fifty of the miniature robots by now. Reda had only counted twenty-four for her.

Damn! She was behind!

_Come on, Reda. Pick up the pace._

With that thought, Reda quickly flew up into the air, smiling when a group of ten robots flew after her. She flew at her top speed for a while, and then slowed down to let them think she was tiring. She continued to float backward until the point came where she was certain her enemies would start firing. Then she slammed on the brakes.

As the ten robots zoomed past her, Reda grinned and began collecting energy. They must have gone two minutes out of their way before the stupid robots realized their prey wasn't there anymore. Reda waited patiently, and as soon as they got in view she unleashed her ki. The ki blasts weren't anything compared to Vee's, but they were good enough to blow one up and set off a chain reaction; exactly what she had planned for.

Reda smirked as explosions rocked the sky. Before she could head back to Vee, a red light glinted in her eyes. After getting through her shock that a light had actually swarmed through the smoke, Reda remembered her master's commanding words.

_"Destroy the source of the good-natured robots. I believe the source is a madman that goes by the name Tethgarous. I wouldn't bother with him on normal circumstances, but in his madness he's creating robots with **good **intentions. Tethgarous himself has evil intentions, and I've ignored his boasts of genius, but the time has come to be rid of him. This is where you come in."_

_ "And how are we supposed to find this Tetgarhrohs guy?"_

_ "His name is Tethgarous, Vee. You'd do well to remember that. His madness and above average brains know how to dispose of Saiyans. Tethgarous has an underground lab that is completely unreachable, save for the one opening that sets his robots loose. If one of you were to be close to the opening when you destroyed a robot, you'd definitely notice red warning lights flashing..."_

That must mean she was near the entrance. Now to find it, and fast. Reda followed the red light down to the ground. The place should be at the end of this red light. She flew out of the smoke, and lost sight of the red light.

"Damn! Where'd it go?" Reda shouted, a little louder than she meant.

She looked at the ground, floating in mid-air. Her eyes searched like a pair of helicopter searchlights. Then she caught it; a red light barely visible to the left. Reda flew straight at it. Her voice must've set it off. _That was a smart move, Reda._

When she approached the entrance, having blown up exiting robots along the way, Reda quickly examined the hidden opening. She was interested in the science of foreign planets for some odd reason. Maybe it came from her mother, who had died birthing Kakarot---Goku. But she held no grudge against her "younger" brother. It was not his fault that Mom died, although Raditz had taken it in the wrong way---stupid Radish head.

As Reda thought these thoughts, she admired the technology used to keep this opening invisible. One weakness wasn't bad. Psyfoam would have a big lecture to give Tethgarous about perfection - her master was a _huge_ perfectionist. Let's say it. Psyfoam was a complete lunatic when it came to perfection, and sometimes she considered that very annoying.

Reda put her frustration in Psyfoam aside, the tail tightened around her waist being the only indication she was mad. She was one of the few Saiyans that didn't wrap their tail around their waist to avoid someone grabbing it, but when Reda got mad she had to squeeze something. Using her tail was a good way to unleash her anger. The robots were lucky they weren't in her sights now, or they would have been dust by now.

After calming herself, Reda went into the secret lab. She wondered how far underground it was. It didn't matter, but it would be nice to know just for comfort sake. As she walked down the narrow hallway, she noticed the lack of creativity. A plain steel hallway was pretty boring to walk down with no change evident for quite a while. Reda praised her luck that Vee wasn't there with her. He'd be having a cow! Vee just absolutely lived in a creative world. The two adjectives he would use to describe himself would be powerful and creative. They fit him, true, but they weren't the two adjectives she'd use to describe Vee. She'd pick something along the lines of selfish and arrogant.

"Why, hello there. Who the hell are you?" A strange voice brought Reda to the current mission and made her stop still.

She looked around, noticing she had finally found her way to the underground lab, and she did not like the looks of it. Reda saw strange equipment scattered about in unorganized piles. She was disgusted with that. At least the guy could organize his equipment properly! That wasn't too much effort.

Reda swerved her head when a blinding yellow light caught her attention. It was just a computer screen, but the message on the screen freaked her out.

_Saiyan Generics - Experiment 204_

Okay, time to check out the mysterious lab owner. Now she had a better reason to kill Tethgarous instead of Psyfoam's order. Nobody should be allowed to experiment on different species. She even disagreed with animal experiments, so Reda definitely had a thing with Saiyan experiments. HE wouldn't experiment on her, and she knew Vee would be last on his list for sure. Of course, there weren't too many Saiyans left in the universe.

Reda turned her head in the direction of the speaker. Well, he was humanoid - sort of. He looked like someone who tried a wrong experiment with a cat. Other than that...he was ugly. The guy had big ears and a big nose with slanted eyes and thin eyebrows. His long gray hair looked really weird with his cat features. He wore no shirt and had dark gray cat hair on his chest. Tethgarous - for Reda had come to the conclusion that this guy was who she was looking for - had short skinny legs that reached out to big paws that resembled a cat. The guy's arms and hands were similar, and he had a dark gray tail with a black spot on the tip. Reda supposed that the cat part of him was cute and the human part was very, very ugly. Not a good combination.

"Ahh...I see I've stumbled upon another Saiyan. Come in, girl. I mean no harm." The cat creature spoke.

Reda held back and raised an eyebrow. "Another Saiyan?"

He nodded, "Yes, a young boy was battling my robots, and doing a mighty good job of it I'll admit. But he didn't take into account that I had a back up plan. I don't believe he'll be fighting for a while."

"Vee!" Reda exclaimed, completely shocked that Vee, a Saiyan prince, had been turned into an experiment. Well, he didn't have good reflexes and she did. _She _had something to rely on. "What did you do with him?"

Tethgarous chuckled, and a half-purr came out with it. "I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. You've got much bigger things to worry about. But don't worry. You'll be next to him soon."

As he said that a dart-gun appeared in his hand and he shot a drugged dart at her. Reda instinctively moved to the side. "I wouldn't count on that. One: drugged darts won't bother me. Two: I'm the fastest Saiyan alive, so you won't best my speed. Three: I'm smarter than Vee, so besting my evading tactics might be a little difficult."

To Reda's surprise, the cat/human laughed. "Oh, this isn't any normal drugged dart-gun. It's got a special drug in it that brought your friend down in less than three seconds. I wouldn't keep that confident attitude much longer if I were you."

"I could say the same," Reda said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, but I've got a reliable reason to be a little overconfident." He smiled.

Reda raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, so do I."

Then she jumped two feet in the air and flipped backward, dodging a blast from a robot that had tried to sneak up behind. Little did the robots know; she was an expert in evasion techniques. No one could best her at that, especially not a pack of robots. Reda looked at the cat/human and was surprised to still see that confident grin on his face. What did he have up his sleeve?

Reda spun around and ducked, charging a ki blast in her hand. When she stood back up, she fired, destroying the group of four robots. She smirked.

"Ha! What do you think now?" As soon as she said that she realized her mistake. The robots had been a distraction, and Reda now had the drug of Tethgarous running through her veins. Lucky her. Reda had one last thought before she passed out. _Stupid reflexes. They needed to train harder._

-------------------------

Reda: Well, hope you're enjoying it. I like reviews. ... Sorry, usually someone interrupts me there. Maybe they finally left. Yes! I'm alone! Wow! This feels...not as good as I thought it would.


	18. Goku, the Retriever

Reda: Well...here I go again. All alone and writing by myself...Huh, I half expected Vee to come in. Did he really leave? Am I really alone? Guys, Vee, Goku! I'm sorry!

----------------------------

**Chapter Eighteen: **Goku, the Retriever

A madman is dangerous, especially when Reda and Vee get caught in his hold. Tethgarous knows all about Saiyan emotions, but he still wants to learn more. So, he kidnaps the two strongest Saiyans and experiments on them. Pretty smart. What the cat-man doesn't know is that he just "stole" Psyfoam's greatest servants. And Psyfoam gets angry _very _easily. So, now the cat/man has something coming to him; something he didn't ask for.

---------------------------

"Damn it, Reda! You careless bitch! How many times have I warned you about overconfidence? Don't let overconfidence ruin your reflexes. You rely more on them than your speed. Stupid bitch! Now what am I supposed to do?" Psyfoam yelled, slamming his fists down on the computer keypad.

He had warned them about Tethgarous, but did they listen? NO! Now look at where they were! Vee and Reda Saiyan experiments! Bah! Not _his_ salve...err...servants! They both needed a lesson in listening, but he didn't have time to give extra lessons. He was too busy with Goku...

Ahh...Now there's an idea! Why didn't he think of that in the first place?_ Psyfoam, you're a genius. Just make sure to think faster when you get angry._

"Goku!"

"Yes sir?" Goku's dirty figure asked from the doorway of Psyfoam's computer lab.

Psyfoam sighed. This was all wrong, but it needed to be done to bring those kids back. "Goku, you've got yourself an early mission. You can thank Vee and Reda for their clumsiness. You're job is to bring them back and destroy Tethgarous if you can. That madman's gone far enough this time. I usually don't care what that creature does, but making my servants Saiyan experiment...It's the last straw!

"Goku?"

"Yes?"

"You see that cat/man wanna be on the screen?"

"Yeah..."

"I want you to find his energy signal and instant transmission there. Kill Tethgarous, get Reda and Vee out of there, and then report back here immediately afterwards. If you destroy the planet in the process, I'll give you a Special Request. That should be easy enough. That's a deserted planet except for Tethgarous and his robots, so you can destroy it with no problem. Now be off with you! I don't want that madman messing with my best servants!"

"Yes Master," Goku replied, placing two fingers to his forehead and disappearing soon afterwards.

Psyfoam kept his eyes on the screen. Of all Saiyans to get caught, Vee and Reda! It was such a disappointment, but then again...Having Goku to send after them was lucky, even if it was out of order. Still, if Goku actually accomplished a mission that Vee and Reda failed at...

Goku appeared right behind the cat/man. He yelped and dove for cover behind a huge computer before the guy could see him. He hadn't been spotted. _Whew! That was close!_

_Saiyan Data Processing..._

Goku almost jumped back when a mechanical voice spoke. It took him a while to realize that it was the computer speaking. He took a minute to figure out what the large computer had said, but then he peeked from behind his hiding place to se what was going on.

He almost fell over on his face in surprise with what he saw. The cat/man, who was named Tethgarous, was typing at the computer, making thoughtful noises, but that wasn't what surprised him. Connected to the far wall were three large translucent tubes. One of them was empty, holding only a green liquid, but two of them held bodies, Saiyan bodies. Goku gulped. Reda...and Vee...? With their power they shouldn't be reduced to an experiment for a maniac.

_Specimen One: Saiyan; female; evading techniques; unique power to ignore the light of the full moon if so wishes; highest level: Super Saiyan 5, possibility of a farther level._

_ Specimen Two: Saiyan; male; stronger attack power; royal bloodline; can also ignore light of the full moon; highest level: Super Saiyan 5, possibility of farther level._

"What? Vee's a _prince_?" Goku exclaimed, very surprised.

It was too late when he realized his mistake. "Ahh...Another Saiyan? It's my lucky day. Three Saiyans for my work, how generous life is."

Goku got a hold of himself and jumped out of his hiding place, facing the crazed madman from ten feet distance. "We'll see about that. I'm here to bust out Reda and Vee, and end your crazy science!"

Goku wondered if he should go Super Saiyan...Things didn't look too dangerous now. He shouldn't waste energy if he didn't need to.

Tethgarous laughed. "Are you over confident too?"

Goku smirked, "No; far from it."

The cat/human grinned even as Goku slashed behind him, destroying two robots on the spot. More appeared from seemingly nowhere, but Goku destroyed each one, a blur of movement as he made every robot in the room dust. When he turned back to face Tethgarous, he had to duck right away to dodge the drugged dart-gun aimed for his shoulder. He had an inside feeling that thing needed no touching, and besides he didn't like the idea of a needle going into his skin.

That's when Goku expected his enemy to be either angry or surprised, but Tethgarous was neither. He was still laughing idiotically, so Goku punched him in the gut, silencing the guy's annoying laughter.

Goku stood up and swerved around to Reda and Vee. He just noticed that they were wearing almost nothing. Vee had on boxers, and Reda had on a bra and girl's underwear. He looked back at the madman on the floor, and felt a flash of anger. No one deserved to be experiments for some lunatic, especially not his sister! Tethgarous's laughter stopped Goku from transforming.

"You're a smart one, aren't you? And you're powerful too. I wonder what you're rage level would be at _your_ highest level," Tethgarous said, and before Goku could question, the cat/man had pressed something on a hand-held remote that had obviously been in his shirt.

Goku heard a loud roaring noise, and then a huge monster crashed through the wall. "What the?" He shouted as he dodged a huge, spiky, green tail.

"Meet my best creation, Saiyan! The Psychedelic Monster!"

"Huh?" Goku questioned, landing on the opposite side of the room, trying to get a good distance away from this creature.

Tethgarous chuckled, "You'll see, Saiyan. P.M. attack!" the cat/man commanded, standing up and pointing at Goku.

The hideous, humongous, green monster roared louder this time. He sent his invisible attack toward the Saiyan, and Goku just stood still, confused, at least, until the psychedelic attack reached him.

Then he froze, seeing strange things before his eyes. The lab was gone and in its place was a jungle. Only, the only animals in this jungle were monkeys and they were all after him.

Then the sounds came. Goku covered his ears against a very high-pitched shrieking noise that was louder than the outside of an airport. It was annoying, painful, strange, and loud!

What was really going on was something totally opposite. The Psychedelic Monster waited for his master's command before retracting his attack. And as Goku shook his head and rubbed his eyes, the hideous creature attacked, smashing a spiked leg into the Saiyan's chin.

Goku was flung into the air and came down on his back. He stood up, wiping blood off his chin and glaring at Tethgarous and his strange monster. Without another thought, Goku allowed himself to transform to Super Saiyan 3. He wouldn't let whatever happened just then happen again. He needed to get Reda and Vee out of here and accomplish the mission they failed at.

"Oooo, look, P.M., he can go Super Saiyan 3. Attack again while I get the rage monitor. I want to see this Saiyan's level of rage," Tethgarous commanded as he walked off toward his cluttered desk.

Goku braced himself, but it was no use. The psychedelic attack made its way into his mind, and even as a Super Saiyan 3 he couldn't block it out. As soon as he was set free of his hallucinations, the monster shoved his scaly fist into Goku's chest, sending the Saiyan flying toward the experimental tubes.

This time, P.M. followed after him and kicked the Saiyan into the empty tube, sending glass flying everywhere. P.M. landed on Goku next, ignoring the spit that flew into the air. The Psychedelic Monster pounded on Goku, cutting his face, chest, arms, and legs with the millions of spikes along his body.

"P.M., retract! I think that's enough! His rage is rising!"

Goku ignored his pain and blood spills as he slowly got back on his feel. The Saiyan looked to his right, and saw his sister floating in a green liquid filled tube with a breathing mask and wires connected to various parts of her body. That did it. Goku turned toward Tethgarous and the Psychedelic Monster, his rage building to an inconceivable level.

Tethgarous was ecstatic. "This is amazing! Rage level 7 hundred thousand, 8 hundred thousand, _9 _hundred thousand!"

He didn't get the chance to finish as the rage monitor blew past any normal ratings and exploded. Goku screamed out loud, crushing his fingernails into his own palms, his fists so tight that blood dripped out. The Saiyan's rage had reached an ultimate peak, and everyone knows that when that happens...a transformation occurs.

-----------------------

Psyfoam jumped out of his seat, inches away from the large computer screen. It was unbelievable! It was impossible! _Vee_ hadn't transformed _this _fast, so how could Goku be doing it when he was supposed to be weaker?

For once in his lifetime, Psyfoam was nervous. He gulped. Maybe Goku's true strength and power was more than he had anticipated. He had underestimated this Saiyan, and that had been a huge mistake!

------------------------

Goku stared at his enemies. His hair had shortened from Super Saiyan 3, and it was now shoulder length. The reddish-gold spiky hair stuck backwards and his friends may not have recognized him right away. His once green eyes were now blue, and his aura had a tint of both red and blue inside the familiar golden ring. Goku's eyebrows were lowered and his eyes gleamed with anger. If the rage monitor of Tethgarous still worked, it would read over 1 million.

"P.M., attack and this time knock him out," Tethgarous ordered, his excitement at full.

Before the Psychedelic Monster could mess with Goku's conscious mind, the Saiyan attacked, sending a well-aimed punch at the monster's hideous chest. Goku's fist ripped right through the creature's heart, showing that Tethgarous had forgotten to put a good defense quality in his creation.

As the Psychedelic Monster fell over dead, Goku turned his eyes to Tethgarous. Now, the madman's eyes held fear, but when he reached into his pocket his purring laugher was regained.

"You think you've won? Ha! I hold in my hand a self-destructive mechanism. Once I press this button, a ten second count down will begin and signify this planet's destruction. If you take one step toward me I'll press it, and you'll never see this world again!"

Goku smirked and took a step forward. "I've already died twice. It's an adventure, but at the moment I'm restricted from adventures." Tethgarous growled and pressed the big red button. Goku frowned, "Enjoy your time in the other world."

Then in a flash, Super Saiyan 4 Goku was breaking the two tubes that held Reda and Vee. First he picked up Vee and slung the boy across his shoulder, not caring at all about the green liquid that dripped down his chest and back. Then he picked up Reda nice and easy in his arms. She was his sister, and he felt the same responsibility for her that she did for him.

"Fool! You can't escape in 3 seconds!" Tethgarous shouted as the count down reached 2.

"Watch me," Goku said, placing two fingers to his forehead, ready to return to his master.

The second he disappeared, Tethgarous and the entire planet were engulfed in a humongous explosion as its core was completely destroyed.

----------------------

In Empty Space, Psyfoam grinned in victory.

----------------------

Reda: Vee! Goku!

Goku: What? You're not going to yell at me anymore are you?

Reda: (shook her head) No

Goku: (walks in from the doorway) Good, I was getting tired following Vee around.

Vee: (stands in the doorway) What baka?

Reda: Vee...

Vee: No, I'm not staying! No thank you! (Walks back out)

Reda: That bas...

Goku: Reda, watch your language. (Says it hesitantly)

Reda: (sighs) You're right, brother. (Laughs) I supposed I'm the one acting like a kid.

Goku: (scratches the back of his head) Yeah...it's ok though.

Vee: So, what's wrong with Vee?

Goku: He's just pissed off right now, cause you won't let him be himself in here...

Reda: Yeah...He can stay out there I guess. Well, he's going to anyway; it's not like I can stop him.

Goku: You were.

Reda: Just pull the connection.

Goku: Really? But you didn't even ask them for a review.

Reda: They can review if they feel like it; I know I don't always review everyone fanfic I come across.

Goku: (smiles and then pulls the connection)


	19. A Special Request

Reda: Vee! Come on now, I'm sorry.

Vee: No, I've had enough.

Goku: Guys, come on...

Reda: Fine then; pull the connection, Goku.

------------------

**Chapter Nineteen:**A Special Request

Everyone has deep desires and special wants that are deep inside their hearts. Sometimes they are goals that help us to never give up. Sometimes they are people that have a special place inside our hearts that keep us going through all the tough times. When reduced to Psyfoam's slave, you have to do something extra to make one of those deep desires come true. Getting a Special Request allows you some time off to spend as you please.

Vee would use his Special Requests to have time to train himself to be better than Reda, which is his ultimate goal in life. Reda would use hers to find her missing brother, but now that she knows who Goku is, she'd use a Special Request to help him in any way possible. Goku would use his Special Request to visit the people he cares about. Nothing else matters to him more than the ones he loves. So, in giving Goku a Special Request, has Psyfoam made a mistake?

--------------------

"Thanks again, brother. Even if Psyfoam did order you to save us, I know you didn't go Super Saiyan 4 because he ordered you to," Reda said as she continued to dress Goku's wounds. Even if she had healing powers to heal herself, she still knew how to dress others wounds, and fixing Goku up made her guilty conscious simmer down a bit.

"I was just being the brother I could've been," Goku simply answered.

Reda giggled and gently pushed Goku's arm. "Oh you, I'm the older sibling here."

"Not anymore," Goku pointed out.

Reda let out her breath in a short spurt and looked at the grinning features of her brother. "Well, I was born first," she argued and slapped the bandage on playfully, but just enough to "hurt" him.

"Owe..." Goku said, bringing up his left hand to rub his right arm as if Reda had actually hurt him.

Reda laughed as she stood up, done dressing her brother's wounds. "Now, now, you two. Be nice," Bardock's commanding voice said as he came up to put a hand on the shoulders of his two surviving children.

Reda giggled and Goku smiled. It felt good, and yet strange, to be around his real family. But, someone was still missing; someone he had never met before. "What happened to Mom?"

It was an innocent question. After all, Goku had never met his Mom and his brothers hadn't mentioned her. He was just curious to know where she was.

Bardock's smile turned upside down in the darkness, and Reda's giggling was cut off. "Goku...Mom died."

"Oh...Sorry, I didn't know," Goku apologized; lowering his head and looking at the barely visible stool he sat on.

Bardock clapped his hand on his son's shoulder, forcing himself not to frown. "It's all right, son. You had no way of knowing because she died birthing you."

Goku felt the silence that followed. His throat was parched now. "Oh..." he almost whispered in the dark prison.

"But it's not your fault. She probably just got tired on her fourth child, and she had to give up her life for you to live. Life's cruel sometimes, but in the end it was probably for the better. Every little twist of fate has some kind of reason."

"Well put, Reda. Couldn't have said it better myself," Bardock complimented. "We still love you, Kaka...Goku."

"You can call me what you want," Goku said, changing the subject.

Bardock felt the smile and was happy. "That's fine. I'll just call you Goku because your friends and family do."

Goku looked up at his father to the right and smiled, but Bardock could still see the tears in his eyes.

"Dad..." Reda whispered.

Bardock looked at her and sent a look that said "sorry." He didn't mean to remind Goku of his family back on Earth. It had just come out that way.

Luckily, (or unluckily, however you want to look at in) Vee came strolling in. "Man, I feel ten...sion in here," he stressed as he came up to Reda's side.

"Vee..." Reda drifted off, telling her dad to get his hand off her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do. Master says we get a day of boredom 'cause we failed the mission." He shrugged his shoulders as if that was unimportant news. "Dude, this style is so lame. I need my old outfit back." Vee said, indicating the black cloak Psyfoam had given him since Tethgarous had taken his other clothes away.

Reda felt the same way about her cloak. She felt like a copy of Psyfoam. She shuddered. She wanted her blue outfit back, the same as Vee.

"I wish I had a Special Request now. I'd use it to get my old outfit back," Vee continued to complain.

Reda rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, we don't, Vee."

"I have one," Goku said, speaking up.

Reda almost fell backwards. "You do?" Goku nodded, still staring off into the darkness. "Why didn't you tell us that? Do you not know what you can do with a Special Request?"

Goku shook his head and Vee guffawed. "Kakarot, you idiot! You sit here all depressed, acting as if you can never see your family again, and then you tell us you have a Special Request! I've never seen such stupidity! Psyfoam will grant anything you want now. All you have to do is ask him!"

After hearing that, light returned to Goku's eyes. "I...I can use it to...to go see my family and friends on Earth?" He asked, turning to face Vee.

"Well, duh!" Vee replied, crossing his arms. "And while you're down there can you get me a dark blue outfit, similar to the one I was wearing before Psyfoam gave me this piece of junk?"

"Vee! That's selfish!" Reda exclaimed, wanting to slap Vee upside the head, but knowing it wouldn't help anything.

"So? The universe can't live on if I'm unhappy," Vee explained to her.

Reda rolled her eyes and Goku laughed. "I'll look for something guys. Besides, I'm talking to a Saiyan Prince."

Vee was about to mention something else when he took in Goku's last words. "Yeah, and... What? How do you...?" For once in his lifetime, Vee was shocked.

"Are you Vegeta's older brother?" Goku asked, standing up to face Vee with a smile.

Vee was actually speechless, and when he realized this he got angry and started muttering to himself. Reda decided to answer the question. "Vee's the second prince. Vegeta was older and still is." Reda stopped there, seeing Vee's anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh...Then, I guess I'll tell him hi for you," Goku shrugged.

Vee muttered, "You do that and I'll be shocked if he actually cares."

Goku shrugged off the boy's attitude as he walked out of the prison area. Kerchak's yellow eyes followed him out, surprised himself that Kakarot turned out so good-natured. Dresco listened to Goku's footsteps drowning out as the Saiyan made his way to Psyfoam's computer lab. Reda leaned on her father and they both wished him luck.

--------------------

Psyfoam was already annoyed when Goku walked into his computer room. He growled to indicate he knew the Saiyan was there, but he continued to mess with his computer. The evil being was searching for something, but Goku didn't want to ask to find out.

"What do you want, Goku? Make it quick; as you can see I'm very busy now," Psyfoam said as he cursed inwardly at his computer, which wouldn't show the planet he wanted.

Goku shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Um...I just came to use my uh...Special Request."

Psyfoam stopped what he was doing and froze, moving only his eyeballs to look at Goku behind him. "Yes? What do you want?"

Goku cleared his throat. "I wish to visit my family..."

"What?" Psyfoam shouted and then managed to cool himself down a little bit. "But Goku, you've got your sister and father. What more could you want?"

Goku didn't even flinch. "I want to visit my family and friends on Earth."

Psyfoam's mouth twitched as he cooled himself down. There was no way to get around this so he just had to let it fly by. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth. "Go. You get a full 24 hours and if you're not back by then I'll punish both you and them," Psyfoam commanded, getting a little something out of Goku's face before he instant transmission away.

--------------------

Goku appeared in his own room with his back to the bed that Chi-Chi now slept in alone. He turned his head behind him and dropped the fingers from his forehead. Chi-Chi was asleep now, but she hadn't been asleep for long. Goku crawled in bed beside her and noticed that her pillow was wet along with her cheeks. She must've cried herself to sleep and seeing the picture she still grasped to her breast proved to Goku that she had been crying because of him.

He smiled and carefully reached underneath her arms to grab the picture Chi-Chi was holding. Chi-Chi showed her heavy sleeping self as Goku very gently put the picture and frame of their wedding day back on the dresser.

After making sure he hadn't woken her up, Goku snuggled into bed beside his wife. He gently stroked her beautiful black hair, savoring the moment. Before long, Goku had fallen asleep as well.

--------------------

Chi-Chi opened her eyes to see the dresser and the wedding picture she had been holding now on top of the dresser. At first she began to panic when she realized someone else was in the house. Goten had stayed over at Gohan's as did Krillin. She was the only one who had decided to go home, so who was in the house with her?

Then she heard it; a very familiar snore. She turned around in the bed and had to pinch herself to prove that she wasn't dreaming.

"Goku..." she whispered, partly surprised partly happy.

When she noticed he had stripped his clothing, she smiled and happy tears fled from her eyes. She was quick to answer his unspoken question and strip her nightgown. Now it was time to wake him up...

"Goku," she said softly, shaking him awake.

His snoring came to an abrupt halt and he opened groggy eyes to see her naked in bed beside him. Chi-Chi smiled and gave him the look he had come to understand after years of being married to her. He smiled and was quick to answer her silent plea.

-------------------

"Krillin, Krillin, get up," Goten said, shaking the short friend until he finally woke up.

"Uh...what?" Krillin asked groggily as he stretched himself and yawned.

Goten looked at him, his face confused and happy. "Krillin, do you sense my dad? I think I do, but I'm not sure if it's a dream or not."

The short man instantly sat up and searched for Goku's energy signal. When he actually found it, he cheered so loud everyone in Gohan's humongous house woke up.

As soon as everyone was dressed and had breakfast the excitement reached full scale. Pan was still finishing the last of her cereal. Gohan had his glasses on and was sipping his tenth cup of coffee; his adrenaline was reaching full scale and he really wanted to spar with someone. Goten was trying his best to keep his cool and not act like a kid by jumping up and down. Videl finally got the chance to sit down and begin munching on her breakfast. Krillin was standing up, finished complaining about the tall table and ready to see Goku. Supreme Kai had even stayed the night and he was busy thinking about how Goku could be on Earth if he was under Psyfoam's rule.

"Where do you think he could be?" Supreme Kai asked to start a conversation.

Videl replied first. "My bet is with Chi-Chi." Everyone stared at her. "What'd I say? It's just an innocent guess."

Gohan sighed. "I have a feeling she's right. Mom did go home last night. She wanted to be alone."

"Bet she wasn't alone in bed last night..." Pan pointed out slyly.

"Pan..." Gohan drifted off sternly.

The teenager took one look at her father's stern features and shut up. "Sorry," she muttered, stuffing the last bite of her cereal in her mouth.

Goten brought up another good point. "What I want to know is why he's back. He's supposed to be under Psyfoam's control, so why is he on Earth?"

"Yes, it doesn't make sense. Why would Goku be on Earth unless Psyfoam allowed him to be?" Supreme Kai questioned.

"I know one way to find out," Krillin suggested. "We can ask him."

Silence followed and then Gohan began to laugh. "You're right, Krillin. I don't know why we sat here and discussed it. I mean, it's just my father."

"Gohan, we sat here because some of us don't finish our meals in five seconds!" Videl pointed out, shaking her fork at her now blushing husband.

"If everyone's done eating, can we go? I kind of want to see my best friend"

Goten jumped out of his chair right away. "I agree with Krillin. Let's go. I can't wait any longer."

And without even waiting on everyone else, Goten ran out of the house and followed his dad's energy signal. Krillin was right behind him, not caring if he seemed like a child. Supreme Kai watched them go and let out a sigh. Then he left, leading the big pack of family and friends.

--------------------

"Goku, what happened? Why'd you leave me?" Chi-Chi asked as she washed the breakfast dishes.

It was morning now and they were both dressed and awake. Goku had just finished eating one of his wife's delicious meals. He savored the taste in his mouth, knowing that Psyfoam's meals wouldn't be as great, if he even got meals from Psyfoam that is. He got a sudden urge to comfort Chi-Chi, or maybe it was comforting himself...He didn't know and didn't care.

Goku walked up behind Chi-Chi and gently ran his hands up and down her shoulders and upper arm. She continued to wash the dishes, acting as if he wasn't behind her. So, he rested his chin on her head without applying any weight.

"Goku, will you have to go back?" She asked and he could tell she had been fighting with herself to ask the question.

He groaned. Why did she need to bring this up?

_She asked, now you answer._

"Yes, I will, Chi-Chi, but for now let's act as if I don't have to go back," he said as he brought his hands over to hers and took the dishes out of her soapy hands.

She let him turn her around and Goku did something he usually only did in bed. He tilted her head up, smiled, and pressed their lips together in an affectionate kiss. Chi-Chi made the moment better by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He replied by rubbing her back with his hands.

Then the doorbell rang, and they were forced to break apart. Goku smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes before going to get the door. Chi-Chi stared after him. He had never done that before. Sure, he had shown affection in bed, but never out of bed!

A voice from the living room snapped Chi-Chi out of her thoughts. "Goku! What happened, buddy?"

"Hi, Krillin," Goku answered, his voice unusually pleasant for this subject. Chi-Chi grinned, for she knew why.

--------------------

"So, you say he gave you a Special Request?" Supreme Kai asked, leaning forward in the chair he sat in.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, that's why I'm here now."

Krillin couldn't hold himself back any longer. "Goku, what the hell happened with Psyfoam?"

Goku went speechless, unable to answer. Chi-Chi's reaction was a little more violent, though. She got up from her seat, walked over to Krillin, slapped him upside the head, sending him crashing to the floor, and then walked right back to her seat as if nothing had happened. Goku just stared at the sight of his best friend on the floor while Pan muffled her giggles.

Goten decided to find a better conversation. He felt guilty because it was for him that his father had given up his freedom. "Dad, how's Aunt Reda doing?"

That brightened Goku's eyes. "Yeah, she's fine. You should see that girl in a fight! It'd be a challenge just to hit her!" Goku laughed, remembering the fight between Reda and Vee.

"Aunt Reda? Goku, she's your sister?" Supreme Kai asked, showing his surprise.

Goku was a little confused that Supreme Kai had asked him that. "Uh...yeah," he replied.

Supreme Kai stared open-mouthed, trying to collect his thoughts. Krillin's surprised question was asked before Supreme Kai could say anything. "You have a sister?"

Goku smiled as he nodded. "Uh...huh."

Krillin stood up and slapped his forehead. "Gee wiz, how many kids did your parents have? First we meet Raditz, then Turlus comes along, and now you've got a sister? How many evil siblings do you have, Goku?"

"Just two, Krillin," Goku said softly. "Reda's on our side, and so is Vee."

"What? Who's Vee?" Krillin was getting really confused now. "Another one of your brothers?"

Pan muttered, "Vee...That's a cool name. I hope he's not my great uncle, and I hope he's not too old. Wonder if he looks as cool as his name sounds..." Only Videl picked up her daughter's words, but said nothing, as she was more interested in what Goku had to say.

The Saiyan hero shook his head. "No, Krillin, Vee is Vegeta's younger brother."

Pan groaned, "How old is he?" She asked with a silent hope in mind.

Goku thought a minute before answering. "I'd say he's about sixteen years old. Reda would have to be about eighteen..."

"Wait a minute, Goku," Supreme Kai interrupted. "If she's your sister, how can she be eighteen? That would make her 30 years younger than you, and I know you were the youngest child."

Goku laughed, "She's supposed to be my older sister, but in Psyfoam's lair time doesn't exist so she lost some birthdays there. And the same goes for Vee."

Pan smiled, turning away from the group and staring off into space. She was trying to imagine what Vee looked like. She hoped he was hot and sexy, not to mention that he had a nice attitude.

Gohan, who had been sitting patiently and politely during this whole conversation, jumped out of his seat and brought instant silence. Everyone could tell he'd had too much coffee. His glasses were off, and his shirt wasn't tucked in. That didn't count for the collar of his uniformed shirt, which was all out of whack.

"What is it, Gohan?" Goku asked, looking up at his son's impatient figure.

Gohan almost stumbled over his words in anticipation. "I want to spar with someone."

"Really?" Goku was a tad shocked because his son had somehow stopped fighting of late. "I'll spar with you," Goku said, smiling as he stood up to follow Gohan outside.

They were both excited. Of course, so is every Saiyan who knows they're about to fight. But Gohan and Goku were especially excited, and no one could guess why.

----------------

Reda: Now will you come out, Vee?

Vee: No! I'm not coming

Reda: Please!

Vee: NO!!!!!

Goku: You might as well give him some time, Reda.

Reda: In the meantime,...reviews...yea...plz?


	20. Friendly Tournament

Reda: (sighs) I don't own DBZ folks, ok? Jeez, I'm bored now.

Goku: Oh come on, Reda. Lighten up.

Vee: Don't even ask me to come, cause I won't

Goku: She didn't say anything!

Reda: I didn't say anything!

Vee: You did now.

-------------------

**Chapter Twenty: **Friendly Tournament

In almost every friendly get together, some kind of competition takes place. Sometimes big events occur, like a football game or race, and friends will bet over which team or player will win, mostly for fun and not for money. In the DBZ world, friends like to fight in a martial arts competition. In Dragonball the World Martial Arts Tournament occurred multiple times, and in DBZ it happened at least three times. It happened in the Cell games, sort of, until Cell blew up the arena and declared "no more rules." It occurred once again when Goku came back just before Buu where Trunks and Goten showed their strength and power at such a young age. Then, in one of the last episodes, the third Budokai occured, showing Pan's greatness for her very young age. (Yeah, I know about Ubuu, but he doesn't have to appear yet!) Each time the tournament rolled around the characters we all love got excited about it. So, what if Gohan got creative, and in his hyper ness (blame the coffee!) made up a small personal competition between family and friends. Now, there's only eight spots, so which lucky souls get to participate?

-------------------

"Vegeta, someone's here to see you!" Bulma shouted from the front door.

In the gravity room, Vegeta yelled back at her, "Unless it's someone important leave me alone!"

He went back to training, but Bulma's next words stopped him. "It's Goku! Is he important enough for you?"

Vegeta stopped his training and grunted. With his concentration off of the gravity training he could now sense Kakarot's ki. What did that clown want? Vegeta mopped his sweaty brow as he turned off the gravity mechanism. Then he used a nearby towel to wipe off his sweat as he walked out of the room. Once outside he dropped the wet towel and slowly walked down the hallway to the front door.

"Hey, Vegeta," Kakarot greeted cheerfully as the prince walked in.

Vegeta grunted in reply, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What do you want, Kakarot? Is there another enemy that I don't know about?"

Kakarot put his hand behind his head in that goofy pose of his, that annoying smile plastered on his face yet again. "Well...not exactly..." Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and Kakarot chuckled still smiling. "Gohan's come up with a way for us to make our own tournament."

That sparked his interest. "Who all's coming?"

Vegeta watched as Kakarot began to think. The prince half smiled as his rival's very rare "thinking" pose surfaced. "Uh...Let's see. Gohan, Goten, Pan, Krillin, Piccolo, if he says yes, me, and you and Trunks if you want to come." He thought for a moment. "That's eight people right?"

Vegeta felt a drop of sweat form on the back of his head, and he scowled when he realized he couldn't remember how many people Kakarot had counted. "How do you expect me to remember? I wasn't the baka counting."

"Yes, that's eight people, Goku," Bulma called from the kitchen.

Vegeta scowled. Baka woman. She always had a way to make an insult he made account for her. Stupid baka woman. He didn't want to insult her like that, and she knew it too!

"Well, then we have enough. Please, Vegeta. Join the tournament," Kakarot pleaded.

The prince of the Saiyans regarded his rival with a curious eye. Something was different about Kakarot. Something of real importance was missing from the usual gleam in his eyes.

"What happened, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, seeing the unusual gleam as something important to consider a thought.

The Saiyan in the orange gi wavered a moment. "What do you mean, Vegeta?"

"You're hiding something from me, Kakarot. What's missing?" Vegeta stared at his rival, staring him down to a point where he would confess.

Kakarot looked down at the floor. "Well, it's nothing important. I've just lost my...uh..." he gulped, "freedom." He squeaked out the last word still staring at the ground not meeting Vegeta's stare and not returning his gaze to look up at all.

"What!!!!!" Vegeta shouted out, causing one driver outside who stupidly had his window open, to skid across the road and cause a 50,000-car pile up.

Inside the Capsule Corporation, Trunks and Bra had their hands full keeping their enraged father from attacking Kakarot. He wanted to strangle Kakarot. He really was a disgrace to the Saiyan race.

Kakarot kept his head lowered, knowing the disgrace and not wanting to meet his "prince's" eye. Bulma came to his rescue. Otherwise, Vegeta would have broken the grip on him and mercilessly attacked Kakarot in his rampage.

"Vegeta, if what you say is a disgrace, then what were you considered under Frieza's rule?"

The prince scowled, "But that was different, woman! We had no choice! Kakarot here chose to be someone's slave! He is a disgrace!"

-----------------------------

"Yes, he is a disgrace, Vegeta. But you are a much bigger disgrace. To be a slave of Frieza is much worse than to be a slave of me," Psyfoam laughed.

Vee kept hidden in the darkness. He wasn't allowed over here, but he was here anyway. He loved to listen and watch what Psyfoam was doing in his spare time. And today he was enjoying his time with Vegeta and Kakarot.

Vegeta didn't sound much different. Sure, he actually had a family and was actually curious about Kakarot, but not much had changed. It was pretty clear to Vee that his brother and Kakarot were rivals. Well, at least Vegeta had a rival, and he deserved every loss against Kakarot he could get.

Vee stood in the dark, breathing slow so as not to be heard. He didn't want to be caught before this tournament got started. It sounded pretty interesting, and he was curious to see the winner. Too bad he wasn't down there now. Kakarot was having too much fun while he was stuck here doing nothing.

------------------------------

"So, Piccolo, will you come? If Dad manages to get Vegeta and Trunks, we need someone else for this tournament to work. Besides, you were first on my list anyway."

The green Namek opened his eyes to answer Gohan. "I'll come, if you tell me why we're doing this."

Here Gohan hesitated. "Well...It's for my dad. You see...um..."

Piccolo smiled, seeing Gohan's inward fight. "All right, kid, I'll be there. At least this time we won't have to deal with Hercule."

"Uh...yeah..." Gohan said, gaining back his usual self and giving Piccolo a smile.

"Maybe I'll find out later what this is all about," Piccolo added as he walked to the edge of the Lookout.

Gohan scratched the side of his head with his index finger. "Well...it's not all good."

The Namek shot a glance toward his former student, but Gohan had already jumped off the Lookout. Piccolo followed after him, just a little excited about getting to fight in a Tournament without the annoying Hercule taking credit for Cell and Buu.

--------------------

Once they were all gathered in front of the two Son houses, Vegeta finally broke his cool. He was expecting a fight, and he was expecting a fight now. The proud Saiyan Prince waited just long enough for Goku to get in his immediate sight, and then he blasted out his complaint.

"Kakarot! I came here to fight not sit here and watch you people talk!"

Goku held out his hands in front of him to stop Vegeta's rampage. "I know, I know. It's just we forgot to make the tournament ring."

Vegeta stood up and rolled his eyes. "You don't plan very well do you?"

"Uh..." Goku drifted off in a sheepish grin, putting his hand behind his pointy hair.

The Saiyan Prince put up two fingers straight out, pointing toward the forest. "Stand aside!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention and making Krillin, Pan, Chi-Chi and Videl move out of the way.

Krillin barely made clear of the small, but powerful blast heading his way. Goku turned around as a part of the forest became leveled and the nearby trees fell down. When the smoke cleared, a nice version of the tournament ring stood where part of the forest once was.

"Nice aim," Goku commented. Vegeta smirked. "I just hope there weren't any animals in the way, or any of their homes."

Vegeta's smirk turned upside down as he groaned and looked at Goku in disbelief. Then he crossed his arms and walked toward the newly built ring. "If it makes you feel better, I made sure no innocent animals were in my way."

Goku smiled as Vegeta walked off. "Thanks, Vegeta."

The Saiyan Prince stopped and turned his head to see his rival out of the corner of his eye. He lowered his hands to his waist and grinned as Goku's thankful smile caught his gaze. "Let's just fight."

"Sure," Goku nodded, and Vegeta continued on his walk to the arena.

Gohan was next to get the attention, running out of his house with a box in his hand. "Okay, we got the contestants, and the arena. Now all we need is the places and we can battle. This is the fastest way I know of how to do this, and the safest," he added as he held the box out to Pan.

"I've got #7," Pan said, holding out the number for everyone to see.

Gohan was already running up to Krillin, clearly very excited and adrenaline packed. "At least I'm not first this time. #4," the short man said, holding up four fingers.

Trunks and Goten came up next. Trunks pulled out a one, and Goten's card revealed a two.

"Well, at least we get to finally find out who's better," Goten said, trying to agree with this somewhat surprising arrangement.

Goku's draw was next. He reached in and pulled out the paper with #6 written on it. Gohan went up to Piccolo next, who was leaning up against the house wall. The Namek got #8,last match with Pan.

Seeing this, Gohan whispered something to his old master. "Don't be too rough on her, Piccolo."

The Namek looked at Gohan with a kind of shocked look. "I don't think it's Pan you should worry about. She's got just as much stamina as Goten and Trunks. I'd much rather watch her fight one of them than be stuck in the ring with her myself."

Gohan looked at Pan, already stretching and warming up, even though her match was last. He began o agree with Piccolo as he reached into the box. What if she went up against his dad? He looked at his number. What if she went up against him?

"What'd you get, Gohan?" Goku asked, coming up to his son's side.

Gohan gulped, "I'm #5, against you, Dad."

Goku laughed, "That's great. This'll be a real fun tournament."

"It might be fun now, Kakarot, but not when we fight," Vegeta said from the sidelines of the arena.

Gohan was glad the Saiyan rival spoke, almost haven forgotten about the Saiyan Prince. "Oh yeah! Vegeta, you'd be #3. No way to avoid it."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Sure, what4ever, it doesn't matter. I shall face Kakarot sooner of later in this little tournament."

Krillin gulped, having realized he was first to fight Vegeta. "Yep, you're probably right about that, Vegeta."

"Mom, you wrote all the numbers down, right?" Gohan asked his mother.

Chi-Chi almost laughed, "Of course I did, Gohan, but I don't see why. It looks like you guys already know who's up against whom. But I'll read them out anyway."

Trunks vs. Goten

Vegeta vs. Krillin

Gohan vs. Goku

Pan vs. Piccolo

----------------------

Reda: Vee?

Vee: No!

Reda: But...it's the tournament

Vee: So?

Reda: Please

Vee: No!

Reda: Ok.

Goku: All right...now that that's over for now...

Reda: Reviews please!

Goku: Oh...Reda, I wanted to say that.

Reda: Maybe next time...


	21. Friend vs Friend

Reda: Vee, come on now. It's the fight! I thought you liked this part.

Vee: It's the tournament?

Reda: Yes.

Vee: Ok, I'm coming, but I'm only staying for the fighting.

Reda: Because you watched it...

Vee: (comes walking in) Yes, I did, and you'll need my help explaining a few things.

Reda: Exactly.

Goku: Hey, I watched it too. I was there fighting!

Reda: Uh...yeah...well...I guess you could help me too.

Vee: (cracks up) You think Kakarot can describe the fights better than me?

Goku: Yes I can cause I was right there in front of the action, not sitting scared half to death in Psyfoam's lair.

Vee: (gets serious) Fine, you want to see who can describe it better, you're on...

Reda: (rolls her eyes.)

---------------------------------

Quarter Finals 

**Chapter 21: **Friend Against Friend

Trunks vs. Goten; a match that rocked the junior division in the World Martial Arts Tournament before Buu was unleashed on the world. That was the most interesting fight of the tournament, an unforgettable match. Goten lost there. Will Trunks be able to bring about another victory?

--------------------

Trunks and Goten climbed onto the homemade arena, each taking separate sides. Goten immediately got in his defense stance, ready to block anything Trunks had to offer. The purple haired hybrid noticed his friend's stance and took the offensive.

"This should be good," Trunks said.

"I'm ready, Trunks," Goten told his friends with a little anticipation.

Goku cheered from the sidelines. "Come on, Goten. It's time to show how much you've learned over the years!"

Vegeta smirked, "Would that brat of yours happen to have trained harder than mine? Trunks has continued to train constantly, not going out on dates like your son."

In the ring, Trunks faltered, hearing his father's words. _Not exactly right about that, Dad._

"Uh...Let the match begin!" Gohan shouted, not knowing what else to say to get the fight started.

Videl giggled, "Gohan, if you knew how much you sound like that announcer at the real martial arts tournament, I'm sure you'd freak." A charge from Trunks broke Videl out of her giggles and brought her attention to the front.

Goten blocked the assault from Trunks with his hand, and then attacked with his own punch. Trunks jumped away, but came back with a high kick, forcing Goten to duck. Goten attacked with another punch, but this time hitting his opponent in the gut. Trunks grabbed his stomach as spit flew out and then found himself on the floor after Gohan's kick to the head.

Goten tried to continue the assault, but he was surprised by Trunks appearing right in front of him and pushing him square in the jaw. Goten brought his head back up and blocked a low kick from his rival.

Trunks glared at him, then smirked. Before Goten could blink Trunks zanzokened behind him and began preparing a burning attack. Goten turned around just as the lavender-haired adult finished his hand movements. Goku's son decided to jump out of the way, but it wasn't good enough for Trunks already had a lock on him.

"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks yelled, shooting his energy attack at the highflying Goten.

It hit its mark, sending Goten flipping backwards through the air. Goten stopped himself above some trees and turned back to face his opponent, still on the ring floor. The Goku-copy decided to fight fire with fire, putting his hands in the position for the family's trademark move.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Instantly a large blue beam shot out of Goten's hands and headed for Trunks.

The Saiyan hybrid put up his arms in front of his face to block the attack, but he still felt the burning as it hit him full force. It trickled up and down his arm, crisping his purple hair, and damaging his nice pants. Trunks held onto his position as Goten fired more energy through his hands, but sooner or later it got the better of him. The Saiyan hybrid screamed as the blue energy of the Kamehameha Wave pushed him back. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as friction burn occurred underneath his feet, adding more smoke and noise as he was pushed by Goten's blast. When he felt nothing underneath his heels, he knew he had to hurry to find a way out of this. But what? Then he had it.

Trunks concentrated for a moment. And then he sent a power packed punch to Goten's cheek. He had zanzokened away from the blast and up to where the blast was coming form. A smart move, but that was to be expected from a genius like him.

Goten fell through the air, a little angry that Trunks had outsmarted him. He clenched his fists and teeth in anger, lowering his eyebrows as he flipped to the ring floor. Trunks appeared in front of him, now opposite of where they started the fight. Goten couldn't control his anger, barely giving Trunks time to get in defense mode before charging after him.

He attacked like a missile filled with rage, shoving blow after blow in Trunks's face, but just getting more upset as his opponent blocked every one. Finally, he caught Trunks off guard, after already pushing him to the edge of the ring. Goten did a swing kick, causing Trunks to jump and flip out of the way.

Before Trunks could complete his flip, Goten appeared above him and landed his body right on Trunks's back. Vegeta's son barely had a second to think before he would hit the ground, causing a ring-out and losing the match. Just at the last minute he got an idea that could win him the match.

Trunks used the zanzoken technique, which he was beginning to love, and appeared right above Goten, switching places with him. He drove his elbow into Goten's back to make certain Goku's son did not have the time to back out of his loss. And just as he predicted, Goten fell flat on his face in the dirt while the lavender-haired young adult continued to hover in the air.

Goku looked on as Goten yet again lost to Trunks. "That boy needs to work harder to harness his anger. He's getting too carried away with it."

Vegeta chuckled, "Good job, Trunks. That's another win for our family."

"Gosh, Vegeta, you seem happy," Goku said, stretching his arms as he watched Goten get up and pout in the grass.

Vegeta placed a hand on his rival's shoulder. "Just returning the favor." _Oh, he loved to do that._

"Huh?" Goku said, confused, but not asking further, as Vegeta had already let go and was now climbing up to the ring to congratulate Trunks.

Goku shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his pouting son. Goten hit the grass, obviously mad at himself, as his father crouched beside him.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I lost again," Goten said, still angry.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Losing's not all that bad," Goku said.

Goten snorted, "Easy for you to say. You've won every battle you've fought in."

Goku laughed at that, keeping his smile as he spoke, "Not exactly."

"You mean you've lost before?" Goten sounded stunned.

Goku chuckled as he sat down in the grass beside his son. "Yep, more than you can imagine." Goten seemed to perk up, just now beginning to realize his father was (or at least used to be) right when he said he wasn't the strongest guy in the universe. "First there was Jackie Chun; he was really hard to battle in the last round of my first tournament, but he was a nice guy. I barely lost that match; he was a smart old man, kind of reminded me of Mater Roshi. Then there was Tien, who I fought last in my next tournament, but that made me continue to train to get stronger. Let's see...I won the next tournament...yeah, that's where I beat Piccolo and then fulfilled my promise to marry your mother."

Goku scratched his head, pausing long enough for Goten to think he had stopped. "Two fights? That's not bad; at least it wasn't against the same person."

"Hey, you'll get better, son. Don't worry, you'll beat Trunks one day."

"I doubt that," Vegeta said, peering over them.

"Oh, hi, Vegeta," Goku greeted smiling.

Vegeta leaned up against the arena wall. "Go on, Kakarot. Whom else have you lost to?"

Goku thought about this for a moment, trying to remember the next battle he lost. "Well...I died against Raditz. So I guess I could say I lost against him. Of course, I only died because Piccolo did his technique while I held Raditz still..."

"So, technically, you didn't lose," Vegeta pointed out.

Goku shrugged, "I would've had Piccolo not been there." He thought for a moment, "Hey, Vegeta, would you say I won or lost in our first battle?"

Vegeta snorted, "You won."

"Well...are you sure? Because you were still moving and fighting after I..."

"You won, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, "Don't argue with me about that!"

"All right, sheesh! I was trying to really think about it," Goku said. "Hmm...I guess the next person I lost to would be Cell."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You didn't lose that either, Kakarot. You stopped fighting because you knew Gohan was better than you. Had that baka son of yours continued to train he'd be a lot stronger than he is now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now let's see...who else did I lose against?"

"Don't you dare even bring up Buu, Kakarot! You definitely, for certain, won that battle," Vegeta pointed out rather forcefully.

Goten decided to speak on this subject. "Yeah, Dad, you did beat Buu."

"I don't know guys...He's got a reincarnation..."

Vegeta instantly reacted, slapping his hand against Goku's head as hard as he could. "Kakarot, you baka, I..."

"Ow...Vegeta, I was only joking! Sheesh!" Goku said, clutching the back of his head where Vegeta had smacked him.

Vegeta could feel the sweat drop on the back of his head. "Kakarot...that's enough. We've listed all the damn idiots you've lost against. Can we get back to the tournament now?" You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to realize Vegeta was really pissed now.

"Not really," Goku pointed out, still clutching his head, but with only one hand now. "I know I lost against Psyfoam."

Goten froze, knowing exactly _why_ his father had lost that battle. Vegeta had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. "Psyfoam? Who the hell..." Then it dawned on him. "Wait...is Psyfoam the one you were talking about earlier?" Goku nodded. "He's your..." Vegeta glared once and then went silent.

"So, you see, Goten. Losing's not all that bad. It just gives you a better reason to train, and one day you just might find that you trained harder than your opponent and you've reached a higher and better level. You'll beat Trunks one day, Goten. You two are so close in power levels all you have to do is train harder."

-------------------------------

Reda: Well, that went well.

Vee: So...how many enemies have you lost against?

Goku: (shrugs) From what I remember...three.

Vee: I've only lost against one.

Reda: Yeah, same here.

Goku: (nods) Yeah, I know...Psyfoam.

Reda: Don't even say his name. It's hard enough just to tell about our experience with him for you to remind me about him 24/7!

Goku: Jeez! What'd I do?

Vee: (leans against a wall with his arms crossed as Reda walks out of the room) Don't worry about her; she's just strange.

Goku: But...she forgot to ask about the rev...

Vee: Don't worry about it Kakarot! She doesn't have to ask every single chapter! As far as I'm concerned, she just needs to ask on the first chapter and the last one.

Goku: (changing the subject) Vee, how long is this story going to be?

Vee: How should I know? I'm not the idiot writing it!

Reda: I heard that...

Vee: Uh...I'll be right back...


	22. Father vs Son

Reda: (sighs) Another day, another chapter. Damn, how long is this going to take me?

Goku: Until you finish it...

Reda: Right...What I meant was how many chapters is this going to be?

Goku: I don't know.

Reda: Never mind.

--------------------------

**Chapter 22: **Father vs. Son

Vegeta vs. Krillin, pretty obvious victory there, huh? Unless Krillin has some super macho power he's been hiding...(author thinks for a moment) Nah...

Gohan vs. Goku; what a match there. That'll be exciting to watch...uh...read. Father against son. Does Gohan really have the power to beat his dad? I'm about to answer that question with my own opinion. Read on to find out.

--------------------

Krillin wavered as Vegeta floated to his spot in the ring. "Why does it always happen to me?"

Vegeta smirked as Krillin clambered to the opposite side of his opponent. He didn't even move his crossed arms as the midget put up his guard. On the sidelines, Goku couldn't decide whom to root for, and Vegeta ignored him.

"Make it quick and painless, Vegeta," Krillin said, shaking from head to toe.

The Saiyan Prince made a disbelieving noise. "You should at least _try_ to battle me, midget. I'll keep from going Super Saiyan if it makes you feel better," Vegeta smirked.

"Sure...okay," Krillin said, still shaken up.

"Begin!" Gohan yelled out.

Vegeta didn't move from his position as Krillin began the battle, hitting him with attacks he knew had no effect. Vegeta quickly grew bored, and smacked Krillin out of the ring with a simple punch, crossing his arms again.

Outside the ring, the midget stood up, rubbing his red face. "Oww...Vegeta I said quick _and_ painless."

Vegeta grunted as he walked off the tournament ring and went to lean against a tree. "I didn't even think that little punch would hurt you. Guess I over estimated you."

Krillin clenched his teeth and fists in anger, knowing how bad Vegeta was insulting him. Luckily, Goku got in between Krillin's vision. "Calm down, Krillin. It _is_ Vegeta."

"Yeah, I see what you're saying," Krillin said as he calmed himself and walked over to the main group, wishing Gohan luck on the way.

Goku jumped up to the tournament ring, excitement pumping through his veins as he got into an attack position. Gohan had already put himself in defensive, eyebrows lowered to indicate complete seriousness in this next fight. They stared at each other for a moment, each trying to decide what their first mode of attack would be.

Since no announcing voice was heard, Goku decided that they could begin at any time, and he dove straight for Gohan with a direct attack. Seeing the attack coming, Gohan had plenty of time to plan his next moves. He jumped backwards and then used his feet to push himself forward, fist out in attack position.

Goku put his right arm to block the attack, and then shot his left fist to aim for his son's face. Gohan ducked and did a low swing kick in the same movement. Goku jumped over it and flipped himself backwards, instantly getting in a defensive posture, knowing Gohan would attack again.

He was proved right as Gohan used the zanzoken technique to appear above his father and use an aerial attack. Goku looked up after sensing his son and barely jumped backwards in time, causing Gohan to dive through the hard tournament floor.

Goku hardly waited for his hybrid son to get clear of the rubble before charging in. Gohan almost didn't put his guard up in time to block his father's fist, but even though he blocked the fists didn't mean he also blocked the kick. When Goku's knee drove into Gohan's gut, the demi-Saiyan sputtered for a second but aimed a clenched fist for his father's face just to have it blocked.

They connected eyes and stared at each other in that position, Gohan leaning down with his father's knee still in his gut, Goku's right arm in line with his chest to block his son's punch. Goku was looking down, eyebrows lowered as if angry, but behind the serious "angry" look was one of pride for the skills Gohan was showing in this fight. _Maybe having Pan train brought back memories that he wanted to reawaken, bringing his power and technique up closer to what they should be now. If he's improved this much in his normal state, I wonder what his Mystic abilities are like now._

Gohan looked up at his father, excited at finally being matched up against his dad to truly test their powers. _This is just the beginning, though. Let's try a power boost and see how we do._

Almost as if synchronized with each other, Goku and Gohan broke apart from their positions and landed a reasonable distance between each other. Gohan immediately got out of his crouched position and stood up to full height, his hair blowing in a wind that suddenly picked up. A simple burst of energy and Gohan transformed to his Mystic sate, smirking as his confidence rose with his power.

Goku returned the smirk, "I was hoping for this." And in a quick flash of golden power, Goku went from normal to Super Saiyan in nothing flat.

Gohan put on a straight face as he got in an attack position. Goku reacted by crouching low, placing one foot behind him, and raising his arms and hands to complete the defense posture. As the golden aura pulsed around him, the Super Saiyan also dropped his smirk and waited for Gohan's move to come.

It came all right, and quicker than Goku had anticipated. In a flash, he was flying backwards after being head butted, and then he was spinning around to dodge several kicks Gohan was sending toward him. In the next instant, Goku's feet were on the ground, flying through the air and back down as he either kicked at his son or jumped or moved away to dodge an attack from Gohan.

The Mystic user charged at his father, showing his improvements as many attacks hit their marks. He noticed a small trickle of blood drip from a cut just below Goku's eye, but then Gohan blinked his eyes and felt blood drip from above, which was a worse place to be injured in battle because of the position of the cut (blood dripping from above the eye was worse than below because blood could drip _into_ his eye and make it harder to concentrate).

The two fighters danced around the ring, their punches and kicks swinging at the speed of light. Then Gohan zanzokened to another part of the ring, but Goku was right there with him. The Mystic user wanted a moment to rest and reform his strategy, but Goku wouldn't allow him to, clearly having his strategy already mapped out. Unless of course the style Goku was using worked so well he didn't need a cheat strategy to get the upper edge. _Gohan, this is your dad you're fighting. He's a master of martial arts; he doesn't _need_ "cheat" strategies to win like you find yourself using all the time._

When that thought passed through Gohan's mind, he let a smirk creep across his face and was thrilled by Goku's equal smirk. The Mystic warrior jumped back away from his father, acted like he was about to power-up, and then zanzokened right in front of his dad when Goku stopped to power-up himself. The older Saiyan only had time to widen his eyes in surprise as Gohan's attack came crashing down on him.

As Goku fell and skidded across the stone pavement, Gohan brought his hands together in front of him and gathered big amounts of energy. Just as his dad hopped to his feet, Gohan let ki energy waves loose.

Gohan heard his father's surprised, "Aahh..." as the energy attacks hit him before a defense could lock up.

The Mystic continued to shoot out energy at his father, even though smoke collected and explosions went off as stray energy beams hit trees and small mountains. Goku's voice had drifted away a while ago, and Gohan kept that confident smirk on his face. The smoke hid the fighters from every "spectator" on the side, save for one man...or Saiyan.

Vegeta kept his gaze on the first spawn of Kakarot, seeing through the smoke with a little help from his senses. His arms stayed crossed, his feet remained planted, his back continued to lean on the tree behind him, and his eyes and ears waited for any sign of Kakarot.

Then he caught it: Kakarot's energy signal bursting through. Vegeta kept his position only lifting his head, black pointed hair waving in the wind. His eyes caught sight of Kakarot in the sky, above the ring and the smokescreen Gohan had created. Even though Vegeta denied it many times, Kakarot still looked impressive in the Super Saiyan 2 state with a smirk spread across his face, his energy aura pulsing around him.

As Gohan noticed where his father really was, he stopped his senseless energy attack and waited for the smoke to partially clear. The Mystic warrior didn't even look up before zanzokening in the air, a reasonable distance away from his golden father.

Gohan frowned, putting up a defensive stance to counter Goku's attacking one. The Super Saiyan dropped his smirk, waiting patiently for the right moment as father and son got caught in a stare-down.

Vegeta noticed their positions, read their power-levels, and smirked. _Kakarot, you really are trying to have fun. I don't mind as long as you don't make a careless mistake and land outside of the ring. I came over to fight you, and test my powers again. I did_ not _come to see you lose to your son accidentally. Kakarot, you may not be in the mood for SS3 now, but I promise when our fight rolls around you _will_ find yourself in the mood._

---------------------------

Vee: Blah, blah, blah. He goes on and on and on and on and on...

Reda: Vee, shut up. Everyone knows you don't like Vegeta, so you don't have a point to make.

Goku: Huh? Vee, you don't like your own brother?

Vee: Of course I don't! He thinks he's so much more powerful than me, when he's not! It annoys me so much! Just because Father thought he was the strongest Saiyan yet and just because my mother and father spoiled him, doesn't mean he can act like he _is_ the strongest being in the universe when he's nowhere close!

Goku: Jeez! You two have some family issues you need to work out!

Vee: Kakarot, shut up about it now before I pound you into the dust...

Goku: Okay, okay, fine. I'll be quiet, but jeez, do you really hate Vegeta that much?

Reda: Yes, Goku, he does, and Vegeta shares equal feelings for Vee. There was only one person who could keep them together at all, and that person's long dead...

Vee: Oh shut up, Reda! Do you have to go and tell the world my whole life story? Just tell the people to review and pull the connection.

Goku: I wanna pull it...

Reda: Wait, Goku, let me...

(connection pulled)


	23. Pan's Fight

Vee: Here we are...Born to be Kings...we're the princes of the universe...

Reda: Vee, how many times am I going to tell you to shut up?

Vee: I don't know. I haven't been counting.

Goku: Can I pull it now?

Reda: No! You pulled the connection too early last time and I didn't get the chance to ask for reviews!

Goku: I'm sorry...I won't do it again...Now can I please pull it?

Reda: Oh...all right...

Goku: Yippee! (Pulls connection)

-----------------------

**Chapter 23: **Pan's Fight

Who's going to win? Goku or Gohan? Well...after that question is finally answered it will be Pan's turn to fight. Finally, we have Pan vs. Piccolo. I can't wait to see...uh...read that. Has Pan trained enough to beat the Super Namek? Keep in mind Piccolo has the power to at least battle Seventeen.

--------------------

Goku stared at his son, waiting for the right moment. He could almost feel Vegeta's impatient eagerness down below, and the Super Saiyan knew that he could not drag this fight on any longer. After all, he only had a day to spend here, and he _did _want to spend some time with his family.

Gohan blinked, and Goku moved. The SS2 flew forward in the air fist out, prepared to punch it into Gohan. As he neared his son he froze and spun around to thrust his foot into the Mystic's gut. Gohan had done an afterimage on him, but it hadn't worked because Goku was following his senses not his eyes.

Because Gohan hadn't expected_ that_ to happen, he was hit, but it didn't slow him down. The confident Mystic warrior shoved forward and forced his father into another flurry of speed fighting. Only this time his father's attacks hit their target more often. Goku was finished playing with him, and Gohan realized the fun was over.

The elder Super Saiyan smirked as his only warning. Gohan drove his fist out, hit air, and then felt a pain in his back as his father's foot hit his spinal cord. Gohan tried to spin around, but found his father's fist in his face and he went flying toward the ground _beside_ the ring. Before the Mystic warrior could turn himself in the air to land _on _the ring, Goku's foot came driving into his gut and in the next breath Gohan's back was lying against the ground.

_Wow! I didn't know Dad could move _that_ fast. What _has_ he learned under Psyfoam anyway?_

Gohan sat up, popping his back in the process. He noticed his father reaching out a hand to help him up, and of course he accepted with a smile, powering down. Goku's golden form had already retreated back to normal as soon as Gohan had landed outside the ring and ended the fight.

Before Gohan could comment on his dad's improvement in fighting style, Vegeta's voice broke through. "Kakarot, since when have you moved like that in a fight? You could have beaten Buu in 5 minutes had you done something like that!"

Goku put a hand behind his hair as he made that classic grin. "Give me a break, Vegeta. Being with Psyfoam has kind of forced me to improve fast; I guess I should be thanking him for that at least."

--------------------

Psyfoam grinned at Goku's statement. "That's right, Goku. Thank me, don't turn against me."

In the shadows, just beyond the door, Vee opened his mouth in surprise and gulped down his guffaw. _Did Psyfoam just give the impression that he was worried about _Kakarot_? Why Kakarot? He couldn't' be improving _that_ fast, could he?_

Vee looked at Psyfoam's computer, remembering Kakarot's fight with his son. _Well...Kakarot does seem to be improving faster than _he_ had. But how? It took him at least a year to discover how to make his power as a SS4 be equal to his SS2 transformation. If Kakarot had done the same in one day...how powerful would he be in 3 years if Psyfoam continued to train him?_

Vee smirked, understanding Psyfoam's worry. _Psyfoam, I swore that you would be destroyed before I turned 18. With Kakarot on our side now, I think you've made your demise certain. You _will_ be defeated Psyfoam, and even if teamwork knocks you down; _I _will be the one to deliver the final blow._

--------------------

Standing just behind her mother with her arms crossed, Pan was again stunned by her grandfather's impressive style and power. She would always be amazed at what he could do in a battle, and she would always shudder in cold shock at the memory of seeing Goku cry when Psyfoam was bringing the mighty Saiyan under his control.

The red bandana in her hair waved in the wind as she looked toward her first opponent, Piccolo. The green Namek looked calm and prepared for the battle ahead, even though he had seemed nervous when he had first drawn his number. Pan raised one corner of her mouth. _It's about time for _someone_ to be scared of my power. At last, I can prove to my father and mother that I'm not just a little girl, especially not with my grandfather's Saiyan blood in me._

Pan turned her eyes to her mighty Saiyan grandfather. Goku was trying to explain something to Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin, all who were interested. She watched his strange gestures and motions, loving the way such a great fighter could be so carefree when he no longer held onto his freedom. Goku would always be the most loved Saiyan in the universe, no matter what happened to be; he'd always be the favorite.

Videl caught Pan's attention by placing both hands on her daughter's shoulder. "It's your turn Pan. Now you be careful. We wouldn't want the ring destroyed this early; let Vegeta and Goku take care of that in _their_ battle; you be gentle."

"But what if I beat Piccolo and I have to fight Grandpa?" Pan asked, already planning ahead.

Over by his little quiet spot, Piccolo picked up Pan's comment and snorted. "She thinks I'm a push over," he muttered, "because her father has surpassed me greatly, no doubt."

Videl sighed, "Pan will you _please_ focus on the here and now for once."

"Well, okay," the 14-year-old agreed, reluctantly.

Gohan's voice carried into Pan's ears as her mother stood back up to full height with a smile. "Pan! Piccolo! Your fight's up. We _don't _have all day you know."

Pan rolled her eyes at her father's geeky phrase as she walked up to the tournament ring. She jumped up to the hard stone floor, her shoes clicking as she landed. Piccolo appeared on the other side of the ring, cape and turban already removed. She grinned at him and got in her awesome stance, eyebrows lowering. Piccolo took a nice defensive stance to counter Pan's, gathering up all his power to show Pan he was _not_ a push over.

"Go at it you two, and I must say _be careful_, Pan!" Gohan said rather loudly.

"Dad..." Pan muttered her eyes concentrated on the green Super Namek before her.

"Gohan let your daughter fight it out. She _is_ a Saiyan," Goku said, clapping his hand on his son's back.

Pan silently thanked her grandfather for standing up for her, and then pushed forward with her right foot to shoot at her opponent. The red bandana flapped in the wind, as did her shirt, and silver chain connected to her belt. A big vibration occurred up and down her right arm as her punch was blocked by Piccolo's huge green arm.

The Namek's fangs flashed in the light as he moved to allow his own right arm to aim for Pan below their two arms. The young Saiyan girl was quicker than expected and grabbed hold of Piccolo's arm at the same time her foot came up to kick him in the gut.

The Super Namek released his grip and Pan's right fist was free to punch his chin. The green alien fell backwards, but shot out a swing-kick as he fell. Pan easily jumped it and instantly used her air borne position to dive at the falling Piccolo.

However, the Namek has seen this coming and he jabbed out his fist to knock into her face. Pan stopped her dive and jumped back away fro the Super Namek, holding her hand up to a bleeding nose.

"Ouch! The nose...uncalled for, Piccolo! I need to keep my face clean; I don't care if you hit me anywhere else but leave the face alone!"

On the sidelines, Goku dropped his arms in shock as Gohan's eyes widened. "She doesn't want her face touched..." Gohan drifted.

"Yeah right," Goku guffawed. "Give me a break. This is a fight!"

Goten was laughing at Trunks's somewhat embarrassed pose. "Trunks, she sounded like you there! Have you two been spending time together?"

Vegeta perked up as his son answered, "No...I don't know where she got that from..."

--------------------

Vee sweat dropped at Pan's words on the battlefield. _Girls, I'll never understand them, even Reda's like that at times._

Psyfoam made a thoughtful noise. "What else can this girl do? So far everything she's done is impressive for her age."

_Psyfoam, I'll never understand you. Girls freak me out enough, don't you start. Oh wait! Too late for that request._

--------------------

After the bleeding had stopped flowing from her nose, Pan got back in her stance and charged out again. This time she was angry.

Piccolo blocked her attacks as best he could, but one kick made it through and sent him toward the edge of the ring. He balanced his soles on the very edge of the stone, but Pan quickly came from behind and punched his spine.

The Namek froze up because of his nervous system and Pan used the opportunity to zanzoken in front of him and simply pushed him out. The Namek hit grass and Pan crossed her arms in victory. Her black jeans had stains of red from one or two cuts, but other than her nose she was fine.

The teenager walked off the ring, red bandana blowing behind her. Her point had begun to surface. Everyone now accepted her as a great fighter, but because of the nose incident she was only considered on equal terms with her mother.

But no matter what they thought of her fighting skills or different style, Pan had still beaten a Super Namek and had earned a fight with her grandfather, Goku, _the _master of martial arts.

---------------------------

Vee: Now, that's what I call fighting!

Reda: Vee...

Vee: I know, I know...Don't give anything away.

Reda: Good. Now, Goku let me ask for reviews before you pull the connection.

Goku: Ok...

Reda: It's kind of hard to write the fights instead of watching them. I just kind of imagine it in my head and write down what I see, so review me and tell me if the fights are good, or if you just skip over them like I do with a lot of fanfics.

Vee: No wonder you read so fast sometimes...

Reda: Vee...

Vee: And hear I thought you were a fast reader, but now you tell me you were just skipping over the fights.

Reda: In _some _fanfics, Vee, because it's very hard to write a fight and stay on the main story at the same time.

Vee: Yeah, whatever...

Reda: Anyways, I would like to know if when I write these fights they create images or if they're just words on a screen. Thanks for your input. All right, Goku. _Now_ you can pull it.

Goku: Ok...(Pulls connection)


	24. Father vs Son Again?

Vee: It's a new day...but it all feels old...it's a good life, that's what I'm told, but everything it all just feels the same...

Reda: Finally! You sing something good!

Vee: Be quiet.

Goku: I didn't think that was in the song, Vee.

Vee: That's because it's not, Kakarot.

Goku: You know, you remind me of Vegeta when you call me that...

Vee: What? Now why would I call you Kakarot, Goku? Did you ever hear me call you Kakarot? You're hearing things...

Goku: (really confused) But...uh...huh?

Reda: Don't worry about it, Goku. You'll get it in time...(Pulls connection)

---------------------------------

Semi Finals 

**Chapter 24: **Father vs. Son...Again?

We've already seen one father fight: Goku vs. Gohan was an awesome match, and Goku accidentally showed that Psyfoam _had_ taught him something. Now, in the Semi-Finals, we see another father vs. son battle: Vegeta vs. Trunks. Trunks want to win victory to prove something to his father, but Vegeta desperately wishes to fight "Kakarot" again, because he not only want to know what else Psyfoam has taught him, but if the Prince of the Saiyans can stand up to it. But Vegeta can't get to that battle until he defeats his son. Vegeta expects an easy fight; will Trunks finally prove that he's not a simple push over?

------------------------------

"Is this tournament screwed or something?" Krillin questioned, causing a grand silence.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Krillin?" Goku asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Krillin turned to face the Saiyan, putting on his thoughtful expression. "Well, in the first round Trunks and Goten fought each other, and they're best friends. Then you and Gohan fought and your father and son. Now it's Vegeta against Trunks..."

"Another father against son fight. Huh," Gohan grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. "Amazing! It's all ironic."

"Yeah..." Krillin drifted. "It almost seems like someone could have rigged it."

Goku blinked, "Oh...you think so?"

"No...I was just saying that," the midget said in sarcasm.

"Huh?" Goku asked, tilting his head again as his eyebrows formed a confused look.

Krillin sighed. "Yes, I think it was rigged, Goku," he cleared up. "I wonder who could have done it?"

"Huh?" Now it was Gohan's turn to be confused. "How do you figure that, Krillin?"

Before the short human could answer, Vegeta stepped in. "Let's get this fight started. I thought we didn't have all day."

Gohan turned around to explain to the Saiyan Prince, who stood just beyond the group with his arms crossed, his back turned to them, and his face to the side watching his son and Goten. Trunks looked rather nervous, but it didn't take much to notice the will to prove something in the man's eyes. Goten was talking with him and Trunks was just nodding or shaking his head, which was usually the other way around.

"I don't care if you feel like we need a break! I came to fight, not sit around and watch you bakas talk all day!" Vegeta shouted out.

Bulma's arms crossed in anger, and she looked like she was about to bust out at Vegeta. Goku ran over to calm her down, but also so he could ask a favor. He got in Bulma's "line of fire," and distracted her from the Saiyan Prince.

"Uh...Bulma, can I ask you something?" Goku began warily.

The blue-haired woman turned to him. "Go ahead, Goku," she said, starting to lose her anger.

Goku breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, in Psyfoam's lair there's two more Saiyans working for him: Reda, my sister, and Vee, Vegeta's brother." Bulma nodded her head to indicate she was listening. "They've been working for him for quite a long time, and uh...they kind of need some new clothes."

"Yeah, and what do I need to do? Make them some Saiyan Armor?"

Goku placed a hand behind his head. "Well...sort of. Just make something a Saiyan teenager would wear. Oh! And make Vee's dark blue and Reda's light blue."

"Like what they were wearing, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, having overheard their conversation as she walked up to her husband and friend.

"Yeah, exactly!" Goku exclaimed, grinning as he spoke.

Chi-Chi turned Bulma toward Gohan. "Come on, we'll get a lift from Gohan, and then I'll help you make what Goku's trying to explain."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi," Goku said, smiling.

She smiled back at him, and then turned around to yell at Gohan and order him to give them a lift to Capsule Corporation. Gohan was quick to follow his mother's wishes, as if he had much choice, and the three of them went flying off to West City. Goku watched them take off into the distance, hardly noticing Supreme Kai and Baba staring at him through a window of his house.

--------------------------------

Supreme Kai shook his head at the longing look in Goku's eyes. _He did it for them. He put the entire universe at risk just for them. _He sighed. _Why can I not call him selfish? Everyone Old Kai told me about who had given their freedom or their life for their family...and then left the universe in ruin because they weren't there to protect it...I'd called those people selfish. So why can't I call Goku selfish? He's the one hero that the universe always uses to defeat the evil ones...he's the only one able to save the universe from monstrous evil beings---from Frieza to Buu---and he gives up his job for _them._ Why can't I call him selfish?_

"What are you wondering, Kai?" Baba asked her old eyes focused on him. "You seem to be pondering something."

Supreme Kai sighed, "It's Goku. He's given everything up, even his job to protect the universe, for _them. _It just seems so selfish---putting other families at risk just to keep his safe---so...why can't I call him selfish?"

Baba laughed, "That easy. Goku's no ordinary man, Kai, and no ordinary Saiyan at that. I think...that Goku has a plan behind all this...he always seems to have one in the end. He's not selfish. No, far from it. He's just tricking Psyfoam, waiting for the right moment to attack."

Supreme Kai blinked, "But he sure didn't seem like he was acting when Psyfoam made him his slave."

"Hmm...You're right..." Baba drifted off, appearing to think hard. "Oh well! Can't win 'em all!"

Supreme Kai fell backwards.

----------------------------

Trunks gulped as his father walked by him and Goten. "Come on, brat. Let's get this fight over with."

He simply nodded, barely moving anything else but his eyes, following his proud Saiyan father up to the tournament ring. Once in place, he looked back to see Goten give him the thumbs-up. He flashed him a nervous grin and then turned back to his father replacing the grin with a straight face, trying to put on his "fighting face."

Vegeta just smirked at him, keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest. Trunks gulped down the nerves. _I'm ready. I can do this! My father underestimates me! I'm stronger than he thinks I am! _With that thought, Trunks leaned down, clenched his fists, and lowered his arms in attack position. He flared up to Super Saiyan right away, his own smirk forming on his face.

Vegeta chuckled, "If that's how you want to do this, fine." And with a gigantic burst of power Vegeta surpassed his son and got comfortable in Super Saiyan2.

"Awww...Come on, Vegeta. You can at least keep it even," Goku called, walking up to the edge of the ring, his eyebrows lowered in disappointment.

"Shut up, Kakarot! This is _my _fight and I'm not going to carry it out so that it drags on forever!"

"Okay! Sheesh! You didn't have to put it like that..." Goku drifted off, a little mad at the way Vegeta yelled at him.

Trunks kept his smirk; he wasn't scared of something he could match. His green eyes shook, his golden eyebrows lowered, and his teeth clenched as he grappled for his power. Once he found it, Trunks screamed as it came loose and he straightened, thrusting his arms out as his power broke free.

Goku stared in amazement as Vegeta's son transformed to an Ascended Saiyan. He looked back at Goten, who put a hand behind his head when he noticed Goku's gaze and shook his head as if to tell his father "no." _Huh, no wonder Trunks beat Goten. Vegeta is right. My sons don't care about training anymore. What happened to the family tradition? I can't be expected to save the Earth forever; I _don't _have immortality._

Vegeta chuckled some more. "So, you _have _trained a bit...Trunks."

Trunks froze, lowered his arms, and stared at his father in shock. _He called me by name! _Because he wasn't concentrating, Trunks could only gape in surprise as his father charged and thrust a hard fist into his stomach. He lowered his eyebrows in anger when he got his breath back. _And he just did it to trick me! Father! I've had enough!_

Trunks flared up and spun around to face his father, anger boiling through his veins. Vegeta's smirk made Trunks growl in frustration as he threw his punch, but Vegeta side-stepped out of the way, flipped forward, and landed his feet in his son's face, making Trunks fall backwards and hit the tournament floor.

Vegeta landed as he towered over his son. "Not much control over the transformation yet, I see. Well, it's not good enough the way it is so, better luck next time."

Trunks couldn't decide on his emotions. His teeth clenched in anger, but his eyes lowered in shame. _Why can't I at least be equal? I don't understand!_

"Now, Vegeta..." Goku started to say.

The Prince of all Saiyans was quick to follow him. "_Shut up, _Kakarot!"

Goku growled back at him, still with that angered look on his face, "Fine!"

Trunks took the opportunity he had, zanzokened behind his father, and slammed his leg into Vegeta's side, sending the Saiyan Prince flying through the air diagonally. Trunks clenched his teeth and lowered his eyebrows before flying up after him, golden hair flying somewhat behind him (He hardly noticed Goku's surprised face).

Vegeta stopped himself from flipping in the air and put up an arm to block his son's punch. Then, as he turned around to block and shoot off several punches and kicks, he smirked wickedly at Trunks, already having decided on how to defeat his son in this match.

As Trunks fought on, as hard as ever, he could only think about how important this fight was to him. _I have to win this. I _have_ to! I just have to prove to my father that I'm _not _a weakling! _Trunks jabbed his power-filled fist out...and hit air. _What?_

"Right behind you," Vegeta said with a boastful air about him.

Trunks barely turned to stare wide-eyed at his father before Vegeta's fists pounded against the pressure point near the back of his head. The lilac-haired teenager was unconscious before he even touched the ground.

---------------------

Reda: I feel so sorry for Trunks.

Trunks: (suddenly walks in) Well, don't be. I'm fine.

Reda: Trunks! How'd you get in here?

Trunks: (looks at the ground and starts to back out the door) I'm sorry, I thought I was always welcome in your house.

Reda: Well...yes...of course. I mean...uh...I...Trunks, don't go...(Chases after Trunks, and the two of their voices get lost in the hallway)

Vee: (still leaning up against the wall) Puh...Well...I guess I'll have to ask for reviews...It looks like she's going to be a while.

Goku: No, I want to. Readers, Reda would really like it if you reviewed for her. Thanks.

Vee: (looks shocked) Goku that was...

Goku: What?

Vee: Nothing...(Pulls connection)


	25. Family Fight

Vee: Where is she?

Goku: I don't know...(He comes in carrying food and gobbling it down as he talks)

Vee: You know what, a food break does sound nice right about now.

Goku: Yeah...(He still talks with his mouth full)

Vee: (digs in) I'll pull the connection. Hopefully, she already has this chapter ready...

----------------------

**Chapter 25: **Family Fight

Maybe Krillin's right. Maybe this tournament is screwed. Friend vs. friend, father vs. son (twice), and now grandfather vs. granddaughter. Maybe someone did screw it, maybe it's just planned coincidence...And don't forget about Psyfoam in the fun of the tournament either!

------------------------

Psyfoam swiveled around in his chair and laughed. "That's it! It's the perfect way to make sure he's under my control!"

Vee nearly jumped at his master's booming voice. _Would you stop that! I can't believe I ever fell down to _you_! Ugh! Why? Why's the strongest evil being have to be so...so...crazy?_

Psyfoam continued to laugh as he stared at Goku on the computer/TV screen, who had supposedly returned to his normal self as he ranted at Vegeta like he used to do. "Yes, Goku, enjoy your time with them. It probably won't take you too long to kill them all off at my command and then destroy the Planet Earth, which you love so much."

Vee _did_ jump back this time. _No way! Psyfoam, even I can say that's just wrong! Why, Reda would get down there as soon as she found out and..._ Suddenly, Vee smirked, getting a plan at last. _And I'd follow her. Okay, you can keep that plan, and I'll just keep mine to myself. Whoops! Better not think about it anymore! _Vee's smirk widened as he tiptoed back to his original spot. _Psyfoam...thank you so much for this opportunity._

"Don't you mean 'Master,' Vee?" Psyfoam asked into the silence, his eyes looking over his shoulder at his little disobedient slave.

_Uh-oh! _"Sorry, Master! It won't happen again! I'll leave now...uh...Thanks for sparing me!" And as quick as lightning (quick, but not as quick as Reda) Vee left the area and fled back to the lighted areas, ready to search out his greatest rival and best friend to tell her of what he knew.

Psyfoam smirked in his chair as he turned his eyes back to face his beloved computer/TV screen. _Vee, I only spoke my plan aloud in hopes that you _would_ go tell Reda. Such perfect training for Goku...a fight with you two! _And then he laughed, _his _plan so evil and his power so strong no one could make fun of the crazy, evil laugh when Psyfoam was the one to laugh it.

----------------------------

"Vegeta, why did you knock him out? The ring is here so you can push him out; it's worse to knock out your own son!" Goku yelled up at Vegeta, the rival feeling having returned to them over the years.

Vegeta only snorted as he crossed his arms, regressed his power, and walked off the ring without even picking up his unconscious son. "I fight my own way! You don't need to tell me how it's done, Kakarot!"

As Vegeta walked past Goku and toward a tree to lean on, Goku's angry eyes followed him to the very position against the tree. He gave up and just nodded at Goten as his boy ran up to the tournament floor to grab his best friend.

Pan came up to Goku, "So, can we fight now, Grandpa?"

Goku turned to her with a smile. "Sure!" Then he looked at Krillin, "Hey, Krillin, did you bring any senzu beans?"

Krillin shook his head, "Sorry Goku, I didn't think I'd need them."

"Well...then we'll just have to wait until he wakes up on his own...Vegeta, why'd you have to knock him out like that?"

Vegeta smirked, "He's my son and I'm his father. So get your ass away from the ways I raise my children!"

Before Goku could react, Pan tugged on his shirtsleeve to get his attention. "Grandpa today would be nice."

Instantly, Goku snapped back to the tournament. "Yeah," he said with a grin. "It's time to show me what you've learned, Pan."

"Great!" Pan exclaimed as she hopped onto the ring with Goku climbing up right behind.

Grandfather and granddaughter stood in their favorite stances; Goku in defense and Pan in attack. And then, almost instantly, Pan surprised her grandfather with a low swing kick. Goku fell, but was on his feet to block his granddaughter's surprisingly fast punch. Pan dove forward with attack after attack after attack, and Goku blocked them all without a counter attack.

Then, after realizing he was backed into a corner, Goku kicked out and Pan flipped backwards to the middle of the ring. She had to put up a quick defense to block Goku's kick and then had to side step away from the flurry of punches.

Pan used a new technique---for her at least---and zanzokened behind her grandfather to jump and kick him in the back of his head. Goku started to fall, caught himself, and flipped in mid-air, hitting Pan with his feet. Pan fell to her back on the tournament floor and before she could get to her feet, Goku had kicked her up into the air.

"All right then, air battle at your wish," Pan said, stopping herself in the air above the trees. She looked down at her grandfather, who was just now taking off, and grinned. "Ka...me..." she began, bringing her wrists together. "Ha...me..." Pan brought her hands to her side as she turned them from side to side. "Ha!" And with a quick forward thrust, the young teenager shot a mid-sized Kamehameha Wave at Goku.

Piccolo stared wide-eyes from his position. _Okay, now I see why she beat me. Gohan, you know how to raise kids._

Vegeta continued to lean on the tree he had picked as his own; he could care less about the power of Kakarot's granddaughter. Goten shielded his eyes from the bright blue light of his niece's blast, as did Supreme Kai and Baba.

Krillin nearly fell over face first. "Wow! Not even Goku could make the Kamehameha Wave that strong at that age!"

"She's had extra special training, Krillin," Videl said with a shake of her head. "And I told her not to destroy the ring; we still have Vegeta and Goku's fight to watch."

"Yes, but...Pan's _that_ powerful!"

Videl smirked, feeling proud. "Oh, you'd be surprised at what she can really do. Or did you forget who her trainers were? Goku trained her a lot when she was young, but Gohan and I haven't been sitting here idle all this time."

"Wow! Now I'm impressed!"

"Krillin, I want to watch this, you know; no more distraction please."

"Sorry!" Krillin said, closing his mouth shut.

Up in the air, Goku had just a few seconds to gawk in amazement at the power of Pan's blast before he had to put up his hands to hold it. He struggled to hold it there, in place, and after a while Pan began to push him back. _Whoa! Now this is a surprise! _Having decided against powering up in this battle, Goku began to think of a way to push the blast back. Then, he had it, and with a grin, set to carrying it out.

Goku let the blast go by zanzokening to the to the tournament floor. "Kamehame..." He waited patiently for it to get just a tad closer..."Ha!"

In one swift thrust of his own, Goku shot out his own Kamehameha Wave, which surprisingly didn't engulf Pan and her blast all at once. But ever so slowly, Goku's blast began to win out in this power struggle and just when he had another move planned...

Pan quit on him. He felt her ki decrease and knew she was having the problem of energy loss. _Well...that was closer. Almost, Pan, almost. _And as the blue energy beam went off higher into the sky, Goku teleported down beneath his granddaughter and stopped her fall, catching her in his arms.

"Grandpa?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do I feel so tired?"

Goku grinned, "You used more energy than your body could use up. One thing to remember about using ki: be careful to watch the gauge; if it goes to low you'll lose yourself. Be careful next time with how much energy you force into your Kamehameha Wave."

"K," Pan simply answered before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful nap while her energy "recharged."

------------------------

Psyfoam smirked, "Almost time, Goku. As soon as you finish your fight with Vegeta this little Special Request of yours is over. Too bad I'm not good with holding to what I say. Twenty-four hours...more or less you come back when I want you back!" And with that last phrase, Psyfoam began that crazy, evil chuckling of his that no one would dare make fun of, not even Vee.

--------------------------

Vee: That's true, I wouldn't make fun of his laugh, even though now I can without getting in deep trouble.

Goku?

Vee: Never mind. Let's go find Reda and see if we can get the next chapter ready...

(Vee walks out with Goku and they find Reda and Trunks making out in the corner)

Vee: O...K...Well, I'd best tell her fans that...um...it might be a while before she writes more, so...I guess...

Goku: It leaves more time for reviews!

Vee: (looks at Goku) Would you stop being smart! It's making me lose my pride of being smarter than you...

Goku: Huh?

Vee: (whispers) Thank you, I'm still only surpassed by Reda, Trunks, and Bulma in smarts. Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

Goku: I guess I'll just pull the connection.

Vee: Yeah, you do that. (He walks off as Goku goes back into the room to pull the connection)


	26. Vegeta vs Goku

Vee: Why is she not back yet?

Reda: I'm here! (She jumps back in with Trunks)

Vee: Great...now we have another guest...

Trunks: I was just passing by...

Vee: Oh...sure...(Says this very sarcastically)

Goku: Reda, are you going to write more?

Reda: Yes, I suppose I must. (Sits down and begins to type) All right, any time now, guys.

Goku: I got you covered. (Pulls connection)

---------------------------

Finals 

**Chapter 26: **Vegeta vs. Goku

We all knew it would come to this. This is how every tournament should come down to...if it wasn't for that stupid interruption in the Buu Saga... Well, at last we get to find out how Vegeta and Goku will handle a battle with the ring to keep them company. One false step or fall or careless mistake and it's oops! Bye bye beautiful win.

-----------------------

"Finally! It's about time, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed as he stood up from the tree and walked over to the ring.

After handing the resting Pan over to her mother, Goku grinned as he hopped back up to the ring. "All right, Vegeta, let's take this one step at a time."

Vegeta smirked, "As you wish, Kakarot."

The Prince of the Saiyans brought his hands out and put them in attack position. Likewise, Goku raised his hands in defense, grinning as the adrenaline ran through his body. He was ready, and Vegeta was quick to discover that.

The Prince of the Saiyans lashed out first with a simple punch that held little power behind it, and, of course, Goku blocked it easily. Goku then tried a swing kick to knock his rival off his feet, but Vegeta had anticipated the move and zanzokened backwards to miss the kick. They both smirked at each other, and then the _real _battle began.

Vegeta was first to claim offense, shoving forward with a flurry of punches and kicks, and Goku quickly reacted to it, dodging his opponent's attack and pushing out with attacks of his own; on both sides, some attacks hit, some did not. They kept this up for at least 7 minutes, moving back and forth across the center of the ring when finally they broke apart.

Goku instantly went back to his defensive stance, seeing that Vegeta still owned the offensive position. There was a slight rip on his shirt, a few small cuts on his arms, and several bruises showing on his face, but nothing too serious. Vegeta was in much the same state.

Vegeta smirked, "Nice way to start, Kakarot. Now, let's pick up the pace."

Goku grinned s he felt the Prince's power rising. "Sure," he simply said and then fell into position to transform.

The golden light that erupted from both Saiyans at the same exact time was quite a sight to see. The rising energy hit Krillin and Goten the way it always did when a Saiyan transformed. Goku's power level was just a bit higher than Vegeta's, as it had always been; only, this time it was _much _higher than Vegeta's. There was no doubt in Krillin's mind, nor in Goten's that Goku _had _trained under Psyfoam in some way or another.

Back on the ring, Goku gave himself a second or two to ponder his next move and then set about doing it. Crouching down and bringing his hands together, Goku began the technique that had become one of his favorites throughout the years.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"

Once it shot through his fingers as blue energy, Goku let go and put a lot of energy through it, but not too much. Vegeta stared at the attack for just a moment and then brought out his own energy attack.

"Gallic Gun!" Sure, it wasn't as powerful as the 'Final Flash,' but that move was a finishing move; this attack he knew for sure would not be a move to end his battle with Kakarot.

For a few minutes they just stayed there, letting the energy flow from their attacks. Then the both of them began to get pushed back by the force of the struggle, and once their heels met empty air both of them knew it was time to move on.

Almost as if in sync with one another, the two Super Saiyans let go of their blasts and zanzokened above the big explosion to be met with the other's fist in their face. They were quick to regain the battle against each other and began zipping around in the air in fast attacks that Goten down below could barely keep up with.

Goku made a clean punch to Vegeta's gut, took the opportunity he had, spun around, and aimed his other fist at his rival's face. Vegeta was sent flying backwards, but the Saiyan Prince was quick to regain his composure and zanzoken behind Goku to slam his elbow on Kakarot's neck. Goku swung his leg out as he spun, missed as Vegeta disappeared, and continued to spin to put up a block as the Saiyan Prince charged his fists out.

---------------------

Goten watched the fight as hard as he could. It had been a while since he had seen his father fight like this, and he wanted to make a good memory in case Chi-Chi ordered him not to train anymore. And then he remembered. Chi-Chi wouldn't get the chance to tell him not to train, because after the 24 hours were up Psyfoam would come to "collect" Goku and take him back to wherever his life was now.

Goten shivered, still following his father and Vegeta with his eyes, but his mind focused on his inward thoughts. _I'm sorry, Dad. It's my fault; it's all my fault. I'm so sorry. _Goten had been blaming himself ever since that horrible day (or night—Empty Space didn't really appear to have a time), and now he felt the guilt flood him.

Suddenly, Supreme Kai touched his shoulder. The Kai had come out of his house with Baba to watch the fight with a better view. Now the purple freak was putting full concentration on him, but why?

"It's not your fault, Goten. It's no one's fault. Sometimes these things happen and when you can't help it, there's no reason to beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault, Goten. If you desperately want to blame someone, blame Psyfoam. He's the real monster behind this."

-------------------------

"I would watch what you say, Supreme Kai. Revenge has a way of creeping up when you least expect it, especially when it's a powerful genius that has the revenge planned."

-----------------------------

Reda: Well, there you go. Chapter 26.

Vee: It's about time you came back to writing.

Reda: Shut up!

Trunks: Be quiet, Vee.

Vee: Oh ho! Now look at this. Reda and her boyfriend are both against me.

Reda and Trunks: Uh...(Blush)

Goku: Why are you against Vee?

Trunks: Well...uh...um...

Reda: He's against Vee because I am, Goku. Now pull the plug.

Goku: Oh...okay...


	27. A Secret

Vee: All the...small things...true care...truth brings...I'll take...one lift...your ride...best trip...

Reda: Vee...not...now...

Vee: ALWAYS...I KNOW...YOU'LL BE...AT MY SHOW...

Trunks: Be quiet, Vee.

Vee: ...SAY IT AIN'T SO...I WILL NOT GO...TURN THE LIGHTS OFF...CARRY ME HOME!

Reda: Vee, seriously...you can't sing.

Trunks: Vee, I said be quiet.

Goku? Now all three of you are against Vee??

Reda: Of course.

Trunks: Uh...well...uh...yeah

Goku: Trunks, I didn't know you hated Vee just as much as Reda...

Trunks: Well, um...see...

Reda: He's against Vee because I'm against Vee.

Vee: Great, who's on my side then? Goku, you're on my side aren't you?

Goku: Yes. (Notices the glares Reda and Trunks give him) I mean no. (Now Vee glares at him) I mean...yes...no...Uh...I don't know! Can we just pull the connection and get on with the story?

Reda: Oh! Right! I forgot about that...

(Everyone falls over as Reda pulls the connection)

-----------------------------

**Chapter 27: **A Secret

I wonder what this chapter name means. Who has the secret? Is it just one secret? I wonder who has a secret and what it is? Something very interesting lurks underneath all secrets; will these be any different?

-----------------------

Vee clambered through the many hallways of Psyfoam's lair. _Where _is _she? _His first guess had been the prisons where her father still sat alone in the dark with his men. Then he had checked the room in Tower5, running all the way up those long and twisting stairs. After that he had just begun running through the place mindlessly, opening almost every door and closing it back when nothing but echo or silence answered him. _Where could she be? The one time I actually _want _to talk, she's gone and disappeared._

_ Vee, I'm in Tower17, Room 318. What seems to be the problem?_

Just as he closed another door, Vee scowled as Reda's voice entered his mind. _I'll tell you when I get there. _His reply wasn't very cheerful, and he began to ask himself why he hadn't thought of the mind-connection before. He should have remembered it above all else; it was because of their connection that the two of them managed to survive life with Psyfoam.

Together they were—well, for lack of a better word—awesome; together they had power like nothing Psyfoam could imagine; he didn't know the half of what they had discovered; together they lived through the torturous hours under Psyfoam's rule; together they survived.

Alone, neither one of them would have made it; alone, they would have both given up and died a long time ago; that was a mistake Psyfoam had made...or was it?

Finally, Vee reached the room with the #318 on Tower17—jeez, Psyfoam had a huge place—and when he stepped in he was instantly entranced. The room itself was huge: wide and tall; it would have made the perfect bedroom. Each wall was like a computer screen, a special scene on each one.

The one which held the door was full of space: planets rotated just like real, exploding star chips sent several shooting stars all over the wall; it was just incredible! The wall to his left was an ocean: fish swam about, sharks attacked, rays almost flew through the water; this was quite a sight as well. Vee turned to his right. This wall looked like it came from a fantasy book: a glorious castle stood, a moat surrounding it, a black-armored knight waited on his horse for the draw bridge, and there was even a dragon roaring and billowing fire on the castle heights; this was marvelous, too!

But when he walked to the back where Reda had to be, he realized that this wall was the best of them all. It was like the picture of a child, and it reminded him of life outside in the world without Psyfoam, without Frieza, with a normal, happy life. A tree stood in the middle of a clearing in a forest, draping over the large, flat boulder placed beneath it. The sky overhead was dark as night, sparkles of stars shining through with their bright light.

He looked back at the tree, and nearly fell backwards from shock when Reda jumped out from the branches and walked toward him. She reached a hand through the wall and Vee shied away. _Uh-uh...Too weird. No way am _I _going in there!_

"Come on, Vee. There's nothing to be scared about," she teased with a smile as she grabbed his wrist and forced him in.

The feeling that went through him as he passed through the wall was strange, terrifying, and almost electrifying. But when he came out into the open area that looked so real he didn't want to accept the fact that it wasn't, the feeling of content and safety lowered onto his shoulders and made him like it. He knew he liked it, and for once since being under Psyfoam's rule he was happy, truly happy.

For a while Vee just stood there underneath the tree, letting the happy and content feeling stay with him. All thoughts of Psyfoam left his mind as he smelled the clean cool air of the starry night, actually heard the nightingale, and felt the crispy bark of the tree as he leaned against it.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Reda asked, having found a place to lie on her back against the rather smooth boulder.

Vee nodded as he stared at her lying on the boulder with her hands behind her head. He stared for a little while longer, admiring the rather beautiful form of his close best friend, his emotions taking over his thoughts for just a moment, but then his senses came back to him in a rush.

_What the hell just happened? It's like I have hidden feelings for Reda...No way! It can't be! She can't be..._Vee studied Reda with his thoughts active. _No, we're not meant for each other. I'll admit, I do have feelings but they're not strong enough to be...well, love. There's someone else out there that's truly meant for me; I know it! I also know that not by a long shot will I ever get caught making out with _Reda

Vee looked toward his best friend again; she was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, and he knew exactly why. "Damn it Reda! When it comes to mind-reading you're worse than Psyfoam!"

Those words and the breeze that tugged at the black cloak Psyfoam had given them, reminded him of why he came looking for her in the first place, but he kept silent in order to allow her to speak first. "Vee, this is my secret, so keep it a secret and don't even think about it when we leave, okay?"

At first he was confused, but slowly it dawned on him. "Oh...this...wait...You _made _this place?"

Reda nodded, "It took several years and several glimpses at scientific labs, but I finally got it completed. All four walls have a different world and the other three are good for training. I just finished a nice adventure in the fantasy world as 'the one, who could ride dragons,' and now the wall is ready for a new adventurer even while I rest in this area."

"Wow! Cool! Can I use them, too?" Vee almost pleaded.

Reda closed her eyes and laughed, "Sure you can, but on one condition. Whatever you do absolutely no ki; it would ruin the realistic making of the walls and you'd probably become part of a picture on a wall."

The silence that followed gave Vee the chance to change the subject, and he took it. "Reda, I have something to tell you about Psyfoam's plan." She immediately gave him her full attention. "It's about Goku..."

-----------------------

Psyfoam walked into his hidden basement, bored with Goku and Vegeta's fight and knowing they wouldn't be done for a while yet. His footsteps echoed in the almost-empty basement, but the sound barriers stopped the echoes form traveling elsewhere.

The evil being walked to the middle of the room where an ugly green monste floated in blue liquid. He typed some things on a keyboard sticking out from the huge tube. The little keyboard/mini-computer gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

_BACKUP—READY FOR DEPLOYMENT_

Psyfoam grinned evilly as he tapped on the glass. "We will see if you are needed, Sadiran, my creation, and if you are I'm sure you'll show those monkeys that I do not need them to make sure I get what I want; I always get what I want no matter what, and no monkey brain idiots are going to stop me!"

----------------------

Goku and Vegeta landed on opposite ends of the arena; they were both in SS2 and tired as heck, but still they gave it their all. Goku charged forward, running along the tournament floor prepared to ram his fist straight into Vegeta. Instead, once Vegeta put up a block, Goku zanzokened behind his rival and rammed his foot into Vegeta's back.

The Prince of the Saiyans went flying across the ring, and barely flipped around and stopped in time, just above the grass. Instantly, Vegeta charged forward with his own attack, but he zanzokened in front of Goku before his rival could even put up a block.

Goku went flying backwards over the grass, blood on his chin. Before he could think, Vegeta appeared above him, fist out, ready to pound him into the ground. However, just as Vegeta shoved his fist down, Goku zanzokened above, an energy beam in his hand. He shot the energy at his opponent and saw it explode on the ground below, kicking up dust just in front of Goten and the unconscious Trunks.

Goku's next move took him way up in the air to meet Vegeta's rather large energy ball. The SS2 held the ball and then heard Vegeta's voice beside him.

"Kakarot, shouldn't you transform again? You _do _want to make this even, right?"

Goku turned his head to his right, and almost let go of Vegeta's energy ball, blinking in surprise. Vegeta stood staring at him in the air in his usual position with his arms crossed and his mouth in that famous smirk. The thing that had Goku so surprised was the power and new looks his rival had put on. Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans, had become a Super Saiyan 3.

--------------------------

Vee: Blah, blah, blah...Vegeta's a SS3. OMG! It's so unreal! (He says it in a mocking voice)

Reda: Vee...look...we all know that you don't like Vegeta and Vegeta doesn't like you. So, give it a break, ok?

Trunks: Now I have a reason not to like Vee.

Reda: Oh, but don't take _that_ reason, Trunks. It's just normal, full-blooded Saiyan, arrogant, brother rivalry.

Vee: Arrogant? Arrogant! I am not arrogant, Reda!

Reda: Yeah, I'm sure you're not. ( ---Sarcastically) Do you even know what the work arrogant means?

Vee: No...

Reda: (sighs) No wonder...Ok, time to pull the connection, Goku. Goku?

Vee: Ha! He's gone!

Reda: Goku!

Goku: (comes running in with a humongous plate of food) Anyone know how to cook this?

Reda: Is that _all_ my food?

Goku: Well, yeah...

Reda: Goku! I'm not like Trunks's family! Money doesn't grow on trees, you know!

Goku: (looking confused) Yeah, I know that. I've never seen a money tree before...

Reda: Never mind. Just pull the connection, somebody.

(No one moves)

Vee: I didn't know there was a somebody in this room, Reda. Is he invisible?

Reda: Vee!

Vee: (laughs and then runs out the door to get away from Reda's temper)

Reda: Trunks, could you do it? Please...

(Trunks pulls the connection and...Well...get ready for the next chapter.)


	28. Early Return

Trunks: Ok...now what?

Reda: Well, after I write this chapter...

Vee: Reda, you disgust me.

Reda: Vee! I thought you were gone!

Vee: Oh yeah...well...I'm gone now. (Runs out the door...again...)

Goku: So, are we going to continue or not?

Reda: Right, right.

(Pulls the connection)

-------------------------

**Chapter 28: **Early Return

He hinted in the last few chapters. Psyfoam wants Goku back as soon as the fight's over, but why? Or do we know why already? Well, first of all the fight has to finish, and with Vegeta a SS3 it may actually take a while...unless of course Goku can unlock his new found power...

-----------------------

Goten could only stare. Vegeta was a SS3...but...how? Were they now equal in strength?

Goku's son watched as his father pushed the huge energy ball up into the sky and then engulfed himself in a golden light. Once the light retracted, Goku's yells had long since stopped, and he had transformed into a SS3 as well.

Trunks stirred on the ground beside him, and Goten leaned down to make sure his friend woke up okay. The lilac-haired Saiyan slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he forced himself to sit up, rubbing the back of his neck. Trunks noticed Goten standing beside him, but the young man had his attention elsewhere.

The demi-Saiyan looked up, following Goten's eyes, and became caught up in the battle himself. His eyes shook when he realized that he was watching _two _SS3's battle it out. _No wonder he beat me. I can barely reach SS2, and he can reach the level beyond. I wonder how long this will go on, and for once I'm curious to know the winner. It may not be Goku this time._

-----------------------

Goku pounded forward, as did Vegeta. They continually swapped between offense and defense, needing both just to keep up with each other. They were fighting in the air because there wasn't much of a ring left down below. Their long golden hair waved about, electrified with enormous energy.

Vegeta had long since lost his smirk. He had no advantage, but neither did Kakarot...or so he thought. Vegeta could not have known that Goku held the new power of a SS4; there was no way to let him know now without transforming before his eyes, and Goku didn't feel much like doing that at the moment either; he was already pretty tired and being in SS3 made it no better.

Still, Goku knew if it were the only way to end this battle he would allow himself to transform to the next level. Tired or not, he needed to finish this battle before he became exhausted. Besides, he _did _want to spend time with his family before he had to go back.

With that decision made, Goku waited for the next opportunity and began to power up. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and stared in awe as his rival went from a golden aura to a reddish-gold aura, his hair and eyebrows changing color as well, the hair also shortening to shoulder-length. His eyes even seemed to have gotten darker, closer to a blue or turquoise maybe. When it was completed, Vegeta still stared. _A SS4? Damn you, Kakarot! I finally master this form and you transform to the next one! Why can I never even be equal at least? Damn!_

Goku looked at Vegeta and smirked. "Time to end this."

And in a quick flash he did. Vegeta barely had time to react to the fast charge, the power-filled attack, and the powerful finishing move that sent him falling to the ground in no time flat. When he felt the grass underneath him, he cursed, and then slipped out of his Super Saiyan form entirely.

Yet as soon as he stood up, he was knocked from behind by an unknown force and found himself falling into darkness.

-----------------------

Goten had just been about to cheer for his father, when a hauntingly familiar energy stopped him mid-cheer. He froze up, not wishing to turn around to see the figure he knew was there; he did not feel like admitting that _he _was here _now_. But there was no getting around it.

"Finally you finish, Goku. I've been waiting so patiently for you to finish this fight. I must remind myself to thank you for speeding it up. Meanwhile, return to your normal state." Goku hesitated. "Well, what are you waiting for? I ordered you to do something, Goku!"

Goten was forced to watch his father float down to the tournament ring, returning to his normal state against his will. Trunks actually had found a way over to his own father, even after the way Vegeta had knocked him out, and Goten was left alone to watch as his father, the best hero everyone loved, obey the orders of the most evil being ever created.

Videl had been inside the house with the sleeping Pan, and now Krillin stood at the door, trying to decide if he should hide or stay. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Gohan weren't back yet. Trunks was too busy sitting next to his father. Baba had fled back to the "other" world as soon as she saw Psyfoam. So, Goten was basically left alone, or so he thought.

"Psyfoam! How _dare _you!" It was Supreme Kai.

The black-cloaked evil being slowly turned away from Goku, whose eyes had lowered as he stood on the little part left of the tournament ring. "Ahh...Supreme Kai...it's nice to see you in person after all these years."

The purple Kai stood in an attack position, even though everyone knew he was just bluffing for nothing. "Psyfoam, you can't do this. I won't let you!"

Psyfoam just smirked, "Ah, but you forget something, Kai. I have more power than you so I control the universe now more than you ever will." He took a step forward.

Supreme Kai didn't falter. "You're wrong, Psyfoam. You don't control it, you haven't ever controlled it, and you never _will _control the universe!"

Psyfoam took another step forward. "Oh? Look more closely, Kai. I control Goku, I control Reda, and I control Vee. The three strongest warriors in the universe...under my control! And I say...if I control those three I can conquer any planet in the universe. I've already started my conquest to control the universe, because I already control more than Frieza ever did."

Goten listened to them talk as he stared at his father. Goku wouldn't look his way to even give an encouraging smile; hell, he wouldn't look up at all! _I'm sorry, Dad...It's my fault! _Goten fell to his knees as the inward guilt washed over him. Why was he trembling? Was he...scared?

Then, Goten was reminded of another person. Piccolo came up beside him. "Don't beat yourself up about it, kid." He paused. "This is very interesting, although I haven't the slightest idea what is going on."

Goten trembled as he answered, a tear falling down his cheek at the memories. "Psyfoam...is the strongest warrior in the universe, not Dad." He paused, trying to think of a way to phrase this next part. "And Psyfoam has three Saiyan slaves. Vegeta's younger brother, Vee, is one of them, and my dad's sister, Aunt Reda; they aren't as old as they should be because Psyfoam lives in Empty Space where time doesn't really exist."

Piccolo took this all pretty well, considering the circumstances. "And how is Goku mixed up in this?" Goten froze. He couldn't say that; he just _couldn't_! Luckily, Piccolo figured it out. "What? Goku is Psyfoam's other slave?"

"My, my, you learn fast, Piccolo," Psyfoam said, suddenly right behind them.

Goten looked around to discover Supreme Kai lying on the ground where he had stood moments before, out cold. Then, Piccolo joined the list, and Goten was alone again, on his knees, looking into Psyfoam's eyes, and trembling in fear.

Psyfoam smirked, "Still scared of me I see. Goten, you're a disgrace to your father."

Goten's eyes and head lowered shamefully so he missed the look in Goku's eyes as the elder Saiyan stared a hole through Psyfoam's back. He didn't see, but felt the energy the master of destruction was creating in front of him, packing enough power into it to cause severe problems to its victim and then even death. Goten would have been hit with it too, had Gohan not intervened.

Gohan yelled out, "No! Goten!"

Psyfoam reacted immediately, shooting his energy blast off toward Gohan instead of Goten. Gohan was hit, and he and the energy blast disappeared over the horizon.

"Gohan! You monster!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, running straight for Psyfoam, angry now.

The evil being simply created a weaker energy blast in his hand and shot it towards her. She was hit, falling back and ramming into Krillin, knocking the door open and falling inside the house where Videl cowered as she stayed by Pan's bed.

Now, Goku was mad. He disobeyed Psyfoam's orders to stay in his normal state and plunged through the Super Saiyan levels, having just a little bit harder time with SS4. With anger flooding him, he shot forward, wanting to pound Psyfoam into dust.

Psyfoam, of course, knew that Goku was charging forward at him, so at just the right moment he grabbed Goku's arm and spun him around to where his back was to the house. Then he kicked out and sent Goku bouncing against the house wall, causing several cracks, which eventually brought the whole wall down on top of him.

As soon as that was taken care of, Psyfoam returned to what he was doing. He charged up another energy ball, this one a tad bigger than the one that sent Gohan flying off to who-knew-where. He aimed it at the house...and fired.

"No!" Goten yelled as his zanzoken put him between the house and Psyfoam's blast.

Then, with a swipe of his hand, Goten deflected the blast and sent it off into the air. His golden hair stood straight up and his green eyes glared daggers at Psyfoam. Goten had transformed to SS2, not that it did much good against _Psyfoam_. The evil being smirked as his only warning before his knee drove deep into the young Saiyan's gut and knocked Goten out cold.

Then, he turned his gaze to Bulma, who turned blue in the face, clutching garments in her hand. "What do you have there?"

"Uh...uh...they're new clothes...for...uh...Vee and Reda," Bulma said with a stuttering, trembling voice filled with fear.

Psyfoam liked that fear and decided to spare her...for now. "Well, would you mind if I took them? It _is my_ servants we're talking about." He reached out a hand.

Bulma complied quite quickly. "Sure...It's not as if I could stop you from taking them anyways," she said as she handed him the clothes, her face going an even darker blue after her hand brushed against his cold, evil one. And then she fainted.

Psyfoam didn't have to turn around and look to know that Goku was getting up. "Come, Goku, we leave now." He could feel the hatred in the look Goku sent him and grinned as they disappeared. This next part was going to be fun.

--------------------------

Vee: I hate Psyfoam.

Goku: I know, Vee. I do too.

Reda: Wheh! At least you're not glaring at me for putting this...(Goku and Vee glare at her just because she said that) Oh forget it!

Trunks: What happened to me? Why didn't I fight?

Reda: Uh...Trunks...you were in...

Vee: You're in shock, Trunks!

Trunks: What? Oh yeah, that did happen...

Reda: Anyways, I'm ready for the next chapter...soon...review please

Vee: You forgot to ask for reviews last time, Reda...

Reda, Trunks, and Goku: Shut up, Vee.

Vee: Hey! Three against one! That's not fair!

(Vee starts to grumble under his breath and pulls the connection with his foot.)


	29. Planning

Reda: I'm going to say this again because I'm bored stiff right now. I do not own Dragon ball Z and anyone who wants to challenge me with that is dumber than a rock.

Vee: Hey now! Don't insult the rock, Reda!

Goku: What?

Trunks: (shakes his head) Don't worry about it, Goku. Vee is very hard to understand sometimes.

Vegeta: (suddenly walks in) Vee is just a moron that doesn't understand anything, so there's no way anyone can understand him.

Vee: Hey! Now it's _four _against one! Reda, stop calling up people for your side! It's unfair!

Vegeta: Stop whining like a baby, Vee, or is this your true self.

Vee: All right, Vegeta. I'm being nice right now because...

Vegeta: Why?

Vee: Because believe it or not I _don't _feel like killing you after you've already died two times!

Vegeta: (scowls) Then maybe I'll just take advantage of that and kill you myself.

Vee: I'd like to see you try.

Goku: Um...guys...can't you...take it outside?

Vee and Vegeta: Be quiet, Kakarot!

Goku: Jeez, sorry.

Reda: (shakes her head as Vee and Vegeta get ready for a fight) Just don't destroy my house, you two.

(Pulls connection)

-------------------------

**Chapter 19: **Planning

Planning...Every adventure has a plan in it somewhere, whether it's created by a genius, taking years to complete, or made up by just any person with no idea how to carry it out. But every good adventure has a plan somewhere amid all the fun, and this one is no different. Psyfoam is full of plans—evil plans—and he uses his slaves to carry them out while he sits back and watches, being the lazy bum that he is. Reda also has plans. Over the years under Psyfoam's captivity she has created several escape plans, none of which went well, obviously. Now it's time for another try and this time it might work because now she has Goku to lean on...

---------------------

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Vee asked as he followed an angry Reda down the flight of stairs of Tower17.

Reda was mad now, enraged at Psyfoam. _How could he? That's just cruel and pointless! Completely pointless! _She had listened attentively to every word Vee told her about Psyfoam's next plan, and now she felt like stomping down there to give him a piece of her mind. _How could he even _think_ about doing that to Goku? Ugh! It makes me sick and even angrier! If he wants Goku do to something like that just for _his _entertainment..._

"Reda, hello! Welcome to Psyfoam's mind! Come on, what are you thinking?" Vee pleaded with a childish act.

Reda walked off the last stone step and turned on Vee. "Would you shut up? I'm not magic; I can't just snap my fingers and come up with a plan just like that!"

"Oh? Really?" Vee questioned, acting surprised.

Reda gritted her teeth and turned away, heading toward the dungeons. She didn't have time to mess around with the immature Vee right now. She needed to ask her father about something. Hopefully, his reaction wouldn't be too bad when he learned of Psyfoam's plans for his one surviving son.

She reached the door, typed in the code "Emptiness" and walked in to say "hi" to her father. Vee followed, muttering to himself. She walked straight up to her father on the stool, her monkey tail moving in the air behind her.

"What is it, Reda?" Bardock asked.

Vee mumbled something under his breath as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall. Bardock caught the word "Goku" and sent an inquiring glance toward his one and only daughter.

Reda sighed, "Psyfoam's planning to use Goku to kill his family and friends."

"WHAT?" You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know Bardock was pissed.

Vee looked at the doorway. "Good thing Psyfoam's not here," he muttered.

"He's not?" Dresco asked, coming up to Vee as Reda explained what was going on to Bardock.

Vee looked at the strange humanoid with the fairy-like wings. "Yeah, can't you sense that he's gone?" Dresco shook his head, the golden hair moving from side to side. Vee looked confused at first then he understood. "Oh yeah, he put those energy crystals around this place so you can't sense or be sensed. I don't understand why he wasted his time. Reda found you guys anyway."

Dresco let the grin of knowing a secret escape him. "I don't think Psyfoam even created those energy crystals." Vee raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard the legend of how Psyfoam was created?" Vee shook his head. "Oh, I forgot that those kinds of legends didn't travel very well through Frieza's army."

Vee rolled his eyes, "Just tell me the fucking story already."

"Watch your mouth, kid."

Vee shrugged, "Whatever."

Dresco grinned again, "Well, I may have a few facts wrong. You'd have to ask Supreme Kai for the full, detailed story, but here's how I heard it:

_The Kais felt like creating a hero for the universe so that they could relax from their hard job of protecting the universe from all kinds of threats..._

Vee snorted, "Lazy bums."

Dresco nodded and continued: _They created a very powerful warrior hero, but forgot about one thing when they left him loose. The personality they gave him, which was the uncanny want to fight evil all the time, made him leave the (at-the-time) peaceful universe. He was traveling through dimensions when something pulled him down into Empty Space. Somehow or other, the evilness of Empty Space corrupted him, turning him inside out, transforming him from a powerful, loving hero to a disgusting, evil, genius warrior. That's how we got Psyfoam, but the legend goes that all his goodness was transformed into these little crystals with sparkles of his good power inside. You see, as a hero he was much stronger than he is now. If it wasn't for _someone's _(no one know who) careful thinking, the energy crystals wouldn't have been created and Psyfoam would be even more unstoppable then he already is._

Vee nearly fell. If it weren't for the wall behind him, he _would_ have fallen. "So, the energy crystals, which stop the power of sensing, are the _good_ power of Psyfoam?"

Dresco only shrugged, "Maybe, but it's only a legend."

"What good is this information, anyway?"

"That's up for you to decide. Maybe it'll come in use in the future."

The Saiyan Prince raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Reda! Do you have a plan yet?"

She turned to him. "Yeah we do. Thanks to Dad."

Vee rolled his eyes, usually a gesture she did on him. "I don't care about that. Just tell me the plan. I better have a good part."

"Sort of. Once Psyfoam sends Goku back to Earth on his mission, I'll go up to him and trick him to let me down there. He'll be forced to let me go."

"How?" Vee questioned.

Reda just smiled, "You'll see. Anyways, once I leave he'll probably send you after me since he's too lazy to do it himself. We get down there and stop Goku before it's too late. By that time, Psyfoam will be so enraged he'll come down to bring the three of us back and..."

"And we finally get to show off our true power. All three of us ganging up on Psyfoam!" Vee finished.

"Plus, we'll have the Z-warriors to add their power," Reda added.

Vee grinned. "Perfect." _Finally! It's about time we showed Psyfoam what the strongest fighters in the universe can do!_

Suddenly, Reda froze, and Vee heard her gulp. "What's wrong, Reda?" Bardock asked.

Vee knew. Even if he couldn't sense in here, he could see it in her eyes.

"Psyfoam's back and he's got Goku with him," she said, a smirk forming on her lips. "Come on, Vee. It's time to put the plan in motion."

After Reda left the room, Dresco turned to Vee. "She can block the power of the energy crystals?"

The Saiyan Prince shrugged. "What can I say? Reda has a different way of sensing. She's not my best friend for nothing."

--------------------

First thing Psyfoam did was kick Goku into a wall and then throw one of his copies of a senzu bean at his slave. Goku ate the bean, but didn't move from his spot even after his wounds were healed. He couldn't help thinking about all his friends and family, injured or knocked out. And who knew where Gohan was now?

He felt a tear run down his cheek at the thought of losing his eldest son because of Psyfoam and not being able to avenge him. It was at this moment that Reda and Vee chose to bombard into the dark room with the only light being Psyfoam's special computer/television.

"Vee, Reda, did I call you?" Psyfoam asked, sounding perturbed.

Reda answered, "Not exactly, but we were kind of expecting some new clothes..."

"Here," he said, throwing them the two outfits. "Go change, but come right back."

"Yes, Master," Reda replied, taking her almost-purple outfit and heading out of view down the dark hallway. Vee went in the opposite direction without a word.

"Goku, you might want to see this," Psyfoam said.

The Saiyan looked up at the computer, which his master was indicating. Goku watched Krillin get up and start bringing people inside. Videl came in after a well-rested Pan. Pan looked around frantically, calling for her father. Krillin told her that Psyfoam had shot him off with an energy ball, and as soon as he pointed the direction Pan powered up and flew off to find him. Videl let Pan go and told Krillin to get some senzu beans, which Krillin was obliged to do, and he took off rather quickly.

"They seem good at handling a crises, don't they?" Psyfoam said.

Goku mumbled back, "We've been through a lot of crises; we know how to handle them."

"Oh really?" Psyfoam kept his back to Goku. "What do you think they'd do if another crises presented itself and they couldn't fight back because their attacker was someone they all loved dearly?"

He turned to face a very confused Goku. "What are you getting at?"

Psyfoam busted out laughing, "Oh come on, Goku. Don't you want to see them all one last time?"

"One last..." At first he was confused, but like an anvil it hit him. "What? You...you want me to..."

"Yes," was his only answer.

"But...but...I _can't_!" Goku argued.

"Ah ah ah...Don't tell your master you can't do an order," Psyfoam reached out his tail and grabbed Goku around the neck, bringing Goku's face up to look him in the eye. "It can have dire consequences...Remember?"

Goku looked horrified for a moment then his eyes lowered in defeat. "Yes, Master. I will do...as you...command," he chocked out.

Psyfoam grinned, let go of Goku, and watched Goku leave with Instant Transmission. He turned his back and watched the screen; therefore, missing Reda's grin as she walked in, putting her plan in motion.

------------------------------

Reda: Hmm...It got kind of quiet in here...

Trunks: That's because the two Saiyan Princes have left our company. Both of them together...(a big crash is heard from outside) Well, at least they're causing destruction _outside_ your home.

Reda: Yeah...Hmm? Goku? Are you okay?

Goku: What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to get something to eat.

Reda: You kind of already ate all my food. Why do you want more? Go force Goten to train with you or something if you're bored.

Goku: It's not that. It's just that it's lunchtime and I'm hungry.

Reda: Oh. Well, here's some money. Go get some take out.

Trunks: (Goku leaves and Trunks turns to Reda) Are you sure that's enough money?

Reda: Oh, don't worry. It's not even mine; it's Vegeta's money that he dropped just a moment ago.

Trunks: Oh...Better not tell Dad that...

Reda: Yeah, I know. I could be in serious trouble. (Says it sarcastically)

Trunks: Reda, I'm being serious here.

Reda: (Laughing) Oh, sure, sorry. Ok, we've talked enough. Time to pull the plug.

(Connection pulled)


	30. De ja vu

Reda: I need to write more often.

Vee: What are you talking about? You write all the frigging time!

Reda: Vee, should I say "I need to TYPE more often" for you to understand me? And why are you suddenly in here? I thought you were fighting Vegeta.

Vee: Oh that! Well, I kind of defeated him and he went home. Reda, why are you smiling?

Reda: I gave his money to Goku to buy food, and now he won't ever know that it was me that took it.

Trunks: Reda...that's just wrong.

Vee: LOL!!! Now THAT was cool, Reda! (Give Reda a high-five, while Trunks just raises an eyebrow)

Trunks: What a change of attitude.

Vee: Huh?

Reda: Shhh...

Vee: What?

Reda: Nothing. Nothing.

(Pulls the connection)

---------------------

**Chapter 30: **De ja vu

De ja vu, according to the dictionary, means "the illusion that one has previously experienced something actually new to one." Hmm...Is it really an illusion?

----------------------

Krillin flew fast and true. Everyone needed the senzu beans; they wouldn't stay unconscious forever, but something at the back of his mind told him he _had _to get those senzu beans. So he was flying home as fast as he could, the wind rushing around him.

He wished he was strong enough to fight against Psyfoam, but if Goku couldn't stand up to that monster what chance did he have? How were they going to live like this? Would Goku spend years and years away from them and come to visit whenever he got a Special Request, not even a day older than when he left them? How could they live like that? At least those seven years after Cell they had known Goku was enjoying himself with King Kai and others. Now he was just gone, living in a timeless area where he followed orders from the scariest, strongest guy Krillin had ever seen. What were they going to do? Would there ever come a point where Psyfoam was defeated?

Maybe. Goku did say those two kids were actually on their side, only following Psyfoam's orders. If Goku could get as strong or stronger than Vee and Reda...Still, would that be enough? Does Psyfoam train?

Krillin's thoughts were cut short as he landed on his island and _felt _Pan inside. _What? Did Gohan actually land _here?

"Krillin! There you are! Where have you been?" His wife called as she came stomping out.

"Honey, I..." He started to say, but stopped. "Never mind that. I need the senzu beans."

She held them out, "What is going on?"

"No time. I have to..."

"Krillin!" That was most definitely Gohan's voice coming from the house.

The Saiyan hybrid walked out, his clothes soaking wet and dripping water. So, he had landed in the ocean... Pan came out behind him.

"Krillin, what happened? It appears I missed a lot. Is everyone okay? Why can't I sense Dad?"

The short man held out two hands as if blocking. "Hey, one question at a time. Answer to first question: Psyfoam appeared right after Goku won the fight against Vegeta and ruined Goku's big congratulations we had planned. Second question: No, everyone that tried to fight Psyfoam is knocked out, even Chi-Chi, and Goku was forced to go back with Psyfoam."

"Krillin...you didn't even _try _to fight?" Eighteen asked.

"Hey, I would've, but he sent Chi-Chi on top of me, and besides I would've been very little help fighting Psyfoam."

"Yeah, that's true," Gohan agreed. "Now I can understand why Dad fell to Psyfoam. I probably would've lost even quicker."

"How are we going to beat him?" Pan asked.

Both Gohan and Krillin shrugged, but Krillin replied, "If Reda and Vee are as powerful as Goku says they are we just might have a chance."

"But can we really trust them, Krillin? We haven't even seen them yet," Gohan pointed out.

"If Grandpa thinks we can trust them, why shouldn't we?" Pan added.

Krillin laughed, "Your daughter knows how to beat you, Gohan."

Pan smirked while Gohan rubbed the back of his head just like Goku. Eighteen interrupted them. "Listen, don't you think you should worry about getting those senzu beans over to the people who need them?"

This time it was Krillin's turn to put his hand behind his head. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, Gohan. Videl's waiting all by herself."

"Isn't Trunks over there?" Pan questioned.

Krillin thought for a moment. "Yeah, but he seemed to be in shock. I mean I haven't seen Vegeta get knocked out that quick before."

"I didn't know someone as powerful as Psyfoam existed," Gohan said. "It just seems so impossible."

"Gohan, if it's one thing I've learned, nothing is impossible." Krillin paused as all four of them sensed Goku's ki. "Come on, guys. Honey will you join us? This doesn't feel right."

As the android nodded, Gohan turned to Pan. "I know what you mean, Krillin. Pan, could you stay here for me?"

Pan shook her head. "No way. We need everyone that can fight. I've got the feeling of a big fight coming on..."

-----------------------

The wind picked up as he appeared behind his house. He stood still. He couldn't do this; he just _couldn't_.

_Goku, you have to follow my orders. If you don't do it, I'll come down and force you._

If it weren't for Psyfoam's voice in his head he wouldn't have taken that first step. He opened the back door and walked in, his footsteps echoing. If he was lucky, everyone was still unconscious from earlier, but luck was not with him at all.

Videl found him. "Goku? What are you doing?"

_Everyone must die._

It was like he was reliving his nightmare as he raised his arm and fired. Videl flew back, knocking into the wall behind her at the force of that blast. Goku couldn't tell if she was dead or not, and he didn't know what to hope for.

He continued to walk through the house until he came to a room that caught his attention. He looked in and saw Chi-Chi lying on a bed, starting to wake. He raised his hand...

Her eyes opened, "Go...ku?"

The de ja vu came to him as he gathered energy. His conscience was quiet as he looked into the horrified eyes of his wife. He held the energy still, his thoughts coming to the surface.

"Goku, did he ask you to...?" She let the question hang in the air, and he only nodded, trying to keep his hand steady. Chi-Chi did something he least expected then; she got up off the bed and walked straight in the line of fire. "Then hit me. I won't let him hurt you just because you couldn't hurt me. Shoot me, Goku."

He could only stare in shock. This wasn't how his dream went; she hadn't even suggested what she was doing now. He thought for a moment; Chi-Chi was willing to give her life just to save _him_ from pain. Little did she know that killing her would be worse pain than any kind of physical torture, and that's exactly what Psyfoam wanted.

Goku took a deep breath, looked at the love in Chi-Chi's eyes, and closed his own. Then, his decision made, he began to call back his energy and felt it run away from his hand, returning to the flow of energy that coursed through his body. Next thing he knew, Chi-Chi was gripping him in a hug, tears of happiness and relief soaking his shirt.

"Thank you, Goku."

He opened his eyes and returned her hug. "Forget Psyfoam. His power doesn't control me to that extent; he can't make me do that. I love you too much."

Only her tears of joy replied as she clung to him in an even tighter grip.

----------------

Vee: Awe...that's so sweet.

Reda: Vee!

Vee: Ha! Ha! Ha!

Trunks: Like I said before. What a change of attitude.

Vee: Hey, now, Reda. Forget this mushy stuff and let's get ON with it.

Reda: I'm sorry if I find a way to put romance in a horror story!

Trunks: It's not that hard...

Reda: Don't tell me that. I feel special.

Trunks: But, Reda, almost every story today has romance somewhere.

Vee: What are you trying to tell her? That she's not special? What kind of boyfriend ARE you, Trunks?

Trunks: I...uh...I...

Reda: Trunks???

Trunks: Um...I'm going to go see if I can stop Goku from spending all my father's money. (Runs out)

Vee: Tsh...If I ever get a girlfriend...I won't act that jerk!

Reda: Trunks???

(Suddenly Pan walks in)

Pan: Hey guys, what's going on way back here? Why aren't you guys at the party?

Vee: I...uh...um...

Pan: Vee?

Vee: (Trying not to show anything) I'll be right back.


	31. Disobedience

Reda: I am officially bored. It's 10:26 central time, and I'm sitting at a computer, hurting my hands with all this typing I'm doing.

Vee: That's nice, Reda... We don't care.

Reda: We? Who's we? It's just you and me again...like how we started this story. (Sighs)

Vee: Reda, are you depressed and lonely...

Reda: Yes! I want someone I can talk to and not be arguing with or be telling to shut up and stop being annoying!

Vee: Stop being annoying? That's what you want? Well...sorry, Reda, can't help you there. I thought all the annoying people had left.

Reda: Vee...not now...I'm trying to be depressed here...

Vee: What? I'm confused...Oh well, Reda, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!! YOU HAVE TO WRITE!! Whew...I need some water after that good scream.

Reda: Vee...you need to calm down, and what are you doing talking to someone in the other room, or were you having a discussion with an imaginary friend?

Vee: I was...I was...Owe...I have a headache.

Reda: Let me see that can you're holding.

Vee: No!

Reda: (Gets a glimpse of a beer can) Vee! You're not old enough for beer! What are you trying to do? Get the cops to put me in jail here?

Vee: Yep, that was the main idea. (Sits in a nearby chair, rubbing his head) I'm not doing that again. Ugh...This HURTS!

Reda: Well, maybe you've learned your lesson.

Vee: Reda, why...are...there...three...of...you...(Passes out)

Reda: O...k...Lesson for all you folks out there. Don't drink beer...hmm...except when you want to get high to make your friends think you're crazy...

---------------------

**Chapter 31: **Disobedience

Love truly _is _the greatest force out there...(drifts off in a daze, sighing). Oh! Sorry about that. Moving on...So, what _is _Reda's plan anyway? How's she going to trick Psyfoam, the genius? Will it work, or end up in a failure like all the others?

---------------------

Reda watched the scene at Goku's house play out, and discovered she had to change her plan. She was just now beginning to realize how much Goku cared for his family, and it was for that pure reason his dreams did not play out. It was like a fairy-tale, and she envied her brother because of the love he and his mate possessed.

Now, how was she going to trick Psyfoam into getting her down there? As Psyfoam got ready to explode, Reda gripped the champagne she had grabbed from Psyfoam's secret stash down the hall. Hopefully, he'd be too angry to notice.

"Psyfoam, it appears you've been disobeyed, and by Goku, too," she began.

The dark, evil being turned on her then. "Does this concern you, Reda?" He sounded pretty angry.

Reda smirked. _Perfect_. "Well, he is my brother, why should I not be concerned?"

Psyfoam scowled, "Don't you even try it. I know what you're up to!"

_Damn! There's still got to be a way..._ She didn't lose her cool on the outside, remembering the champagne bottle in her hands behind her. "Psyfoam, don't you think you should send me down to _force _him to kill his family and friends? Even if I'm his sister, your orders come first, and I'd even fight him if I had to. I mean, don't you want to sit back here while your slaves do all the work?" She pulled out the wine. "You could sip champagne as you laughed at me and Goku, two of the strongest warriors fighting all because Goku wouldn't follow _your _orders. I mean, come on, sir. This is such a great opportunity to enjoy yourself." She tried to look innocent as a smirk tempted the corners of his mouth. "Don't let it pass by; you would be proving to the universe that you're a genius. That's what you wanted all along, right?"

"I agree," Psyfoam said with a smirk as he snatched the wine delicacy out of her hands. "Go to Earth, Reda, and force Goku to obey me." He chuckled. "It's been such a long time since I've seen siblings fight."

Reda spun around, as Psyfoam got comfy in his favorite chair. She grinned at Vee's shocked expression, mouthed the words "Get ready," and copied her brother's Instant Transmission to meet Goku on Earth; this time she wouldn't be a stranger.

-----------------------

Pan rushed in, followed by Gohan and Krillin. She ran to the back where she could sense...Her feet stopped when she saw Goku.

"Grandpa?" He didn't turn right away, so she let her eyes follow his vision to where Chi-Chi was putting Videl in the bed she occupied moments before. "Mom!"

Then Gohan came in with pretty much the same reaction. "Dad?" His eyes drifted. "Videl!"

Goku laughed as Gohan and Pan ran to Videl's bedside. "You two are more alike than we thought." Then he became serious when he noticed Krillin. "Hey, Krillin, did you bring senzu beans?"

"Toss me one, Krillin!" Gohan commanded before the midget could even nod.

Krillin quickly did so, and Gohan immediately gave one to his wife. As Videl began to wake up, Goku spoke to his buddy as Eighteen came around the corner. "Krillin, can you split the senzu beans so we can work faster at getting everyone up?"

"Sure thing, Goku, but can you tell me why you're down here now?"

Goku looked to the side, but before he could reply, a female voice broke in. "That could be a long story, and we have a very short amount of time."

As the girl came in view, her tail twitching with partial excitement, Goku nearly fell back with surprise. "Reda! What are you doing here?"

"That could also be a long story, which we don't have the time for. It won't take long for Psyfoam to realize the trick I pulled on him and get all upset. So, if we're going to wake everyone up, we'd better hurry."

----------------------

Psyfoam wasn't upset; he was furious! "Vee!"

"Yes, sir?" The Saiyan Prince asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Luckily, in his anger, Psyfoam didn't notice. "Get down there right now and bring Reda and Goku back here! I want to punish them both!"

"Okay, sure, go to Earth, right. Fine with me." Before disappearing, Vee smirked, "Thanks, Psyfoam."

-----------------------

After everyone had been brought up to speed and Vegeta had knocked Trunks out of his shock (literally). Reda started to explain the situation to the Z fighters. And then Vee showed up.

"All right, Reda. So, how long do you think it'll take for Psyfoam to come down?" Vee asked as the Z warriors stared.

Vegeta grumbled, "I thought you were dead."

Vee looked at his older brother, losing his momentary excitement. "Bet you were disappointed," he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't then; I am now."

"What? Disappointed because I'm alive?" When Vegeta didn't respond, Vee clenched his teeth in anger, knowing exactly what his brother's answer was. "Well, how was life under Frieza?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"How _is _life under Psyfoam?" Vegeta countered.

Vee scowled, "You have _no _earthly idea. Besides, I'm about to get rid of Psyfoam in just a few more minutes."

"Vee..._we_ are..."

"_Shut up_, Reda! I swore that _I _would be the one to kill Psyfoam, and that's how it's going to happen!"

"Oh really? Are you sure you have the power to beat your master, Vee?" Everyone turned at that voice. Reda shuddered as the nerves set in, Goku cringed inwardly but put on his game face, Supreme Kai clenched his teeth as well as his fists, Chi-Chi fought the urge to cling to her boys, Krillin and Eighteen stood beside each other ready for attack, Piccolo and Vegeta simply moved their eyes to face the terror of the universe, Trunks wished his father could be more serious, Pan wished she could help fight instead of running to hide with the women, and Vee...Well, Vee turned to face his greatest adversary with that cocky smirk on his face and his eyes glaring death daggers at his most hated enemy.

Psyfoam had arrived to battle against his own slaves and their petty reinforcements. And so begins the battle against the cruelest evil ever created: Psyfoam.

--------------------

Reda: And now we begin!

Vee: Uhn...(Mumbles in his sleep)

Reda: (Sighs) Vee, you need help.

Vee: Hey...no fair...I can't...talk...back...uhn...

Reda: Vee, you seriously need help.

Goku: I'm back!

Trunks: Goku, why did you use up ALL the money? Now, Dad's going to kill me!

Goku: What are you talking about? That was Reda's money.

Trunks: No, she took that from Vegeta when he dropped his wallet.

Goku: Oh...

Reda: Um...I think I should pull the plug now.

(Connection closed)


	32. Sadiran

Vee: Here we are...born to be kings...

Reda: Oh no! Don't tell me he even sings in his sleep!

Trunks: I'm afraid he does, Reda.

Reda: Someone wake him up. He sings better when he's awake, even if it still sucks.

Goku: But, Reda, he's having a nice dream...

Vee: I'm the prince of the universe!!!!!

Goku: (covers his ears) Ouch that was way out of tune...

Reda: See what I have to deal with? Now, wake him up...please!!!

Trunks: (kicks Vee, therefore waking him up.) Is that awake enough?

Vee: Huh? Who? What? Where? When? Why?

Trunks: Vee, you sing in your sleep.

Vee: Oh really? Cool!! I want to sing now...

All but Vee: No!!

Vee: Awe...you're mean! I'm going to go tell Vegeta you gave his money to Goku, Reda.

Reda: What?

Vee: (disappears) See ya!

Reda: Oh great! I don't deserve this!

Trunks: (sweat drops) I told you taking my dad's money was a bad idea.

Reda: It's not that. It's that Vee's going to get revenge on Vegeta _and _me with the same thing!

Goku: Why is that so bad?

Reda: ...Never mind.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 32: **Sadiran

Whew! My hand hurts now! Okay, on to the battle against Psyfoam. This is going to be a doozy (and not as quick as the tournament fights). Well, anyway...

Secrets...dangerous or helpful? Or even both? Guess it depends which side you're on, doesn't it? Secrets should not be over looked, for it is secrets that can cause the worst damage, but in the end...there's still the question...Are secrets dangerous or helpful?

----------------------

Vee stared at Psyfoam. That's all he could do right now, just stare. With his arms crossed and hatred pumping through him as memories flooded the essence of his mind, Vee could only glare at his enemy. And Psyfoam took notice of this, but did not seem to care.

"I will ask again. Are you sure you have the power to beat your master, Vee?"

The young Saiyan gritted his teeth, uncrossed his arms, clenched his fists, and set his legs apart. "Of course I'm sure, Psyfoam! I've followed your orders for far too long, and you've been stupid enough to _force_ training!" He smirked, and it was so cocky it even surpassed Vegeta's best smirk. "I will fight you, and win. This I swear to."

And with a loud yell, Vee began to power up. He zoomed through the first Super Saiyan levels so fast that no one was certain he had even gone through them at all. Reda was already shaking her head as Vee left the third and fourth levels in the dust; he had already reached his highest point in just a mater of seconds.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Vee, you disappointment me. You and I both know that you can't control your 5th form for even an hour's worth of time," Psyfoam said with an almost-sigh.

"Shows how much _you _know!" Vee shouted as he shot off from the ground, his tail wrapped securely around his waist, not that it mattered if he was stupid enough to allow Psyfoam to grab it; his tail was nothing to him now, not a strength, not a weakness, just a nice side attraction that went with his good looks.

Vee stormed on Psyfoam, mad with rage. He charged with his fist out, ready to pound the smirk off of Psyfoam's ugly face. Just before fist could meet mouth, an ugly black tail protruded from Psyfoam's black cape and set to grappling with Vee, who was trying his hardest just to get his wrist free. His free hand was busy pulling at Psyfoam's tail, but it wouldn't so much as budge. He pulled and pulled, but nothing changed. He even tried to kick Psyfoam, but he wasn't quite close enough to pull that trick off. And Psyfoam just stood there, one of his tails gripping Vee's right wrist, holding him fast; the black demon continued to just stand still and smirk, and it made Vee angry.

Aaah...You damn bastard! I'm going to knock that smirk off your ugly face it it's the last thing I do!" Vee shouted as he powered up to his fullest.

His already red hair went even redder, mocking the rage Vee felt. He screamed as his power rose, screamed in rage as well as to force himself to control all this power. He began to feel lightheaded and heard ringing in his ears, but he pushed it aside; he would not humiliate himself because he couldn't control his great power; he would not!

Finally, Psyfoam's smirk dropped as the tail holding Vee's wrist evaporated at the Super Saiyan's energy. Finally, the evil being realized what he was up against, but he still refused to power up because he still was not worried in the least. He began to collect energy in the palm of his hand, pure black energy, and Vee was so busy powering up he took no notice. When the energy blast was the size he wanted, Psyfoam stopped collecting it and took a moment to study Vee. Vee's clothes were waving in the wind caused by his enormous upgrade in power, even Psyfoam's cape waved behind him. Putting is smirk back on, Psyfoam fired his black energy and almost laughed when the cocky, young, Saiyan Prince still didn't notice.

In the second before the blast exploded, Psyfoam dropped his smirk and frowned. As the smoke filled the air, Psyfoam turned his eyeballs to look out of the corner of his eye on the left. _Blasted girl! Just like Goku; won't let Vee die even if he's her greatest rival! _He gritted his teeth, but crossed his arms, refusing to move from his position.

He caught Goku's glare amid the smoke. The Saiyan was still standing with the others, even though Vee and Reda had taken their move against him. Psyfoam smirked as he met Goku's glare full of hatred. _I know just the thing to get rid of you, Saiyan, to teach you another lesson; it's time to test out my hidden secret._

"Reda! What was that for? Oh...Still, I almost had him!"

"Vee, this is _our _fight. Don't you understand that? I hate Psyfoam just as much as you, and your pride ain't gonna make me stand back and watch! Besides, you can't beat Psyfoam with _just _strength. You need defense, too."

"Fine, fine, but don't get used to the idea of us working together 'cause after we finish off Psyfoam I'm on my own again!"

_Finish me off? I think you underestimate me now more than ever you wretched, foolish children! _Psyfoam chuckled evilly, closing his eyes as the remnants of smoke left him. "You're still the same foolish children I picked up years ago."

"What?" Reda and Vee demanded together, landing behind Psyfoam, both getting pissed at being called foolish children.

_Perfect._ Psyfoam grinned as he chuckled softly. "You two have barely learned a thing since I first forced you to commit allegiance to me. You're both still fools to think I would risk training three of the strongest fighters in the universe without a back up plan ready."

"What?" Reda's voice, shaky with nervousness and confusion, made Psyfoam even more pleased with himself.

He turned to face his two disobedient slaves, opening his eyes with a smirk stretched across his lips. "You two aren't the only ones with plans and secrets. I have my own as well, and mine are flawless because I am the greatest genius ever created. You two will fight me, alone."

"That's where you're wrong, Psyfoam!" Vee was too overconfident. "We won't fight you alone because Goku and the Z fighters are going to help us kick your ass!"

Psyfoam just chuckled at that, but when he eyes Vee his smirk had turned into a frown and his eyebrows had lowered as he prepared for a battle. "I hate to disappoint you, Vee, but the Z warriors will be too busy with Sadiran to help you and Reda fight me."

"Sa...di...ran?" Reda whispered under her breath. And then a massive roar filled the air as Psyfoam's secret became known.

--------------------

Goku stared at the monster before him; it _was _a monster, and it seemed to remind him a lot of Yakkon, Babidi's monster. This one was the same ugly green color, but it wasn't quite as big. It was tall and muscular, but not big...and it even looked intelligent, to some degree. It had claws, not fingernails, even if it did have five fingers, and its two feet looked like the feet of a dragon. The long and big tail (which reminded him of Frieza's tail rather than of Psyfoam's thin "tails") became apparent when it walked forward and curled the green tail in front of its feet.

Even if the monster seemed dangerous, Goku was excited at the promise of a fight. Hopefully, it would prove to be a challenge...he looked toward the distant area where Reda and Vee were fighting Psyfoam...but not too hard of a challenge. He still had to beat the thing so he could help Reda and Vee battle Psyfoam; he just didn't want it to be over _too _fast.

"Aaah...Goku! What is that thing?" Krillin shouted, jumping from foot to foot as if scared.

"I don't know!" Goku replied just as the green tail came slicing toward him; he barely jumped away in time.

"Krillin!" Eighteen's call made it clear Krillin had not dodged the tail in time, but Goku didn't have time to make sure his buddy was okay; Psyfoam was waiting.

Suddenly, Supreme Kai appeared by his side. "I think _I_ what that is." Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "It's one of Psyfoam's creations; damn it all! His genius is just _too _much!"

"Hey, calm down. It doesn't appear to be that tough. I can take it on and finish it off in a couple of minutes, no problem."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Goku. This is _Psyfoam's _creation we're talking about. There's no tell..."

Suddenly, the creature interrupted. "Hey! I'm not an 'it!' I'm a he and my name's Sadiran. Now stop your talking and let's get _on _with it! I wasn't created by the Almighty Psyfoam to watch you talk; I was created to watch you die!"

Sadiran's fist flew out at Goku and the Saiyan easily ducked to dodge. But when he stood back up, Supreme Kai was on the ground six meters away, bleeding heavily from a severe gash on his right side. As Sadiran's tail came flying out at him, Goku noticed the stain of blood and lowered his eyebrows.

"All right then. If that's how you want to play; I won't show any mercy." _The fact that he's just a creation of Psyfoam's makes it easier for me to kill him._

Goku smirked as the golden light of the Super Saiyan surrounded him; it would have blinded everyone around him _if _they weren't used to it. With a scream he charged further, passing through the second and third levels faster than he should have been able to under "normal" circumstances.

Behind a tree, standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, Vegeta grunted at the power he felt from the wind that brushed through his hair and slightly ruffled his tight gi. Piccolo's mouth opened in surprise at the way Goku's power in SS4 had escalated even further than it had been earlier today; he _should _be used to this kind of power from the Saiyans, especially Goku, but this was still a surprise. Trunks and Goten, having been forced away from the action by Sadiran's tail, nearly crumpled down in shock and partial fear at the feel of Goku's power and the knowledge that Reda and Vee were even stronger with Psyfoam above them; they looked at each other with all that surprise and shock on their faces as they both realized that even Gotenks would have trouble with Psyfoam, and gulped. Deep in the forest, Pan watched from a tree branch, her eyes shaking even as she clenched her fists as if she wanted to join the fight; she wasn't watching Goku battle Sadiran, but rather had her eyes focused on the punk kid fighting Psyfoam with all that vehement hatred in every single punch; she was scared at the way Psyfoam seemed to be toying with the youths, who had all that power.

--------------------------------------

Goku: (smiles) Finally, I don't suck in a fight! It's about time, Reda.

Reda: What do you mean by that? Oh...yeah...I guess that's true...heh, heh, heh...

Trunks: (shakes his head) You two are brother and sister? I never would have guessed.

Goku: Hmm? Why, Trunks?

Trunks: Never mind.

Reda: Trunks, what are you getting at?

Trunks: I'll tell you later. Be right back. (Disappears)

Reda: What was all that about?

Vegeta: (walks in) Reda! So, you gave my money to Kakarot, did you?

Reda and Goku: (gulps)

Reda: Yes...and?

Goku: Vegeta, I didn't know...

Vegeta: Shut up! I want some explanations, you two! I'm the eldest here. Why was my money used for Kakarot's food?

Reda: I...uh...um...VEE!!

Vee: Sorry, Reda, this is your problem. (He leaves from his position behind the door)

Goku: Vegeta, come on. We can pay you back...

Vegeta: Oh really? Then where's the payback?

Reda: I'm kind of broke right now...

Vegeta: So?

Reda: Goku?

Goku: Sorry, I don't do anything for money.

Reda: No, not that, pull the plug.

Goku: Oh...

(Connection pulled)


	33. Battle Psyfoam

Reda: Okay, Vegeta's gone now. Goku's gone with them to make up somehow for the money loss. I can't even begin to imagine what Vegeta has in store for him. Vee's gone. Trunks is gone. So, I'm all alone. Again. That means I have a story to write with no interruptions. I wonder how long it will last.

-------------------------

**Chapter 33: **Battle Psyfoam

Okay, _now _to see some _real _action. The "bad guys" have been introduced, and so now it's time for the "good guys" to win. Huh, I make it sound so easy, don't I?

And so the fight truly starts, the fight against evil, against Psyfoam and his crazy creation. Sadiran, picked up almost dead from one certain planet and mutilated into a warrior slave, who thinks of nothing else but serving his master. There's no reason to feel sorry for him, though. Whatever Sadiran _was_ is gone; the ones who feel sorry for evil ones with their power...begin to feel sorry for themselves, if they even get _that_ chance. But if one soul out there _does_ feel sorry for Psyfoam...I will say I do too; it's not until you hear his story from _his _point of view that you even possibly feel this way, but that story's in the sequel. Boy, I need to stop confusing you guys by thinking too far ahead; I getting bad about that. Sorry.

Now, back to the battle...Oops, I hope I didn't ruin anything...

---------------------

Reda breathed as deep as she could for someone out of breath. Landing next to Vee, she smirked, but her grin quickly turned to a frown as she jumped and flipped to dodge another of Psyfoam's blasts. When Vee screamed, she couldn't decide if it was in pain or in rage, and with the smoke clearing, she found no answer.

Vee was staring at Psyfoam, his mouth just closing as he shut off his yell. Reda had a thought, concentrated on her friend's power level, and had to shake herself to keep the shock from taking her. _Vee, how far can you take this transformation? How far will you risk it, and how the hell can you _stand_ it like that?_

She could feel the pull of the 5th transformation, the pull that wanted her body to meet the ground. It was strong on her, so strong she could barely keep it and dodge at the same time. How_ can you _do _that, Vee? If only you worked on defense just a little bit more...Oh, what am I saying? Vee works on attack strategies just like I work on defense strategies; we fight together, but we still make no progress against Psyfoam. If there were only another way to combine our powers, a way to fuse that wouldn't take forever to learn or keep us fused forever. Why can't my miracle wishes ever come true? Oh well; can't do anything about it now, so I might as well just continue to defend Vee and myself so he can attack Psyfoam. That's all I'm good for anyway._

Reda turned her gaze to Psyfoam. His black cloak barely shifted in the breezes they threw at him. His strange, fluorescent eyes continued to stare at them, making her shudder and work extra hard to bite down the shivers that crossed her back. Psyfoam seemed focused on Vee right now. All of his attention was on Vee, and he had his hands lowered (not even in a defense posture) while his eyes just burned into the young Saiyan...

"No! Vee, look away..." She shouted, but her friend's scream as he gripped his head and fell to the ground on his knees, clearly showed that her warning was too late. Reda gripped her fists to her side, accepting the fact that she could do nothing to help Vee now. "Agh! Damn you, Psyfoam," she whispered into the wind.

Vee continued to scream as Psyfoam's yellow eyes just stared at him with anger. The young male Saiyan yelled as he writhed on the ground in agony, lightning bolts simultaneously shooting between joints on his body. It was quite obvious that he was in pain, but Reda knew she could do nothing; she watched, helpless to stop it. Even if Psyfoam continued to torture Vee long after the youth had given up all his Super Saiyan transformations, even though her eyes began to cloud with tears of worry, Reda did nothing to help. Psyfoam was her master; she couldn't disobey her master...

"Hey!" Reda shouted, suddenly realizing what thoughts had just passed through her head. Obviously, it was harder to peel away from Psyfoam's rule than they thought; it was almost as if she couldn't do something unless he allowed it. What a thought that was. "Psyfoam! No!"

The evil being didn't even blink to acknowledge he had heard her. Reda didn't think about that, though; she didn't have to ask herself to know what she had to do next. Reda sped up in front of Psyfoam, pulled her fist back, and punched him straight in the face, right in those freaky eyes of his. She may be only good for defense, but sometimes attack was needed, so she wasn't a complete loser in the attack department, as long as the guy she was attacking was caught unawares.

Psyfoam fell back, surprised to be hurt, and Reda ran to Vee's side. Electricity snapped up at her, but she dodged it without really noticing what she had done, it was that automatic. She leaned down to check Vee's pulse because his screams had stopped, his breathing was low, and...he was just unconscious, not dying. She blew out a breath of relief. _Thank the Kais. Vee, how many times must I tell you not to scare me like that? I may not love you, but our friendship is so close I'd die if you did, at least emotionally. That's part of the reason I work so hard to keep you alive. Now, I wonder if I can grab those senzu beans before Psyfoam can get at me._

She looked over to the area where she had left the Z warriors to fend for themselves, and groaned. Krillin was out, and he had been the main one with the senzu beans. Supreme Kai was lying on the ground, bleeding a little heavily, which meant he wasn't going to be much help in this fight. _Great! Two down...three down already. Of course, Vee will get up soon, senzu bean or no, hopefully. _Reda caught sight of the battle between Goku and Sadiran; her brother seemed to be doing fairly well, which was probably why no one was stepping in to help. _If he keeps this up, Goku will be at SS5 in no time...maybe._ Gohan was the only one of the Z warriors who seemed to be missing right now. _Where?_

"Reda! You bitch!" She froze at that voice, and didn't have the chance to warn herself against turning to face it.

By the time she realized what she had done; it was already too late. Psyfoam was doing his eye thing now, and she hadn't been smart enough to close her eyes in time. She should have known he would try that, she really should have, but by that time Reda was already plunging into a world of darkness mixed with fire.

--------------------

Goten watched his father battle Sadiran; he could hardly stop gaping at the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. _Dang, that must be hard on Vegeta!_ He studied every move, every attack, every block, every punch, every jump. He sucked it all in, preparing to make Gotenks awesome enough to fight Psyfoam and at least bring the evil being to his mad knees; he could at least do that for his father. Goten flinched without realizing it when Sadiran's claws suddenly lengthened, catching his father by surprise, making defense impossible in that position. He had to stop himself from clapping when his father, pinned up against a cliff face, tore out of the claw grip, tearing his clothes and even his skin and then charged up a quick Kamehameha Wave, flashing the energy blast in Sadiran's ugly face.

"Goten, are you ready?" Trunks asked him, already walking the right distance away.

Goku's son turned to Vegeta's son, his eyes still seeing Goku's every move, his heart still feeling every emotion. He nodded, and then let himself connect to Trunks. He still gripped onto his father, but he was one with Trunks now; they breathed in the same nervous breaths; they blinked at the same exact time; they even thought the same thoughts as they began the first movements to the Fusion Dance.

"Fu...sion..." Goten and Trunks were completely in sync with each other, and they both knew it; they were one. "Ha!" The shout was almost triumphant as if they were proving that they could do the impossible just like their fathers.

In a flash of pulsing light, Goten and Trunks added their power together, added their personalities together, added themselves together. Now, they were truly one, and Gotenks was back.

After so many years of being gone from the face of the universe, Gotenks was quite a sight to see. He looked like an adult now; he not only _looked _like an adult; he _was_ an adult. His clothes were still the same, and so were his facial features; he was taller, he still held himself like a cocky person (not cocky kid, cocky adult), but he was still the same Gotenks, just grown up.

"Wow, it feels good to be back!" The fused youth shouted so he could be sure everyone heard him.

Vegeta turned his head to look the other way because the fusion warrior had more power in SS3 than he did, Piccolo couldn't decide whether to be surprised or proud, Eighteen hardly noticed, having just found the senzu beans, Goku gave Gotenks a quick smile before jumping away from Sadiran's attack, Reda saw the fused warrior just before blacking out and gave him a happy, confident, yet worried look. Psyfoam slowly turned away from the unconscious Reda and Vee to face his newest opponent.

"So, the Great Gotenks is here to fight me. Should I be scared?" Psyfoam said in a mocking tone.

Gotenks walked toward him, the cocky air of confidence about his steps. "Yes, you should," he answered, ignoring the mocking part. "I am greater than you, and you're about to be annihilated by my awesome moves so you should be scared, Psyfoam."

The black, evil being frowned, bored at the thought of having to put up with the same annoying attitude that Vee had. "All right then. Enough talk, fusion. Show me what Goten and Trunks are made of."

"I think you know the name is Gotenks, or are you too stupid to realize that even after you just said it?"

"Now, that was the wrong thing to say, _Gotenks_. I warned you to keep quiet."

Suddenly, Psyfoam and Gotenks were swapping blows between each other in the air, and just as suddenly they were on the ground. Psyfoam hit Gotenks into a cliff in the distance and chased after him. The young fusion jumped out of the cliff and zanzokened into the air above his evil enemy.

"Shine Shine Missile!" The move was already going before Psyfoam realized Gotenks was in the air, which was something to say.

The ki blasts filled the area with light and explosions, and Psyfoam got lost amidst the smoke. Gotenks thought he was winning (of course) so he continued to charge his energy out without even caring to search out Psyfoam's energy; if he had just looked _once_ for his opponent's energy then maybe he could have kept the advantage. Still, that's a maybe.

Just as Gotenks released three more ki blasts, Psyfoam seemed to appear out of nowhere and kick him hard in the back. It was hard enough to send him flying ahead of his own ki blasts, too. Gotenks put on the brakes, but it was too late to avoid his own attack. _My own attack...He made me hit myself! Hey, that's how Frieza died, too..._

Gotenks hit the ground and coughed as he slowly stood up amid the smoke. "Hey, Gotenks, starting without me?"

At first the voice made him freeze up, but once he recognized it, Gotenks stretched his muscles out, getting ready to continue the fight with Psyfoam. "Well, I do only have 30 minutes, Gohan. Besides, you were the one to disappear."

"Heh, sorry about that," Gohan said, scratching the side of his head as he walked out of the smoke and into the dark area where Gotenks had landed. "I just thought I'd be much better if I reminded my powers of their use."

"So, you were meditating while I got to sit back and watch Psyfoam begin the torture spree?"

"Heh, not meditating exactly. I was more or less just pulling my fighting spirit out again," he almost laughed at the way Gotenks crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess you could call that meditating."

"Whatever. Look, I don't know how much time I have left. Are you going to help me fight Psyfoam or not?"

"Yep, ready when you are," Gohan said, suddenly growing very serious and very confident. "Actually, I have a plan. All you have to do is not be too rash and everything'll work out perfectly."

Gotenks nodded, "Right."

"All right then. Let's go. Time won't stop for us at anytime," Gohan said, lifting off the ground and heading for Psyfoam.

Gotenks shook his SS3 golden hair back and forth. _Man, Gohan. You're such a nerd sometimes._

---------------------------

Gohan: I'm a nerd?

Reda: (jumps) I knew my solitude wouldn't last for long! Yes, Gohan, the sad truth is, you are a nerd, though maybe not such a big one as before.

Gohan: When's "before?"

Reda: It's not your fault, Gohan. Chi-Chi's too over protective...or she was too over protective.

Chi-Chi: I'm what? How can a mother be too over protective? Bulma's not protective enough!

Reda: Now that's not true, and who said I was comparing you to Bulma?

Gohan: Reda, I think you're story is wrong.

Reda: No, it's the exact right truth because Vee and Goku are helping me write it!

Gohan: Dad's helping you with this?

Reda: Yes, it's the story of Psyfoam and we're basically the three main characters.

Gohan: You're writing about Psyfoam????

Reda: Yes, didn't I say that?

Chi-Chi: Psyfoam's evil, very evil. I hate that...that...creature!

Reda: Yes, I know, Chi-Chi, but if you think about it...Psyfoam has a very sad story. He wasn't always evil.

Chi-Chi: So what?

Reda: You guys need to give Psyfoam a chance sometimes.

Gohan: Reda, are you serious?

Reda: Oh, sorry. I forgot you guys weren't as badly hit by Psyfoam as we were. I think I know more about him than even Supreme Kai! And after hearing his story...yes I believe he deserved a second chance!

Gohan and Chi-Chi: What??

Reda: (sighs) Never mind. I'm just a crazy person, remember?

(Connection pulled)


	34. Prideful Hero

Reda: All right, sorry to keep everyone waiting for this...I've been kind of busy lately.

Gohan: Yes, everyone has been waiting far too long...

Voice: Why am I...still waiting...for this world to stop hating...can't find out...good reason...can't find hope to believe in...

Reda: Noooooo! Vee's back!!!

Vee: (walks in the room) Yep, I'm back. Couldn't keep me away forever.

Chi-Chi: (looks at Vee as if she's never seen him before) Aren't you Vegeta's brother?

Vee: (stares at her) And I'm guessing you're an overprotective mother, right?

Reda: (frowns) Vee, watch yourself

Gohan: (Mutters) That kid is a brave, brave boy.

Reda: OK! Time to get to the story...Sorry, I'm a little bored right now...So, this conversation may seem a little dull, but anyway...On with the story.

(Connection pulled)

**Chapter 34: **Prideful Hero

There are many different kinds of heroes, and you don't always have to win a great battle to be one. But still, what kind of hero is full of pride? Where am I going with this? Will it be something worthwhile or am I just crazy? Okay, I am crazy...but...uh...oh just read! The battle continues!

----------------------

With several wounds already covering his body and his breaths starting to come in laborious gasps, Goku knew that he had found his challenge. Now all that was left to do was win the fucking battle! Sadiran's claws slashed out, and he jumped, flipped, and dodged them...most of them.

He felt the wind rush by him as pain filled his side and back where one or two of his opponent's claws had slashed against him, the force of the attack sending him flying into a cliff base. All the cliffs around here made it obvious he was away from home, which made him almost certain Chi-Chi was safe.

Goku stood up inside the mountain he had been forced into and shot an energy blast out of the hole he came through, putting on a smirk when Sadiran's roar of pain filled the air. The Saiyan put two fingers to his forehead and teleported to Sadiran's side, kicking out to hit the monster in the head. Psyfoam's creation went bouncing along in the dust, allowing Goku time to put both feet on the ground and regain his composure as well as his breath.

He stretched out, searching for everyone's energy. Not too far away, he found Gotenks and Gohan fighting Psyfoam. Gohan was charged up as far as he could go in the mystic power, even reaching a much stronger SS2 state than he had before. And inside Gotenks he could still feel Goten connected to him, watching every move his father made and using that knowledge to increase Gotenks's power. _Thanks you, son. Keep up the good work._

"All right, Saiyan. Enough games. Let's get serious now," Sadiran said, shaking the earth he walked on.

Goku blinked, "But I _was _being serious..."

Psyfoam's creation seemed just as surprised. "Oh...well then, your death will come a lot quicker than I thought."

Before he could blink again, Sadiran shoved his tail toward Goku and the Saiyan found himself flying through the air again. With the wind rushing in his ears and blood trickling from his lip and a cut above his eye, Goku realized that he should really learn to watch what he wished for. He didn't intend to spend up all his time and energy fighting Sadiran; with Reda and Vee out he felt needed in the battle against Psyfoam now.

When the tail lashed out again, Goku stopped himself in the air and grabbed the ugly green tail. "Fine, Sadiran, it would seem I have no choice but to use my full strength. This time, I _will _be serious!"

And with a yell he swung Sadiran around by his large tail. He could see the shocked look in the eyes of the creation, but Goku could really care less about a creation of Psyfoam's. He screamed as he raised his power and his veins pulsed with the enormous energy they were being forced to hold.

Goku's hair began to turn a darker shade of red and lose the hint of gold. With every swing of Sadiran's tail, his eyes slowly changed color, as well as the hair. Just when he felt his power getting ready to burst, Goku let go of Sadiran's ugly tail; he hardly watched the ugly creation fly through the air and crash into a huge cliff base with a loud explosion.

Goku could feel his power; it was too much; he couldn't hold it anymore; his veins were all about to pop. And then, his feet touched the ground, his screams slowly subsided, his power slowly filled out, rushing through his veins. He knew this feeling, but he also _didn't _know it. This transformation was harder than all the others combined; he felt like he had to be rid of all this power, like he couldn't hold it much longer, like _he _would pop any moment, allowing all this power to just spill out. No wonder Vee and Reda had such a hard time with Super Saiyan 5; it _was_ hard to control.

His eyes sought out Sadiran, and it was almost surprising himself to catch the smirk on his face. Even his thoughts seemed distant, as if they belonged to someone else, yet he knew they were his all the same. _Sadiran must die; Sadiran is not really alive; he is Psyfoam's creation; he must die._

Goku found himself leaning back, readying the Kamehameha Wave. He smirked at the mix of rage and fear in Sadiran's blood shot eyes as the monster raced toward him. The SS5 felt no sorrow for the creation, even if Goku would have; it almost felt like Kakarot was back, the other part of Goku that had lain dormant for so long, but all this power...He looked at Sadiran, still with that strange looking smirk on his face. Finally, he could release a lot of this power that made him feel pushed to the limit; he almost felt sorry for Sadiran...almost.

--------------------

Gohan seemed to linger behind Psyfoam as Gotenks let loose with attacks. _I told him not to be rash about it! _Almost as if the fusion had heard him, Gotenks stopped for a single split second, and that's when Gohan stepped into the fight.

He felt the power of a SS2 with his Mystic powers added to it. _This _was his sleeping power that everyone always seemed to talk about. He reached forward and was partially surprised to catch Psyfoam in a body lock.

"What? Saiyan filth! Let go of me!" Psyfoam said as he struggled to get free.

Gohan felt the tails grip his ankles and wrists, yet he grappled with Psyfoam to hold him, knowing he was really pushing the evil being's anger. Still, Psyfoam deserved every bit of humiliation he could get. "Gotenks, do one or two or three of your Kamikaze Ghosts!"

"No!" Did Psyfoam actually sound fearful at that?

He heard Gotenks, "Ha, ha, is Psyfoam scared of the little ghosts? Ha, ha! Not one, not two, not three, but six little ghosts are here to scare you and then rip you to shreds!"

"Gotenks!" Gohan shouted as a third hand appeared out of Psyfoam's cape and hooked itself to the Mystic's face.

Gohan felt the fingernails pushing through his skin, scratching the bones in his face. It was very uncomfortable and very, very painful. So of course he screamed, even if his scream was cut off when another tail wrapped around and squeezed his neck.

"But, Gohan, they'll hit you too!" Gotenks shouted to be heard above the screams.

His voice came out hoarse and raspy, but he hoped Gotenks could still hear it. "Who...cares?"

"All right, then, it's your life. I'll miss you."

Gohan lowered his eyebrows. _Don't get cocky. _And then he was engulfed in six Kamikaze explosions. He hadn't even heard Gotenks give the attack command, but obviously the ghosts had. Psyfoam finally let go of him, but that was _after _all the explosions had hit. Gohan fell down into the rubble of rocks and trees, unconscious just after he heard Psyfoam's laugh as the diminishing power began to return. _What are we up against?_

--------------------

Gotenks shook—he couldn't hide his fear anymore—as Psyfoam faced him, good as new. There wasn't even a scratch! It was like something inside Psyfoam's cape had absorbed every attack ever pushed against him. _What the hell? Does he have a weird form of regeneration or something? What are we up against?_

"You know, Gotenks, that's the most annoying attack you ever came up with. I'm glad Vee never thought of something like that; it would have driven me crazy to hear those annoying ghosts every five minutes."

"Hey, I don't use them _that _often!" Gotenks shouted, feeling defiant.

Psyfoam just smirked, "Yeah, whatever, that doesn't matter. You should learn to watch behind you at all times, kid."

"Kid? How dare you!"

Gotenks didn't get the chance to yell an insult at Psyfoam. Before he knew it, the evil being was above him and then behind him. The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his skull as Psyfoam used a humongous amount of strength, and then Gotenks was no more. Psyfoam laughed out loud as Goten and Trunks spiraled down, making huge craters in the ground below them.

--------------------

As the smoke that used to be Sadiran rushed by him, Goku fell to one knee. _I used all that power, I got rid of all the power that made me fell like I was holding too much, and now I feel too weak to even walk or hold my own weight up. This 5th transformation is strange, but at least it got rid of Sadiran. Who's next on the death list?_

Goku shook his head to try and lose that thought. In Super Saiyan he always seemed to lose a bit of himself and give way to his other personality, but this was too much. He could almost feel his other personality—the Kakarot part of him—right beside him. They were merged together, and usually Goku was in control, but this Super Saiyan transformation had more Kakarot in it than he really wanted. He wondered what Reda and Vee had to deal with; they didn't have another personality too, did they? _No, they don't. I'm just special. _There it went again; could he not get away from that dangerous side of himself and keep the control of this transformation at the same time?

He began to seriously sweat as he pushed hard to hold on to SS5. There was still Psyfoam to face; there was still power to be rid of, even if it wasn't nearly as much as before; with Reda and Vee out of the game, everyone was counting on him to beat Psyfoam (as usual), but this transformation was _so hard_ to control.

"Ah...I see you've made the next transformation, Goku, or should I call you Kakarot now?"

Still on one knee, still fighting his inward fight, Goku lifted his head to face Psyfoam. His mouth was clenched, as were his fists, and his eyes burned into Psyfoam's strange ones with hatred...he hated Psyfoam even more than before; that feeling—hatred—was stronger, more easy to grip, and Goku did not like that.

"No..."his voice sounded so puny compared to the power he had to back it up.

The dark, evil being standing over him—Psyfoam—laughed; he laughed so hard with such a full and powerful voice that Goku half trembled and half blew up in rage. The transformation took over his as he forced himself up; the SS5 stood up to face Psyfoam, face to face, his glare just as red as the aura surrounding him. Kakarot was here to pound this crazy, mad, evil monster into the dust. No! He wasn't Kakarot; he was Goku! He wouldn't let this kind of crazy rage take over him!

"Oh, I can feel that struggle inside of you, Goku, or are you Kakarot now?"

Goku could barely feel the blood trickling from his hands, blood caused by the piercing of his own grip. _Attack! Attack! Attack! You hate him! He hates you! Fight fire with fire, hate with hate! Psyfoam must die! He must die for everything he did to _you_! Don't worry about those idiots Vee and Reda who want to pound Psyfoam way more than you. They don't matter. Who needs them? You can attack now with all that hate burning inside you; attack with hate instead of that pitiful, good rage. Kill Psyfoam with your hate!_

No! No! I can't! That's wrong! Hate's not the way to kill someone; there's too much death already with too much hate; I can't add to it. If I must kill Psyfoam, I have to kill him in the name of good or...

_ Or what? You wimp. Psyfoam will kick your ass if you keep that attitude up! Attack with this hate. Use all this hate you feel now against Psyfoam! You'll win if you do. Let Kakarot return, say goodbye to that sissy, Goku, and then you can kill Psyfoam with power to spare!_

"Hmmm...Kakarot or Goku...how are you going to 'kill' me?" Psyfoam laughed. "I'll tell you something, a secret." He leaned in close to Goku, getting his mouth right by the struggling SS5's ear. "Goku, can't kill me. Kakarot would have a chance."

Instantly, Psyfoam jumped back, almost as if he knew what was about to happen. And in that instant, Goku's eyes turned completely dark red, his aura jumped out three spans, his hair cackled with dark electricity, and he became Kakarot.

"Heh, heh, heh, so I'm back at last. Years of laying dormant...I'm truly myself again!" The voice that was—or used to be—Goku's seemed different; it was harsher, coarser, full of more power, evil power it seemed like. "Psyfoam, you will pay for what you did to me! Prepare..."

Psyfoam's grin had been hidden, but when the red around Goku/Kakarot dispersed and the Saiyan slowly slipped out of every single Super Saiyan level, the evil being grinned so wide Goku—yes, Goku was back, for now—knew he was beaten. He let a short smile of I-just-realized-what-you-were-doing cross his lips as he tried to find his power and find it gone. "Heh," was all Goku said as he collapsed forward, falling at Psyfoam's feet, just how the evil creation wanted.

"I can still tell you're struggling with yourself for power, Kakarot," Psyfoam laughed as Goku started to tremble to control himself, showing the proof of his inward struggle.

--------------------

Piccolo had taken the senzu beans to heal everyone he could find, but Vegeta, still leaning against a tree, had kept one. And a good thing too.

The "Prince of all Saiyans" had paid close attention to Kakarot and Psyfoam; he didn't understand what was wrong with the SS5—blast it all—but he knew it was something serious when Kakarot collapsed. So, he decided on a course of action: connect with Kakarot, preparing for a fusion, knock Psyfoam out of the way long enough to give Kakarot a senzu bean, and then show that crazy madman a reason to leave them alone.

It was when he was "connecting" to Kakarot that he found the reason for the other Saiyan's strange collapse. He was learning a secret of Kakarot's—should he call him Goku now? It was a secret that Vegeta could never have guessed. It would seem that Goku and Kakarot were two different people in the same body—odd as it was.

Vegeta discovered that Goku was the good side and Kakarot the evil—that bump to his head caused worse damage than originally thought. It also seemed that whenever Goku transformed to Super Saiyan—maybe not the first three levels, but for sure the 4th and definitely the 5th—that Kakarot surfaced and tried to take over, using the powers and feelings of evil, such as pure hatred. Goku had been fighting and winning the inward struggle against Kakarot, but Psyfoam had made it full-blown worse. Why, Vegeta could even pick up the conversation struggle going on inside Goku's mind right now.

_Get up and kill! Use all that power you keep hiding to make sure you don't lose control...bah...use it and kill Psyfoam!_

Vegeta didn't think that sounded to bad, but it obviously was.

_No, I won't resort to using my hatred of Psyfoam to kill him._

_ But you'd be doing the world a favor, killing the greatest evil ever created._

_ He wasn't created evil; he was turned and forced to evil by another force; Psyfoam was once pure-of-heart, just like me._

Vegeta saw Psyfoam take a step back, shocked. He was obviously listening in, too. Hey, he was shocked too. Goku considered Psyfoam his equal, so therefore Goku wouldn't kill Psyfoam..._You're a fool Kakarot._

_ What?_

Vegeta remember, too late, that he was connected to Goku now, and so his little "voiced" thought had just been heard by everyone listening in. That meant...Vegeta saw Psyfoam growl...at _him_. _Well, I guess it's about time._

He zanzokened to Psyfoam's side and slammed into him as hard as he could. Luckily, the crazed being went flying. _Not much time..._

"All right, let's fuse Kaka..." He stopped, his hand out to help his friend up. Only, his Saiyan friend didn't look the same; his eyes were still red, even though he was in his normal state, and his facial features looked like a wild animal. "I mean, Goku." The strange evil look slowly disappeared. "Goku, take this senzu bean, and then we'll fuse into Gogeta. Goku, there won't be a Kakarot there."

Goku gladly took his hand with a grateful smile on his face as he ate the bean and stood up. Vegeta turned to walk the right distance away.

"Thanks, Vegeta, I owe you a big one."

He stopped and turned his eyes to face the smile of his friend. "Actually, this is my payback. I still owe you at least one more after this...Goku."

---------------------------

Gohan: Wow. That was...deep...

Reda: Yeah, good thing Goku's not here. He'd kill me for going into his thoughts.

Chi-Chi: (has gone from ranting at Vee to nearly crying) Oh Goku...

Vee??? I am officially not understanding this woman.

Chi-Chi: You little bratty kid! Can't you be more respectful?

Vee: Nope

Chi-Chi: Gohan, you can't hang out with this one...He's a bad influence

Vee, Reda, Gohan: (raise an eyebrow and stare confused)

Gohan: But, Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I have my own house and I make my own decisions now. Jeez, I even have my own job!

Chi-Chi: Oh yea. I keep forgetting my little boy's all grown up.

Reda: Uh...yea...

Vee: Reda, keep writing. Just ignore them. We have to get to the good part!

Reda: Vee, hush up. Readers...review please! The more reviews the more I write. As one of my favorite authors once put it...ReviewHappiness HappinessMe type more. Ok? Ok.

Vee: Um...Reda...you're strange.

Reda: I know...

(Connection Pulled)


	35. Fusion Failure

Reda: I don't own Dragonball Z...

Chi-Chi: What's Dragonball Z?

Reda: It's...never mind...too complicated.

Gohan: What?

Reda: Don't worry about it.

Vee: Reda, you are officially boring!

Reda: I know...

Vee: You're tired aren't you?

Reda: Yes! I'm really tired! I need some cheese...

Mysterious Voice: No! No cheese! Pie is better for you!

Vee: Who the hell?

Mysterious Person: (falls through the ceiling, on top of Chi-Chi) Reda, you're a moron!

Reda: Who are you?

Gohan: Mom!

Mysterious Person: The question is...who are you?

Reda: What?

Vee: OMG! It's Pieboy!

Pieboy: Yes, it's me! And I'm running away from Jake because he's trying to kill me for calling Reda a moron.

Reda: Who's Jake?

Vee: (gapes at Reda) Have you forgotten who Jake is? (Pounds Reda's head into the keyboard) How can you forget Jake??? Jake??? It's JAKE!! I fight with him...You two are supposed to be in love...and you FORGET, Reda?

Reda: Oh yea...Oops...Trunks isn't going to like this...

Pieboy: Ha ha! Reda's going to have boy trouble!

Reda: Would you shut up! You _are_ annoying! I hope Jake kills you when he gets here.

Pieboy: Oh, he can't do that.

Reda: Why not?

Pieboy: I'm invisible!

Vee, Reda: Huh?

Pieboy: Uh...I mean...I'm invincible!

Vee: Right...Reda; get on with the damned story!

Reda: Okay, okay...Jeez.

(Connection Pulled)

---------------------------

**Chapter 35: **Fusion Failure

Wheh! That was a deep chapter. I mean, how much deeper can you go? Goku fighting against Kakarot, Vegeta dropping Goku's Saiyan name because he wants to help Goku out...And now I give you a "nice" chapter title. I ruin it, don't I? Should I just shut up? Yeah, I'll do that.

----------------------------

Goku still fought back Kakarot, but he was stronger now; he even had Vegeta's help too. Once they fused, Kakarot would disappear, and Goku would rejoice silently in triumph.

_All right, Goku, you can act strange later. Right now, we have to tell a crazy, evil, madman to leave us alone, using force._

_ Right._

In no time at all they were acting as one; it had been a while since they had done this, but now more than ever they were linked. Once they were the greatest rivals, and they still were, only now they were friends too. Psyfoam stood absolutely no chance once they were together.

As one they breathed together; as one they thought of defeating Psyfoam; as one they moved together. "Fu...sion...Ha!" The light surrounding Goku and Vegeta was greater than the one Goten and Trunks had produced, not that anyone really noticed.

In another huge flash of light, Goku and Vegeta were gone and Gogeta had been born. "Oh, I have been called again to aid good fight evil."

Psyfoam was angry when he made it back to the fighting arena. Piccolo had revived everyone except Reda and Vee because they were too close to the battlefield and he didn't want to risk losing the senzu beans. Goten and Trunks were awed by their father's fusion. Krillin was close enough to the battlefield to act as back up, but he wasn't alone. Supreme Kai was up, hanging back, but clearly wanting to jump in and kick Psyfoam's ass with Gogeta.

"Ah, well, I suppose we should fight now; I don't have much of a choice, do I, Kakarot?" Psyfoam had been surprised by this turn of events, and he clearly had no idea what was going on.

Gogeta just stood and watched his enemy. "Kakarot is gone, as are Goku and Vegeta. Neither of them are here, only me, and I am but your destruction, whether you care to admit it or not."

"Well," Psyfoam stated, exasperated, "That's new. It's your move, fusion. What'll it be?"

"I have already stated how this battle will end; do you really want to act the fool and let me go first? By the way, I will be called Gogeta, if you must speak my name with your soiled tongue."

Psyfoam chuckled as he drew himself into a real fighting stance for the first time in this battle. "All right, it's your funeral, and it's only that if I allow it."

"Whatever you say," Gogeta said as if he hadn't really been listening.

Psyfoam lowered his eyebrows as he controlled the anger that flashed toward him. Gogeta got ready to break a charge attack, but Psyfoam had a different method of attack planned. Starting right from the get-go, the evil monster shoved his arms out lengthwise to each side of himself. The fusion, and everyone else around, could tell Psyfoam was actually straining to gather his energy. A black, rippling aura began to rotate around his body as everyone that could sense nearly cringed at the humongous power, even Gogeta began to get worried.

Suddenly, Psyfoam's eyes turned a deep shade of purple as he glared at the ready-looking Gogeta. Supreme Kai jolted as if remembering something that had been forgotten. "No! He wouldn't do that attack _now _would he?"

"What attack?" Piccolo asked from his position next to Supreme Kai, Goten, and Trunks where they were all standing on a cliff over looking the battle below.

"One of Psyfoam's best attacks. He calls on the power of every demon ever consumed in Empty Space, basically calling on the power of Empty Space itself, and he throws out all that energy...Gogeta, dodge it! If Psyfoam's attack hits you, it'll be like experiencing Empty Space!"

"What?" Goten nearly yelled, frightened more than the others because he actually knew what Empty Space could do to people.

Back on the battlefield, Gogeta gave no indication that he had heard, even if he had. Psyfoam glared, not smirking because his teeth were clenched with the power. The fusion put himself in a nice defense posture, completely ignoring Supreme Kai's continuous warnings, smirking at Psyfoam. The evil being began to disappear as his own black aura seemed to swallow him whole.

"What the?"

And then the attack was pushed out. Psyfoam gave no warning at all, not even a good old-fashioned yell. Gogeta barely had time to blink before the dark attack covered him and seemed to swallow him whole, just like Psyfoam.

Supreme Kai lowered his head in defeat. "We're doomed."

-----------------------

The area was empty and dark. Nothing seemed to exist, not even air. The feeling of evil was strong, stronger than anywhere else in the real world.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in all this dark emptiness, defying all laws of this bleak area, even if he hadn't come of his own free will. The fused warrior—Gogeta—looked around and blinked. _Where am I?_ Almost as an after thought, he answered his own question. _Empty Space! But...how?_

And then Psyfoam appeared in front of them. At least _he _fit in here; it was where he became what he is today, but why come back? Besides, there was something different about the evil enemy; he didn't have _any _feeling or emotion on his face, not even anger, hate, fear, or a smirk of cockiness. Psyfoam just looked exactly like a picturesque of pure evil, and that was something even Gogeta seemed uneasy about.

"Welcome to a special area of Empty Space, fusion," Psyfoam said, his voice plain and unmoving.

Gogeta snorted, but didn't resume a pose of cocky behavior that Vegeta normally would have done. "Special?" The question was meant to insult Psyfoam, but Gogeta was beginning to get uneasy; something was wrong. "How is it special?" _Looks exactly the same to me._

Psyfoam replied without even a laugh, his eyes shrouded in a strange black mist, which was somehow different from the dark attack he liked to use on Reda. "It's where I transformed into the form you see before you. Perhaps you have heard my story, perhaps not," he said, almost as if he were talking to both Goku and Vegeta. "This is an area of Empty Space that wastes no time in transforming good to evil."

So, that was it! The sense of wrongness, the strange feeling...Empty Space was somehow alive! Gogeta got himself ready for a fight with this strange Psyfoam _and _Empty Space; he was ready if need be. "So, why bring me here? I thought you wanted a fight."

Psyfoam still did not smirk. "I don't need to fight if I can do something much worse."

Gogeta gulped, trying not to think about what Psyfoam could have in mind. "Like what?"

Still no smirk. "Well, for starters, I can lower your power level to make you as weak as a mouse."

The fusion felt his eyes widen as his power dropped to a lower level than an Earthling baby. "H...how?"

Psyfoam _still _showed absolutely no emotion, and before Gogeta could inhale, he had been punched so hard that his body went bouncing through the emptiness. Once the fused warrior got to his feet and met eyes with his evil enemy, he was amazed and confused at the way Psyfoam didn't even laugh. _I don't like this._

"How did you like that?" Normally, Psyfoam's voice would have been mocking, but it still remained to be just as straight as his face.

Gogeta wiped blood from his lip and smirked. "We are men here, not mice."

_That _got a reaction as Psyfoam frowned, but the frown became a straight face and Gogeta wondered if he had imagined the frown. The fusion slowly felt his power return, and he almost laughed in triumph. But Psyfoam's next words stopped him.

"I am neither mouse nor man; I am a new form of the existence of pure evil, and Empty Space is my domain, especially in this certain area. I can do anything I want here," he plucked out a tail from his cape and wrapped it around Gogeta's neck in a flash, "even separate a fusion."

Gogeta's eyes completely widened when Psyfoam rose his hand in front of the fusion's face; the warrior tried to gulp at the realization that he couldn't move and Psyfoam was right, but a bright light consumed Gogeta and instead of two eyes staring at him, Psyfoam saw four.

------------------------------

Chi-Chi: (now standing up and looking at Pieboy with her "evil" look) I think this one is a troublemaker. Gohan, let's go.

Gohan: But_ Mom _I'm a grown man now! I can make my own decisions!

Vee: (laughing) Yeah, really, Chi-Chi...You can't be the bitch forever you know...

Chi-Chi: (turns her glare to Vee) What?

Vee: Uh...I didn't say nothing.

Reda: _Anything_ Vee...use correct English in the presence of a writer...

Pieboy: You ain't no writer, Reda. You just write stuff.

Reda: Huh?

Jake: (Runs into the room as if chasing something, then notices Pieboy) You _always_ run from a fight, don't you?

Pieboy: Yes, I do like ketchup.

Reda: Would you shut up! Your randomness...is confusing me. (A/N: Hey wow. randomness is a word!)

Vee: If you don't like him, why don't you kill him...?

Jake: He runs away every time we try to.

Reda: Yeah!

Vee: No, I mean, kill him in your story.

Reda: But he's not in this story...

Vee: Not _this _story. Pieboy's not a DBZ character...how can he be in this "story?"

Reda: Well...hmm...good point.

Vee: What I mean is, why don't you kill him in the _other _story.

Reda: Oh..._that _story. Ok. (Smiles)

Pieboy: So...I'm gonna die in a story? What do I say before I die? Pie?

Reda: Uh...probably...

Pieboy: Yay!

Jake: Can I be the one to kill him?

Reda: (nods her head) Uh...huh...

Chi-Chi: (turns to Gohan) Do you have any idea what they're talking about?

Gohan: (shakes his head) No clue...Guess I'll be the one to ask for reviews this time. So...if you're reading this, and you like me...j/k...then review Reda's "story." Uh...I guess you can review even if you don't like me, but...

Chi-Chi: Gohan...that's enough now...pull the plug.

(Connection Pulled)


	36. Don't Forget Me!

Reda: I don't own Dragonball Z. All right...Now what?

Vee: Maybe you can continue the story...

Reda: Yeah...I guess so...But what next?

Vee: Hmm...I know! Write about Pan! You forgot about Pan, Reda!

Pieboy: Pan? Who the hell is Pan?

Vee: (yells) Does no one remember Pan?

Pieboy: Nope.

Jake: Isn't she Goku's granddaughter?

Vee: Yes! I knew I liked you, Jake!

Reda: (scratches her head) I still don't know who you're talking about...

Gohan: (slaps his forehead) Pan's my daughter, Reda! How can you forget my daughter?

Pieboy: Oh...you're married now, Gohan? Huh...I thought you were too chicken and nerdy to get married...

Vee: (actually laughs) OK, that was funny.

Pieboy: No it wasn't. It's only funny if I say it's funny.

Chi-Chi: I'm lost.

Reda: Me too, Chi-Chi.

Jake: Reda, just write _something_.

Vee: About Pan.

Reda: Okay, okay...I gotcha.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 36: **Don't Forget Me!

_Gogeta _failed? Supreme Kai's right, we _are _doomed. How can anyone beat Psyfoam if that monster has the powers of Empty Space? We are so doomed...

--------------------

"Krillin, what just happened?" Eighteen asked her husband, still completely shocked at the way Psyfoam could call _Goku _a push over; she knew very well that if Goku failed there was no chance for her, or anyone else for that matter, except for maybe those other two. Still, Psyfoam had defeated both Vee and Reda in the strangest way...

Her short husband stood up and calmly began walking over to the other group. "I do not know, but they're _both _gone; that has to say something. Besides, this is Gogeta we're talking about now, not Goku or Vegeta, but Gogeta, the greatest fusion."

Eighteen shook her blonde hair as she followed him. "But, Psyfoam seems to be a _whole _lot stronger than Goku and Vegeta; he even beat Reda and Vee."

By now they had reached Piccolo and the others, and of course the Namek had been eavesdropping. "Yes, exactly my worry. What's to say Psyfoam hasn't already beaten Gogeta, wherever they are?"

Krillin lowered his head and eyes. "Awe, Piccolo, why do you always have to look at the bad side of any situation?"

"It keeps me prepared for anything and to make sure I don't celebrate too early," Piccolo replied, pointing out something Krillin seemed to have a problem with in recent battles.

Supreme Kai interrupted a retort the short man had ready. "Either way, Psyfoam wins," he muttered.

"Huh?" Gohan asked from behind, having been quiet up until this point. "Supreme Kai, what do you mean by that?"

The Supreme Kai turned around with defeat written all over his face, his long hair waving slightly in the light breeze. "Psyfoam's going to win no matter what we do. He's gotten Reda and Vee on puppet strings; they've been his slaves too long for them to realize their hidden powers; Psyfoam's made them train the lower levels so often...sure, it may seem better to them and us, but it makes them less used to new transformations."

"You mean there's a level _beyond_ Super Saiyan5?" Goten exclaimed.

Supreme Kai shrugged, "I don't know, but there's no way to know anything for certain about Saiyans; I've learned that much." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The Kai continued, "So, we can count Reda and Vee out of the game. And now, I've realized that Goku's too deep under Psyfoam; that monster just made everything _look _impossible before, even when Goku _might _have had a chance earlier, but now...the way Goku keeps reacting to Psyfoam...there's just no hope left." Supreme Kai lowered his shoulders and his head in defeat. "Either way you look at it, even with the fusions...Psyfoam wins."

Gohan nodded, his eyes full of fear even as they widened in shock with every point the Kai made. Trunks took a deep breath, and let it out rather fast; to say his heart was beating rapidly, as he stared at the last area Psyfoam had stood. Piccolo clenched his teeth and fists; Krillin shuddered in fear as Eighteen just blinked. Goten, however defeated he may look, still refused to give up.

"But, Supreme Kai, where _is _Psyfoam, and where is Gogeta for that matter? Where the hell did they go? I can't even sense them anymore!"

The purple Kai didn't even look up from the ground as he shook his head to crush the young Saiyan's hope. "I'm sorry, Goten, but that was Psyfoam's best attack move, especially for anyone pure-of-heart."

"But what did he do?" Goten exclaimed.

Supreme Kai exhaled sharply. "He used his connection with Empty Space, became pure-evil, and teleported both him and Gogeta to the area of Empty Space where the good Psyfoam from generations ago became what he is today. In other words, once Gogeta separates, Goku won't have a chance to defend against the evil in Empty Space that will corrupt his heart, _just like Psyfoam_."

That brought gasps, blinks, and a sudden, loud, "No! Not Grandpa!"

------------------

Psyfoam looked at the surprise, confusion, and shock on both Vegeta's and Goku's face. They were now out of their fusion, separated by his special, evil powers. Sure, he had dropped the tail grip as soon as Gogeta began to separate, but they were both still in too much shock to move.

"What was that for? Are you frightened of a fusion?" Vegeta demanded.

Psyfoam, still filled with the powers of Empty Space, barely reacted, just answered. "No, I just would rather torture you than simply kill you; sure, I _could _have used my power to kill that Gogeta figure you two made, using just one hand and one punch, but I find myself wanting to transform you, to show you what I had to go through."

Goku's eyes widened at that. "No, you can't...you wouldn't...why?" He almost sounded desperate and fearful.

Psyfoam would have smiled, but his face remained straight. "Yes, I can. Yes, I would, Goku. All because the side of evil could really use your power; I don't mind splitting the universe with a lesser being that has _your _potential and power, Goku. Even Vegeta would be a nice asset, but it's almost like we're getting the Prince of the Saiyans back five, no _ten _times better. What do you say to that, Prince Vegeta?

The evil being licked his lips as he read the thoughts of the Saiyan Prince. He knew Vegeta was tempted—oh, he could _feel _the temptation—but Psyfoam also knew that the old personality of the Prince of the Saiyans, the one everyone in this galaxy knew and feared, was gone.

"No, not in a million years will I _ever _be like you, Psyfoam!" Vegeta shouted, crossing his arms as he stood in his "normal" position.

Psyfoam could have laughed. "I thought you'd say something like that, but the truth is, Vegeta, that you don't have a choice. You're in Empty Space, and right now I'm not just Psyfoam, I'm also the evil presence of Empty Space in a form." He moved his eyeballs to Goku, who was standing rather still, yet not saying anything. "What about you, Kakarot? What do you have to say to me?"

Goku seemed to cringe at his Saiyan name, and Psyfoam knew he had struck a cord. He let go of his connection with Empty Space when Goku fell to his hands and knees, fighting against something no one else could see. Psyfoam looked into Vegeta's thoughts, wanting to know what a friendly by-stander would be thinking.

_Psyfoam, you will pay. You will pay dearly. _The Saiyan Prince frowned. _One of these days..._

Psyfoam laughed as Goku's eyes clearly asked him why. The evil being grabbed hold of his black cape behind him, laughing in triumph and actual glee, as if having accomplished a really hard task, and in a dark flash he disappeared leaving Goku and Vegeta alone to fend for themselves...

------------------

Gohan swerved around at the voice. "Pan! What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!"

"It's too dangerous everywhere with Psyfoam loose," she pointed out, crossing her arms. "And don't tell me to go back to that stupid hiding place, because if Piccolo's here I can be here too! Remember, I beat him."

"Yes, well, maybe, but..." Gohan seemed at a loss for words as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh..."

"Psyfoam's back!" Krillin announced loudly. "But where's Goku and Vegeta?"

After two minutes of waiting in silence, Supreme Kai looked up and murmured. "They're not coming back; we _are _doomed."

"No! I won't give up!" Pan proclaimed as everyone stared at her. "Even in the darkest of situations hope is still around. So, who's going to fight Psyfoam next?" No one answered her and she sounded amazed. "Oh, come on, would Grandpa Goku give up this easily, at the slightest hint that we can't win?" Still no answer. "Well then, fine. _I'll _fight Psyfoam!"

"No, Pan, you can't..." Gohan tried to stop his daughter, but she was already long gone. "Pan!"

The young girl landed in front of Psyfoam, getting in "her" stance. "You ugly, evil monster! You're ass is about to be kicked by a _girl_! How does that make you feel?"

Psyfoam just raised an eyebrow.

-----------------------

Gohan: That's Pan for you.

Vee: Yep! She's awesome!

Pan: Really? (Pan enters from the door and Vee shies as far away as possible)

Vee: Uh...yeah...(gulp) Reda, hurry up.

Reda: Oh yeah! How could I forget Pan?

Pan: You _forgot _about me?

Reda: Yes...well...I mean...oops.

Pan: YOU FORGOT ME???????????!!!!!!!

Gohan: Pan, it's all right. Reda can't remember everything.

Reda: What was that? I can remember what's important!

Pieboy: No, you can't remember even that.

Everybody: Shut up, Pieboy!

Pieboy: Everyone's against me!

Vee: Now you know how I feel.

Jake: Reda, write some more.

Reda: I'm working on it. Pan! It's your fight. Do you want to help?

Pan: Sure! (Now happy to be able to help)

Pieboy: When are you going to put me in a pie story?

Reda: Uh...Did I agree to that?

Pieboy: No. Yes. Maybe.

Reda: Don't confuse me!

Jake: Reda, calm down, and write. I'll get Pieboy as soon as he stands still.

Pieboy: ... I am standing still...

Everyone: (watching how Pieboy continually walks around the room, breaking stuff) No you're not.

Chi-Chi: And don't forget to review!

Reda: Yes review people! Oh, and Arthain, yes...boredom can do that...

Vee: Who's Arthain?

Reda: Vee...don't ask stupid questions.

Pieboy: Yeah! I'm supposed to ask stupid questions!

Vee: Hey, you, shut up!

(Pieboy trips over cable connection...and...connection pulled...)


	37. Pan's Power

Reda: I don't own Dragonball Z...ho hum...I'm tired now...

Vee: Here we are...born to be kings...we're the princes of the universe...

Reda: Oh no! Not this again!

Pieboy: What? I like this song!

Vee: and here we are...we're the princes of the universe...fighting for survival.

Jake: Good song.

Reda: Yeah, but...he can't sing.

Pieboy: Well if Reda likes it I don't.

Reda: You are impossible!

Vee: I am immortal I have inside me blood of kings!

Chi-Chi: What is he trying to sing?

Pan: Hey! Don't insult his singing!

Vee: (smiles) Thanks Pan. You're the only one to stand up for me...I have no rival! No man could be my equal!

(Pan joins in)

Vee and Pan: Born to be kings...Princes of the universe...

Gohan: How does Pan know the song and I don't?

Reda: Don't worry, Gohan. It's not your generation.

Jake: Reda, what about the story?

Reda: Oh! Right. I almost forgot!

(Connection Pulled)

---------------------------

**Chapter 37: **Pan's Power

Go Pan! Go Pan! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Oh, okay, so maybe Pan doesn't have a chance, but I still got a cool show planned.

--------------------------

"Kakarot, come _on _we've got to find a way out of this place," Vegeta said, trying to sound annoyed but having it come out as desperate.

Goku, down on hands and knees and sweating as he fought against the invisible powers of Empty Space, could barely reply. "Vegeta, I can't...hang...on...much...longer."

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed, showing signs of shock in every possible way.

Sweat trickled down Goku's face as he took his breath in quick, sharp gasps. "Vegeta, it's Empty...Space...Psyfoam..."

He didn't get to say much more because Vegeta reached a hand over and knocked him out with a quick jab to the neck. "I don't know if that'll help much, but it should at least slow down this 'process' that changed Psyfoam. You are _not _turning into an evil maniac like Psyfoam, Kakarot," he said, obviously going back to calling Goku by his Saiyan name.

Even as he spoke that familiar sense of wrongness, which he could remember feeling when he was fused with Goku, came back, even if it wasn't in full force. Vegeta grimaced as his skin prickled. He knew he wasn't pure-of-heart, so the Empty Space "process" wouldn't affect him right away like it had Goku, _but _it would affect him sooner or later. Taking what Psyfoam had said earlier about this area of Empty Space being special, Vegeta reached down, slung Goku over his shoulder, and started walking in no particular direction.

_We'll get out of this, Kakarot. You can trust me, just like you always have._

----------------------

Pan put her face in a frown, mostly because she knew there was nothing to be smirking about, yet. Her black hair waved partially from underneath the red bandana. She spread her feet apart, centered her right hand below her waist as she leaned down, and kept her left arm in a position behind her where she could have more momentum in her punch. It was "her" stance, and out of all the Z warriors she was the only one to use this stance, at least to her knowledge.

She noticed Psyfoam hadn't moved from his relaxed, calm position. That set her off. "Can you at least acknowledge that you're in a fight? I mean, get in some kind of stance."

He barely smirked, "Obviously you haven't been watching me. I don't 'get in a stance' unless I absolutely feel the need."

"What does that mean?" Pan shouted with her eyebrows lowered. "Are you saying that I'm a push over? Because if that's what you're thinking I believe you're wrong. I am no push over!"

"Pan, don't dig yourself deeper with your words; that's Vegeta's problem..." Gohan muttered from his position on the cliff.

This time, Psyfoam _did _laugh. "Are you sure about that, little girl? _Gogeta _was a push over."

"Yeah, well, you cheated!"

Psyfoam continued to cackle like some crazy madman. "You just don't get it, do you? That's what you younger Saiyan hybrids don't seem to understand. In a fight to the death there is no fairness, there are no rules, and 'cheating' is quite normal," he smirked, "especially for me. To cheat is to live or win. To play fair is to die or lose."

Pan couldn't help but smirk there. "Well, that's stupid; who made that up?"

Psyfoam scowled, "What are you implying?"

"Implying? Uh...what does that mean?" Pan said, causing her father to slap his face in his hands.

The evil being rolled his eyes. "What are you 'getting at?'"

"Oh...that the person who made that little saying is stupid," Pan replied.

Psyfoam's scowl widened, "_I _made that 'little saying,' girl. You should watch what you say. Calling me stupid is worse than calling Vegeta, or your father stupid...way worse."

Pan gulped at the glare he gave her. _Oops. Now that was definitely the wrong thing to say. This is going to hurt._

All that Pan saw was the rustle of Psyfoam's black cape and then she had been punched hard right in the face. She could feel blood trickling from her nose at the same time she felt anger toward the evil enemy. Before she could set herself right side up, however, Psyfoam appeared below her and kicked her up in the air. Pan let out a scream as the air rushed by her, and then her breath was taken away when a black fist plummeted into her stomach and she fell to the ground, skidding a couple feet as she coughed up her own spit.

"Damn, he's just too powerful! I can't even follow him!" Pan exclaimed in a hoarse whisper.

A different voice from besides her spoke up, "Oh come on, now. That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere, even if it _is _the truth. Shit, if I was like that I wouldn't be as cool as I already am."

Pan smiled as the cocky teenager, Vee, told her how to fight Psyfoam, or at least how to _act _in a fight with Psyfoam. Even if he had been defeated in the strangest way, Vee was still cool because he still had the attitude, even though he was lying on the ground half-conscious. She envied that. Vee wasn't scared of anything; he had no worries.

"Oh, so I should spit in his face while saying 'you may defeat me in the battle, but I'm gonna win the war,' right?"

Vee laughed at that. Well, it could be called a laugh, even with all the hoarse rasping in it, it hardly _sounded _like a real laugh. "Sounds just like me."

"Oh really?" That was the voice of Psyfoam.

Pan winced as a dark hand gripped her shirtfront and pulled her up to the strange eyes of Psyfoam. "Leave her alone, Psyfoam!"

"Oh...so...you care for the granddaughter of Kakarot, your brother's biggest rival? How odd...you Saiyan monkeys truly _are _another species."

Pan closed her eyes as Psyfoam tightened his grip on her shirtfront, sending pain rippling through her. She could hear Vee's raspy, defiant voice, "No, Psyfoam, you aren't even part of a species so you can't say anything, and as for Vegeta...I would rejoice if my brother went to hell and _stayed _there."

Psyfoam smirked, "Oh, he's in a much worse place than hell, along with Goku."

Pan barely heard the gasp as she coughed, "You didn't...You couldn't...Oh man, Reda's going to _kill _you when she finds out..."

"That's enough, Vee," Psyfoam ordered and Vee's voice broke off.

Pan opened her eyes to see the cocky boy hanging from Psyfoam's tail grip on his neck. And then she caught the gleam in Psyfoam's eyes, stifling a cry of terror with a bite to her lip. _He in inhumane; just not human at all!_

"Of course not, Pan. What did you think I was?"

Her eyes shook and then she screamed as he threw her hard and fast. Surprisingly, she landed on the ground far away without getting stopped by an attack from the evil monster. She stood up and brushed away tears that had formed in her eyes. She could still hear what Psyfoam had said in her mind when their eyes connected.

_Your uncle failed, even as a fusion. Your father failed, even with the help of his sleeping powers. Your grandfather failed, even as a SS5, even though he was fused with Vegeta. You come from a long line of failures, Pan. Guess that means you're going to fail, too._

"He's right. What chance do I have if everyone else failed, if my whole family failed?" Pan whispered to herself.

_Oh come on, now. That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere, even if it _is _the truth._

Pan hardly noticed when her father landed on the ground behind her. "Pan, let's go. We don't have a choice; we can't do anything."

She heard Vee's screams as Psyfoam put the cocky youth through more torment, and she grew angry. Angry at Psyfoam for hurting Vee, angry at her father for saying it was impossible to win, angry at everyone else for failing and giving up, but especially angry at Psyfoam for throwing her aside like some kind of push over. Besides, she had not failed, yet. Vee was right. _That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere._

"Psyfoam! We're not finished!"

Gohan stumbled backwards behind her, "Pan, you're...you're a Super Saiyan!"

She looked straight ahead, feeling the new power, but knowing she still posed no threat to Psyfoam. Well, the least she could do was save Vee from death. Pan lifted up into the air and flew toward Vee and Psyfoam with a frown on her face.

The cloaked, evil being swung his tail around, throwing Vee's beaten, half-unconscious form toward Pan. She reached out and caught him, instantly lowering to the ground because she was too small to carry him. She looked him over, and grew angry at the pained look on his face.

"Psyfoam, you fucking ass-hole! You may win the battle, but we'll win the war!"

Vee laughed lightly, eyes half-open. "Heh, you sound just like me..." He winced from pain, but kept his eyes open. "Super Saiyan...wow..."

"Oh shut up, already. Don't you know when you're too hurt to talk?"

Vee laughed, "Nope...never do, never will. Now, go fight Psyfoam...before that ass-hole throws a fit."

Pan nodded and immediately took off in the air to meet Psyfoam's hard-rock expression. "Good morning, A-hole, welcome to a world of pain and suffering," Pan said before punching out in a combinations of attack she had never thrown before. Of course, Psyfoam dodged them so quickly he didn't even appear to be moving.

The evil being gripped both of her wrists in his hands. "Good night, Super Saiyan, thank you for the energy."

And in a quick flash of light and energy, Pan lost her golden aura, her hair turned back to black, as did her eyes, which closed as she drifted into darkness. Psyfoam merely laughed mercilessly.

Supreme Kai shook his head. "It was an amazing accomplishment for the girl, but not enough to defeat Psyfoam. There's no way we are going to win this; our best chances have all failed. We are so doomed."

-----------------------

Reda: Supreme Kai sure gets annoying some times.

Pieboy: No, he makes perfect sense.

Reda: I didn't say anything about him being confusing...I just said he was annoying.

Pieboy: Stop saying he's confusing, Reda. I'm the confusing one remember?

Pan: You are annoying! And confusing!

Pieboy: No, I'm not confusing. Reda is.

Gohan: Oh great. Now _I'm _confused.

Vee: That's his job, Gohan. Just like it's my job to be annoying, it's Pieboy's job to be confusing.

Pieboy: (continues to walk around the room, looks the other way, and then runs right into Jake) Oops.

Jake: Gotcha!

Everybody: Yay!

Reda: Go Jake!

Chi-Chi: What do you think we should do with him?

Pieboy: Um...put me down?

Everyone: No!

Vee: Throw him out the window.

Jake: Nah...He'll just escape and come right back.

Vee: True...

Pan: You could send him to hell.

Reda: Yeah! I like that idea! I've been to hell once...um...more than once...and so has Jake. It's Pieboy's turn!

Pieboy: No!

Everyone else: Ok.

Jake: (smirks and charges up a really powerful energy blast) Now you die! (Shoot the energy blast, big explosion and smoke follows...when smoke clears...Pieboy is gone.) That was fun.

Reda: (hugs Jake) Go Jake! You're awesome!

Gohan: I wonder what he's doing now.

(Scene changes to Hell (HFIL))

Pieboy: (walking around aimlessly with a halo over his head, runs into Frieza) Hey, eat pie!

Frieza: What?

Pieboy: Pie is good for you.

Frieza: O...k...I'll eat the pie as soon as I finish eating some of this delicious cheese.

Pieboy: Cheese??? No!!!!!!!! Pie is better!!!

Frieza: I'd have to disagree with you. Cheese rules down here. (Points to every villain in hell, eating cheese)

Pieboy: Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Back to Reda's house)

Reda: (smirks) I think he's finally paying for his crimes.

So...review time!

(Connection Pulled)


	38. Two Special Saiyans

Reda: All right. I don't own DBZ. I'm getting tired of saying this every chapter, but it's needed.

Vee: Look! A lawyer!

Reda: Where? (Spins around in her chair quickly)

Vee: (laughing) I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!

Reda: Vee!

Krillin: (walks into the room) Hey guys! So, this is where you are, Reda.

Reda: Does everyone know the location of my secret hideout?

Jake: Not exactly...It's just not in a very secret place.

Vee: (Still laughing) Yeah, really! Reda, do you honestly think that putting your house in the middle of nowhere will be secrecy?

Reda: Uh...yes...that was the general idea.

Krillin: This is where a lot of people train. I mean, especially Goku's family. It's just right around the corner from their house by the way.

Chi-Chi: That's true.

Gohan: Where is my dad anyway?

Reda: Um...he had something to do with Vegeta. I kind of gave Vegeta's money to Goku to buy food.

Gohan: That was a bad idea.

Chi-Chi: Oh my poor Goku.

Jake: Hey, Reda, aren't you going to continue the story. A lot of people are waiting for an update.

Reda: Oh yea! Thanks Jake.

Vee: (rolls his eyes and pulls the cord)

(Connection Pulled)

--------------------------------

**Chapter 38: **Two Special Saiyans

I wish Supreme Kai would just shut up with the "We're all doomed" saying. Don't you agree? Yeah...well...anyway...

From the beginning the Saiyans have shown us many surprises in the way they continually upgrade their power, and even though the Super Saiyan was only legend, the Saiyans we know found a way to turn legend into fact and surpass it. _But _back when the Saiyans were still on their own planet, near the dawn of time, the transformation to Super Saiyan was a transformation into man-hood (or woman-hood). However, a mysterious evil being with a black dark cloak and strange fluorescent eyes arrived on their planet and soaked up all their Super Saiyan energy, erasing the ability from them forever. And it wasn't until thousands upon thousands of years later that another Super Saiyan was born.

From the beginning, Reda and Vee showed a very special, unique power. No one knew how special they were, and the two young Saiyans decided to keep their "time-training" a secret. Still, Psyfoam knew, and the reason he "saved" them from Frieza's destruction of Vegeta-sei is because he wanted to know if the ancient legend of the ancient, _ancient _Super Saiyans came true. He wanted to know if this special, hidden aura around both Vee and Reda indicated what they would become. He wanted to know, and if it ever did occur, he wanted to be in control of the great power.

-------------------------

Vee watched helplessly as the Super Saiyan aura around Pan completely winked out. He saw and heard Psyfoam laughing, and he felt his rage skyrocket. He knew what Psyfoam had just done to the girl; he had made it impossible for her to transform ever again. In short, Pan had been robbed of her ability as a Super Saiyan, and that was the main reason she had blacked out.

_Damn you, Psyfoam; damn you! May your soul burn in hell for eternity!_

Vee wanted to transform now; he wanted to so he could make Psyfoam pay. Pan would never get to feel the rush of Super Saiyan ever again, never get to have the power necessary to prove herself, never be a true Saiyan. All because of Psyfoam's cruel madness.

"Why, Psyfoam? Damn you to hell, why?" He tried to shout, but all that came out was a raspy whisper.

Psyfoam smirked at him, a smirk full of the psychotic madness that had just been in his laugh. "Why? To put you in misery, Vee. It hurt you more, just like it does Goku and Reda, if I...shall I say...handicap someone you love."

Vee clenched his teeth at the same time that his eyes portrayed confusion, and then surprise. _Someone I love? Pan? I love..._ His mouth widened as he became completely engulfed in surprise, and then smiled, not a smirk, but a true smile. _I do...I love Kakarot's granddaughter! _He began to laugh. _Vegeta's going to freak! But wait..._ He stopped laughing as the realization of what Psyfoam had done to Pan and why hit him full force. _She'll never go Super Saiyan because of me...Because of me...I can't believe I'm actually feeling guilty, feeling the blame!_

"Psyfoam..." Vee growled as he stared his evil master straight in the eye, hardly taking into account that Psyfoam's eyes were black. "Pan..." Something was stopping the eye-torture, something, but what? "Psyfoam, your waiting is over." _Wait? What wait? What am I talking about?_

Then, Psyfoam took a step backwards, his eyes going back to the normal fluorescent look. His cape twirled around behind him as he spoke. "No, not _now_!"

Vee was standing up and grinning—not smirking—before he knew it. "Pan, this is for you..." he whispered under his breath. "Now! Feel my rage Psyfoam!"

-------------------------

Supreme Kai looked up, his eyeballs shaking with surprise and happiness. "I...I can't believe it! There _is _another transformation of the Saiyans!"

"W...what?" Goten inquired as he also stared at Vee and the sliver glow starting to surround the boy. "What's happening to him, Supreme Kai? What is this transformation?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Goten, but from what I've seen and heard...it's got to be something marvelous!" Supreme Kai was nearly jumping in joyful celebration. "Vee's going to defeat Psyfoam! Strange, I thought for sure it would be Goku..."

Goten's face became depressed at the mention of his father. Goku was somewhere in Empty Space now, being tortured and transformed to be just like Psyfoam. He shuddered, feeling a teardrop. _I'm sorry, Dad; I'm so sorry. I should be there, not you. Damn Psyfoam...like Vee said, damn Psyfoam to hell for all that he's done!_

-------------------------

Vegeta fell to one knee, letting Goku drop to the "ground" of Empty Space, face up. "Kakarot, I don't think we're going to make it...Damn it! I at least wanted to be able to see what's going on!"

Goku moaned out a name, "Pan..."

"What? Your granddaughter? Kakarot, what can you see that I can't?"

"Psyfoam stole...Pan...energy...Vee..."Goku drifted again, his eyebrows moving so that it was quite obvious he was in pain, even though he was half-conscious.

Vegeta snorted, "Vee? That moron? What does he have to do with this? I thought Psyfoam took care of _him _with a simple stare," he nearly laughed, but then coughed, bringing his hand up to find blood. This place was just too strange.

Goku twisted, using one hand to grab his chest, just where his heart rested. He spoke in a ragged breath and a moan; he was waking up. "Vee...Special..." And then he let out a piercing, wailing scream as Empty Space continued the process tenfold.

Vegeta found himself clutching his own heart where an odd, yet harsh pain resided. He gulped down another cough, tasting his own blood. _This is not good. Kakarot can survive anything, yet here there's no way out. Everywhere I look it's the same thing over and over again. Damn it! We _are _lost. Vee, as much as I hate myself for even thinking this, you better defeat Psyfoam, or I'll haunt you forever, even when you die, if I allow you to die._

--------------------------

Vee blinked as he felt his own power. _Whoa...My Kami, how? Pan...love...Psyfoam...rage...maybe...on what the hell, whatever works!_

If he had looked into a mirror, Vee would have seen his gold eyes and he silver lining around his black hair, which was normal length. His aura was pulsing bronze, and even his cool black/blue clothes seemed to be glimmering in the sunlight. Normally, when Saiyans first transformed to a new level while fighting an enemy, they would frown and look all serious. Not Vee; he was smiling. Yes, smiling, not frowning, not even smirking, but grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"What's there to be smiling about, Vee?" Psyfoam said, although he _wasn't _smirking this time.

Vee shrugged, "I don't know; there's something _special _in the air, I guess."

Psyfoam took another step back. He knew, just like Vee did, what this new transformation was. It was what the evil being had been waiting for, why he had decided to let Reda and Vee survive, but now...he wasn't sure he could defeat this brat.

"So, you're a Special Saiyan?" Psyfoam said, saying it in an insult manner.

Vee took a step forward, grinning broader when he saw his evil—no Psyfoam wasn't his master anymore—_the_ evil being flinch. "Yeah, and you're scared of me."

Psyfoam scowled, "All right, then, I'll fight with you, but just remember...you're on your own."

Vee flashed a look toward the stirring Reda. She'd be awake in no time, and once he told her what Goku was going through, she'd become a Special Saiyan, too. Well, he shrugged..._No time like the present. Besides...Goku can't hang on much longer._

------------------------

Reda kept her eyes closed as she continued to swim through darkness. Pain and darkness was all she could feel right now, but somewhere a distant voice spoke to her.

_Reda, listen, Goku needs our help._

_ Vee?_

_ No, duh, who else can talk to you through the mind? Now, listen, I'm fighting Psyfoam now..._

_ By yourself?_

_ Yes, but I'm a Special Saiyan._

_ So, the legend came true after all...Good job, Vee. Now, what's this about Goku?_

_ I've been trying to tell you, if you'd just listen! Reda, Psyfoam took both Goku and Vegeta to Empty Space. And right now, Goku's suffering big time as he tries to hold onto himself. He can't hold on forever, though, and if too much time passes your brother will end up just like Psyfoam._

_ What? Psyfoam did this?_

Reda forced her eyes open, the pain suddenly gone. She focused her senses on Goku, although her eyes found Psyfoam. She could feel her brother's pain and she growled at her evil, evil master.

_I love him, Psyfoam. You can't take my brother away from me! I love him!_

In a burst of love and rage, Reda shot up into the air, coming down on Psyfoam with her foot on his neck. He got up, throwing her off, and she neatly flipped in the air to land beside her special best friend. They screamed in unison, their bronze auras combining, the silver outline on their hair and clothes glittering in the sunlight, and their golden eyes boring holes into Psyfoam as he shakily stood up. To make your enemy scared of you is a great trick; to make _Psyfoam _scared of you is a feat very few ever get to boast about. Reda and Vee had done the impossible, and now it was time to make Psyfoam pay for his crimes. The two Special Saiyans were ready to do battle with the greatest evil ever created. Psyfoam _would _pay.

-----------------------

Jake: O.O

Gohan: O.O

Chi-Chi: O.O

Pan: O.O

Reda:

Vee: Ha! I rule!

Reda: I do too, Vee!

Vee: I rule more!

Jake: No, Reda rules more.

Vee: Shut up! I thought you were cool, Jake.

Reda: He is cool!

Vee: Not if he says you rule more than me!

Jake: Well, it's the truth.

Vee: No it's not!

Vegeta: (walks in) Yes it is, Vee.

Vee: SHUT UP!

Goku: (follows in behind Vegeta) Vee, you need to quiet down. Reda, how far are you?

Reda: I just finished writing the part where Vee and me transformed to Special Saiyans.

Vegeta: (looks away) Humph.

Goku: Oh really? Where am I?

Vegeta: Kakarot, I believe this was the part where we were in Empty Space.

Goku: Oh...

Gohan: Dad...don't worry about it.

Pan: Hey! What about me? If I can't go Super Saiyan why can't I go Special Saiyan? There is a difference, right?

Reda: Pan, only a special few can, though...

Pan: So? You can bend the story a little bit to make me look better.

Vee: Hey, now, that wouldn't be a bad idea.

Reda: No! I'm telling this exactly how it happened, and no one's going to change my mind.

Goku: (sits in a chair) Continue the story, Reda.

Jake: First she has to ask for reviews.

Goku: Oh... Huh? Who are you?

Reda: Long story, Goku. Jake is my b/f.

Goku: I thought Trunks...

Reda: I know I know. It's confusing. In real life...Jake...In dbz world...Trunks. K?

Chi-Chi: What's DBZ?

Reda: Argh! It's too confusing ok? Just trust me!

Vee: (snickers) All right, people. Review for the confusing Reda.

Reda: I'm not confusing! I just confuse myself sometimes when I _try _to confuse people.

Gohan and Goku: Huh?

Chi-Chi: I'm confused.

Vee: See, Reda the Confusing One.

Reda: Don't call me confusing!

Vee: (laughing) But you are!

Reda: Vee!

Jake: Reda, calm down and ask for reviews.

Reda: Fine! Oh, sorry for yelling at you Jake.

Jake: It's ok.

Reda: People, I better get a review for this one. I worked hard!!!!

(Connection Pulled)


	39. Emptiness

Reda: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. People, I admit it. I'm confusing. Does anyone agree?

Vee: I do!

Goku: I think so.

Gohan: Um...maybe.

Pan: Yep!

Chi-Chi: Yes you are!

Krillin: Um...well, you confuse me.

Jake: You're not confusing, Reda.

Vegeta: No one confuses the Prince of all Saiyans.

Reda: 2 against 6. I lost. I am confusing.

Vee: Ha! Ha! I win!

Goku: Vee, shut up.

Reda: Thanks, Goku.

Jake: Reda, you are NOT confusing. That's pieboy and that's why pieboy died.

Vee: Exactly! So, if Reda's confusing, we have to kill her!

Everyone: (except Pan) No!

Trunks: (walks in) If anyone wants to kill, Reda. They'd have to deal with me.

Jake: And me. Vee, you want to fight?

Vee: Later. I want to make a mess out of Reda, first.

Jake: That is not an option.

Vee: What? You think I'm serious? (Starts laughing) You seriously think I'm serious?

Krillin: Vee, it's not funny.

Trunks: No, it's not.

Reda: Ok people! There's enough tension in this room as it is. Jake, Trunks, leave Vee alone. He's just trying to annoy me, and he's NOT succeeding.

Vee: Oh, darn it!

Jake: All right then.

Trunks: Continue with what you were doing, Reda.

Reda: I will.

(Connection Pulled)

-----------------------------

**Chapter 39: **Emptiness

Emptiness- a vast area of nothing or containing nothing. Nothing- a thing that does not exist.

Those two words can mean a lot, but when Psyfoam uses the power of emptiness he uses it in the form of nothingness, in a way that cannot exist. It is hard for our minds to comprehend. How can emptiness be used? How can nothing be formed? It does not make sense, at least for us. For Psyfoam, emptiness and nothingness are a part of him. He is a part of emptiness and nothing is a part of him. And visa-versa.

And since our minds cannot comprehend a form of emptiness, we cannot comprehend the horrors of emptiness, either. But, what about a Special Saiyan? Can a Special Saiyan comprehend the horrors of emptiness? Why not?

Psyfoam is—was—the master of both Reda and Vee. So, of course they can comprehend emptiness because that is what Psyfoam is. But, think with me for a second here, if they've never seen the horror of emptiness, yet can comprehend it, won't it come as a bit of a shock when Psyfoam reveals what he has hiding underneath his dark black cloak? Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Horror of Emptiness...

------------------------

Goku struggled, twisting, turning, screaming. It was a fight to keep his sanity, his life, his self. He could feel the emptiness of Empty Space creeping ever closer, ever closer to the vital point in his heart. If it reached that point he would become like Psyfoam: pure, unrestrained, evil. And so he struggled against it like mad.

He could feel Reda and Vee fighting Psyfoam. Somehow he could pick them out...it was so clear. Amazing how he could see all that through all this torturous pain.

Vee had transformed for Pan. Reda had transformed for him. He loved his sister, but he had never known she had existed until just recently, so he didn't have the same feelings. She had known about him, worried about him, all her life. No wonder she got so angry at Psyfoam when she learned what that monster was putting him through. And Vee...Well, he loved Pan, though Goku would never understand why or when it had happened.

This was all well and good, but he was suffering over here. He was about to lose himself. Even Vegeta was feeling the pull of Empty Space now. If no one rescued them soon, they would both be lost and turn out to be just as cruel and evil as Psyfoam.

Goku wanted to shudder, but all he could do was scream and grip his heart as he continually fought against the powers of Empty Space. _Reda, Vee, please hurry. I can't hang on forever. Please hur...ry..._

--------------------------

Reda charged forward first, Vee following her. They had a plan, made just for this moment, and it worked. Psyfoam put forth an attack against Reda, but of course she blocked it. That little time, in which Psyfoam had to realize his mistake, Vee had kicked him as hard as possible in the head.

Psyfoam actually bounced away at the force of Vee's kick. "Whoa...I got to watch my strength."

"No, Vee, you're doing just fine," Reda said as she sped off toward Psyfoam as fast as she could. In a blink she was there and Psyfoam looked up at her from his place in the dirt, rage in his eyes. "How does it feel to be the one eating mud, Psyfoam?"

He growled and then found his air supply temporarily stopped when Reda kicked him in the gut. Of course, Vee followed up on the attack with several energy blasts from the air. Reda glanced up when the energy beams stopped flowing, and through the smoke she caught sight of Vee's special attack: Vee Supreme. She reached her hand toward the sky, but got quite a shock when energy flowed into her outstretched hands, electrical energy. She smirked.

_Vee, throw it!_

_ Then get your ass out of the way!_

In a flash she was beside Vee, her hands cackling with electricity. "What's that?" He asked after throwing his attack.

"I have no idea. Let's watch it together."

And then, Reda brought her arms down, aiming toward Psyfoam. At first nothing happened, but after the Vee Supreme proved to not get rid of Psyfoam, even if a very large crater was formed...The evil being smirked at their shocked faces and then he was the one to be shocked...by silver lightning from above.

Vee laughed, "Now whose turn is it to be electrocuted. See how you like it, Psyfoam!"

Reda laughed with him, but when the black-cloaked being began to laugh too, Reda was silenced, as was Vee. "You two still think you're winning?" Reda gulped when Psyfoam shook off the ash that covered him and saw him untouched underneath it all. "I have way more up my sleeve...or should I say...under my cloak than you think!"

Vee shivered beside her and Reda realized she was shivering too. This was not good. She seriously felt the evil in Psyfoam now. Reda looked down, got in control of her shivers, but then lost it all with a scream as she saw the emptiness of which created Psyfoam.

-----------------------

She was washing dishes, several dishes. Her hands were getting calluses from washing too much. She would have to remember to ask Chi-Chi how she managed to survive washing Goku's dishes.

Trunks had gone out earlier to train. Of course, he would only train if the All-Powerful Kakarot allowed it. She let her thoughts wander, seeming to remember a time when _she _would train with _Vee_ and when Kakarot, her blood related brother, went by a different name. Of course, the memories were fuzzy and probably for good reason. She could still remember fighting against Psyfoam and winning, but Kakarot had arrived and just picked up where Psyfoam left off. The universe was under Kakarot's control now.

Chi-Chi would tell stories whenever the women got together, but they were only stories. Who went by the name Goku? What kind of name was that? The stories usually said Goku was a hero, yet he had an evil side named Kakarot. And that was when the stories would end.

Reda found her way outside, she heard something odd when the door closed behind her, and when she turned around she nearly threw up with tears. Trunks had been mutilated and hung to the door; his eyes were poked out, his organs were falling out of his gut, and his heart was sitting on top of his bloodstained head. She couldn't believe it; Trunks was dead; her husband was dead.

Reda heard laughing behind her and spun around to see her brother, Kakarot, standing there with a dagger in hand. "_You _killed Trunks?" She asked, her throat tight as tears fell from her eyes.

"He disobeyed me, and as such, the whole family suffers with him," Kakarot said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Reda knew it was useless to call for help. No one in their right mind would try to stop their leader: Kakarot. Still, it was quite a shock to find a dagger in her belly and her brother laughing in her face.

_The Horror..._

-----------------------

Vee walked in the darkness. Everyone was gone, and he had been left to wander the emptiness in torment. Tears still came to his eyes at the memory.

Psyfoam: finally defeated.Vegeta: returning to make up for his attitude problem. Goku: lost to the cruelties of Empty Space. Reda: hardly finding any comfort in her new lover, Trunks. Goten: ending his life with his own energy. Gohan: leaving forever to search out his father, probably ending up in heaven or hell. Pan: sad, lost, yet still defiant.

It was not the way he pictured his win against Psyfoam at all. Everyone was supposed to celebrate, not die, or get lost, or go insane. If only they had saved Goku in time. Then, everything would have gone as planned. Now, Goku ruled the universe as Kakarot, and man was it _hell_!

That's why Vee traveled in darkness. He wasn't in Empty Space—hell no—just walking on a planet so desolate not even Psyfoam could care about it. A breeze ruffled his clothes, but he kept trudging on. He shouldn't be here; he should have been on Earth with Pan, but hell she had eventually died as well. They were all dead now, every last one of them, even Reda. He was the only Saiyan remaining. Or so he thought...

"Hey, Vee, is that you?"

He looked up at the voice and stared into the eyes of his younger brother, Vege. "Oh...Kami! Vege! You're alive! How?"

"I'll tell ya..." Vege suddenly stopped and slumped down into the sad arms of his brother. Vee didn't even need to check his pulse to know Vege, his favorite brother, was really dead.

This time, tears fell freely when he realized it had been his own energy blast, the one meant for himself, that had killed Vege for good. "Noooooooooo!"

_...of Emptiness_

-----------------------

Trunks: Reda, that's what you saw?

Reda: (nods) Yeah...and now...I feel sad.

Jake: Don't worry about it, Reda. It's done and over with, right?

Reda: Yeah...(Smiles) Thanks Jake.

Vegeta: Vee, what's with Vege? Why did you see that little weakling?

Vee: For your information, Vegeta...Vege was even stronger than me!

Everyone: What?

Pan: Vege was stronger than you, Vee?

Vee: At least...he was; he had far greater potential than I ever did, and yet Psyfoam chose me instead of him.

Pan: That's good though, cause even if you say Vege is that awesome...I wouldn't trade you for him any day.

Gohan: Pan, are you serious?

Pan: Of course I am, father! Does it really matter what age you are; I mean, love is not limited by age.

Goku: That's true.

Chi-Chi: Oh yes it is! (Smiles at Goku, who blushes and turns his head away)

Krillin: (laughs) Shoot, I can't say anything about love and age, but I can say something about marrying a killer android.

#18: (Walks in) Krillin!

Krillin: Oh great!

Vegeta: What's with the flock of people?

Vee: It's normal around here you stuck up prince! Reda and I are much more popular than you!

Vegeta: Vee...

Reda: Guys, guys that's enough. We're in the middle of a fight with Psyfoam here. No need to get in a fight ourselves.

Jake: Reda, we're not actually fighting Psyfoam now, though.

Reda: I know that, but that's not the point.

Trunks: Yeah, the point is...you need to ask for reviews.

Reda: (sarcasm) Thanks for the nice reminder, Trunks.

Trunks: Oops.

Reda: All right people. Review please. I really want to see if my fans are still reading, or if you guys all gave up on me...so review!

Vee: Reda, are you tired?

Reda: Yes! I'm going to go to sleep now! Until next time, people! C-ya!

(Connection Pulled)


	40. Love and Rage Combined with Evil

Reda: (bored) I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Chi-Chi: Will someone PLEASE tell me what Dragon Ball Z is!

Reda: Fine! It's uh...it's um...well...Jake, can you explain it?

Jake: (nods) It's the story of what the Z warriors adventure's were, starting with the fight against the Saiyans to the fight against Buu.

Vee: Oh blah blah blah! They're not going to understand this!

Gohan: Huh?

Reda: Goku's the main character; it follows his life basically, although it does follow Gohan for a time.

Gohan: Um...does it show the...Great...Saiyaman?

Goku: I'm confused. How can someone else have a story about me when I don't even know them...and how can they have every detail right?

Reda: It's because of the link between dimensions. I guess Akira's got a link to this dimension. Huh, cool.

Goten: Dimensions? Huh?

Reda: Yeah, and the whole dbz series is like 250 episodes long.

Goku: So...how many episodes is that?

Reda: 250... something or other.

Goku: What?

Vegeta: Kakarot, can you even count that high?

Goku: Um...no...

Vegeta: Then just forget it! Now, am I in this...D...B...Z thing?

Vee: Yes, and I'm just edited out, as is Reda. Akira didn't like us or something. (Crosses his arms)

Reda: Vee, if you will remember...we wouldn't have been in DBZ anyway.

Vee: Yeah, but GT never happened...because this is the time it would have happened.

Reda: Akira didn't make GT, which is why we are ignoring it because it never really happened.

Pan: I'm so confused.

Krillin: Me too.

Reda: Guys, let me just put it simply. In our dimension your lives are in a cartoon/manga story. Ok? Ok.

Goku: But, you're a part of this dimension.

Reda: Now you're making it even more confusing, Goku!

Vee: (Chuckles) Reda, the Confusing One.

Everyone: (Except Pan) Vee, shut up.

Jake: Reda, what about your story?

Reda: Oh yes! I must continue! Um...what chapter are we on?

Goku: 30?

Vegeta: Kakarot, you can't count at all!

Trunks: He's only ten off. It's chapter 40, Reda.

Goku: Hey, I'm learning!

Vegeta: Sure...

(Connection Pulled)

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 40: **Love and Rage Combined With Evil

From the beginning, emptiness has sparked horrible imaginative things. In this case, horrible futures, but who said they weren't true? What if? Even if Psyfoam _does _lose, will Goku survive? Goku, everyone's favorite hero...turned into Kakarot, a form half-created by Empty Space.

From the beginning, Goku was special. As a child with a tail, he impressed everyone with his martial arts skills. And as he grew, it just got better. Goku could top and pass every challenge thrown his way.

Now, it is time for Goku to prove himself once again, and win where others have failed before him. Will he defeat the emptiness; will he ignore the horror; will he defeat Psyfoam? The time to see the answer has come. Can he do it? Can Goku win?

---------------------------------------

In Empty Space, Goku could feel his control slipping. He could fell it leaving him...his true self was disappearing. And the evil of Empty Space was taking over. He was feeling pity for Psyfoam now.

_Oh Kami...Help me!_

He could fell hatred...pure hatred seeping in. HE wanted to kill; he wanted to destroy; he seriously felt like joining with Psyfoam. Psyfoam, his master...he needed to obey his master; he needed to kill innocents and laugh just like his master.

_No...I can't...give up..._

A snarl formed on his face, his screams stopped, and his eyes turned red as he saw Vegeta still suffering. Goku smirked. He was one with Empty Space now, one with the evil. And he was trying to take over Vegeta with Empty Space.

Goku stood up, his dark hair waving in one of Empty Space's non-existent breeze. He stared down at the Prince of all Saiyans with eyes that strangely continued to switch between red and black. He looked at the struggling Saiyan..._Why do they struggle? ..._and began to contemplate a new idea with himself. _Psyfoam likes to see people suffer...I had to suffer a long time...why does Vegeta get off easy? I know..._Goku smirked, another odd wind rushed through him, and Vegeta stopped suffering.

"Kakarot...what?"

He smirked, "Yes, I am Kakarot now, aren't I? Goku is dead, yet Kakarot lives on..._And _I keep the power!"

Vegeta eyes shook. "You...you're a part of Empty Space? Psyfoam...it worked...you _failed_?"

Kakarot's eyes shone red, a ball of fire exploded somewhere in the distance, and Vegeta just stared. "I did _not _fail! Goku failed, yes, but _I_, _Kakarot_, won!"

Vegeta gulped, "Oh my Kami...now what do we do?"

"We'll go report to Psyfoam. Even if both Psyfoam and me are part of Empty Space, he is still greater...he is still my master." Kakarot placed a foot on the Saiyan's back and got ready to teleport to Earth.

A deep, commanding voice stopped him. "Goku, I am disappointed. You didn't transform."

"Transform? You expect me to transform in this condition! Agh!" Kakarot—or was it Goku—pulled his hair as if an invisible force were causing him pain.

Vegeta shuddered, but an idea crossed his mind. "Kakarot, Goku, whoever you are...what about your family, your sister? She needs you! Psyfoam's destroying her!"

Kakarot replied without any feeling is his voice. "Reda disobeyed our master; if Psyfoam destroys her, it's her fault."

Vegeta blinked in shock. _How can he be so heartless? He's still Kakarot; he's still Goku. Right? _There had to be another way, another person that Goku _and _Kakarot care for. "Your sons, Kakarot, Goku. What about Goten and Gohan? Psyfoam will kill them if you don't do anything!"

Kakarot walked off of Vegeta, going toward nothing in particular. His footsteps mysteriously echoed, as did his heartless answer. "I told them to train harder. Everyone relies on me; they all expect _me _to save them, to solve every little problem! Well, it's time they felt defeat for once. My sons should have trained harder like I told them. It's their own fault if Psyfoam kills them; it'll give them something to think about, something for them to realize I won't always be the hero."

Vegeta stood up, scratching his head. _Damn! I'm no good at this hero stuff. Kakarot's supposed to be the hero, but now he doesn't want to. _Who _does he care about the most? Who can I use to knock him out of it?_

"Kakarot! Goku! Both of you turn around, look at me, and listen!"

Surprisingly, Kakarot did just that. He stopped making echoes with his footsteps, he spun slowly to face Vegeta, and he gave the Saiyan Prince a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Would you stop Psyfoam, would you _transform_ if I gave you a good enough reason?"  
Kakarot gave him a sly smile. "Try me."

Vegeta took a deep breath and prayed to Kami that this would work. "Your bitch, wife, mate...Chi-Chi. Psyfoam's planning to kill _everyone_, even her, Goku. Can you save her?"

Something snapped inside Kakarot. His eyes turned black and appeared to focus inward. He clenched his fists at his sides, the non-existence breeze didn't touch him, and he murmured, "Chi-Chi?" Vegeta nodded. "Psyfoam...kill...Chi-Chi? Now that I won't allow!"

And then the love and rage exploded out of Goku, out of Kakarot even. Vegeta found himself having to work hard to stand against the rush of power. Kakarot screamed his wife's name in love, and then screamed Psyfoam's name in rage. Something clicked, silver gleamed in his hair, his eyes shone gold, and his aura pulsed with a bronze color.

As the transformation continued, Vegeta noticed that Empty Space seemed to be folding, bending, and disappearing. He could see Reda, Vee, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and everyone else, only they appeared fuzzy. Psyfoam was here too; he was right behind Goku, but he was full and clear. Somehow, Vegeta knew that wasn't good.

Psyfoam smirked at him. "Thank you, Vegeta. I didn't expect this to actually work out the way I wanted."  
Vegeta didn't get the time to ponder Psyfoam's words, as the evil being placed a dark hand on Goku's back right below the neck. It was too late when he understood. "No! Kakarot!"

He started running, but it was like he was in slow motion. Psyfoam's evil laughter filled the area, and Goku gasped as black began to cover him. His clothes seemed to change and morph into some odd, empty hole, just like Psyfoam. Goku's eyes became flooded in several colors until they just looked fluorescent. His silver hair turned to a deep shade of black, as did his aura. Vegeta reached out to rip Psyfoam's hand out of Goku's back, but the evil being used his feet to kick him to the ground meters away.

"Dad!" Tow male voices echoed the same worried, pain-filled exclamation at the appearance of their father.

"No...not Goku," Vegeta heard Supreme Kai mutter.

"Goku!" Reda sobbed just as Vee yelled, "_Hell_ no!"

The Prince of all Saiyans looked up, just in time to see Psyfoam throw his cloak over Goku, covering up the horror Empty Space had changed him into. Still, Kakarot showed; this wasn't Goku; it was Kakarot. The one person everyone knew and loved slowly rose his head up, showing the evil smirk and the fluorescent eyes that now everyone knew portrayed the horror of emptiness.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta gaped as his Saiyan rival/friend spun to face Psyfoam and kneeled down in a bow, the true breeze blowing through Goku's hair and black cloak.

"I obey you, master," Kakarot said, bowing on hands and knees, his head barely touching the ground.

Psyfoam laughed, a new cloak covering his body. Both Vee and Reda were slumped against a cliff, both still possessing that glow of Special Saiyan, but both so emotionally screwed right now they could only tremble or—in Reda's case—cry over Goku. Goten fell on his butt, moaning like a dog because he still blamed himself for Goku's little mishap. Gohan held on to an unconscious Pan, yet tears started clouding his vision at the sight of his father. Piccolo and Krillin couldn't do much but stare. Supreme Kai appeared the most distraught. Even if the others possessed a tiny ray of hope, he held onto nothing. His head was lowered in complete and total defeat.

When Psyfoam spoke, he spoke to everyone, but seemed to be aiming his words toward Supreme Kai. "Kakarot is reborn by Empty Space. From here on out the name Goku shall be dead. Anyone who speaks of Goku will die with him." His dark eyes scanned past his enemies' eyes, and he just appeared to notice Kakarot on the ground before him. A wicked idea crossed his mind, and he smirked. "Kakarot, since you have been reborn by Empty Space, and _I _am a part of Empty Space, wouldn't you agree that we are now related? Rise, and tell me if you agree, my son."

Vegeta scoffed. _Not even _Kakarot_ would agree with you on that one, Psyfoam, or I'll kiss Bulma in front of everyone and then find my place in hell._

Kakarot stood up, facing Psyfoam with an _almost _happy gleam in his eyes. "I agree with you, my master, my father."

The color drained out of all of Goku's relatives, especially Reda. Supreme Kai cried out. Trunks tried to grasp what he had just heard. Vee looked at Psyfoam _and _Kakarot with disgust, as if saying they'd both die. Psyfoam looked Vegeta square in the eye and said, "Hope you enjoy hell." And then Psyfoam's evil laughter filled the air while Kakarot connected eyes with everyone in the area. When Vegeta met his friend's glare, he had the odd feeling that it would be Kakarot who actually sent him to hell.

"Kami help us," Vegeta muttered. "Kami help us all."

-----------------------------

Vee: I tried so hard and got so far...but in the end it doesn't even matter...

Pan: I had to fall to lose it all...

Vee: But in the end it doesn't even matter...

Reda: Linkin Park! Yes! Perfect Vee! Perfect!

Goku: I don't understand why you can be so excited, Reda.

Trunks: Oh, cheer up Goku. It wasn't your fault...you were used.

Goku: I know, but I feel responsible.

Krillin: Goku, look at it this way. It can't any worse.

(Suddenly...)

Pieboy: I'm back!

Everyone: No!!!!!!!!!!

Goten: (glares at Krillin) It's all your fault.

Vegeta: You stupid...short person...I should kill you!

Krillin: Hey, you're short too, Vegeta.

Reda: Pieboy, do you think I'm confusing?

Pieboy: No, you're just a moron!

Reda: Hey! That's what I'm supposed to call you!

Trunks: (Grabs Pieboy from behind) Wrong thing to say, idiot.

Jake: (takes out a cheese grater) Definitely the wrong thing to say.

Pieboy: Hey, you won't do nothing. There are too many people in here.

Jake: Yeah, but they all hate you.

Pieboy: NO they don't.

Everyone: Yes we do.

Pieboy: See? They love me!

Jake: Right...(Cuts off Pieboy's skin with the cheese grater)

Reda: Um...I'm going to end this here. When you see us next, Pieboy will be gone. And everyone will be happy. Review for me!

Pan: Ewww... And I was thinking about eating cheese too.

Reda: Pan, don't worry about it; if you can't stand this then I don't know why you survived the ordeal with Psyfoam.

(Connection Pulled)


	41. No Options Left

Reda: I do not own Dragonball Z. I own myself. Vee owns himself. Vee owns Psyfoam...well...yeah...(in real life Vee is my brother...don't get no ideas) Um...Vee owns a lot more stuff...I created something in here besides myself...I think...

Vee: Reda! No body cares! And you're just confusing everyone even more!

Goku: Yeah! My head hurts Reda!

Reda: Sorry!

Jake: Continue the story, Reda.

Trunks: Pieboy has left the face of the planet. You are free to do what you wish now, without interruption.

Reda: Then stop talking to me!

Vee: Hurry Reda, this is the critical part, remember?

Chi-Chi: Is the one where Goku and me...?

Reda: Oh Kami, Chi-Chi, you make it sound corrupt when you say it like that!

Pan: (Laughs) We all have corrupt minds.

Vee: You can say that again.

Reda: (rolls her eyes) You people drive me up the wall.

(Connection Pulled)

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 41: **No Options Left

Failure; harsh, cold failure. To fail is something no one wants. TO fail is never good. To see a great hero fail is ten times worse. How do people cope with failures?

---------------------------------------

He wanted to serve his master; he was ready to obey his father. He was reborn; he was Kakarot. And Psyfoam was pleased.

_Kakarot, kill them all._

He lowered his eyebrows, felt the smirk on his face. He was reborn to serve, to obey. He was the strongest being alive; he even surpassed Reda and Vee, so killing them all would not be difficult. He was the best. Only Psyfoam was greater, and that was why he followed Psyfoam. Maybe one day he would be stronger than Psyfoam and then Psyfoam would serve _him_, but until that day he was the lowly servant and Psyfoam the high-ranking, powerful master. Until that day...

_Yes, master, I will obey._

Kakarot ran forward, passed by Vegeta in a blink, and stopped in front of the one they called Gohan. Somewhere, in his deepest memories, he recalled that Gohan was the name of his first-born son. Gohan loved him as any little boy should love his father, and several times the boy proved how great he was. There seemed to be a lot to deal with Gohan's "sleeping powers."

Huh, none of that made sense. This Gohan couldn't be his son. He wasn't connected to Empty Space; he was connected to the light; he was one of those pure-of-heart freaks. Definitely _not _his son.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Gohan asked.

Kakarot frowned. "What's wrong with _you_? We can't be related. To be related to me, you have to be connected to Empty Space and you're connected to the opposing side. I don't know who you think you are, but you're _not _my son."

Gohan stumbled back, tears in his eyes; he clutched his unconscious daughter to his chest. "But, Dad, how can you say that? How can you forget your own son?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes in agitation. "I haven't forgotten anything. You're just really confused, I think."

"Don't you remember Pan, your granddaughter? Come on, Father, I know you still remember; you can't be gone..."

"Oh...you think I'm Goku, don't you?" Kakarot laughed when Gohan nodded. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but the one you know is gone. I'm in full control, and I got the power!"

As if to demonstrate his power, Kakarot flung his fist out and punched Gohan square in the jaw. The hybrid dropped his daughter because of the shock, and then felt pain when Kakarot kicked his foot onto Gohan's spine as hard as he could. Kakarot smirked as Gohan went flying straight into a nearby cliff base. HE laughed when the Saiyan hybrid didn't return. Then, he looked down at the sleeping Pan.

"Don't you even _think _about it!" Vee shouted as his Special Saiyan fist knocked into Kakarot's face.

The Empty Space version of Goku turned angry eyes to Vee. "How dare you! You have no idea what you just got yourself into!"

Vee shouted back, "Sure I do! I'm a Special Saiyan, like you, even if you're being controlled by Empty Space and Psyfoam. I'm still the strongest Saiyan, Goku!"

"That is not my name, Vee, and I do believe you're a little overconfident. You may be the strongest Saiyan in attack, but you don't know how to defend. You boast about Reda never hitting you, but that's only because she doesn't know how to attack. I, on the other hand, know both attack and defense. You're going to wish you had trained more, Vee."

Without another warning, Kakarot punched Vee full-blown in the gut. The Saiyan Prince gasped for air, but found none. "Hey, no fair," he squeaked out.

And then Kakarot's foot kicked Vee's head, causing the young Siayan hybrid to hit the ground several yards away. Psyfoam looked at the injured Vee to his right and the crying Reda to his lect, and he smiled. "Please continue, my son."

"As you wish, father," Kakarot said with a short bow. He lifted up into the air and landed on the cliff where his other friends rested. "All right. I refuse to have anymore converations. It wastes time."

Before anyone else could talk, Kakarot formed an energy ball, one in each hand. He threw one at Krillin, the other at Piccolo, and they both went flying off into the distance. _I'll go after them later. _He smirked, noticed the two boys half-way itnot he fusion dance, and frowned. Charging forward, he stepped in between them and simply grabbed them by their shirtfrotns and threw them down toe be greeted by Psyfoam. He looked at the quivering, depressed, and defeated Supreme Kai, and decided it would be worthless to kill him.

He lifted off into the air and flew toward the woman's hide out. Eighteen had made her way into the forest, as had Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl beforehand. To hear those high-pitched screams would be fun.

_That's right, my son. Women and children first._

Kakarot hid his feelings as he landed on the outskirts of the forest. Chi-Chi instantly came out, rushing toward him with happiness. Eighteen and the others quickly followed, and before Chi-Chi could reach out to hug him, the android pulled her back. Kakarot frowned. The android woman knew.

"What was that for?" Chi-Chi demanded.

Eighteen stared at Kakarot. "There's something wrong. Goku doesn't look right."

"I'll say!" Bulma exclaimed. "Hey, Goku, why are you dressing like Psyfoam..."

Chi-Chi gasped, "No..."

"He can't be..." Videl said.

Kakarot smirked, "Yes, I have been reborn..." He stopped there, linking eyes with Chi-Chi. HE felt something from her, something...odd.

Eighteen got in her fighting stance, as did Videl. Bulma stared at Kakarot just like she always did when in danger. "No! Goku! You couldn't let him...You promised me you wouldn't be overcome like Psyfoam. You promised!" Chi-Chi shouted, crying as she reached out to hug her husband.

As soon as her hand touched him he growled and flinched back. Her touch burned. He backed up again when she took a brave stop forward, hand out to touch him again. HE found himself backed up against a tree, snarling like some kind of animal. She reached out...he drew back, pressed back against the tree as far as he could...she laid her fingers on his arm...he wanted to howl at the burn he felt, but found himself cringing instead with his teeth clamped shut.

"Goku...what's wrong with you? Why do you act like it hurts you just for me to...touch...you?" Chi-Chi asked him.

He blinked at her. She didn't expect him to undersatnd this, did she? He didn't know what was going on. Why _did _her touch burn? He looked into her eyes, and found himself lost in their deep beauty. He was lost...in her eyes...

"Goku..."

He could feel her hands on his face now. He closed his eyes against the burning pain. Why? Why did it hurt? She was pulling his face down to her level now...he felt his knees go weak.

"Goku..."

Why did she keep saying his name? IT _was_ his name, right? NO, he was Kakarot. Goku was dead. Goku was weak. He was Kakarot; he was strong; he beat Vee, the strongest Saiyan. So, why couldn't he beat her? Why was Chi-Chi being so difficult?

"Goku..."

He kept his eyes closed because her fingers still burned his face, but he knew she was right there, especially when he felt her lips brush against his. HE flet himself shudder and then just all together fall into her. The burning began to leave...he opened his eyes...he found himself laying in her arms while she sat on the ground. How many times had she fallen into his arms, or at least wanted to?

"Goku, I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too, Chi-Chi."

At those words he thought he'd be free, but the memories came flooding back, as did Psyfoam's angry voice in his head. _Kakarot, what the hell do you think you're doing? Kill them! Kill all of them _now

Goku nearly jumped up from the new pain coming to his head. He was on his knees now instead of in Chi-Chi's arms, clutching his head and screaming out in pain. Chi-Chi—and the other women—watched s Goku began "blinking" between the Kakarot form and his real form, from evil to god, dark Specail Saiyan to light Special Saiyan.

_No! Kakarot, you must not let love overtake you! Kill them! Kill!_

_ No, Psyfoam. I won't. It's over. You lost._

Finally, the pain stopped. Goku let himself lay his head in Chi-Chi's lap. He welcomed the fingers caressing his hair. "Goku, is it over?"

He took a ragged breath before saying, "I wish it had been over long ago."

And then, a long black tail came winding its way through the trees. It found Goku, wrapped around his neck, and then pulled the Special Saiyan back toward Psyfoam. Actually, Goku was back to his normal state. So, when he came face-to-face with an angry, angry, rageful Psyfoam...he was wishing to be back with Chi-Chi.

"Goku, it's never over, not when you're dealing with me."

--------------------------------

Trunks: Wow. Reda, you know how to write.

Reda: Thanks Trunks.

Chi-Chi: How did you know that's what we felt like?

Goku: How did you...what she said?

Reda: Talent.

Vee: Oh enough of the mushy stuff. Where's the action? Where's the...

Reda: Vee, if you give it away, I swear I will...

Vegeta: All right kids, you have people waiting.

Reda: Yes, that's right.

Jake: Reda, hurry up.

Reda: My fingers hurt!

Pan: So?

Vee: (laughing) So? That's a good one, Pan! Ha! So? I like that.

Reda: Vee!!! :/

Vee: Whoa...she's really mad now.

Krillin: Is the next chapter going to be where you two do the impossible?

Reda: Yep, pretty much.

Vee: The next two chapters are the best chapters in the whole story!

Jake: Then hurry and write them, Reda.

Reda: All right, all right. First: I need reviews. Thanks. You're all nice people if you review, even if it's a flame.

Goku: Reda, can I pull the plug?

Reda: Sure.

(Connection Pulled)


	42. A Third Fusion

Reda: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Vee: Ok, now I don't want anyone to talk. If you talk you die. Reda, write.

Jake: But...

Vee: Shush! Reda, go! NOW!

Reda: Vee!

Vee: Hurry! I can't wait!!!!!!!! This is the best part!

Reda: All right, I'll go ahead.

(Connection Pulled)

------------------------------------

**Chapter 42: **A Third Fusion

Now what? What do we do now? How do we beat Psyfoam? It's never over, is it? Psyfoam's right. Supreme Kai's also right. We are so doomed. Well, at lest Goku's back to his normal self. Thank Kami for Chi-Chi, right? Yeah...

The fusions are wonderful things. Where Goten and Trunks fail, Gotenks is the champion. Where Goku and Vegeta fail, Gogeta (or Vegetto) is the champion. Where Reda and Vee fail...

But...they don't know the fusion dance, and there's no way Vee could bear to be permanently fused with _Reda_... So...

A _Third_ Fusion?

------------------------------------

Reda watched as Psyfoam brought Goku back by his tail. Yes, he was Goku again—Kakarot was gone—but he was crying. Through her own tears she could see it. Goku was tired of fighting. No, not just tired of it...he was plain darn sick of fighting! Goku, perhaps the most gifted, and talented _Saiyan_, was sick of doing what he had been born to do. She could tell. Goku wasn't even fighting against Psyfoam now. Her Saiyan brother was just hanging limp, tears of longing—longing to be somewhere else—streaming down his face. What else could she do but cry with him? Goku had completely lost his fighting spirit.

And it was all thanks to Psyfoam.

Reda forced herself to both feet; she forced herself to get in an attack position, clenching her fists. She didn't care anymore that she didn't know how to attack; she just wanted to see Psyfoam dead. For Goku...for her brother.

Psyfoam would pay.

------------------------------------

Vee stared at Goku. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it anymore. Goku, the one _Saiyan_ ever to force _him _to the ground, was now crying in Psyfoam's grasp. Like Reda, he could see that Goku had completely lost his fighting spirit.

And it was all thanks to Psyfoam.

Vee forced himself to both feet; he forced himself to get in an attack position, clenching his fists. He didn't care anymore that he was so out of energy that it was impossible to attack anyone; he just really wanted to see Psyfoam dead. For Goku...for the absolute greatest Saiyan still alive.

Psyfoam would pay.

-----------------------------------

Psyfoam smirked. Finally, he had finally done it; he had done what no one else could ever do. He broke Goku. The one and only Saiyan who ever had the chance of beating him...was now reduced to a crying fool that had given up fighting. The legacy of Goku was over, for good.

He loved his job.

Laughing madly, Psyfoam took one last look at Goku, and then used the grip his tail had to throw the Saiyan clear across the area. He wallowed in his glory as the "explosion" sound of Goku crashing into the cliff filled everyone's ears. But then...the combined voice of Reda and Vee interrupted his celebration.

"Psyfoam! You just dug your own grave!" The two Special Saiyans shouted.

He looked to the left, saw Reda with rage in her eyes, and then he looked to the right, and saw Vee in the exact same position with the exact same look in his eyes. Something wasn't right. How come they were acting like mirror opposites?

At that moment, both Reda and Vee charged forward, Reda's right fist out, Vee's left fist out. Psyfoam smirked, and then jumped back as they neared. Vee and Reda both saw—too late—that they were going to crash. They both widened their eyes in shock. And then they both disappeared in a blinding white light.

-------------------------------------

Just as Vegeta finished dusting himself off he noticed the blinding white coming from the battle with Psyfoam. He looked up with a curious eye, noticed the utter confusion on Psyfoam's face, and then his gaze caught a new figure on the field.

The figure almost seemed to jump out of the light, and even when the light disappeared he—it was most definitely male—remained on one knee and one hand, his head lowered. Vegeta couldn't quite place why the figure seemed so familiar when he had never seen this guy in his life. Sure, he had Vee's hair, but that wasn't too abnormal. He obviously had the same interest as Reda because his sleek dark blue clothes glittered in the sunlight. Even if those characteristics _should _have indicated who this was, it wasn't until the figure lifted his head and stood up when Vegeta realized exactly _whom _this was.

The black hair with the one lock hanging in front of the boy's forehead, the light blue eyes, the silver glint in the hair and aura...It all pointed to one thing. "Kakarot! Come see this!" Vegeta shouted as he turned and ran toward the cliff his Saiyan friend had crashed into. Goku appeared, coughing, spluttering, pathetic-looking, but still Goku and still in fine shape. "Kakarot, look!" Vegeta pointed at the figure that was now looking at him with a half-smile. "My brother...and your sister...they found a new way to fuse! That's Vee and Reda's fusion; that who he is!"

Goku simply blinked twice, and then leaned up against the cliff base in a bored fashion. "Yeah...why should I care?" He asked with depression in his voice as he sat down and found interest in the dust particles on the ground.

Vegeta shook his head. The Kakarot he knew was gone. Psyfoam had done his dirty work, accomplished what he meant to do. Now, it was time for Psyfoam to pay. And who better to make him pay than the fusion of Vee and Reda?

The Prince of all Saiyans actually nodded his head toward the fusion in the sign of a bow. "Good luck, my new friend."

The figure bowed his head back to Vegeta and gave him a quick flash of pure white teeth. Then, the fusion turned to Psyfoam, and Vegeta gave up the opportunity to watch an enormous battle between good and evil to try and bring his friend back. He sat down beside Goku and placed an arm around the Saiyan's shoulders with a sigh.

"Kakarot, we've got to talk about this decision of yours to quit fighting..."

Goku just grunted and tuned Vegeta out, but he did lift his head to watch what the youth could do, his ebony eyes gleaming in the sunlight because of unshed tears.

-------------------------------

He studied Psyfoam's power as well as his ugly figure. This evil being was an ugly one! The last one had actually been worth to study. Hmm...the last one...when was that? A few thousand years ago, maybe, when Reda and Vee had decided to take a nice trip though time. Ah...yes that had been quite an interesting adventure. Too bad Vee and Reda hadn't called on him, hadn't accomplished the exact right moves, since then.

He had no idea of the time now. Sure, he recognized that poor fool Kakarot, but it was only because of the hair. Last time, Kakarot had just been born so even he, the fusion figure, had seen that baby in his mind, transferred over from Reda. This time, he had been called on to defeat Psyfoam, and Kakarot was full-grown; even Vegeta had gray hairs now. Ha! That was a laugh! Vegeta with gray hairs!

"What's so funny?" This Psyfoam freak had a nasty voice.

He kept the half smirk/smile on his face as he replied, "Oh nothing of real importance to you. Just an inside joke."

"An inside joke?"

"Yes, I am a fusion, you know. I am made up of two people so I can have an inside joke with myself. It's quite legal."

Psyfoam had stopped looking so full of himself, and his next words seemed to just slide off of the tongue. "Yes...So...You're the fusion of Vee and Reda, are you?"

He raised his arm and ran his fingers down his hair, holding them at the neck. "Yes, I am." He waited until his neck popped to lower his arm and start stretching his legs.

"Hmm...Is that so?"

"Did I stutter?" He continued to stretch, ending with a pop to his back. Then he took on a real familiar, over-confident looking pose, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Psyfoam let a scowl escape him. "So, tell me fusion, how did Reda and Vee manage to create you? I saw no fusion dance."

He scoffed, "Fusion dance? You must be joking. After what they've been though, do you honestly think Vee and Reda would settle with an 'ancient' merger _dance_ that they call a fusion? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"I wasn't intending to," Psyfoam growled, his dark eyes flashing.

He chuckled softly, holding one hand up to cover up his mouth. This Psyfoam was an amusing creature. "First of all, my name is Vree. Learn it, memorize it, never forget it and I'll leave here happy. Second, Vee and Reda just accomplished the most ancient of all fusions, the first one ever discovered. Yes, it was discovered not created like that fusion dance shit." He spat the word out like a bad taste in his mouth, his hands now counting off fingers. "Third, I am the result of the Backwards Fusion. I cannot tell you why it's called 'Backwards' when the only backwards part in it is the actually physical position of the two people performing the fusion. The thoughts have to be exactly, and I mean _exactly _the same. No exceptions. Fourth," Vree smiled at this one, "You better watch yourself, Psyfoam. Vee is the strongest being alive in attack, Reda the fastest, greatest defender throughout the universe. Put them together they're near impossible to defeat; _fuse _them together..." Vree laughed. "Well, to put it short...If I was formed to kill you, you _will _die...no contest."

-----------------------------------

Vee: Oh yeah! We're awesome.

Reda: Yes, we are.

Vee: I only say we if I'm talking about Vree, because when we fused we make the greatest person that ever walked this side of the galaxy.

Goku: Yes, Vree is pretty awesome.

Vegeta: When you two are by yourselves, you're just stupid moron, but when you fuse...yes...Vree is the only other Saiyan besides Kakarot that I can call friend.

Reda: Well we never call you friend, either!

Vee: I even refuse to call you brother!

Reda: And I'm not a moron!

Vee: Yeah! Wait...yes you are, Reda. What are you talking about?

Jake: Vee...do you want to fight.

Vee: Jake, look, dude, sure...just 2 more fucking chapters!

Chi-Chi: Vee! Watch the language! My granddaughter is in here!

Pan: Mom, I hear worse stuff at school.

Krillin: Hey, now, that's the truth.

Gohan: That is most definitely the truth.

Chi-Chi: Gohan!

Gohan: Oops.

Chi-Chi: I can't believe you would even think it all right for your daughter to hear such language! Am I going to have to ban Vee from your house for you?

Vee: Hey, now you bitch don't you even try to ban me from Pan; you'll get another thing coming to you.

Reda: Vee, calm down.

Jake: It's not a good idea to get Chi-Chi mad.

Goku: Heh, I know that feeling.

Vegeta: Kakarot...

Reda: Ok people...review. Tell me if you like Vree or not. I mean, his attitude, because next chapter you get to see his fighting style. So, please please please please please please please please please please review.

Jake: Damn, Reda, do you have to say it so many times?

Reda: Yes, I do...now...Goku...you can pull the plug.

Goku: Yay! I didn't even have to ask!

Reda: Laterz. Jake, luv u.

(Connection Pulled)


	43. Psyfoam's Mistake

Reda: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Vee: I'm bored. We need a song. This is the best part and I don't have a good song in mind. Shit!

Vegeta: No reason to cuss, Vee.

Vee: (sticks his tongue out) At least I know both Saiyan and Earthling cuss words!

Goku: Whoa! Vee, that's not really anything to boast about.

Goten: Hey! I know a song!

Gohan: What?

Goten: A song meant only for champions.

Vee: Yeah!

Reda: Go ahead...someone start it.

Pan: (starts singing) I've paid my dues...time after time.

Vee: (smiles) I've done my sentence, but committed no crime.

Goten: And bad mistakes...I've made a few.

Goku: I've had my share of sand kicked in my face...but I've come through.

Reda: (not singing) Perfect...just perfect guys.

Pan, Vee, Goten, and Goku: And we mean to go on and on and on and on...

----------------------------------

**Chapter 43: **Psyfoam's Mistake

An ancient, ancient being created by the ancient Kais...fighting against an ancient, ancient fusion actually discovered by the ancient Saiyans. Who will win? Who will lose? What happens when two ancient beings are put up against each other in a fight? Psyfoam is ready to finish the battle and continue his plan, but will Vree, this new fusion, allow him even a chance? This is the battle that decides the fate of the universe. Psyfoam vs. Vree. Are we doomed or will we be saved? The cards are on the table. It's time to pull an ace out of the sleeve...

------------------------------------

Psyfoam put on a very annoying-looking smirk, his black cape rustling in the wind. "You, fusion..."

"Vree," he said softly.

Psyfoam looked at the fusion and swiped his annoying smirk for one with a mocking tone. "_Vree_, are you implying that I will lose this battle?"

Vree rolled his eyes, "Duh! What the hell goes through your mind, Psyfoam? News Flash: You're not the strongest being alive!" The fusion would have continued, but two black tails grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him toward Psyfoam. The key word was "tried." "Oh come on, Psyfoam! Coward! Chicken!" The tails on his wrist tightened, but Vree still remained in his relaxed position. "Damn! It's cutting off my circulation..." he muttered to himself as he looked down and noticed that his wrists were turning an ugly shade of purple. "Now _that _calls for a return blow!"

In a swift movement, Vree suddenly allowed Psyfoam to pull him toward the evil being. Psyfoam began to laugh in the fusion's face, but then gasped once Vree had punched the evil being clean in the stomach. The powerful fusion stood up, having broken away from Psyfoam's black tails, and he was rubbing his purple-colored wrists.

"That was so _not _cool, Psyfoam. You are such a coward to use your tails to do your dirty work! Damn! That's just annoying." Vree charged an energy blast in one hand, watched Psyfoam jump away, but threw the blast anyway.

The blast exploded right in front of the fusion, and smoke covered the area. _This is the perfect way to test your sensing skills. _And it worked out the way he wanted it, too. Psyfoam's fist came flying through the smoke, punching Vree clear in the face and causing the fusion warrior to flip backwards and land with his hands on the ground. _O...K...He knows how to sense me. _Vree stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring holes straight through his black enemy. _Well, that fact alone takes away some possible endings for Psyfoam...Hmm...But it leaves for a very interesting challenge. _The fusion warrior smirked.

And then in a flash of speed that was definitely only a characteristic of Reda, the fusion was behind Psyfoam, pounding his fists into Psyfoam's spinal cord. Even when the evil being turned around to swipe his arm close to Vree's neck, the fusion put up an arm to block it. And he didn't even struggle to push Psyfoam's arm away and then kick him clear in the back.

When the dark being went flying forward, and through about five cliffs, Vree was right there to meet him. "You know, Psyfoam. This is so not a challenge. What a disappointment you've been," he said, grabbing hold of Psyfoam's shirt collar from the back.

"A _disappointment_? I'll show _you _who the disappointment is!" Psyfoam scowled, suddenly powering up, a black glow surrounding him.

Vree's eyes widened as the darkness began to creep up his own arm; his face contorted as if in pain, and he was forced to jump back, landing on the top of a small cliff. He grunted as he watched Psyfoam power up, the black glow around him burning the grass, melting the rocks, and polluting the wind. Vree looked down at his arm, which was now clear and back to normal. _Jeez, that was a close one. _He smirked as he clenched his fist. _The closest anyone's ever been to hurting me, yet of course, not one's even touched me for...well, a few thousand years._

_ Don't be so sure of yourself. Over confidence can go a long way toward defeat._

As if in slow motion, the fusion turned around to where he knew Psyfoam was. Only, he appeared to be a little too slow even with Reda's speed. A skinny, black energy beam rushed by and when Vree stood still, a thin line of blood was visible on his cheek.

He growled, "You bastard!" He said, wiping the blood off with a quick thumb; of course, the red blood just returned.

"Behind you, fusion. I never moved from my position." Vree spun back around and scowled as the figure of Psyfoam appeared with his own smirk on his face. "You just _thought _I did."

Still, Vree kept his cool on the outside, even though he was burning with rage on the inside. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Fine with me," Psyfoam's smirk widened. "Neither Vee nor Reda stood up to the Horror of Emptiness." He gripped his cloak and then threw it off with his next words, "So what difference should their fusion be?"

As soon as the ugly emptiness of Psyfoam was revealed, Vree turned his head and covered his eyes with his hands, screaming. "No! No!" Psyfoam laughed evilly. "It's just so horrible!" Suddenly, Vree paused, a smile on his face. "Oh, wait, Psyfoam's not naked; he's just empty inside!" The fusion turned back, scratching his head sheepishly, looking straight at the evil being.

"What? _What_!" Psyfoam yelled. "How can you not be affected? This attack had been around since I was created. No one born or created in this dimension can with stand the emptiness. And don't say fusions don't fail into that category because Gogeta was affected by the emptiness in Empty Space."

Vree grinned, "Okay, I won't say that exactly, but in a way fusions _are _invincible to the horrors of emptiness."

At this, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Supreme Kai, and even the women in the distance wore confused looks and asked themselves the same question: How? Psyfoam almost turned red from rage. "I said that wasn't possible because Gogeta..."

"Yes, Gogeta is affected by it and Gotenks too, but _I _am not. Gogeta and Gotenks are fusions that were _created _by a certain alien race, which I forgot the name of...Even Vegetto would be affected because _that _fusion is formed by the Potara earrings, which were created by Kai magic. _I _on the other hand, was discovered, _not _created. And everyone knows fusions are not _born_; they're created—or discovered—by two people. So, Psyfoam, that must make me a higher being than even you because I have always been around, waiting for my chance to surface when someone discovered the secret to my existence. You were created by Kai magic, so in a way you're on equal terms with Vegetto...Huh, anyway...my point is this." Vree widened his grin and put himself in a modest pose. "I have been around since before the dawn of time, just like Empty Space. And just because Empty Space was discovered before me does _not _mean I am less powerful." All around who could hear, gasped, even Psyfoam looked worried when he understood. "I am on equal terms with Empty Space; therefore its power—the horror of emptiness—has no effect on me whatsoever. Get ready, Psyfoam; you're fighting someone on the same level as the thing that destroyed your mind in the first place; if you can't win against Empty Space," Vree's eyes shone in the light, "you can't win against me."

"Oh my merciful Kais. This is incredible!" Supreme Kai "shouted" in a hoarse, dry whisper. "I had no idea..."

As Psyfoam stared speechless, Vree decided to finish what he had been called to do. _If he's going to stand there like a mindless idiot, let him. It's his own fault; he was going to die anyway; at least he knows _why_; not many beings know even that little fact. Now, let me think, which attack would be a good finishing move? _The fusion was high up in the air, above the ground that Psyfoam stood on, when he made his decision. _Perfect...Vee and Reda have learned much..._

-------------------------------

Trunks sat up, rubbing his head as he leaned against the same cliff base he had been standing on moments ago. Goten was beside him, rubbing his arm, continually complaining that he need a senzu bean for his broken arm. Every once in a while, the 22 year old would look over at his father, shake his head, and mutter to himself. Trunks decided it best to leave Goten alone right now. There was a lot of guilt on his friend's shoulders at the moment, a lot of guilt for his father.

Instead the hybrid focused on Psyfoam and...well...where was Vree? He couldn't guess the fusion's age, but he was a well mature teen. And a very powerful and smart one at that. Vree had just explained that he was on the same level of power as Empty Space, which was hard to imagine, being as _he _didn't know what Empty Space could do. Still, from Psyfoam's shocked, speechless reaction he knew Vree was really _really _powerful. Now, if only he could find the fusion...

Suddenly, everything seemed to happen at a fast pace. In one second, Trunks heard a loud yell from above, "Supreme Lightning!" And in the next few seconds, explosions rocked the area where Psyfoam stood. Goten looked on wide-eyes with Trunks as bolts of lighting came from the sky and hit the ground like energy blast...it was almost like a meteor or comet shower than lightning or energy blasts. Well, all Trunks could say for certain was that a huge radius of explosions hit the ground all around Psyfoam...in fact the circular area ended just a few feet in front of their place.

Finally, the loud explosions stopped, but the smoke was so thick, the hybrid couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. He ended up focusing on a dark point straight ahead, but when the smoke cleared he discovered that Psyfoam was nowhere to be seen. The dark point he had focused on was actually Vree, standing on a cliff on the opposite side of the _huge _crater, leaning one arm on his bent right leg. Vree's face was all seriousness as he surveyed the area, his eyeballs covering every detail of the crater, looking for any sign of Psyfoam. All there was to be found was a big crater, nothing more, nothing less. Once finished with his little self-assurance, Vree flashed a grin of pure white teeth and held out two fingers of his right hand so that he was making a sideways victory sign.

So, they had won after all. Psyfoam was truthfully gone.

Trunks heard Supreme Kai fall backwards on the cliff above in a gesture of pure relief now that it was _finally _over. Trunks looked at Goten, frowned at the way Goten seemed to be staring at his father, but then the lilac-haired hybrid found himself smiling when Goten turned his head to him and flashed a guilt-free grin.

It...was...over.

---------------------------------

Vee: We are the champions...

Pan: My friends.

Goten: And we'll keep on fighting.

Goku: Till the end.

Vee and Pan: We are the champions.

Goten and Goku: We are the champions.

Reda: No time for losers

Those five: Cause we are the champions.

Vee: Of the world...

(A/N: Review please. I need at least two reviews before I write the last chapter.)


	44. Live and Love to Fight Another Day

Reda: I don't own Dragonball Z and the song "We Are the Champions" belongs to Queen.

Gohan: Oh! That song! Well, in that case...(starts singing) I've taken my bows...

Trunks: And my curtain calls...

Reda: You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it.

Goku: I thank you all.

Goten: But it's been no bed of roses.

Trunks: No pleasure cruise.

Vegeta: I consider it a challenge before the whole human race.

Vee: And I ain't gonna lose.

All: And we mean to go on and on and on...

Vee and Reda: We are the Champions...my friends.

Vegeta and Goku: And we'll keep on fighting...till the end.

Pan and Gohan: We are the champions...

Goten and Trunks: We are the champions...

Vee: No time for losers...

All: Cause we are the champions...

Vee: Of the world...

-----------------------------

**Chapter 44: **Live and Love to Fight Another Day

There may always be evil in the universe, but when a great percentage is destroyed...there is always time to celebrate. Throughout the struggle, innocents have fallen, evil deeds committed, tortures commenced, humiliation distributed, lives changed forever, but most importantly: lives have been saved and good has triumphed. Ancient, created, evil destroyed by an even more ancient discovery. We may never understand how or why some events have unfolded the way they have, but at least we know good has sacrificed itself to allow a better way to surface. One warrior may give up the fight, but in the never-ending war between Good and Evil, the forces of Good shall always overcome any and all obstacles. And sometimes, sacrifices must be made for other warriors of Good to defeat the forces of Evil.

For now, the battle is over. It is time to celebrate and enjoy the championship. The warrior who lost his love of fighting will be watched closely, but if there ever comes a time when Good needs his skills, they _will_ be used. Think of it this way: Never say never. Have faith and all will be well. When the war returns, the warrior who gave up fighting will find it impossible to resist the urge to help, for that is what he has been called to do.

But that is thinking in the future. The battle has been won, Psyfoam defeated. It is time to say goodbye to Vree and to carry on with life...celebrations included.

----------------------------

As soon as Psyfoam took his last breath, Goku felt a great weight lifted from his soul. He no longer felt obligated to serve that wretched, evil creation. He was free, and he let his freedom be known with a giant sigh of relief as his back touched the cliff base behind him.

"Vegeta, it's over. Psyfoam's gone." He paused, looking up at his Saiyan friend. "I feel free."

The Prince of the Saiyans, arms crossed and all, let his face lift into a smirk. "Perfect. That Vree knows how to fight."

"Maybe one day, you'll be that powerful, Vegeta," Goku said with a sad smile.

Vegeta grunted, "I doubt it, but maybe you will; you're the one with that kind of power."

Goku was already shaking his head. "No, I've had enough fighting. I give it up; I'm going to spend more time with Chi-Chi now."

"But, Kakarot, you're a Saiyan!"

"I don't care, Vegeta, I just don't care anymore. It's over, for me as well as for Psyfoam."

Another voice broke in. "I'd have to disagree with you on that one, Goku. As Psyfoam probably told you before, 'It's never over.' He'll be back one day...maybe...unless I did a really good job when I killed him." Vree stepped up to Goku and squatted down to look him in the eye. "I know how you feel, Goku. In the future, there will be times when _I'll _want to just throw in the towel, but when everyone's counting on you, you can find yourself doing things you never even thought you'd do. Trust me, Goku, you can give up fighting for now, _but _there will come a time when you'll willing step into the war again. Everyone is a part of the War between Good and Evil, some ore so than others. And, Goku, let me tell you that with your skills and power...you just can't escape destiny. You were _born _to fight for Good, just as I have always been fighting. I follow my destiny and you _will _follow yours."

"How do you know that?" Vegeta asked just as Goku asked, "What is your destiny?"

Vree laughed, "My destiny? That's for me to know and you to find out, Goku. Vegeta, just trust me for now. You'll understand in time. O...K...It's time for me to leave now. Just remember, Goku, you can't escape destiny no matter how hard you try."

And then, in a bright, bright flash of light, Vree disappeared and Vee and Reda were found when the light streamed away. "Whoa!" Vee was the first to talk. "That...was _awesome_! Reda, did you see what I saw?"

The woman Saiyan blinked and looked as if she was halfway into space. "Yeah, I saw, and I seem to remember actually killing Psyfoam myself, yet it was like I was watching someone else. I don't know. I was two people or something."

"Yeah, I was me, watching Vree, but then I _was _Vree...doing what he did," Vee agreed. "Now...where's Pan?"

"What?" Reda asked, just now tuning back into the real world. "Pan? Vee, don't change subjects that quickly!"

The look on Vee's face was just so priceless and the annoyance in Reda's voice made Goku laugh out loud. "I guess this is normal for you two?"

Reda instantly went into a thoughtful pose while Vee got a completely confused face. Reda answered, "Well, I guess. I haven't felt this free in such a long time I don't know normal anymore."

"Huh?" Vee said, very confused. "All right, whatever. We're free from Psyfoam now. It's time to celebrate. Where _is _Pan?"

"Yeah...free..." Goku agreed. "Thanks you two."

Vee shook his head, as did Reda. "It wasn't us. You should've thanked Vree if anyone. I think you deserve more thanks than anything, Goku. You went through so much...I'm sorry...I just feel like you should get more thanks than any of us."

Goku smiled, "Thanks Reda."

Reda just smiled back. "It works."

Vee took on an annoyed voice. "Hey! I've been asking for five minutes here! WHERE IS PAN!!?!!!"

"Um...Vee..." He swerved around at the young girl's voice from behind. "I've been right here," Pan said with a simple grin and a wave.

Vee nearly fell backwards.

-----------------------------------

A few days later, everyone was gathered at Capsule Corporation. Reda was in the scientific lab, arguing with Bulma over which formula would be best in certain situations. Vee was staring at the television, watching (surprisingly) a drama show, complaining loudly that there was no action. Vegeta was leaning on the back wall of the "living room," refusing to meet his brother's complaints because _he _wanted to see if the couple would just sort out their problems and let the subject go.

Then the doorbell rang. Vee scrambled away from the television, muttering about having to do Reda's job, and opened the door for Gohan, Videl, and Pan. "Hi, Vee. Nice to see you again," Gohan said politely, as he walked in with his wife and daughter close behind. "Is Dad here yet?"

Vee hardly heard him, his focus being entirely on the young teenager. Pan grinned at him, and Vee turned away to hide his blush. Being smart, he used Gohan's question to act as if he didn't notice the girl. "No, Goku's not here. You're the first ones," he said as he crossed his arms and went back to watching T.V.

Videl searched the room. "Where are Bulma and Reda? It's so quiet."

Suddenly, a large explosion sounded from somewhere in the back. And then both Reda and Bulma came into the room, a combination of grime and smoke on their faces, both angry at each other. "I _told _you that wouldn't work, but did you listen? No...You have to have your own proof because 'you never know.' Argh! It makes me sick!" Reda was shouting, throwing her hands up into the air.

Vee focused on the television, but on his face was a smile. Bulma shouted her argument back, taking absolutely no notice of the visitors. "Well, that's just it! You never can be certain of anything, especially something a _minor _says!"

Reda scowled, "Minor? _Minor_! I'm twenty-years-old, you stuck up old lady!"

"Old lady? I'll show you..." and she went on and on.

Trunks appeared and put a calm hand on Reda's shoulder, which succeeded as the Saiyan woman just ignored Bulma and turned to Gohan, Videl, and Pan. "Sorry about that. It's just...she won't accept my word because I have no evidence, but how can I have evidence if I was under Psyfoam for ten years?"

That brought complete silence, even Bulma shut up. Trunks and Reda had connected gazes for the first time, and Bulma had a quick mood swing as she felt the love in the air. "Oh...how romantic."

Vee shook his head at his friend. _Pathetic. We agreed to be fighters all our lives and forget love because it just got in the way. Reda's gone, and as long as I continue to ignore Pan nothing will happen. _Again, he focused on the television, but the voice of a certain young teenager changed his focus.

"Vee..." Pan was right beside him, making it impossible for him to ignore.

When the doorbell rang, Vee was the one to instantly jump up and run for it, leaving Pan on the couch. "I got it!" _Saved by the bell..._

He opened the door to Krillin's family, Master Roshi, and Yamcha tagging along behind. "Hey, Vee. By the way, I never got to say this until now, so...Awesome job defeating Psyfoam. You're no longer an evil stranger in my mind," Krillin said, holding out a hand.

With a sweat drop on his head, Vee shook Krillin's hand. "Yeah...that's...nice to know."

Eighteen walked in, "You better watch our daughter, Krillin. She's flirting with the boy next door."

Yamcha's voice filled the air next, "Marron, get over here now before your mom throws a mechanical fit!"

The android glared at Yamcha and then smacked Master Roshi's perverted mind away. The old turtle hermit crashed into the back wall where Vegeta was leaning. The Saiyan Prince shook his head in disgrace at the pervert. When Krillin, Yamcha, and Vee walked back into the house, Vee found himself face-to-face with a flirtatious Marron.

"Hi...Vee..." Marron said, blinking her eyelashes and reaching her hands to run her fingers through his hair.

Vee instantly ducked and pushed away from her. "Uh...no thanks, Marron..."

"Vee," the young voice of Pan said from behind.

The teenage Saiyan spun to face Pan and felt his face burn up red. _This isn't fair..._ "Uh...sorry, girls, I got to take a little bathroom break," Vee lied, running out of the room.

------------------------------

Reda could only stare at Trunks. He was not only handsome, but she could tell just by looking into his eyes that she would enjoy his personality. Huh, it would be weird to marry Vee's...nephew...Oh, Empty Space was such a strange place to not have time. Well, there's no escaping destiny. _Strange. I remember telling someone that exact same thing._

Finally, she blinked and the doorbell rang. Since Vee had run away, Reda chose to break away from Trunks and open the door. She was greeted by Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten. The strange thing about Goku was that he had a different kind of gleam in his eyes; a change when someone gives up something they really love but still tries to treat life like nothing had changed.

_There's no escaping destiny._

Suddenly, Reda remembered something. "Oh my gosh! We forgot about father!"

Everyone in the room stared at her like she was crazy, except Goku, who knew exactly what she meant. "That's right! Do you think they're still alive?"

"Of course we are," a voice said from behind them.

Reda turned around and cocked her head in confusion at seeing her father, Bardock. Bulma screeched out, "Who are _you_?" at the same time Vegeta asked, "What are you doing still alive?"

And then Vee walked into the room with Dresco and Kerchak following; Vee took the liberty to explain. "I think I remembered right when the doorbell rang, and so I went back to Psyfoam's lair to bring them back. That place is even more desolate than before; it freaked _me _out!"

Reda blinked with Goku, but Goten spoke up, just now realizing who this was. "I though you were dead; that's what everyone told me."

Bardock grinned, "Psyfoam works in mysterious ways."

"I'll say; I never thought I'd meet my Saiyan grandfather."

Chi-Chi looked at Bardock, then at Goku, then at Goten. "Do Saiyans usually look exactly like their father?"

"Well...at least one child will," Bardock told her. Then he turned to Reda. "I noticed Psyfoam was defeated at last. Can I ask how?"

Gohan finally spoke up, "That's a long story...a very long story."

Trunks placed an arm across Reda and hugged her. "So, introductions are taken care of...can we get on with the celebration? I hope we have enough food."

"Is it ready yet?" Goku asked, the familiar hungry look in his eyes.

Reda laughed, "Half of it is, I think. Bulma insisted she made enough, but with three extra Saiyans at this party—especially Vee—I think it's only half ready."

"Well then get in there and cook some of _your _food, Reda!" Vee shouted. "And don't forget to make a lot of desserts for my sweet tooth!"

Reda pretended to ignore Vee, but broke away from Trunks and walked toward the kitchen anyway. "I hope you get sick, Vee," she said before opening the door and walking into the kitchen.

Vee crossed his arms and smirked. "All right then." Quiet fell as the teenager processed what Reda had just told him. "Hey wait a minute!" He pushed open the door and forced his way in.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the room became quiet, and the crash from the kitchen was quite audible. "Vee!" Reda shouted.

And then the two came running out, Vee out in front running from Reda, who was clutching a frying pan in her hand. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl grinned as their Saiyan husbands cringed and found themselves as far from the "frying-pan-of-doom" as possible. Everyone else just laughed as Vee ran around and around the couch with Reda slowly gaining on him to make him pay for ruining her special cooking.

------------------------------

All: We are the champions...my friends...and we'll keep on fighting till the end...We are the champions...We are the champions...No time for losers cause we are the champions...

Vee: Of the world...

Reda: Vee! You're not supposed to say that the last time!

Vee: Oh who cares? They get the picture...and besides...it sounds incomplete without it.

Pan: Yeah!

Reda: Oh I give up!

Vegeta: I wouldn't give up on Vee; you're to soft, Reda.

Trunks: (mumbling) Oh father...

Reda: All right! I don't care anymore! You know what, Vee? HAVE FUN!!!

Vee: But...

Reda: I've finished; this was the last chapter and I'm done.

Vee: But...what about reviewer responses...

Reda: (glares) I hate you...

Vee: I know.

Reda: Fine; then here we go:

Agent 182—I'm really glad you liked it; first reviewer. You deserve a reward but alas, I have none to give. Anyway, did you read this far??? And when are you going to finish um...Get Psycho? And...One and Two...and all the other ones you haven't finished???? (By the way, like your name; go blink182!!)

A goku fan—um...one review...nice...how far did _you_ make it?

blue-dove7—Wow. It affected you that much? Awesome. And thanks; I work hard on originality, even though honestly, most of the ideas came from Vee (my brother).

Silvanus—Thank You! Oh, I love getting nice reviewers like you.

Arthain—Um...yeah...get a life...j/k Did you get out of your mood long enough to really check out the whole thing?

supersaiyaman—WOW! Lots of reviews from you. I'm so happy you like it so much! Makes my day all happy. Thankx.

Pieboy—I sent you to hell. Ha! I win:P And yes, pie is better than cheese; I mean, cheese is better than pie! Shit! I said it backwards. No I didn't. Wait. Oh! Screw it! Pieboy—On—A—Stick-- moron.

Jake—There! Finally finished and now it's time for the sequel! Yay! Luv u in purple (If the thing would allow color...stupid thing) LOL! Well, anyway. Luv ya.

Reda: Well, there you go people; if I have any "silent reviewers" thank you too for reading this.

Vee: What? What are silent reviewers, Reda?

Reda: They're what I call people that read, but don't review.

Vee: What? I'm confused.

Reda: Don't worry about it.

Vee: No, not about that, about the sequel. What's it going to be about?

Reda: You'll see.

Vee: Tell me tell me tell me!

Reda: Hey, I'm also going to start a story about Vee and me when we first met and had our first adventure. (I think Vree mentioned something about fighting a being a few thousand years ago...)

Vee: Oh...that...That was an awesome adventure, Reda. We went back in time, and...

Reda: SHUT UP, VEE!

Vee: Damn! Fine! You don't have to be so loud about it!

Reda: I will never get you to listen, will I?

Vee: I'm not going to answer that!

Reda: Fine! All right, people. If your interested look for the sequel "Psyfoam's Return: Legend of the Energy Crystals" and...the other story with me and Vee in it, "Untold Legends." Have a nice day.

(Connection pulled)


End file.
